


Życie pełne kłamstw

by betterthanthebest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Chan, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 98,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanthebest/pseuds/betterthanthebest
Summary: Harry zostaje wtrącony do Azkabanu. Tam poznaje osadzonych Śmierciożerców i spotyka człowieka, który, jak się okazuje, na swój sposób go wychowywał.*****************Opowiadanie urywa się na 62 rozdziale i, niestety, nic nie wskazuje na to, że zostanie kiedyś dokończone. Dlatego też zastanówcie się, zanim zaczniecie czytać. I pamiętajcie, zostaliście ostrzeżeni.





	1. Ostateczna Zdrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Life of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096199) by [NoctemEterna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctemEterna/pseuds/NoctemEterna). 



Dzień 1 - niedziela, 11 sierpnia 1996 roku

Niegdyś arystokratyczny, skrupulatny mężczyzna zajmował jedną z dwóch prycz przymocowanych do ścian, w pomieszczeniu mniejszym niż dwa na dwa metry. Nagie ściany nie zapewniały nawet odrobiny ciepła i w pozbawionej wszelkich - poza pryczami - mebli, celi temperatura bliska była zeru stopni. Jedynym źródłem światła było pozbawione szyby okienko umieszczone tuż pod sufitem. Miało może z dziesięć centymetrów szerokości - akurat tyle, żeby bez przeszkód wpuszczać deszcz i wiatr.

Zdawać by się mogło, że żadna niedogodność nie przeszkadzała temu człowiekowi, który przyjął pozycję pełną tak niewymuszonej elegancji, jakby znajdował się we własnym domu. Siedział na posłaniu z jedną nogą wyprostowaną, podczas gdy stopę drugiej, zgiętej w kolanie, postawił płasko na pryczy. Prawą rękę opierał na uniesionym kolanie, trzymając w niej podniszczoną książkę, lewą trzymał zaś na wytartej bawełnianej tkaninie, udającej pościel. Nie zwrócił uwagi na zgrzyt, jaki wydały metalowe drzwi przesuwane po kamiennej podłodze. Odwrócił stronę czytanego tomu, ignorując czterech uzbrojonych mężczyzn, którzy wrzucili do celi posiniaczone, pokryte krwią ciało, a za nim zniszczony koc i cienką poduszkę.

\- Przyprowadziliśmy ci towarzystwo, Malfoy - ogłosił jeden ze strażników z wariackim uśmieszkiem.

\- Ino se nie myśl, co on tu zdrowo posiedzi - roześmiał się drugi. - Lepiej se użyj zawczasu.

Jedyną odpowiedzią jasnowłosego więźnia było uniesienie brwi i rzut oka na nowo przybyłego. Znowu odwrócił kartkę. Kiedy strażnicy wyszli, przeczekał cały rozdział, zanim podszedł do współlokatora i sprawdził mu puls.

\- Jeśli ci bezużyteczni imbecyle mają zamiar składować zwłoki w mojej celi...

Lucjusz odwrócił chłopca na plecy i zaniemówił, spojrzawszy w błyszczące, zielone oczy. Oczy, które przez chwilę wpatrywały się w jego szare, po czym zamknęły się, zaciskając z bólu.

\- Kurwa.

\- Słownictwo, panie Potter. W ten sposób zamierza się pan przywitać ze swoim towarzyszem z celi?

Znajomy głos, celowo przeciągający samogłoski, był ostatnim, co usłyszał Harry, zanim pozwolił się pochłonąć ciemności.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sprawdził, jakie ma obrażenia, poruszając się przy tym ledwo zauważalnie, żeby nie powiedzieć, że wcale. Nie drgnęły mu nawet powieki, rytmiczny oddech nie zmienił się ani na jotę. "Hm... Łeb mi pęka, ale to nic nowego. Ręka wybita z barku, cholera, i to akurat ta, która niedawno wyzdrowiała. Przynajmniej tym razem nie połamali mi następnych żeber. Skręcona kostka, ślady po chłoście na klatce piersiowej i plecach. Kurde, nie mogę podnieść prawej ręki. Ja pierdolę, jestem związany..."

\- Jeżeli przestaniesz udawać, że śpisz, i otworzysz oczy, przekonasz się, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteś skrępowany. Zabezpieczyłem twoje ciało na pryczy, aby nie dopuścić do kolejnych obrażeń. Możesz już przestać panikować, a zacząć mi dziękować.

\- Słyszę, jak uśmiecha się z wyższością - wymamrotał Harry wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma.

\- Próbujesz w ten sposób uniknąć mnie czy może naszych luksusowych kwater? - spytał rozbawiony Lucjusz.

\- Praktykuję zaprzeczenie. To był trwający tydzień koszmar. Czekam, aż się obudzę.

\- Ach tak. Rozumiem.

Usłyszawszy, jak Lucjusz poruszył się na własnej pryczy, Harry czekał na rozpoczęcie przesłuchania. Po kilku minutach ciszy otworzył oczy, spojrzał na towarzysza niedoli i przekonał się, że Lucjusz najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócił do swojej książki.

\- Żadnych tekstów o tym, że dostałem na co zasłużyłem? Albo jak to teraz jestem zdany na pana łaskę i niełaskę? Wiem, że właśnie dlatego mnie tu umieścili. Z panem. Koniecznie musieli znaleźć karę gorszą od pocałunku i wychodzi na to, że pan jest zwieńczeniem tygodnia wszystkich możliwych tortur, jakie tylko Ministerstwo zdołało wymyślić. A ja sądziłem, że Umbridge to sadystyczna suka... Okazało się, że daleko jej do naszych Elitarnych Jednostek Specjalnych Aurorów. Ha, pewnie jestem tu tylko dlatego, że do dupy byłoby, gdybym zakończył okres pobytu w Azkabanie nie widząc nawet celi od środka.

Pod koniec przemowy Harry poluźnił koc, który trzymał go na pryczy, i siedział teraz, wlepiając wzrok w Lucjusza. Arogancka mina kontrastowała z drżącymi ramionami, oplatającymi kolana przyciągnięte do piersi tak mocno, że pochylone barki prawie ich dotykały.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się Harry'emu z uniesioną brwią.

\- Jakkolwiek czuję odrazę do przyznawania się do słabości, jaką jest brak wiedzy, muszę powiedzieć, że naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. - Przechylił głowę na bok i dodał: - Nie zdawałem sobie też sprawy z tego, że możliwe jest przyjęcie pozycji płodowej gdy się siedzi.

Harry opuścił nogi, lecz nadal był zgarbiony; ramionami obejmował teraz klatkę piersiową, aby wspomóc połamane żebra i powstrzymać je przed przebiciem płuc. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się mężczyźnie naprzeciwko.

Lucjusz przez chwilę odpowiadał mu podobnym spojrzeniem, po czym przemówił:

\- Jedynymi nowinami, jakimi strażnicy uznają za stosowne dzielić się ze mną, są wiadomości z rubryki towarzyskiej, gdy moja żona pokazuje się z nowym kochankiem. Jeżeli planowali, że wykonam za nich brudną robotę, nie poinformowali mnie o tym. I, szczerze mówiąc, w tej chwili nie widzę żadnych korzyści w zabijaniu najlepszego źródła rozrywki, jakie miałem od jedenastu miesięcy.

\- Trzynastu.

\- Proszę?

\- Trzynastu miesięcy. Siedzi pan tu od trzynastu miesięcy.

\- Dokładnie trzynaście miesięcy, dwa tygodnie, cztery dni i dziesięć godzin. - Lucjusz westchnął. Zamknął oczy i oparł się plecami o ścianę, po czym kontynuował: - Na początku Draco mnie odwiedzał. Zjawiał się trzy, cztery razy w tygodniu. Najpierw przynosił ze sobą plany, które miały zapewnić, że zostanę wypuszczony. Później plany ucieczki. W końcu nie miał żadnych planów. Chciał mnie tylko widywać. Przestał przychodzić jedenaście miesięcy temu.

\- Wrócił do Hogwartu - wyjaśnił Harry cicho, gdy Lucjusz zamilkł. Mówił dalej, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego: - Nieco mniej niż jedenaście miesięcy minęło od dnia naszego powrotu do Hogwartu w roli szóstoklasistów. Przed przerwą gwiazdkową Ministerstwo zmieniło zasady wizyt. Żadnemu Śmierciożercy nie przysługują odwiedziny. Obawiano się, że jeśli będziecie mogli otrzymywać wiadomości z zewnątrz, łatwiej wam będzie zaplanować ucieczkę. Znowu. - Harry uśmiechnął się blado do Lucjusza. - On żyje i dostaje pana listy. Nadal mówi o doprowadzeniu do pana uwolnienia. Nie został jeszcze naznaczony, a przynajmniej nie był miesiąc temu. Obawiam się, że więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. Nigdy nie byliśmy sobie zbyt bliscy - zakończył Harry z kwaśnym uśmiechem, który nie sięgał oczu.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął Lucjusz.

Harry skinął głową i oparł się plecami o ścianę, pozwalając opaść powiekom.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie zakłócił ciszy, która opanowała niewielką celę. Obaj w głębi umysłów zastanawiali się nad swoją sytuacją i na nowo budowali opinię o tym drugim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O wiele za wcześnie, jak na gust Harry'ego, dwóch strażników wróciło. Lucjusz zauważył, jak chłopak zdrętwiał na dźwięk tupotu butów ze smoczej skóry na kamiennej posadzce. Wrócił do pozycji pełnej swobodnej nonszalancji, znowu z książką opartą na kolanie, tuż przed tym, zanim strażnicy mogli zobaczyć wnętrze celi.

\- Pora na żarło, chopoki! Na kulasy, obydwa! Chodźta tu!

Harry w milczeniu zsunął się z pryczy. Szybko podszedł do drzwi, śledząc wzrokiem każde poruszenie strażników, ledwie ośmielając się oddychać.

Lucjusz odwrócił kartkę.

Harry stał sztywno, podczas gdy strażnicy przypinali łańcuchy do metalowych obręczy na jego nadgarstkach i kolejne do takich samych obręczy na kostkach. Kiedy skończyli, mógł rozsunąć ręce na odległość jakichś dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów, a nogi o niecałe czterdzieści centymetrów.

Lucjusz odwrócił kartkę.

Strażnik otworzył drzwi zbudowane z metalowych prętów i wyciągnął Harry'ego z celi.

\- No dalej, Malfoy, ty też - powiedział drugi strażnik po chwili.

Lucjusz odwrócił kartkę.

\- Malfoy, rusz tu dupa abo pódziem bez cię.

Lucjusz obrzucił strażników nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo zdegustowanego, ostrożnie zaznaczając miejsce skrawkiem tkaniny, który kiedyś mógł być częścią wstążki do włosów. Zamknął książkę, odwrócił się i schował ją w leżącej obok poszewce poduszki. Spojrzał na strażników z irytacją, po czym podniósł się i przeciągnął.

Harry patrzył to na strażników, to na Lucjusza, rozdarty między rozbawieniem a strachem.

Lucjusz wyszedł z celi i, minąwszy strażników, znad ramienia obdarzył ich kolejnym lekceważącym rzutem oka. Jeden z nich tylko pokręcił głową i poszedł w jego ślady. Drugi, ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego korytarzem, mamrotał coś o aroganckich czystokrwistych dupkach.

Strażnicy zaprowadzili Harry'ego do ogromnej sali, najwyraźniej machnąwszy ręką na Lucjusza. Harry przekroczył próg, zrobił dwa kroki i zamarł. Rozglądał się wytrzeszczonymi oczyma, oddychając szybko i płytko. Przynajmniej dwa razy większe od jadalni w Hogwarcie, pomieszczenie pełne było więźniów. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia dziesiątek par oczu, kiedy pośpiesznie dopadał stolika w kącie i siadał na brzeżku ławki. Ledwie usiadł, pojawiło się przed nim jedzenie.

Ławki i stoły zdawały się wyrastać z kamieni pokrywających podłogę. Zamiast talerzy, przy każdym miejscu siedzącym w blatach stołów wycięte były zagłębienia o podobnej średnicy. Cienkie metalowe kubki przymocowane były do stołów obok każdego "talerza" łańcuchami ledwie pozwalającymi na sięgnięcie do krawędzi blatu. Nie było żadnych sztućców. Przyglądając się uważnie wszystkiemu wkoło, Harry zauważył, że to nie do końca prawda. Przy jednym stole, na samym środku pomieszczenia, były sztućce. I prawdziwe talerze. Siedzący w szczycie tego stołu Lucjusz Malfoy akurat unosił do ust kryształowy kielich pełny czegoś, co wydawało się winem. Naczynie nie było przymocowane łańcuchem do blatu. Harry nie musiał przypatrywać się pozostałym osobom tam siedzącym, aby wiedzieć, że są wśród nich wyłącznie najwyżsi rangą spośród schwytanych Śmierciożerców. Przełknął z trudem i wlepił wzrok w swoje jedzenie. Chociaż od tygodnia nie miał niczego w ustach, jakoś nie czuł apetytu.

Właśnie był w trakcie poważnego koncentrowania się, aby nie wpaść w panikę, kiedy ktoś złapał go od tyłu i ściągnął z ławki. Wrzasnął. Napastnik odwrócił go tak, żeby znaleźli się twarzą w twarz. Zanim Harry zdołał pojąć, co się dzieje, ściskający go mężczyzna objął go jedną ręką w pasie, drugą złapał za włosy i... pocałował go. Mocno.

\- Evan - wydyszał Harry, kiedy napastnik wreszcie odsunął się na tyle, że chłopak mógł zobaczyć, kto go trzyma. W tym samym momencie docenił obejmujące go w pasie ramię, ponieważ było jedynym, co powstrzymało go przed osunięciem się na ziemię, gdy nogi ugięły się pod nim z ulgi. Położył głowę na barku Śmierciożercy i ukrył uśmiech w jego szyi.

\- _'Wiem. Wiem wszystko'_ \- zacytował Evan.

\- _'Co wiesz?'_ \- szepnął Harry. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w błyszczące fioletowe oczy.

\- _'Nie ma sensu tworzyć więcej ludzi. Ludzie umierają'_ \- odparł Evan. - _'To wszystko.'_

\- "Jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi", Bradbury.

\- Hmm, pytanie tylko, czy jest to trafne.

Harry zareagował dźwiękiem w połowie będącym szlochem, a w połowie śmiechem. Potem znowu schował twarz w zakątku między szyją a obojczykiem Evana.

\- Najpewniej zarówno tytuł, jak cytat.

Evan usiadł na ławce i niemal równocześnie posadził sobie Harry'ego na kolanach, uważając, aby nie zaplątać się w jego łańcuchy. Kiedy Harry kolejny raz uniósł wzrok, zauważył, że wszyscy na nich patrzą. W pomieszczeniu panowała kompletna cisza.

Evan rozejrzał się wkoło z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym powiedział głośno:

\- _'Problem z Jimem polegał na tym, że on zawsze patrzył na świat i nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Kiedy zaś przez całe życie nie spoglądasz w inną stronę, do czasu, kiedy skończysz trzynaście lat, masz za sobą dwadzieścia lat prania brudów tego świata.'_

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, podczas gdy pozostali więźniowie wrócili do swoich kolacji.

\- Nie powinieneś siedzieć z innymi Śmierciożercami? - spytał, wciąż odzywając się wyłącznie szeptem.

\- Ich to nie obchodzi. Myślą, że jestem obłąkany.

\- Evanie. Ty JESTEŚ obłąkany.

- _'Lepiej być szaleńcem razem z resztą świata niż samotnym mędrcem.'_

\- Tego nie znam.

\- To ze "Sztuki doczesnej mądrości" z tysiąc sześćset czterdziestego siódmego roku. Nie podejrzewam, żebyś to czytał.

\- Nie.

\- Wolę obłęd. _'Jak będziemy pamiętać, że wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni, tajemniczość zniknie i życie stanie się wytłumaczalne.'_

\- Mark Twain, "Notatnik", tysiąc dziewięćset trzydzieści pięć. Chcesz poznać pewną tajemnicę?

\- Yhm.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę był wariatem, moim zdaniem lubisz po prostu wprawiać ludzi w zakłopotanie. Uważam, że jesteś... eee... jak to się nazywa? Talentem? No wiesz, twórczym geniuszem.

\- Ciii! Nie mów nikomu!

\- Mój twórczy geniusz. Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- A ja za tobą. Mimo to jednak wolałbym cię teraz nie mieć. _'[...] niektóre ptaszki nie mogą żyć w klatce. Ich piórka są zbyt jaskrawe. A kiedy odlatują, część ciebie wie, że grzechem byłoby je zamykać. Lecz nadal... miejsce, w którym żyjesz, jest tak bardzo smutne i puste bez nich.'_ Nie powinieneś tutaj być, mój Animikii. Ptak Gromu nie powinien być więziony w klatce. Kto ośmielił się ciebie uwięzić?

\- Wolałbym o tym nie mówić. Praktykuję zaprzeczenie.

\- Zaprzeczenie?

\- Ty masz swój obłęd. Ja mam zaprzeczenie. To wszystko jest koszmarem. Lada chwila się obudzę - stwierdził Harry stanowczo.

\- Nie jestem przekonany, czy zaprzeczenie dobrze świadczy o twoim zdrowiu psychicznym. Trudno mi również uwierzyć, że naprawdę czegoś unikasz. Znam cię.

\- Wiem dlaczego ptaszek w klatce śpiewa. Nie wiem, po prostu, czy chcę, aby mi przeszkadzano znacznie dłużej. Udaję, że parę ostatnich tygodni nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Dzięki temu mogę wciąż śpiewać.

\- Rozumiem. Nie będę naciskał. Lecz kiedy nie będziesz już mógł udawać, przyjdź porozmawiać ze mną. Nie pozwolę ci się poddać. Nie możemy się poddać. _'Z nas rodzi się muzyka, nam marzą się marzenia.'_

\- "Willy Wonka i fabryka czekolady". Porozmawiam z tobą. Może jutro?

\- Gdy będziesz gotowy.

\- Udało ci się już znaleźć Dżabbersmoka? - spytał Harry, zmieniając temat.

\- Nie. Ale... - Evan ściszył głos i rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, jakby sprawdzał, czy aby nikt nie podsłuchuje - ...wśród nas jest Banderzwierz.

Harry sapnął w udawanym przerażeniu; zdradzał go pierwszy tego dnia szeroki, prawdziwy uśmiech. Kończyli kolację, rozmawiając szeptem o kompletnych bzdurach. O wiele zbyt szybko pojawili się strażnicy, którzy mieli odprowadzić młodszego czarodzieja z powrotem do celi. Evan pomógł mu wstać, po czym złapał Harry'ego pod ramię, kompletnie ignorując łańcuchy.

\- Dokąd się niby wybierasz, Rosier?

\- _'Leci duch mój uwolniony; Nad ziemią, niebem czerwonym; Za nim szept wiatru, las nocą; Dębowy znak lśniący złoto'_ \- odparł Evan, powoli prowadząc Harry'ego ku drzwiom. Nie zamierzał dopuścić do kolejnych urazów u chłopca.

\- Yyy... Nie mam pojęcia, o czym, do diabła, gadasz, ale nie pójdziesz z nami. Ty. Zostajesz. Tutaj. - Pod koniec strażnik prawie krzyczał; Harry i Evan byli prawie przy drzwiach.

\- "Leci duch mój uwolniony", Charles Bukowski - szepnął Harry. - Musisz tu zostać. Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- PANIE ROSIER! - ryknął strażnik, przekraczając próg i zatrzymując się tuż przed nimi.

Gdy Evan wykonał ruch, jakby planował ominąć strażnika, ten dobył różdżki i wycelował ją w gardło Evana. Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się.

\- Masz wrócić do sali. JUŻ, Rosier!

\- Zamierzam odprowadzić mojego Animikii do jego pokoju i położyć go do łóżeczka. Następnie odbędę wieczorny spacer brzegiem morza, po czym wrócę do własnego pokoju - powiedział Evan uprzejmym tonem. - Możesz nam towarzyszyć, jeśli chcesz.

Nozdrza strażnika drżały, jego twarz szybko zmieniała odcienie czerwieni, aż stała się purpurowa, podczas gdy różdżka w jego dłoni trzęsła się z wściekłości. Harry przesunął się do tyłu i stanął nieco za Evanem. Który nadal łagodnie się uśmiechał.

\- Jakiś problem? - wtrącił się znajomy głos.

Harry odwrócił się. Zbliżał się do nich Lucjusz Malfoy w towarzystwie Notta i jakiegoś, nieznanego chłopcu, Śmierciożercy. Strażnik momentalnie zbladł i opuścił różdżkę, poświęcając teraz całą uwagę Lucjuszowi. Harry wodził wzrokiem od strażnika do grupki z Lucjuszem na czele. Evan wciąż uśmiechał się mile, całkowicie ignorując pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

\- Ja... - zająknął się strażnik. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nieco się skurczył. Po chwili jednak odzyskał opanowanie i wyprostował się. - Słuchaj, Malfoy, ty i twoi... współpracownicy... możecie mieć czas wolny w jadalni, ale Pottera przywileje nie obejmują. Do gości też nie ma prawa. Rosier musi wrócić do jadalni albo do swojej celi, a Potter ma wrócić do swojej. Sam.

Lucjusz rzucił okiem na Harry'ego, który próbował się schować między Evanem a ścianą, po czym powiedział:

\- Rosier, puść Pottera.

Gdy Evan ani drgnął, Harry spróbował się od niego odsunąć, lecz Śmierciożerca chwycił go za rękę i zatrzymał.

\- _Evan_ \- wysyczał Harry w wężomowie, zaraz przechodząc na angielski: - Puść.

Cała uwaga momentalnie skupiła się na Harrym. Młody czarodziej zignorował ich: akurat wpatrywał się w fioletowe oczy, które moment wcześniej na niego spojrzały. Nerwowo oblizał wargi, po czym wysyczał słowa, co do których był pewny, że Evan je zna w wężomowie.

\- _Masz być bezpieczny._

Tym razem zauważył reakcję otoczenia. Strażnik gapił się na niego z przerażeniem, Nott i nieznany Śmierciożerca oddychali bardzo szybko, Lucjuszowi nie do końca udało się ukryć, że drży.

Evan zmrużył oczy i odpowiedział tonem budzącym w Harrym zimne dreszcze. To już nie był jego ekscentryczny przyjaciel, to był szalony Śmierciożerca, którego obawiali się nawet członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

\- Potrzebujesz czasu, aby wyzdrowieć, zanim ci skurwiele znowu zechcą się z tobą zabawiać. O ile nie przemyciłeś w dupie różdżki, pójdę z tobą i dopilnuję, żebyś został sam. - Evan mówił spokojnym, łagodnym głosem, co budziło jeszcze większą grozę.

Lucjusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, przyciągając uwagę do siebie.

\- Panie O'Connor, najwyraźniej pan Rosier jedynie martwi się ranami pana Pottera, może więc byłby pan w stanie wystarać się dla niego o jakieś eliksiry uzdrawiające? Jestem przeświadczony, że pan Rosier wróci do swojego pokoju gdy tylko przekona się, że panu Potterowi nic nie jest - stwierdził bez zająknienia.

Evan przytaknął i Lucjusz mówił dalej, powoli prowadząc Harry'ego korytarzem:

\- Znakomicie. Odprowadzę więc pana Pottera do naszego pokoju. Zobaczymy się niebawem - dokończył. Nie czekał na odpowiedź strażnika.

Kiedy Lucjusz i Harry skręcili w następny korytarz, byli sami. Twarz Lucjusza nie wyrażała dokładnie niczego.

\- P-przepraszam. Nie z-zamierzałem sprawiać kłopotów. Nie wiedziałem... - ciągnął Harry zanim zorientował się, że Lucjusz z trudem powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

\- Skąd znasz Rosiera? - Zadając pytanie, Lucjusz spojrzał w dół, na trzęsące się dziecko przy jego boku.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wystarczy panu, jeśli powiem, że jest przyjacielem przyjaciela?

\- Nie.

\- Tak sądziłem.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się już ani słowem, dopóki nie dotarli do ich celi. Lucjusz oparł się plecami o kraty i obserwował Harry'ego, który prawie upadł po drodze do pryczy. Zaczekał, aż chłopak usiądzie, po czym podszedł do niego i usiadł obok.

\- Skąd znasz Rosiera?

Harry westchnął.

\- Znałem Evana zanim dowiedziałem się o istnieniu czarodziejów, nie wspominając już o Śmierciożercach. Gdy wasz Pan... ożył, zerwał ze mną wszelkie kontakty. Czasem pisał, ale już się nie widywaliśmy. Przypuszczam, że nie stanowię już problemu, będąc tutaj.

\- To też nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

\- Zauważył pan, co? - Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego jeszcze nie kazał Lucjuszowi odpieprzyć się. - Co pan wie o latach, kiedy Evan niby nie żył?

\- Niegrzecznie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Wiem.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się chłopcu. Drgawki osłabły i przeszły w dreszcze, ale widać było, że nadal odczuwa wielki ból.

Harry przelotnie spojrzał mu w oczy, a następnie przyciągnął kolana do piersi i położył na nich głowę. Potem zamknął oczy i wyszeptał:

\- Nie mogę wyjaśnić skąd znam Evana bez ujawnienia, gdzie się ukrywał po śmierci. To nie moja tajemnica, nie zdradzę jej.

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział. Harry zaczynał przysypiać, gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Natychmiast usiadł prosto, ze strachem wpatrując się w otwarte drzwi. Podskoczył, kiedy Lucjusz przysunął się bliżej i objął jego barki ramieniem.

\- Niech się zastanawiają - wyszeptał Harry'emu prosto do ucha, przyciskając usta bardzo blisko. Próbował zignorować fakt, że Harry znowu zaczął się trząść, doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że odwrócenie uwagi chłopca od powrotu strażników jest w tej chwili ważniejsze.

\- Mogę wrócić później, jeśli przeszkadzam - rozległ się rozbawiony głos O'Connora.

Harry wyrwał się Lucjuszowi i szybko odwrócił się w stronę kraty. Widok Evana za plecami strażnika przyniósł mu ulgę; dzięki temu nie mieli nad nim przewagi liczebnej. Nie miał pojęcia, w co pogrywa Lucjusz, który najwyraźniej nadal oferował zawieszenie broni, ale nie ufał mu na tyle, aby czuć się w jego towarzystwie pewnie, szczególnie kiedy strażnicy też byli obecni.

\- W żadnym wypadku. Zapraszam do środka - powiedział Lucjusz, jakby witał ich we własnym domu. Wstał i udał się na swoją pryczę, odciągając spojrzenia strażników od Harry'ego.

O'Connor roześmiał się.

\- Przyniosłem tylko eliksiry, o które pan prosił. Teraz lepiej rozumiem. Chce pan, aby chłopak zachował siły.

Evan minął O'Connora, po drodze zabierając fiolkę z jego ręki, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego i usiadł obok.

\- _'Cokolwiek to może być, obawiam się Greków, nawet gdy przynoszą dary.'_

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, patrząc w roześmiane fioletowe oczy.

\- Wergiliusz, "Eneida" - wyszeptał z bladym uśmiechem. Pochylił głowę w bok, przyglądając się Evanowi, po czym odrzekł: - Powinienem się bać jego czy ciebie, przynoszących mi tę fiolkę? A może to samej fiolki powinienem się obawiać?

\- Baltasar Gracián powiedział: _'Człowiek mądry więcej uczy się od swoich wrogów, niż głupiec od przyjaciół.'_ A André Maurois powiedział: _'Przede wszystkim nigdy się nie bój. Wróg, który zmusza cię do ucieczki, sam się ciebie w tej chwili boi.'_

\- Nie powinienem się zatem obawiać żadnego z was, tylko mam was wykorzystać na każdym możliwy sposób. Jakże po ślizgońsku z twojej strony. A jednak Eurypides powiedział w "Medei": _'Dary uczynione przez złego człowieka nie przynoszą korzyści.'_ Może lepiej, żebym uważał na zatrute jabłko.

\- Wypij eliksir. Obudzę cię pocałunkiem, śpiąca królewno.

\- Królewno Śnieżko.

\- Nie, to śpiąca królewna została obudzona pocałunkiem.

\- Obie zostały. Królewna Śnieżka zjadła zatrute jabłko i umarła.

\- Skoro umarła, to w żaden sposób nie mogła zostać obudzona. Była martwa.

\- Książę z bajki pokonał nawet śmierć. Królewna Śnieżka zjadła zatrute jabłko; książę z bajki przybył i uratował ją pocałunkiem rok później. Śpiąca królewna ukłuła się wrzecionem i zapadła w zaczarowany sen na sto lat. Królewicz Filip obudził ją pocałunkiem po tym, jak pokonał czarownicę w ciele smoka.

\- Zamknij się i wypij eliksir.

 Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie, i usłuchał. Zaraz potem zdrętwiał, zauważywszy, że mają widownię. Lucjusz przyglądał się uważnie ich relacjom, strażnik też. Jasnowłosy czarodziej jak zwykle miał nieprzeniknioną minę, ale O'Connor gapił się na Harry'ego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy bardziej powinno mnie niepokoić to, że go rozumiesz, czy to, że odpowiadasz mu w podobny sposób - wyjawił Lucjusz swojemu współlokatorowi.

\- _'Szaleństwo w jednostce jest rzeczą rzadką - jednak w grupach, partiach, narodach i epokach jest regułą.'_ \- odparł Harry z uśmiechem.

Lucjusz uniósł brew.

\- Nietzsche. - Evan się roześmiał. - Jestem taki dumny.

\- Nawet bez Dementorów nadal jesteście wariatami - mruknął O'Connor pod nosem. - Rosier, wracaj do swojego skrzydła. Zamykam tu - dokończył głośno.

Harry położył się na pryczy, już czując, jak eliksir uzdrawia jego żebra. Evan łagodnie pocałował go w czoło.

\- Dobranoc, mój Animikii. _'Chcąc świat oszukać, / Stosuj się do świata; ubierz w uprzejmość oko, / Dłoń i usta: wyglądaj jako kwiat niewinny, / Ale niechaj pod kwiatem tym wąż się ukrywa.'_ \- wyszeptał, po czym odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Pewna amerykańska mugolska, Rose Kennedy, powiedziała: _'Mówią, że czas leczy rany. Nie zgadzam się z tym. Rany pozostają. Z czasem umysł, chroniąc zdrowie psychiczne, pokrywa je siateczką blizn i ból słabnie. Lecz nigdy nie znika.'_

Wstał i skierował się ku drzwiom, nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek reakcję.

\- Czy zechciałbyś przetłumaczyć? - poprosił Lucjusz, patrząc za odchodzącymi Śmierciożercą i strażnikiem.

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Powiedział mi, abym odgrywał miłego, ale panu nie ufał. No wie pan, mam się wydawać naiwnym, przyjaznym i pełnym zaufania Gryfonem, lecz myśleć jak przebiegły, stosujący uniki, paranoiczny Ślizgon.

\- Nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są paranoikami. Czy mógłbyś również przetłumaczyć to, co powiedział do mnie?

Lucjusz zobaczył, jak wszelkie ślady rozbawienia znikają z oczu Harry'ego.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co mu chodziło. Pewnie o to, że jestem równie szalony jak on - odparł chłopak szybko.

Lucjusz obserwował Harry'ego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, wiedząc, że młodszy czarodziej kłamie.

\- Prześpij się, porozmawiamy jutro.

Harry przez chwilę dokładnie przyglądał się Lucjuszowi. Obaj mieli nieprzeniknione miny. Wreszcie Gryfon skinął głową i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Słyszał, jak starszy czarodziej ściąga z pryczy swój koc i dokądś idzie. Zaczął zasypiać, kiedy poczuł na sobie drugi koc. Podskoczył, czując obejmujące go w pasie ramię. Odwrócił się, aby przycisnąć plecy do ściany.

\- Ciii. Spokojnie - wyszeptał Lucjusz, zataczając dłonią kółka między łopatkami chłopca. - W ten sposób obaj będziemy mieć dwa koce. Tutaj zwykle jest zimno, a w nocy jeszcze zimniej. - Westchnął, kiedy poczuł, że Harry znowu zaczął się trząść. - Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić.

\- W porządku - odparł Harry prawie niesłyszalnie. Położył głowę na poduszce i spróbował się jeszcze mocniej przytulić do ściany, usiłując jak najbardziej odsunąć się od drugiego mężczyzny na wąskiej pryczy.

\- Potter.

\- Hmm?

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Lucjusz czekał, aż ujrzał te błyszczące, zielone oczy. Zaklął, gdy zobaczył w nich strach, ból i głębokie cienie.

\- Co oni ci zrobili? - mruknął.

Harry spojrzał w inną stronę, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać drżenia.

\- Harry... nigdy się nikomu nie narzucałem. Nie biorę udziału w gwałtach, jak również ich nie akceptuję. Nie oczekuję ani nie zgodzę się na seksualne przysługi w zamian za ochronę czy przywileje. - Poszukał w oczach chłopaka jakiegokolwiek śladu zrozumienia. Znalazł jedynie rezygnację. - Nigdy. Cię. Nie. Skrzywdzę. - Wymówił każde słowo powoli i spokojnie, ani na moment nie podnosząc głosu. Przewrócił się na plecy i pokierował Harrym tak, że młodszy czarodziej leżał ostatecznie prawie na Lucjuszu, z głową na jego klatce piersiowej. Ślizgon objął chłopca jedną ręką, aby delikatnie pomasować jego plecy.

Harry się nie odezwał.

***********************************

Utwory, których treść została wykorzystana w rozdziale:  
* "Jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi" - Ray Bradbury  
* "Skazani na Shawshank"  
* "Dżabbersmok" - Lewis Carroll  
* "Makbet" - W. Szekspir


	2. Prysznic i Opowieści

Dzień 2 - poniedziałek, 12 sierpnia 1996 roku

Chociaż każdy, kto by na niego spojrzał, mógłby pomyśleć, że wciąż śpi, Lucjusz obudził się nagle, wiedząc, że coś jest nie tak. Jego oczy pozostały zamknięte, ciało rozluźnione, a oddech niezmienny. Nasłuchiwał bacznie, próbując dowiedzieć się, co przeszkodziło mu w spaniu. Czekał chwilę, zanim to usłyszał: głęboki oddech, odrobinę dłuższy niż jego własny, w zalegającej ciszy. Lucjusz zmienił oddech na bardziej płytki, nasłuchując jak Harry wstrzymał oddech, zanim dopasował go do jego. "Jak długo już nie śpisz, mój wężyku w lwiej skórze?", zastanawiał się Lucjusz. Kiedy już zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry się obudził, zauważył nieznaczne spięcie, a następnie rozluźnienie jego ciała. To był jedynie nieznaczny ruch, ale wystarczający, by dać znać, że Harry świadomie walczył o utrzymanie swojego ciała zrelaksowanego.

Lucjusz musiał walczyć ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem cisnącym mu się na usta. "Zobaczmy jak długo zamierzasz utrzymywać tę farsę", Lucjusz obrócił się, przyszpilając chłopca pod sobą. "Imponujące", pomyślał, kiedy jedynym znakiem od Harry'ego było szybsze bicie serca chłopca, uderzającego o jego pierś, ale jego ciało pozostało rozluźnione, a oddech równy.

Lucjusz trącił nosem szyję Harry'ego, zanim naparł ustami na miejsce poniżej jego ucha. - Mmm - jęknął, przedtem składając drugi pocałunek, odrobinę niżej na szyi chłopca.

\- Proszę, nie - wyszeptał Harry, zaprzestając udawania i spinając się, nie ośmielając się jednak poruszyć.

Lucjusz spojrzał w błyszczące oczy dziecka pod nim z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Zaklął cicho i zsunął się z niego, kiedy, ponownie zobaczył w nich rezygnację, zamiast oczekiwanego lęku. Wciągnął Harry'ego na swoje kolana, tak jak, gdy pocieszał Draco, kiedy ten był młodszy. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, kiedy Harry zaczął się trząść, ale nie zrobił nic, by się ruszyć.

\- Shh, jesteś bezpieczny. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić.

Harry poruszył się wystarczająco, by usiąść obok Lucjusza, zamiast na jego kolanach, mierząc przy tym mężczyznę nieufnym wzrokiem, jakby właśnie to zrobił.

Lucjusz poruszył się, by położyć ramię na jego barkach, czując potrzebę ochrony i pocieszenia chłopca. Harry pochylił głowę, podniósł ręce, by chronić twarz i podciągnął kolana do piersi, ochraniając swoje wewnętrzne organy. Lucjusz zamarł. Jego oczy zwęziły się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry zwinął się w kłębek, chcąc się chronić, ale nie włożył żadnego wysiłku, by spróbować uciec. Żadnego błagania o litość. To było dziecko, które już wiedziało, że nie ma żadnej ucieczki. Nie ma litości.

Lucjusz nie próbował go znowu dotykać, zamiast tego zszedł z łóżka polowego i przecinając celę, przeszedł na własne.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał ostrożnie na Lucjusza. Lucjusz odwzajemnił na moment jego spojrzenie, zanim zaczął mówić.

\- Skąd znasz Rosiera?

Harry westchnął z ulgą. - Nie przerabialiśmy już tego? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci już, że nieuprzejmie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie? - Lucjusz odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Poprzedniej nocy zapytałeś mnie co wiem o czasach, po tym jak Rosier został uznany za zmarłego. Chciałeś być pewny, że nie wyjawisz żadnego z jego sekretów.

\- Kiedy Evan powiedział mi, bym grał wobec pana miłego, dawał mi pozwolenie na powiedzenie panu wszystkiego, co chce pan wiedzieć. Jeśli powie mi pan co już wie, zaoszczędzi to nam czasu.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się sucho. - Czas jest wszystkim co mamy. Większość dnia będziemy spędzać w tej celi; większość twojego dnia, nie mojego, ale nadal większość naszego czasu.

\- Będziemy tu cały dzień?

\- Nie podoba ci się to okazałe pomieszczenie? To jedna z większych cel. I mamy tu okno. - Powiedział sarkastycznie Lucjusz, patrząc na, prawie sięgającą sufitu, szczelinę. - Dostarcza nam ono mnóstwo lodowatego deszczu i wiatru.

Harry zadrżał i owinął się kocem, zerkając wcześniej na swoje kolana.

Lucjusz przechylił głowę i patrzył jak chłopiec walczy z początkiem depresji, z którą przegrywa większość dorosłych ludzi. Był po raz kolejny pod wrażeniem, kiedy Harry wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł swoje oczy, by natrafić na jego spojrzenie.

\- Jakieś szanse na skorzystanie z łazienki?

Lucjusz parsknął. - Strażnicy powinni się wkrótce pojawić, by zezwolić nam na dostęp do pomieszczenia z prysznicami. - Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego przed podaniem mu podstawowego harmonogramu. - Prysznice są 8 rano. Będziesz miał 10 minut na umycie się, zanim z powrotem cię tu odeślą. Ja wrócę pomiędzy 9 a 10. O mniej więcej 16 będzie druga szansa na skorzystanie z toalety. Będziesz miał dokładnie 2 minuty. Obiad jest od 18 do 18.30. Jak zauważyłeś wczoraj, będziesz po tym natychmiast tutaj wracał. Tym razem sam. Ja wrócę około 21. Światła gaszone są o 22.

\- Wczoraj wrócił pan bardzo wcześnie.

\- Ah, ale jak powiedziałem, kiedy przybyłeś, miewasz "gości". - Lucjusz zobaczył jak Harry próbował powstrzymać dreszcze na to stwierdzenie.

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało w pełnej rozmyślania ciszy, dopóki nie przybyli strażnicy. Była to inna grupa niż wczorajszego wieczora, ale wywołała u Harry'ego taką samą reakcję. Podszedł do nich natychmiast, ale ostrożnie. Nie kłócił się i był posłuszny każdemu poleceniu. Lucjusz patrzył na procedurę, kiedy wiązali mu nadgarstki i kostki. Gdy tylko skończyli, Lucjusz wstał i przeszedł obok nich. Po drodze do wyjścia, poczuł potrzebę skomentowania. - To dziwaczne, że potrzeba czterech stróżów Azkabanu, by zaprowadzić nie uzbrojone i skute dziecko pod prysznic.

Strażnicy wymienili spojrzenia, zanim dwóch z nich wyszło na korytarz, zostawiając po jednym z obu stron Harry'ego.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na miejscu, oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i zaczął kołysać się na stopach, zanim się nie uspokoił. Jego oczy gnały w każdą stronę, zatrzymując się na szafce, na której powieszony był rozkład. Nie było tutaj ani zasłon, ani żadnego rodzaju przegródek. Wydawało się, że jest tu około 20 mężczyzn, wszyscy w różnych etapach rozbierania i wszyscy patrzący na niego. Kiedy strażnicy go rozkuli i popchnęli go z ostrzeżeniem "10 minut", wydawało się, że jest na krawędzi załamania nerwowego. Podskoczył i obrócił się, gdy poczuł rękę, zjeżdżającą po jego ramieniu. Rzucił się w ramiona Evana, kiedy zobaczył kto był jego napastnikiem.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć historię, mój Animikii? - szepnął Evan z uśmiechem, prowadząc Harry'ego do toalety w najdalszym rogu.

\- Tak, proszę. - Odszepnął Harry.

Evan zaczął swoją opowieść cichym głosem, blokując widok, podczas gdy Harry się załatwiał. - 'Pewnego zimowego dnia, Drwal włóczył się, wracając z pracy do domu, kiedy zauważył coś czarnego, leżącego na śniegu. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył, że był to Wąż, na pozór martwy. Ale on wziął go i położył na swojej piersi, blisko ciepła, i popędził do domu. Jak tylko znalazł się w środku, położył Węża na kominku przed ogniem. Dzieci obserwowały go i widziały, jak powoli wraca do życia. Wtedy jedno z nich pochyliło się, by go pogłaskać, ale Wąż podniósł głowę, wysuwając kły, i prawie ukąsił dziecko na śmierć. Drwal chwycił więc za siekierę i jednym uderzeniem przeciął Węża na pół. "Ah", powiedział, "Żadnej wdzięczności od niegodziwca"' - po skończeniu bajki, Evan zaprowadził Harry'ego do pryszniców. - Czy wiesz jaki jest morał tej historii, mój Animikii?

\- Ezop zakończył 'Żadnej wdzięczności od niegodziwca', ale jestem pewien, że to nie to co masz na myśli. - powiedział Harry, patrząc na podłogę i koncentrując się na tym, by nie drżeć.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - powiedział Evan, zanim kontynuował głośno. - Morał historii jest taki, że jeśli ktoś patrzy na to, co moje, oberwę jego powieki, a jego gałki oczne zjem na śniadanie. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła, spoglądając na każdego z osobna.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. - Wiesz, że jesteś szalony? - Zapytał, pozwalając się rozebrać Evanowi i pomóc sobie z prysznicem.

\- 'Wszyscy jesteśmy czasem szaleni.' - Odpowiedział Evan, perfekcyjnie naśladując Normana Bates'a.

Evan odwrócił uwagę Harry'ego na wystarczająco długo, by go umyć i ubrać, zanim odwrócił go do strażników, całując uprzednio. Poczekał, aż Harry będzie poza zasięgiem wzroku i odwrócił się, by napotkać srebrne oczy, które nigdy nie opuściły jego młodego przyjaciela. - Malfoy - powiedział i skinął głową.

\- Rosier.

\- Wydajesz się być bardzo blisko Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nosisz znak naszego Pana.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju. Nie jest tutaj żadnym zagrożeniem. - Powiedział Evan, odwracając się.

\- Zaborczy też nie jest. Powiedział ci, że dzielimy łóżko?

Evan odwrócił się nagle i rzucił Lucjuszem o ścianę, wystarczająco mocno, by zaczął krwawić. Srebrne oczy mierzyły się z wściekle purpurowymi, dopóki Lucjusz nie zobaczył jak Evan powoli mruga. Gdy krew poplamiła jego blond włosy, inni, biorący prysznic współwięźniowie, zdecydowali, że już skończyli i się wynieśli. Gdy tylko zostali sami, Evan odszedł od Lucjusza i spokojnie zawrócił pod prysznice, rozbierając się po drodze. Lucjusz podszedł do półki na odległej ścianie i sięgnął po jedną z leczniczych maści, które były niewidoczne dla każdego, kto o nich nie wiedział.

\- On ma niejedną bliznę - Lucjusz powiedział, kiedy również zaczął brać prysznic.

\- Tak.

\- Większość z nich nie jest świeża.

\- Tak.

\- Jest ciekawą mieszaniną płochliwości i rezygnacji.

\- Płochliwość jest nowa. Rezygnacja nie.

\- Jak długo go znasz?

\- Od lipca 1981, dokładnie jak reszta czarodziejskiego świata.

\- Wierzę, że wiesz dużo więcej niż reszta czarodziejskiego świata.

\- 'Nie zadawaj mi pytań; nie będę mówił kłamstw.' - Evan zacytował, kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, ubrany jedynie w ręcznik, owinięty wokół talii.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry siedział na swoim łóżku polowym z zamkniętymi oczyma, kiedy wrócił Lucjusz bez eskorty. Lucjusz chłonął obecnie znajomy wzrok Harry'ego, który siedział z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi, obejmując je rękoma i głową, spoczywającą na ramionach. Stał, obserwując Harry'ego, dopóki nie przyszli strażnicy, nie zamknęli ich i nie wyszli.

\- Musisz tak siedzieć?

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale podniósł się i usiadł po turecku. To sprawiło, że Lucjusz zwrócił uwagę na twarz chłopca. Przeszedł gniewnie przez celę dwoma dużymi krokami i chwycił podbródek Harry'ego, zmuszając go, aby na niego spojrzał. Harry nie poruszył się, ale jego rozszerzone oczy i nagłe wciągnięcie powietrza, były wystarczające, by Lucjusz złagodził swój dotyk, kiedy odwracał głowę Harry'ego na bok, patrząc na ślad po dłoni i czerniejące oko.

\- Co się stało? Kto to zrobi? - zapytał Lucjusz, próbując, bez powodzenia, pozbyć się złości z głosu.

Harry poruszył się i potrząsnął głową, zanim utkwił wzrok w swoich kolanach. Po kilku minutach ciszy, wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł oczy, by spojrzeć na Lucjusza. Lucjusz cofnął się o krok na widok bólu, który zobaczył w tych zielonych oczach.

\- Znam Evana odkąd pamiętam - powiedział Harry. Lucjusz patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim zdecydował się na zmianę tematu. Usiadł obok Harry'ego, powstrzymując się od otoczenia go ramieniem. Skinął na niego, by kontynuował.

\- Dokładniej, Evan był w pobliżu mnie odkąd zostałem zabrany do moich krewnych. Tak naprawdę, poznałem go po raz pierwszy, gdy miałem 4 lata. - Harry znów potrząsnął głową, zanim kontynuował - Sądzę, że powinienem zacząć opowieść trochę bliżej końca. Powinienem zacząć od nocy, której Evan umarł.

\- Zapytałeś mnie wcześniej czy wiem co się stało. Nie wiem jak Evan zdołał uciec ekipie Moody'ego tamtej nocy. Wiedziałem, że był żywy i zdołał rzucić na Moody'ego mięsożerną klątwę, która pochłonęła kawałek jego nosa. Zniknął tak, jak Czarny Pan. Jednakże dla Evana takie zniknięcie nie było niczym nowym. Często bywał niedostępny przez pewien czas wcześniej.

\- Wiem, że mówił trochę o ... - Harry zamilkł.

\- Śmierciożercach? - Lucjusz dokończył z rozbawieniem. - To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem, że był nim. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego.

Harry niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Nie byłem pewien czy to nieuprzejme, by wspominać o tym, wiedząc, że jest pan jednym z nich.

\- Nie uważam tak. Nie. - Lucjusz powiedział, pochylając się bardziej i dodał poważnie - Jestem dumny, że służę mojemu Panu.

Harry przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością - otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je i potrząsnął głową. - Kiedy aurorzy przyparli Evana do muru, odmówił poddania się. Wyzwał ich na pojedynek. Czterech na jednego; walczyli naprawdę ciężko. Evan wyśmiewał ich próby, jakby nie walczył właśnie o swoje życie. Trzech z czterech aurorów stawało się coraz bardziej sfrustrowanych - przerwał Harry z rumieńcem - Przepraszam, ale słyszałem tę historię tak wiele razy, że wydaje mi się, jakbym tam był - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i wykonał gest, by ten kontynuował - Umm, on był w stanie sprowokować trzech z nich do takiego stanu, że zaczęli się zachowywać lekkomyślnie. Nie obserwowali go już tak dokładnie. Tylko Szalonooki był problemem. Evan rzucił na niego mięsożerną klątwę, którą ten musiał szybko usunąć, zanim pożarłaby jego twarz. Podczas gdy uwaga Szalonookiego była rozproszona, Evan postawił tarczę ochronną i wtedy wysadził w powietrze swoją osłonę za pomocą wybuchającej klątwy. Klątwa przeciwko tarczy wytworzyła błysk światła, który chwilowo oślepił resztę aurorów. Kiedy mogli znowu widzieć, zobaczyli ciało Evana, leżące na ziemi. Nie wyczuli ani pulsu, ani aktywnej magii i uznali go za martwego.

Harry przerwał na chwilę i odwrócił wzrok od Lucjusza. - Tak jak Petter Pettigrew dawno temu, tak Evan zmienił się w swoją animagiczną formę i uciekł podczas zamieszania.

W tym czasie Lucjusz poddał się impulsowi i owinął swoje ramię wokoło Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej. Harry natychmiast się spiął, ale się nie ruszył.

\- Podczas gdy Pettigrew pozostawił po sobie palec, Evan, będąc dużo bardziej potężnym, stworzył swój golem. Golem podtrzymywał resztki jego magicznej sygnatury, jako że był twórcą, więc gdy prześwietlali go aurorzy, zarejestrowano, że był prawdziwy, ale martwy.

Lucjusz roześmiał się - Czy uwzględnił ten kawałek o byciu dużo bardziej potężnym, opowiadając tę historię?

Harry w końcu rozluźnił się w ramionach Lucjusza, kiedy spojrzał w srebrne spojrzenie z uśmiechem - Za każdym razem - Harry wykorzystał kilka minut na to, by pozbierać myśli, zanim znowu zaczął mówić - Nie wiem zbyt wiele o czasach pomiędzy oficjalną śmiercią Evana a... wysłaniem mnie do krewnych.

Lucjusz nie skomentował tego ostrożnego wyrażenia - Powiedziałeś, że Evan był z tobą przez cały czas? - Harry skinął głową - Ale powiedziałeś także, że pierwszy raz poznałeś go, mając 4 lata. - Harry ponownie skinął. - Wyjaśnij.

\- Mój kuzyn był w tym samym wieku co ja i jak większość mugolskich dzieci, miał wyimaginowanego przyjaciela. Jego przyjaciel nazywał się Kyle. Czy czarodziejskie dzieci miewają wymyślonych przyjaciół? - zapytał Harry, zbaczając z tematu.

\- Niektórzy. To trochę bardziej niebezpieczne, kiedy pełne mocy dziecko może naprawdę ożywić swojego urojonego przyjaciela. - Lucjusz przerwał, kiedy Harry się roześmiał - Miałeś kogoś takiego?

Harry roześmiał się głośniej, zanim odpowiedział z szerokim uśmieszkiem. - Miałem Evana! - Lucjusz był urzeczony tym, jak pięknie i swobodnie Harry wyglądał, kiedy się śmiał, i tylko patrzył na chłopca w swoich ramionach.

Harry wziął kilka oddechów, by się uspokoić, i wtedy kontynuował z uśmiechem - Kiedy miałem 4 lata, miałem ... obowiązki. Jednym z nich było robienie prania. Umm... - Harry zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. Niepokój jaki poczuł Lucjusz, kiedy usłyszał o czteroletnim Harry'm, muszącym wykonywać obowiązki domowe, został zagłuszony przez myśl, jak uroczo wygląda, gdy marszczy czoło w ten sposób.

\- Mugole używają specjalnych maszyn do prania i suszenia ubrań... umm, czy wie pan co to jest? Nie jestem pewien jak wyjaśnić pralkę...

\- Rozumiem pojęcie, nawet jeśli nigdy nie używałem, czy nawet nie widziałem żadnej.

\- Oh, dobrze, więc byłem w piwnicy... Tam były pralka i suszarka... A tam był Evan. Spał na starej sofie, którą mój wuj tam przyniósł. Podszedłem do niego. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, ponieważ wiedziałem, że nieznajomi nie powinni być w domu, ale jeśli bym komuś powiedział, mogliby zwalić winę na mnie. Zdecydowałem, że go obudzę i powiem, by stąd odszedł. Ja... umm... szturchnąłem go.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Szturchnąłem go - Harry sięgnął i szturchnął Lucjusza w klatkę piersiową - O tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Miałem 4 lata. Chce pan bym mówił dalej czy nie?

\- Tak, kontynuuj.

\- W każdym razie, kiedy go szturchnąłem, podskoczył i sprawił, że zastygłem w bezruchu. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, powinienem być wdzięczny, że użył Drętwoty, zamiast czegoś innego. W każdym razie, oznajmił mi, że jest przyjacielem Kyle'a, wiesz, wyimaginowanego przyjaciela Dudley'a. Powiedział, iż może tu być, dlatego, że moja ciotka i wuj nie mogą go zobaczyć. Chciał zostać moim przyjacielem, ponieważ byłem specjalny, tak jak on. Mówił, że przyszedł tutaj, by dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, bo słyszał, że jestem samotny - przerwał Harry. Siedział kilka minut w ciszy, zanim odsunął się od Lucjusza. Powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, którą zajmował, zanim wszedł Lucjusz. Położył głowę na kolanach, twarzą do Lucjusza, mając jednak zamknięte oczy. Kiedy kontynuował, jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu - Byłem taki szczęśliwy, że mam przyjaciela... - Harry odkaszlnął i powrócił do normalnego głosu. - Później dowiedziałem się, że jego animagiczną formą jest pająk. Mieszkał w... domu moich krewnych tak długo, jak ja. W domu był chroniony tak samo jak ja i był, w jakiś sposób, w stanie oszukiwać bariery.

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy - Od tego momentu Evan jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. On, jako jedyny, zna wszystkie moje sekrety. Zna prawdziwego mnie.

Harry z powrotem spuścił głowę - I wiem, że jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkałbym go poza tymi barierami, dostarczyłby mnie do swojego Pana osobiście.

 

***********************************

* Opowieść Evana to bajka Ezopa "Drwal i Wąż"  
* Postać Normana Bates'a i cytat z filmu "Psychoza"  
* "Nie zadawaj mi pytań; nie będę mówił kłamstw" ~ "I sing the body electric" (Opiewam elektryczność ciała) - Ray Bradbury


	3. Pytania i Ochrona

Dzień 2 - poniedziałek, 12 sierpnia 1996 roku. Część druga.

Po skończonej rozmowie z Lucjuszem, Harry obrócił się do niego plecami i próbował się zdrzemnąć. Lucjusz usiadł na własnej pryczy, z twarzą zwróconą w kierunku Harry'ego. Rozmyślał o tym, co powiedział mu Harry, jak również, o tym, o czym nie wspomniał, albo co ważniejsze, o czym nie chciał rozmawiać. Lucjusz wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnął pergamin, i mugolski długopis, ze szczeliny pomiędzy łóżkiem a ścianą. Popatrzył drwiąco na narzędzie do pisania, które dał mu przemądrzały strażnik, gdy poprosił o nowe pióro i więcej atramentu. Czekał cztery dni, nie będąc w stanie napisać do swojego syna, zanim poddał się po raz pierwszy. Lucjusz sięgnął do swojej poszewki po schowaną tam książkę, której mógłby potrzebować do oparcia się. Usiadł z powrotem na swojej pryczy i ułożył się elegancko, zanim zaczął układać listę pytań do Rosiera na później.

1\. Dlaczego P. unika wspominania swoich krewnych z imienia?  
2\. Co znaczy, że P. sądzi, iż tylko R. zna "prawdziwego jego"?  
3\. Dlaczego on robił pranie, mając 4 lata?  
4\. Czy R. wie dlaczego P. jest w A.?  
5\. Czy plotki, dotyczące życia domowego P. były prawdziwe?  
6.Jak R. potrafił używać magii wewnątrz barier, nie dając się złapać?  
7.Jak R. był w stanie wejść i ominąć osłony w domu P.?  
8\. Co R. powiedział P. o Mrocznej Stronie?  
9\. Kiedy R. powiedział P. o walce z aurorami?  
10\. P. powiedział, że on i R. mieli ograniczoną komunikację dwa lata temu, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił. Czy to oznacza, że R. przebywał z P. nawet po wyrwaniu się spod wpływów Dumbledore’a?  
11\. Czy R. pozostał z P. po powrocie Czarnego Pana?  
12\. Czy R. wyda P. Czarnemu Panu, czy jest bardziej lojalny wobec P.?  
13\. Dlaczego R. ujawnił się P. tej nocy?

Lucjusz odwrócił uwagę od listy, kiedy usłyszał kwilącego Harry'ego. Musiał zamrugać kilka razy, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co widzi. Harry zwinął się w kulkę na końcu swojego łóżka i okrył się kocem. Był zwinięty tak ciasno, że wyglądało to tak, jakby zmiętoszony koc był tam jedyną rzeczą. Kiedy Harry zakwilił po raz drugi, Lucjusz zdecydował obudzić go z oczywistego koszmaru. Włożył listę do kieszeni, a długopis z powrotem do kryjówki. Lucjusz delikatnie ściągnął przykrycie z chłopca.

\- Potter - zawołał cicho. Żadnej reakcji. - Potter, obudź się. - spróbował ponownie.

Dotknął ramienia chłopca, by nim potrząsnąć, kiedy znowu nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Jak tylko dotknął Harry'ego, został rzucony przez pokój. Uderzył w ścianę wystarczająco mocno, by otworzyła się rana, spowodowana wcześniej przez Evana pod prysznicem.

\- JAK, DO DIABŁA, TO ZROBIŁEŚ? - Lucjusz ledwie powstrzymał ton swojego głosu, kiedy spojrzał w rozszerzone ze strachu, oczy Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam, panie Malfoy - jąkał się Harry, kiedy zszedł z pryczy i podszedł do Lucjusza, by sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku. - Nie byłem do końca świadomy. Śniłem. Myślałem, że jest pan... Pan krwawi. - Harry mówił tak szybko, że Lucjusz miał problemy z nadążeniem.

\- Przestań mówić. - Harry przestał mówić. Próbował pomóc Lucjuszowi, ale został zbyty machnięciem ręki.

Lucjusz stał i przypatrywał się Harry'emu. Wciąż mógł wyczuć w powietrzu magię. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Rozkoszował się jej dotykiem, po tak długim czasie nieużywania własnej. Uśmiechnął się i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, zanim otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry stał około trzy stopy od niego, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. Był spięty, jakby przygotowywał się na atak.

Lucjusz podszedł bliżej i łagodnie uniósł jego podbródek, tak, by móc spojrzeć w te błyszczące zielone oczy.

\- Przykro mi - szepnął Harry, napotykając zdumione srebrne spojrzenie Lucjusza, które napotkało jego własne, pełne lęku.

\- Nie złoszczę się na ciebie, Mały - odszepnął Lucjusz z uśmiechem - Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytał.

Harry przełknął ślinę - Evan nauczył mnie magii bezróżdżkowej jakiś czas temu. - Harry przerwał na chwilę, zanim dodał - To był jedyny sposób na używanie jakiejkolwiek magii wewnątrz barier, bym nie został złapany. Nie uczył mnie niczego, czego mógłbym użyć przeciwko Vol...um, twojemu Panu - kiedy zboczył z tematu, zaczął mówić szybciej - Niech go pan nie karze, proszę - zakończył.

Lucjusz roześmiał się - Po pierwsze, nie mógłbym go ukarać, nawet jeśli bym chciał. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to umknęło twojej uwadze, jak ty, jestem tutaj więźniem.

\- Myślałem, że pan tu rządzi - przerwał Harry.

\- Duża część strażników jest członkami albo zwolennikami Mrocznej Strony. Reszta po prostu stara się unikać gniewu Czarnego Pana. To znaczy, że mamy pewne przywileje, nieprzysługujące innym więźniom. Ale nie oznacza to, że wykonują moje rozkazy. Gdyby tak było, miałbym przynajmniej prawdziwe łóżko, własny prysznic i butelkę Koniaku. - Lucjusz przerwał, słysząc chichot Harry'ego. - Śmierciożercy są po mojej stronie, bo wiedzą, że jeśli będzie szansa na uwolnienie, to ja, jako jedyny, będę w stanie do tego doprowadzić. Starają się mi nadskakiwać, by zwiększyć swoje szanse na prawdopodobieństwo mojej późniejszej pomocy. Jednakże, jedynym wyjątkiem jest Evan Rosier. Rosier jest posłuszny tylko Czarnemu Panu, kiedy jest to coś, co chciał już zrobić. Mnie nigdy nie słucha. On ani nie potrzebuje, ani nie pragnie mojej przychylności i prawdopodobne uznał by za zniewagę, gdybym zaoferował mu pomoc. Nie zamierzam go karać i, szczerze, mam zbyt wiele instynktu samozachowawczego by próbować.

\- Wszyscy, którzy rozmawiali o Evanie przede mną, zakładali, że jest chory psychicznie i mówili, że nawet Wewnętrzny Krąg twojego Pana się go obawia - zaczął Harry, ostrożnie dobierając słowa - Boi się go pan?

\- Czy jeśli odpowiem na to pytanie, dasz mi pełną odpowiedź o tym, jak byłeś w stanie użyć magii w murach Azkabanu? - rumieniec Harry'ego i szybkie spojrzenie w dół, potwierdziły przypuszczenia Lucjusza, że Harry celowo krążył wokół tej kwestii, by uniknąć wcześniejszego tematu.

Poczekał aż Harry skinie głową na zgodę i kontynuował. - Znam Rosiera bardzo długo. Nie boję się go, ale nie chciałbym go mieć za wroga. Wiem, że obłęd jest wizerunkiem, który wymyśliła prasa, ponieważ rzeczy, które robił, mogły być dziełem jedynie szalonego mężczyzny. Wiara, iż jest szalony sprawia, że ludzie czują się bezpieczniej. Szaleństwo jest chorobą. Jego umysł nie funkcjonuje jak u normalnego człowieka. To nie jego wina. Ludziom łatwiej to zrozumieć. Nie chcą myśleć, że jest jednym z najinteligentniejszych ludzi jakich znam. Rosier jest genialny. Jest przebiegły, bezlitosny i zabójczy. Jednakże, najbardziej niebezpieczne jest to, że on lubi to, co robi. Jednak nie jest po prostu kolejnym sadystą. To nie ból lubi. Lubi całkowicie niszczyć ludzi. Lubi kontrolę. Rozkoszuje się samodyscypliną, której potrzeba, by złamać ich umysły, zostawiając ciała w nienaruszonym stanie. Lubi się z nimi bawić. To wszystko jest dla niego tylko grą.

Harry odwrócił wzrok od Lucjusza - Syriusz powiedział mi, że Rosier był dręczycielem twojego Pana. Evan to wyśmiał. Powiedział, że pozwolono mu zabawić się z... tymi, których nikt nie potrafił złamać. - Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Lucjusza. - Powiedział, że mógłby ich złamać - szepnął, uciekając znowu spojrzeniem.

\- Harry - Harry podniósł głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia. - Rosier nie jest miłym mężczyzną. Jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczny. Mój syn nie ma pozwolenia na socjalizowanie się z ludźmi, którzy rozmawiają z Rosierem, nie mówiąc już o bezpośrednim kontakcie z nim samym. Nie jestem pewien jak przetrwałeś w jego towarzystwie tak długo.

\- Jestem jego. - Harry przerwał na gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza przez Lucjusza - Nie tak - powiedział, nie będąc do końca pewnym, co pomyślał Lucjusz. - Po prostu miałem na myśli... cóż, jak pan powiedział, to wszystko jest dla niego grą i, tak jakby, nikt nie wie jakie zasady stosuje, z wyjątkiem mnie; ja je znam. Nie wszystkie, ale te, które dotyczą nas. Widzi pan, nie zdradzę go, więc mnie nie zabije. Dom i listy, które mi wysyłał są czymś na kształt neutralnego terytorium. Ale zasadą jest, że jeśli złapie mnie poza barierami... on... - Harry przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech - Wiem, że jego lojalność jest po stronie pańskiego Pana - zakończył miękko.

\- Nigdy nie rozmawiałeś z Rosierem o tym, co robi dla Czarnego Pana?

\- Powiedział mi, że nie chce być powodem moich koszmarów.

\- On rozmawia z nimi.

\- ...nie rozumiem.

\- Rosier rozmawia ze swoimi ofiarami. Nigdy ich nie dotyka. Żadnej fizycznej czy magicznej przemocy. Nie wierzę, że nikt nie wie co do nich mówi. Wiem jedynie, iż nie używa legilimencji. Spędza około godziny z więźniem pierwszego dnia. Zwiększa ten czas codziennie o dodatkową godzinę. Najdłuższy okres jaki ktoś przetrwał to tydzień. Siódmego dnia był tam przez 6,5 godziny, kiedy więzień zaczął błagać o własną śmierć. Zawsze proszą o śmierć na końcu. Rzadko komu udaje się przetrwać dłużej niż trzy dni.

\- Ale... dlaczego? Co takiego może mówić, że doprowadza ludzi do takiego stanu?

\- Będziesz musiał go zapytać, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Jednakże, nie zalecam grzebać zbyt głęboko w pracy Rosiera. Teraz, wierzę, że jesteś mi dłużny odpowiedź.

\- Nie spodoba się ona panu.

\- Przekonajmy się.

\- To nie jakaś sztuczka, którą mogę panu pokazać.

\- Potter, wydaje mi się, że obiecałeś mi odpowiedź.

\- Jestem silniejszy niż bariery - Harry szepnął.

Oczy Lucjusza zwęziły się. - Nie jesteś silniejszy od barier. One zostały nałożone wieki temu za pomocą bardzo mrocznej magii. Od tego czasu co roku dodawane są nowe. Zostały wzmocnione przez runy stworzone z użyciem krwi różnych istot; wliczając Dementorów, Wampiry, Wile, Demony i Gobliny.

\- Zatem wyjaśnił pan - powiedział Harry ze złością.

\- Zrób coś innego.

\- Huh?

\- Chcę ustalić czy to przypadkowa magia, czy potrafisz kierować nią w murach.

Harry skierował się do krat celi i spojrzał w ich kierunku, zanim przeszedł na środek pomieszczenia. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Lucjusza, który obecnie opierał się o ścianę, mając ramiona zaplecione na piersi. Harry patrzył na niego przez moment, nim zamknął oczy. Stał nieruchomo i zaczął brać wolne, głębokie oddechy. Po kilku minutach, uniósł jedną dłoń do ust. Trzymał ją wewnętrzną stroną do góry i łagodnie w nią dmuchał.

Lucjusz stanął prosto. Mógł poczuć ciepłą tropikalną bryzę. Mógł wyczuć zapach kokosów i morskiego powietrza, i jakiegoś rodzaju pieczonego mięsa. Patrzył jak Harry obraca podniesioną dłoń, formując poziomą ósemkę. Nagle, Lucjusz mógł usłyszeć fale, rozbijające się o brzeg i mewy w oddali. Harry opuścił dłoń i otworzył oczy z uśmiechem.

\- Jak to? - zapytał Harry, z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Yeah. - Lucjusz odchrząknął. - Tak, jak to.

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy, moi krewni jeździli na wakacje każdego lata. Ja nigdy nie mogłem z nimi pojechać... - Harry przerwał na moment, zastanawiając się czy nie wyjawia za dużo. Wzruszył ramionami, decydując, że to już bez znaczenia. - Musiałem chodzić do domu sąsiadki. Evan nie mógł tam pójść ze mną. - Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wspominając. - Mówił, że to dlatego, iż jest szalona i mogłaby go zobaczyć, gdyż jej umysł nie pracuje jak u innych dorosłych. Później dowiedziałem się, iż to z powodu tego, że jest członkiem Zakonu. - Harry potrząsnął głową, kończąc wspominanie. - W każdym razie, kiedy wracałem do domu, moi krewni mówili o miejscach, które odwiedzili. Evan mógł odtworzyć wakacje w mojej kom... kiedy szliśmy wieczorem do łóżka. Nie jestem tak dobry jak on. Mogę jedynie wizualizować miejsca, w których bywałem dostatecznie często. Zapach i dźwięki mogę sobie wyobrazić, ale moja wizualizacja jest zawsze zamazana.

Lucjusz słuchał wyjaśnień Harry'ego, podczas gdy iluzja powoli znikała. Zdecydował, że pytania gnające w jego umyśle mogą zaczekać do czasu, kiedy nie będzie już odurzony magią w powietrzu. W chwili, gdy iluzja zniknęła całkowicie, Lucjusz usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Złapał Harry'ego za ramię i pociągnął go na swoje łóżko.

\- Pośpiesz się, wejdź pod koc i połóż się na plecach - szepnął. Harry posłuchał natychmiast, jedynie drżąc odrobinę. Kiedy Lucjusz wspiął się na miejsce obok niego, Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczyma, ale nie powiedział nic.

\- Shh, graj dalej - szepnął mu do ucha Lucjusz, opierając się o niego. Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył i zaskomlił cicho, gdy Lucjusz położył lewą nogę pomiędzy jego nogami, a lewą dłoń pod kocem, na jego piersi. Pomimo oczywistego lęku, Harry grał wspaniale. Sięgnął i wplątał dłoń we włosy Lucjusza, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Mężczyzna zawahał się, kiedy Harry go pocałował. Zamarł na uczucie ust Harry'ego na jego własnych, ale gdy ten naparł językiem na jego wargi, jęknął i pogłębił pocałunek. Pomimo drżenia, Harry poruszał wolną dłonią w górę i dół po plecach Lucjusza. Oboje zamarli na dźwięk chrząknięcia. Harry spuścił ręce i odsunął się trochę od mężczyzny. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i kolejne skomlenie wydostało się z jego ust, kiedy na ten ruch otarł się o oczywistą erekcję Lucjusza. Ten zacisnął szczękę i odwrócił się ze złością w stronę strażników.

\- Lepiej żebyście mieli naprawdę dobry powód, by nam przerywać - warknął, robiąc ukradkiem trochę przestrzeni między sobą a Harry'm

\- Jest 16 - powiedział O'Connor z uśmieszkiem. - Ale możemy zaczekać, jeśli chcecie kontynuować.

Lucjusz warknął ponownie. Wstał z gracją z pryczy, patrząc z wściekłością na strażników, po czym odwrócił się do nich plecami. Ściągnął Harry'ego, nadal owiniętego w koc i stanął przed nim, blokując widok strażnikom. Podtrzymał koc jako parawan. - Ubierz się.

Harry mrugnął do Lucjusza, zanim pochylił się, udając, że zapina szatę. Lucjusz odrzucił koc na bok i był pod wrażeniem, kiedy Harry podtrzymał grę, idąc o krok dalej, i poruszył się, jakby zapinał guziki jego szaty. Malfoy miał problem z powstrzymaniem jęku, kiedy zobaczył go klęczącego przed nim, podczas zapinania dolnych guzików. Zaoferował Harry'emu dłoń i owinął ramię wokoło jego talii, kiedy odwrócił się, by ponownie spojrzeć na strażnika.

Drugi wartownik pociągnął za drzwi i podszedł do Harry'ego z łańcuchami, podczas gdy pierwszy nadal się do nich szczerzył.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - powiedział Lucjusz.

\- Przykro mi, panie Malfoy, ale on musi być skuty, kiedy przebywa poza swoją celą. - O'Connor powiedział - Harry ruszył w kierunku zbliżającego się strażnika, podstawiając drżące nadgarstki, ale Lucjusz powstrzymał go.

\- Nie. - Oboje: Harry i drugi strażnik zatrzymali się na nutkę rozkazu w głosie mężczyzny. Ten sięgnął po twarz Harry'ego i wykonał gest w kierunku podbitego oka i purpurowiejącego odcisku dłoni na policzku. - Nie będzie na nim więcej śladów, chyba, że ja je zrobię i żadnych łańcuchów - Lucjusz wykrzywił usta w złośliwym grymasie. - I znowu: chyba, że ja je tam umieszczę.

\- Panie Malfoy - O'Connor zaczął, ale mężczyzna znowu mu przerwał.

\- Pan Potter należy do mnie. Został umieszczony w mojej celi. Jest mój. Ja się nie dzielę.

Drugi strażnik wzruszył ramionami i odłożył łańcuchy na bok. O'Connor otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby chciał znowu zaprotestować, ale w końcu westchnął i poprowadził ich do łazienki.

Lucjusz otoczył Harry'ego ramieniem i razem weszli do pomieszczenia. Kiedy inni więźniowie spojrzeli na podbite oko Harry'ego i zaborczy uścisk Lucjusza, a następnie zbliżającego się do nich Evana, zdecydowali, że skończyli i pośpieszyli do wyjścia, zanim, niezamierzenie, zostali by świadkami czegoś szkodliwego dla zdrowia. Czterej strażnicy, którzy zostali, by eskortować trzech mężczyzn z powrotem do ich cel wymienili spojrzenia, po czym wyszli, aby poczekać na zewnątrz.

Jak tylko zostali sami, Harry wyrwał się z chwytu Lucjusza i uścisnął Evana. Malfoy podszedł do szafki z niewidocznymi eliksirami, by wziąć jeden dla Harry'ego. Wręczył fiolkę Evanowi, jako że Harry chował się w jego ramionach. Evan popatrzył z wściekłością na Malfoya, zanim ostrożnie odsunął się od Harry'ego.

\- Zechcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tego potrzebujesz? - zapytał łagodnie Harry'ego, podnosząc fiolkę.

\- Przypuszczam, iż nie uwierzysz, że wpadłem na drzwi.

\- 'Prawda zawsze jest fascynująca. Powiedz więc. Życie bez tego jest nudne.'

\- Pearl Buck, "Dla moich córek" - powiedział Harry. - Lucjusz tego nie zrobił.

\- Po pierwsze, książka to "DO moich córek, POZDROWIENIA". Po drugie, nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie. - Evan przechylił głowę z uśmiechem. - I po trzecie, od kiedy jesteście z Malfoyem po imieniu?

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza, rumieniąc się. - Umm... Nie jesteśmy - szepnął. Sięgnął po eliksir i Evan pozwolił mu go wziąć.

Jeden ze strażników wszedł ostrożnie. - Dwie minuty pana Pottera minęły.

\- Nie skończył jeszcze - powiedział Lucjusz, kiedy Evan popchnął Harry'ego w kierunku toalet.

\- Ale... - zaczął strażnik. Przerwał, gdy Evan poruszył się i stanął obok Malfoya z szaleńczym uśmieszkiem. - Sądzę, że dodatkowa minuta nie zrobi nikomu różnicy. - Spojrzał tam i z powrotem, pomiędzy dwóch Śmierciożerców. - Czy obaj jesteście... - uciął na widok uniesionej brwi Lucjusza. - P-poczekam na zewnątrz.

\- Dobry pomysł - powiedział Malfoy ze zmrużonymi oczyma.

Evan zaniósł się śmiechem, kiedy strażnik zniknął za drzwiami. - 'Wszystkie z namiętności poszukują czegokolwiek, co by je żywiło; strach uwielbia pojęcie niebezpieczeństwa.' * - Zacytował Evan, kiedy w końcu przestał się śmiać.

Harry dołączył do dwóch Śmierciożerców, owijając ramię wokół talii Evana i kładąc głowę na jego barku.

\- Jak się masz, mój Animikii?

\- Próbuję przetrwać. - Odpowiedział Harry z westchnieniem. Spojrzał na Lucjusza, zanim popatrzył z powrotem na Evana - Uczę się nowej roli - powiedział cicho.

\- 'Cały świat jest sceną, a ludzie na nim to tylko aktorzy;'

\- '...i każdy z nich, w swoim czasie, niejedną gra rolę' **- dokończył Harry z uśmiechem.

\- Czy będzie to dla was zbyt duży kłopot, by ograniczyć szaleństwo w mojej obecności?

Harry i Evan zostali wybawieni od odpowiedzi, kiedy wszedł, ten sam co wcześniej, strażnik.

Harry wspiął się na palce i złożył niewinny pocałunek na wargach Evana, i podszedł do strażnika, nie czekając na rozkaz. Strażnik sięgnął po ramię Harry'ego, ale zaprzestał, gdy Lucjusz odchrząknął. W zamian wskazał chłopcu gestem, by szedł z przodu. Kiedy wyszli, dwóch pozostałych wartowników wkroczyło ponownie.

\- Wyjdziemy, gdy będziemy gotowi - powiedział Lucjusz. Jeden ze strażników skinął głową i wyszedł, podczas gdy drugi odwrócił się do Lucjusza.

\- Czy wymaga pan jakiejś pomocy? - zapytał.

\- Nie. Dziękuję, panie Patterson. Pan Rosier i ja zamierzamy właśnie omówić kilka spraw - powiedział Lucjusz. Poczekał aż Patterson wyszedł i obrócił się do Evana.

\- Chcę wiedzieć co Potter tu robi i jaki jest jego związek z tobą - powiedział.

\- Chcę wiedzieć skąd ma siniaki i jaki jest jego związek z tobą - odparł Evan.

Lucjusz pomyślał przez moment, zanim odezwał się pierwszy. - Wątpię czy moja odpowiedź będzie wyrównaną zamianą. Możesz zażyczyć sobie jakiejś innej.

Evan potrząsnął głową. - Sądzę, że mamy informacje o podobnej wartości. Nie powiedział mi jeszcze dlaczego tutaj jest i nie czuję się komfortowo, rozmawiając o naszym związku, nie wiedząc co Harry ci już powiedział, a co chciałby zachować dla siebie.

\- Odmówił mi odpowiedzi na pytanie, skąd ma siniaki. - Lucjusz przerwał, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na drugą część, pomimo tego, że Rosier tego nie zrobił. - Nasz związek jest mistyfikacją. Chciałem zaoferować mu ochronę po zobaczeniu jego reakcji na strażników i blizn, o których nie chce mówić.

\- Chciałeś chronić Chłopca-Który-Przeżył?

\- Nie. Chciałem chronić dziecko, które było bite i zostawione na śmierć w mojej celi. Chciałem chronić dziecko, które rok temu stawiło czoło grupie Śmierciożerców i bez strachu broniło przyjaciół, a teraz jeszcze drży pod moim najmniejszym dotykiem.

\- On nie jest złamany - powiedział ze złością Evan. - Nie zakładaj, że jest. Nie potrzebuje twojej ochrony. I trzymaj swoje ręce z dala od niego.

\- On nie będzie stawiał oporu. Jest z tym pogodzony, cokolwiek mu zrobimy. Jeśli nie jest złamany, jest tego bliski.

\- Nie jest złamany - powtórzył Evan spokojniej. Kontynuował odpowiadanie na niezadane pytanie Lucjusza, w zamian za otrzymaną odpowiedź. - Kiedy Harry był młodszy, jeszcze przed Hogwartem, nigdy się nie bronił. Podczas roku szkolnego, odgrywał rolę. Zachowywał się tak, jak młody dobry Gryfon powinien. Stwarzał pozory przykładnego syna swojego ojca. Wszystko, co myślisz, że wiesz o Harry'm Potterze jest kłamstwem.

\- Powiedział mi jak cię poznał. Czułem, że było wiele luk w tej historii. Może ty będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć na parę pytań. - Lucjusz wyciągnął z kieszeni, przygotowaną wcześniej listę.

\- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi, Malfoy? Wiem, że nie pytasz z ciekawości. Wiem, że zabijesz go osobiście na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Dlaczego zamartwiasz się jego ochranianiem, czekając równocześnie na owy rozkaz?

\- Wiesz, że tak samo uważa o tobie? - Lucjusz dostrzegł błysk bólu, który przeszedł przez oczy Evana, zanim ten się odwrócił.

\- Harry wie, że moja lojalność jest po stronie Czarnego Pana - powiedział Evan, krocząc tam i z powrotem. Postanowił podzielić się z Lucjuszem informacjami, biorąc fakt, iż Harry już mu trochę powiedział, za pośrednie zezwolenie. - Ja wychowałem to dziecko. Zrobiłem dla niego dużo więcej niż ci cholerni mugole, do których został wysłany. Leczyłem go, kochałem, opiekowałem się nim, podczas gdy oni zostawiali go posiniaczonego i zakrwawionego. Ostrzegłem go przed intrygami Dumbledore'a. Nauczyłem go kompletnej czystokrwistej historii. Jest moim dzieckiem duchowo, chociaż nie płynie w nim moja krew. - Evan przestał spacerować i odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Czuję ulgę, że rozkazem jest schwytanie go, a nie zabicie. I w pewien egoistyczny sposób cieszę się, że został aresztowany. Teraz, mam trochę czasu, zanim będę musiał wybrać pomiędzy moim Panem a synem.

Lucjusz był oszołomiony. Evan Rosier dumny był z bycia zagadką. Mógł znikać na miesiące, bez żadnej wskazówki, co do miejsca pobytu. Nie miał żyjącej rodziny i prawdziwych przyjaciół. Lucjusz uważał się za jednego z najbliższych znajomych Evana, a jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak podekscytowanego. Evan jeszcze nigdy nie zdradził o sobie tak wielu informacji. Lucjusz rozważał przez chwilę utrzymanie nad nim przewagi, ale zdecydował się kontynuować wyrównaną wymianę informacji, od której zaczęli.

\- Mój syn jest w tym samym wieku co Potter. Mimo iż jestem dumny ze służby mojemu Panu, nie chcę tego dla Draco. Nie pragnę, by nosił Znak, pomimo faktu, że ja swój noszę z dumą. Pragnę chronić go przed moim Panem, dokładnie jak ty. Wiem, że pewnego dnia będę musiał wybrać pomiędzy życzeniami mojego Pana a tym, co jest najlepsze dla mojego syna, tak jak ty.

\- Ty wybierzesz pomiędzy twojego Pana i syna wolnością. Ja wybiorę pomiędzy mojego Pana i syna życiem - zripostował Evan.

Lucjusz zrobił przerwę, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć na wcześniejsze pytanie Rosiera. - Pragnę chronić Pottera, ponieważ od momentu, kiedy przybył, spodziewał się po mnie, że go pobiję i zgwałcę. Przypuszczam, że pomimo mojego braku przemocy w stosunku do niego, on nadal czeka na mój atak. Żadne dziecko nie powinno tego oczekiwać. Pragnę chronić TO dziecko, ponieważ mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, ktoś ochroni MOJE dziecko.

\- Harry przeszedł przez zbyt wiele jak na dziecko w jego wieku. - Evan prychnął - Harry przeszedł zbyt wiele nawet jak dla dorosłego dwa razy starszego ode mnie. On spodziewa się ataku w każdym momencie, dlatego że był atakowany o wiele zbyt często. Nigdy nie przestanie się tego spodziewać. Był wykorzystywany i niedoceniany, odkąd skończył osiemnaście miesięcy. Nie znał swojego nazwiska, dopóty, dopóki nie poszedł do szkoły podstawowej. Był molestowany w wieku czterech lat i po raz pierwszy zgwałcony, mając sześć lat. Był bity prawie codziennie odkąd pamiętał, dopóki nie zaczął Hogwartu. Wówczas musiał poradzić sobie z fizycznym i seksualnym wykorzystywaniem tylko latem. Znęcanie emocjonalne ciągnęło się podczas roku szkolnego. Miał jedynie innych dręczycieli.

\- Jeśli przeszedł przez to wszystko i ON porównuje ostatni tydzień do koszmaru, czy możesz być pewny, że nie jest tak blisko załamania, jak twierdzę, że jest?

\- Harry nie może być złamany fizycznie. Przeszedł już przez zbyt wiele bólu. Jest zbyt silny, by go złamali, nie zabijając go. Nie obchodzi go to wystarczająco, by dać się im złamać emocjonalnie.

Lucjusz nie mógł powstrzymać szybkiego wciągnięcia powietrza, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co sugeruje Evan. - Ty nie martwisz się o wydanie go Czarnemu Panu. Martwisz się, że to ty będziesz musiał go dla niego złamać.

\- Daj swoją listę Harry'emu. Powiedz, by przyniósł ją na obiad; zdecydujemy razem, którymi informacjami się podzielić. Powiedz mu wcześniej, że może odpowiedzieć na wszystko, z czym czuje się komfortowo, udzielając odpowiedzi. - Evan zerwał się w kierunku drzwi i wyszedł bez słowa.

****************************

*Joseph Joubert, "Penseés"  
**William Szekspir, "Jak wam się podoba?"


	4. Wyłania Się Plan

Dzień 2 - poniedziałek, 12 sierpnia 1996. Część trzecia.

Lucjusz bardzo intensywnie myślał, kiedy wracał do swojej celi. Zastanawiał się nad dzieciństwem Harry’ego i dylematem Evana. Był zdecydowany na zapewnienie Harry’emu tyle ochrony, ile będzie w stanie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy potrzeba chronienia Harry’ego wpłynie na niezdolność do ochrony Draco, jednak zdecydował, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.  
Kiedy wszedł do celi zauważył, że Harry leżał na swojej pryczy w pozycji embrionalnej. Lucjusz poczekał, aż jego eskorta zamknie drzwi i ostrożnie do niego podszedł.

\- Czy oni coś ci zrobili? - zapytał Lucjusz cicho.

\- Oni nie pozostawiają śladów - powiedział Harry siadając twarzą do Lucjusza. - Dziękuję.

\- Życzyłem sobie, żeby zostawili cię w spokoju, a nie, żeby nie pozostawiali śladów.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza z zainteresowaniem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Proszę o rozwinięcie pytania. Nie jestem pewien, o co pytasz.

\- Dlaczego pan chce, abym był pozostawiony w spokoju? Czy pan n-naprawdę nie chce się d-dzielić?

Lucjusz westchnął i usiadł na pryczy obok Harry’ego.- Czy wierzysz mi, kiedy mówię, że nie chcę cię zranić?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

\- A co jeśli powiem, że Rosier nie pozwala mi cię zranić?

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza.

\- On bardzo troszczy się o ciebie.

Harry westchnął. - Evan i ja… To skomplikowane.

\- Zaczynam cię rozumieć - powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem. - Mam kilka pytań, które chciałbym abyś przejrzał. Rosier powiedział, aby dać ci listę. Możesz ją zabrać na obiad, aby omówić z nim, które odpowiedzi są wygodne. Poza tym, jestem również ciekaw jak bardzo uzdolniony magicznie jesteś. - Lucjusz wyciągnął listę z kieszeni i wziął pióro z kryjówki i zmodyfikował listę, skreślając pytania, na które czuł, że zna już odpowiedź, po czym wręczył ją Harry’emu.

Chłopak spojrzał na listę bez słowa.

1\. Dlaczego P. unika wspominania swoich krewnych z imienia?  
2\. Co znaczyło, że P. sądzi, że tylko R. zna prawdziwego jego?  
6\. Jak R. potrafił używać magii wewnątrz barier, nie dając się złapać?  
7\. Jak R. był w stanie wejść i ominąć osłony w domu P.?  
8\. Co R. powiedział P. o Mrocznej Stronie?  
9\. Kiedy R. powiedział P. o walce z aurorami?  
10\. P. powiedział, że on i R. mieli ograniczoną komunikację dwa lata temu, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił. Czy to znacza, że R. przebywał z P. nawet po wyrwaniu się spod wpływów Dumbledore’a?  
11\. Czy R. pozostał z P. po powrocie Czarnego Pana?  
13\. Dlaczego R. ujawnił się P. tej nocy?

Kiedy Harry dotarł do końca listy, złożył ją i wsadził wraz z piórem do kieszeni.

\- Co chce pan wiedzieć o mojej magii? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jakie są jej granice?

\- Nie wiem. Nigdy nie próbowałem - przyznał Harry. - Nie jestem pewien, co mi zrobią, kiedy dam się złapać - zakończył szeptem.

\- Jakie są limity, kiedy posługujesz się różdżką?

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym po obiedzie? Po prostu nie jestem pewien, czy mogę się tym podzielić z panem… Chciałbym poradzić się Evana.

\- Rozumiem. Oczywiście poczekam. Czy w międzyczasie nie będziesz przeciwny powiedzieć mi, co to znaczy jak Evan na ciebie woła?

\- Annie - Me - Key - wypowiedział Harry wolno. - Oznacza Ptaka Grzmotu. To indiański folklor. Niektóre plemiona wierzą, że burze są powodowane właśnie przez Ptaka Grzmotu. Jest to prehistoryczny, olbrzymi ptak. Bicie jego skrzydeł powoduje grzmot, jego łzy deszcz, a kiedy jest zły, błyskawice przecinają niebo tworząc pioruny.

\- Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego wybrał takie imię dla ciebie?

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy, nazwał mnie Błyskawica - z powodu mojej blizny. Pewnej nocy byłem bardzo zdenerwowany, co nie było trudne do osiągnięcia z moim temperamentem. Wtedy znikąd wybuchła burza. Mówiłem, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale Evan był przekonany, że to moja zasługa. Powiedział, że to nie była błyskawica, ale cała cholerna burza. Wtedy nazwał mnie Animikii. - Harry zatrzymał się. - Powiedział, że jestem jego własnym Ptakiem Grzmotu - zakończył z uśmiechem.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek stworzyłeś jeszcze taką burzę?

\- Nie. Tylko ten jeden raz.

\- Powiedziałeś, że Rosier wierzy w to, że to ty tego dokonałeś. Wierzy więc, że potrafisz.

\- Evan uważa również, że kiedy umrzemy czeka nas reinkarnacja, a on sam wróci jako Dementor.

Lucjusz zamrugał. - Tak… Myślę, że już rozmawialiśmy na temat jego braku rozsądku.

\- Właściwie, to rozmawialiśmy o jego postrzeganiu szaleństwa. Czy ktoś może być szalony bez braku rozsądku? Myślę, że Evan może to tak pojmować, jednak niekoniecznie się z tym zgadzać.

\- Stop. - przerwał Lucjusz. Harry zamilkł i spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Tylko dlatego, że nosimy ten sam Znak na naszych przedramionach nie oznacza, że mogę cię zrozumieć, kiedy zaczynasz mówić jak Rosier. - Lucjusz był dziwnie dumny z siebie, kiedy jego komentarz spowodował uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Przykro mi. Postaram się, aby nasza rozmowa przebiegała normalnie. Jestem tylko trochę przytłoczony z powodu tych ostatnich dni. Myślę, że szaleństwo Evana jest zaraźliwe.

Między dwójką zapadło przyjemne milczenie. Po kilku minutach Lucjusz przerwał je i zadał pytanie, na które każdy chciał znać odpowiedź, odkąd Harry tu przybył.

\- Potter, dlaczego tu jesteś? Co się wydarzyło, że świat czarodziejów zdradził ich Wybrańca. Wiem, że nie przyłączyłeś się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Prawdopodobnie byłoby lepiej, gdybym to zrobił. Przynajmniej wtedy tylko jedna trzecia strażników chciałaby mnie dorwać, a nie wszyscy.

Lucjusz usiadł prosto, a jego oczy zwęziły się. - Czy ty przyłączył byś się do niego, mając taką szansę? - zapytał, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy.

Harry wytrzymał wzrok Lucjusza przez moment, zanim odpowiedział ostrożnie. - Myślę, że byłoby łatwiej gdybym miał wybór. Nie mam wyboru. Tylko wykorzystanie i zniszczenie pańskiego Pana jest ważne dla mnie w mojej śmierci.

\- Zignoruj to, co teraz uważasz za słuszne. Co byś wybrał? Czy zgadzasz się z jego poglądami? Czy ty rozumiesz, czym jest wojna?

Harry roześmiał się smutno. - Być może żyję o połowę krócej niż pan, ale wiem o wojnie więcej niż może się wydawać.

Lucjusz skrzywił się. - Jesteś niczym więcej niż dzieckiem grającym w żołnierzyki - zadrwił.

Harry odepchnął się od pryczy ze złością. - Może nie jestem cholernie czystej krwi i nie urodziłem się ze srebrną łyżeczką w ustach, ale WIEM jak to się zaczęło. Może nie wiem wystarczająco dużo o pańskim Panie jak pan, ale ZNAM Toma Riddle’a - powiedział, chodząc wzdłuż celi. Odwrócił się nagle i ruszył z powrotem, odwracając się w stronę Lucjusza ze złością. - Mamy zbyt wiele wspólnego, aby go nie znać - powiedział Harry, zbliżając się do Lucjusza. - Widzę, jakie decyzje podejmuje i mogę je zrozumieć, ponieważ część mnie uważa tak samo.

Lucjusz usiadł i przywołał na swoją twarz typową dla niego maskę obojętności. Wydawało się, że cały czas koncentruje się wyłącznie na Harry'm, jednak zauważył, że za oknem zaczyna wiać silny wiatr. Słyszał pierwsze krople deszczu, uderzające w ściany budynku. Czuł dziką magię Harry’ego. Widział w jego oczach walkę.

\- Być może… Być może MA pan lepsze predyspozycje do zrozumienia polityki tej wojny. Ale wiem, jak ta historia może wyglądać. Wiem, jakie emocje targają wtedy człowiekiem - powiedział Harry cicho, wycofując się i biorąc głęboki wdech.

Gdy Harry uspokoił się, Lucjusz zauważył uspokojenie się wiatru i deszczu, a następnie całkowite zaprzestanie. Mężczyzna właśnie miał to skomentować, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Lucjusz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w kierunku Harry’ego. Nie był pewien, jak zostanie przyjęte jego standardowe zachowanie w tym stanie. Harry zamarł z powrotem na pryczy. Lucjusz był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy Harry usiadł na nim okrakiem i objął go za szyję.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza, starając się opanować drżenie. - Czy możemy udawać, że nadal… nadal mnie pan chroni? - zapytał urywanym szeptem. Lucjusz wyczuł cień smutku w przerażonym i zrezygnowanym głosie chłopca.

Lucjusz uwinął ręce luźno wokół Harry’ego. - Jak mógłbym protestować, skoro pomagasz mi irytować Evana - wyszeptał z uśmiechem.

Harry niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech i pochylił się do przodu, aby umieścić pocałunek na ustach Lucjusza. Mężczyzna zatracił się w doznaniu. Poruszał rękami w górę i w dół, poznając dokładnie plecy Harry’ego. Niemal jęknął głośno, gdy usłyszał zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Cofnął się, ale nie puścił Harry’ego. Zauważył niewinny rumieniec i unikający go wzrok chłopaka, który ciągle kierował się w stronę nieprzychylnie wyglądających strażników.

\- Chwileczkę, panowie. - powiedział Lucjusz.  
Poczekał, aż strażnicy odejdą. Kiedy zniknęli z pola widzenia, Harry zszedł z kolan mężczyzny i skierował się w stronę drzwi, uparcie wpatrując się w podłogę. Lucjusz poprawił szatę i podszedł do Harry’ego. Położył rękę na jego talii i poprowadził do miejsca, gdzie kilka kroków dalej czekali strażnicy. Lucjusz westchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył Pattersona i O’Connora. Ten pierwszy był bardzo lojalnym Śmierciożercą, a O’Connor wystarczająco mu dopingował.

\- Dziękuję wam, panowie.

\- Ależ proszę, panie Malfoy - odpowiedział Patterson, kiwając lekko głową. Zmierzył Harry’ego wzrokiem od góry do dołu, wywołując u niego dreszcz. Chłopak drgnął i instynktownie przysunął się bliżej Lucjusza pomimo tego, że wzrok nadal miał utkwiony w podłodze. - Czy pan Potter potrzebuje pomocy medycznej, zanim pójdziemy na obiad?

\- Nie, dziękuję. - powiedział cicho Harry, walcząc z dreszczem.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. - Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego pan Potter wymagałby leczenia? - zapytał Lucjusz, przenosząc swoje stalowe spojrzenie na strażników.

Patterson przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na O’Connora.- Usłyszeliśmy dzisiaj, jak kilku innych strażników mówiło o nim i było to związane z samopoczuciem pana Pottera.

\- Wiemy o wiele więcej niż oni, panie Malfoy, ale nie każdy czuje to w ten sposób - powiedział O’Connor.

Lucjusz zauważył, jak bardzo Harry spiął się podczas tej rozmowy. Wciąż uparcie nie przestawał wpatrywać się w podłogę, ale odsunął się od Lucjusza i skurczył w sobie, obejmując się mocno rękami. - Omówimy to później - powiedział głośno Lucjusz do strażników i skierował się ponownie do sali. - Chodź. Zabiorę cię do Rosiera - mruknął do Harry’ego, popychając go delikatnie.

Kiedy dotarli do sali, Lucjusz pozwolił zabrać Harry’ego Rosierowi i patrzył jak kieruje go do pół - prywatnego rogu stołu. Lucjusz zwrócił się do strażników swoim lodowatym głosem.

\- Kto go dotknął i co dokładnie zrobił?

\- Finley i Murphy z porannej zmiany i Jeffries z tej. Ponadto sądzimy, że McAndrews to oglądał, ale nie brał udziału - wyjaśnił O’Connor.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. - Oni wszyscy mają tak lekkie skłonności, prawda?

\- Finley jest neutralny, ale z mrocznej rodziny. McAndrews i Murphy są po Jasnej Stronie, ale technicznie neutralni. Jeffries jest członkiem Zakonu - odpowiedział Patterson.

\- Dlaczego neutralni i jaśni strażnicy dobierali się do Pottera?

Obaj wartownicy ponownie wymienili spojrzenia. - Wiesz, że nie jesteśmy w stanie odpowiedzieć. Brak wiadomości z zewnątrz - powiedział O’Connor z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.

Lucjusz skinął głową. Wiedział, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo obaj strażnicy chcieli być pomocni, obowiązywała ich przysięga, aby nie udostępniali żadnych informacji odnoszących się do wojny, polityki lub Ministerstwa, nikomu z więźniów.

\- Upewnij się, że on jest poza tym wszystkim - powiedział Lucjusz do O’Connora, zanim zwrócił się do Pattersona. - Co oni mu zrobili?

O’Connor spojrzał wymijająco w lewo. Wiedział, że gdyby udzielił odpowiedzi, zostałby zwolniony. Patterson postanowił jednak to zrobić. - Do tej pory po prostu się nim bawili. Grozili mu i krążyli wokół niego. Nie zrobili nic, w ich mniemaniu oczywiście, co mogłoby spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie. Jednak istnieją pogłoski, że kiedy był w niewoli, Ministerstwo torturowało go i traktowało gorzej od aurorów, którzy okazali się zdrajcami… Kurwa! Traktowali go jak pieprzoną zabawkę! Widziałeś jego stan w dniu przyjęcia. - Patterson zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc czy kontynuować. Był wdzięczny, że pogłoski i plotki nie były objęte przysięgą. - Podobno traktowali to jako konkurs. Komu udało się go złamać, otrzymywał tydzień płatnego urlopu.

Lucjusz zaklął cicho. Wiedział z pierwszej ręki, jacy mogą być aurorzy, kiedy mieli do czynienia z osobą publiczną. Harry bez wątpienia taką był. A aurorzy nie przewidywali żadnych ulg dotyczących dzieci.

\- Co się dzieje z naszym światem, skoro dziecko jest bezpieczniejsze ze Śmierciożercami w Azkabanie, niż z własnymi opiekunami pod rządami Ministerstwa? -Lucjusz zadał pytanie retoryczne.

\- Panie Malfoy… - Patterson rozejrzał się po sali, pochylając się, aby kontynuować. - To nie moja sprawa, ale chciałbym zauważyć, że przed przybyciem tutaj pan Potter… - zatrzymał się, dobierając dokładnie słowa.

Lucjusz podniósł rękę. - Jesteś bardzo blisko złamania przysięgi. Nie chcę abyś cierpiał, za udzielanie pomocy. Już wiem, że pan Potter nie przyłączył się do naszego Pana.

Patterson westchnął z ulgą, zanim spojrzał na Lucjusza z ciekawością. - Pozwoli pan, panie Malfoy, że zapytam, ale zauważyliśmy jak blisko siebie są Rosier i chłopiec.

\- Ostatnio odkryłem, że Rosier był blisko pana Pottera przez kilka lat. Niestety wcześniej okoliczności uniemożliwiły mu współpracę z Czarnym Panem. - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. - Jestem więc jak oczekiwano i korzystam z sytuacji. - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. - Prosiłbym o przekazanie wiadomości, jeśli to możliwe. 

Patterson skinął głową. Podczas gdy więźniowie nie mogli wysyłać wiadomości na zewnątrz, nic nie powstrzymywało ich przed rozmowami i proszeniem o to strażników, którzy ten kontakt jako taki mieli.

\- Jeśli możesz, przekaż naszemu Panu, że badam możliwość uwolnienia nas wszystkich. Również, jeśli uznam to za osobiste pobudki proszę powstrzymać się od krzywdzenia pana Pottera, jeśli tylko będzie taka możliwość.

\- Chętnie przekażę wiadomość, jednak wiesz, że nie mogę przynieść odpowiedzi. Nie będziesz miał stuprocentowej pewności czy bezpieczeństwo pana Pottera jest pewne.

Lucjusz pochylił jedynie głowę i wolnym krokiem ruszył do swojego stolika.


	5. Wyjaśnienia i Nieporozumienia

Dzień 2 - poniedziałek, 12 sierpnia 1996. - Część czwarta.

Lucjusz zignorował ciszę, która zapadła przy stole, gdy usiadł. Podniósł szklankę Merlot, spojrzał uważnie na wino i powąchał delikatnie, powoli smakując. Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem i z westchnieniem wrócił do posiłku.  
Wiedział, że filet Mignon był rozgotowany, warzywa twarde, a sałatka zwiędła. Chleb na pewno był wczorajszy. Pieczone ziemniaki były na tyle zimne, że nawet masło nie chciało się na nich rozpuścić. Kiedy kroił swój filet wspominał z tęsknotą pięciodaniowe posiłki serwowane w rezydencji na chińskiej porcelanie.  
"To tylko kwestia czasu", pomyślał.

Lucjusz nadal ignorował swoich towarzyszy. Nawet wtedy, gdy cisza zamieniła się w ciche pomruki. Zignorował szepty, rozbrzmiewające coraz głośniej. Starał się nie zauważać rzucanych mu spojrzeń. Zignorował gesty pomiędzy sobą a ukrytym w rogu Harrym. Chciał jednak potrząsnąć głową na wielką nieostrożność pozostałych więźniów. Jednak, kiedy Nott zajął puste miejsce po jego prawej stronie, zrezygnował.

Lucjusz odsunął naczynia na bok, wziął kolejny łyk wina, wytarł lekko usta serwetką i spojrzał na Notta z westchnieniem. Podniósł jedną brew i czekał.

\- Często mówi się o tobie i Rosierze - powiedział cicho Nott, nie ukazując żadnych emocji.

– Byłbym zawiedziony, gdyby tak nie było. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie jest to na tyle ważne, że nie można by przejść obojętnie obok wydarzeń z ostatniej nocy.

\- Wielu z nas nie ma pewności, jak to powinno wyglądać. - Nott kiwnął głową. - Sam wiesz… Rola Rosiera w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Dobrze ci radzę, abyś traktował wszelkie jego interakcje ostrożnie. Poza tym, w bezpośrednich kontaktach również należy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Ten człowiek jest bardzo niestabilny. -Lucjusz ponownie się uśmiechnął, upijając łyk wina.

Nott spojrzał na Lucjusza skonsternowany, po czym zaczął się śmiać z ulgą. - Dobrze, że nie kłócicie się z Rosierem o prawo do Pottera. Cieszę się, że tak jest.

\- I znów jesteś w błędzie, mój przyjacielu. Pan Potter domagał się zarówno mnie jak i Rosiera. Jednak nie ma na tej linii żadnych sporów, wynikających z takiego układu. I nie sprzeciwiam się widząc ich, jak razem jedzą. Wierzę, że usunięcie pana Pottera od mojego towarzystwa w czasie obiadu, ma być dla niego komfortowe.

Lucjusz wrócił do swojego posiłku, sygnalizując tym samym zakończenie rozmowy. Nott patrzył na niego przez kilka minut niezadowolony z odpowiedzi jaką otrzymał, jednak nie ośmielił się zadawać więcej pytań. Wrócił więc do siebie i skończył swój posiłek. Lucjusz wydawał się ignorować pozostałych Śmierciożerców, jednak cały czas przypatrywał im się uważnie, śledząc ich reakcje.

W kącie sali Evan i Harry jedli coś, co wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie gulaszu i świńskich pomyj. Widać było, że omawiają listę pytań, którą Lucjusz dał chłopakowi. Jego odpowiedzi miały być spisane jako pierwsze.

1\. Dlaczego P. unika wspominania swoich krewnych z imienia?  
\-- Dla ich bezpieczeństwa.  
2\. Co znaczyło, że P. sądzi, że tylko R. zna "prawdziwego jego’'?  
\-- Chodzi o moją ślizgońską stronę stronę   
3\. Jak R. potrafił używać magii wewnątrz barier, nie dając się złapać?  
\-- Magia bezróżdżkowa. Nie jest ona wykrywana wewnątrz osłon. Chyba, że jest uwolniona poprzez skrzata. Wtedy jest nadzieja, że Ministerstwo będzie chciało go usunąć.  
4\. Jak R. był w stanie wejść i ominąć osłony w domu P.?  
5\. Co R. powiedział P. o Mrocznej Stronie?  
6\. Kiedy R. powiedział P. o walce z aurorami?  
\-- Kiedy miałem siedem lat i nie udało mi się stworzyć wymyślonego przyjaciela. Powiedział mi wtedy, że magia jest prawdziwa i że jestem czarodziejem. Dowiedziałem się od niego prawdy o moich rodzicach, o zniknięciu Voldemorta i dlaczego właśnie mieszka ze mną. Nie wierzyłem mu do końca, aż do momentu otrzymania listu z Hogwartu.  
7\. P. powiedział, że on i R. mieli ograniczoną komunikację dwa lata temu, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił. Czy to znaczy, że R. przebywał z P. nawet po wyrwaniu się spod wpływów Dumbledora?  
\-- Evan został ze mną, dopóki Voldemort nie wrócił dwa lata temu. Potem był ze mną tylko w wakacje, przez resztę czasu pozostając na zewnątrz osłon. To było moje pierwsze lato bez niego.  
8\. Czy R. pozostał z P. po powrocie Czarnego Pana?  
\-- Tylko podczas lata.  
9\. Dlaczego R. ujawnił się P. tej nocy?

Evan czytał odpowiedzi Harry’ego ponad jego ramieniem. - Dlaczego pominąłeś trzy pytania?

\- Cóż, nie chcę mu mówić, jak można przedostać się przez osłony. Dursley’owie nadal tam mieszkają. - zignorował niezadowolenie Evana. - Nie jestem pewien, czy to uczciwe, a reszta to nie jego interes.

\- Odpowiedz na pozostałe trzy pytania, Harry.  
Chłopak spojrzał na Evana na chwilę przez tym, jak zaczął udzielać odpowiedzi.

4\. Jak R. był w stanie wejść i opuścić osłony w domu P.?  
\-- Głównym warunkiem jest intencja. Alarm uaktywni się, jeśli osoba, która wejdzie, będzie chciała zrobić krzywdę mieszkańcom.  
5\. Co R. powiedział P. o Mrocznej Stronie?  
\-- Wszystko.  
9\. Dlaczego R. ujawnił się P. tej nocy?  
\-- Był świadkiem czegoś strasznego i chciał mi pomóc.

\- Czy tak jest w porządku? - zapytał cicho Harry, patrząc w górę na Evana.

\- Myślę, że mógłbyś zrobić to lepiej.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry zmieszany.

Evan westchnął i popukał palcem numer dziewięć na pergaminie. - Mój słodki Animikii. 'Żal z powodu tego, co zrobiliśmy czas złagodzi; to żal z powodu tego, czego nie zrobiliśmy jest nie do złagodzenia.'

Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Evana kiedy ten cytował. - Nie sądzę, żebym to znał.

– Sydney Harris, ”Wyłącznie osobowość”.

Harry wciąż tulił się do Evana. - Samotnie zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej, niż wszyscy razem wzięci. Ty mnie uzdrowiłeś, pocieszyłeś, karmiłeś i kocha... - Harry przerwał.

Kiedy Evan nie odpowiedział, Harry spróbował innej metody. - 'Najlepsze, co można w spadku dać dziecku, to możliwość stania całkowicie na własnych nogach.' - zacytował.

Evan zachichotał cicho. - Isadora Duncan nie miała ciebie na myśli, kiedy pisała ”Moje życie”. Bardziej odpowiednie byłoby zdanie Ericha Fromma z ”Mężczyzny dla siebie”. 'Blizny, które pozostają po porażce dziecka, są irracjonalne, kiedy władza powoduje u niego nerwicę.'

\- Tak. To idealnie do mnie pasuje. Nie jesteś jedynym, który rozumie szaleństwo jako coś pozytywnego. Ja, ze swoją nerwicą mogę zrobić WSZYSTKO. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Evana, który wybuchł śmiechem.  
Potem przytulił do siebie Harry’ego mocniej i zapadła przyjemna cisza. Evan ignorował strażników, ale Harry spojrzał na nich i przypomniał sobie, że ten wspaniały czas, który może spędzać z Evanem jest ograniczony, a chciał porozmawiać z nim o pewnych rzeczach.

\- Evan, ja… Jak bardzo ufasz Lucjuszowi Malfoy?

\- Na tyle, aby uzyskać to, czego chcę - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Harry spróbował przywołać na twarz uśmiech, który okazał się bardziej grymasem. Odwrócił wzrok od Evana. - Dzisiaj zrobiłem coś… Myślę, że nawaliłem. - parsknął przed kontynuowaniem. - Wiem, że nawaliłem. Pytanie tylko, jak bardzo.

Evan spojrzał na Harry’ego, cierpliwie czekając, aż rozpocznie.

\- Ja… ja przypadkowo rzuciłem Lucjuszem o ścianę - mruknął chłopak, patrząc na swoje kolana.

\- Słucham?

\- Magicznie – wyszeptał Harry.

Evan zamarł, otwierając szerzej oczy.

\- On… obudził mnie. Miałem koszmar. A ja… zareagowałem. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem… - Harry mówił coraz szybciej i ciszej.

\- Hej - przerwał mu Evan - Uspokój się. - Czekał aż Harry weźmie drżący oddech i spróbuje kontynuować. - Jak zareagował Malfoy? - zapytał obojętnie.

Harry wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i spojrzał na swoje palce, wykręcając je. - N--nie był zły. Zapytał mnie, jak to zrobiłem wewnątrz osłon. I powiedziałem mu, że nauczyłeś mnie magii bezróżdżkowej. - zakończył Harry szeptem.

\- Nie wierzę, że zaakceptował twoją odpowiedź. - Evan czekał, aż Harry przestanie potrząsać głową. - Powiedz mi. - nakazał delikatnie.

\- Ja… Nie wierzył mi, kiedy powiedziałem, że moja magia jest silniejsza niż osłony. Ja… On… Byłem zły, że mi nie wierzy. Kiedy zażądał, żebym udowodnił, że mogę kontrolować swoją magię wewnątrz, j--ja… - Harry zatrzymał się i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął kontynuować tak cicho, że Evan musiał wytężać słuch, żeby wiedzieć, co mówi. - Stworzyłem iluzję.

Evan zaklął cicho. Po chwili zrobił to ponownie. Harry aż się wzdrygnął. Owinął ręce wokół chłopca i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. - Harry, spójrz na mnie. - Zielone oczy, pełne strachu, zwróciły się w kierunku lekko fioletowych, które aż błyszczały determinacją. - Nie ma co wątpić w to, że Malfoy zastanawia się teraz, jak wykorzystać tę wiedzę… Jak użyć CIEBIE na swoją korzyść. - Evan zignorował drugie wzdrygnięcie się Harry’ego. - Jednak on naprawdę chce cię chronić. Nie wierzę, żeby chciał skorzystać z tej wiedzy, powodując zagrożenie dla ciebie. Co nie znaczy, że nie może tego wykorzystać, kiedy ktoś będzie chciał cię zranić.

Harry odwrócił się i przełknął ślinę zanim znów spojrzał na Evana. - Pokłóciliśmy się dzisiaj. O Voldemorta i wojnę. Myślę, że on wciąż jest na mnie zły.

\- 'Być może najpiękniejsze są te przyjaźnie, w których jest wiele umów i układów, ale jednocześnie wiele osobistej sympatii.'

\- George Eliot - powiedział Harry w zamyśleniu, zastanawiając się, co Evan ma na myśli.

\- Czy nadal używasz imienia Czarnego Pana?

\- W obecności Lucjusza? - Evan skinął głową - Nie, nie sądzę. Powiedziałem jego Pan. A! I jeszcze Tom Riddle. - Harry popatrzył na Evana szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Powiedziałem coś w stylu, że znam Toma Riddle’a lepiej niż on swojego pana. W sensie, że ja i Tom Riddle jesteśmy podobni.

Evan skinął. - Malfoy prawdopodobnie wiedział, że nie zgadzasz się z nim.

Harry spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Martwił się, że możesz się poddać. Był pewien, że nie wytrzymasz presji.

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zapytałem go to podczas jednej z rozmów. Ale nie martw się. Nie zgadzam się z nim.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy to rozumiem - powiedział Harry i potrząsnął głową.

\- Malfoy cieszy się dobrą sławą. On stara się przekonać ludzi lub też, w razie potrzeby, ich zastraszyć. Nikt nie może go uciszać, ani podważać jego zdania. Jakikolwiek przejaw braku szacunku powoduje u niego gniew.

\- Czy to nie kłóci się z brakiem szacunku dla samego siebie?

\- Nie, jednak zależy jak na to spojrzysz. W każdym razie nie obrażaj go bezpośrednio. To jego poglądy są sprzeczne z twoimi, a nie jego osobowość. Uważaj na swój język, ponieważ Malfoy nie będzie tolerował przekleństw. Uważa, że to plebejskie zachowanie i świadczy o braku szacunku oraz jest przejawem ignorancji. Przede wszystkich chodzi o to, abyś szanował jego zdanie nawet wtedy, kiedy jest inne od twojego. Nie lubi, kiedy o Czarnym Panie mówi się Voldemort, podobnie jak nie lubi, jeśli ktoś odnosi się do Śmierciożerców jako pracowników czy sług.

Harry skinął głową. - Myślę, że trochę go obraziłem. Zasugerowałem, że nie wie nic o wojnie i że wiem więcej od niego. Stwierdził, że nie wie o co mi chodzi. To jedyne, co mogę sobie zarzucić. Uważam, że reszta przebiegła w porządku.

\- Jak zareagował?

– Przerwaliśmy zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. Przyszli strażnicy i nie miał czasu na odpowiedź.

Evan zamarł, przewidując najgorsze. Podniósł podbródek Harry’ego tak, że wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. - Co oni ci zrobili, kiedy weszli? - zapytał cicho Evan, głosem szalonego Śmierciożercy.

\- Nic - odpowiedział szybko Harry, otwierając szeroko oczy - Nie dotkną mnie, kiedy Lucjusz jest w pobliżu. - Evan rozluźnił nieco twarz. - Czego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? - zapytał Evan, widząc reakcję Harry’ego.

\- Cóż, więc… ja - Harry wziął głęboki oddech. - Wspiąłem się na kolana Lucjusza i pocałowałem go - skończył i wzdrygnął się. Rzucił Evanowi krótkie spojrzenie. Był tak zaskoczony, że nie mógł zrobić nic, oprócz patrzenia na Harry’ego i mrugania oczami. - Bo widzisz… My tylko udawaliśmy, że jesteśmy razem, żeby strażnicy zostawili mnie w spokoju - próbował wyjaśnić. - Evan?

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się z letargu i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Co DOKŁADNIE jest między tobą a Lucjuszem? Powiedział mi, że obaj NIE jesteście zaangażowani.

Harry zauważył, że wraca wcielenie Evana-Śmierciożercy i wzdrygnął się. - Nie jesteśmy zaangażowani. Nie naprawdę.

\- A jednak chciałeś to przede mną ukryć - powiedział Evan swoim zimnym tonem.

\- Mieliśmy udawać - wyszeptał Harry. - To była gra.

\- Czy we dwoje rzeczywiście dzielicie łóżko?

Harry ponownie się wzdrygnął na to pytanie. Jednak zanim zdążył udzielić odpowiedzi, Evan już stał na nogach.

\- Nie, czekaj! - Harry krzyknął. Niestety strażnicy wybrali ten moment, aby zabrać go z powrotem do celi. - Evan, proszę. - błagał. - To nie jest tak. Proszę. Nie złość się.

Evan nie odpowiedział, ale pozostał na miejscu. Pocałował Harry’ego delikatnie w czoło i pozwolił strażnikom go wyprowadzić. Podczas odprowadzania, Harry cały czas oglądał się za siebie, wpatrując się w sztywną sylwetkę Evana.

\- Panie Potter? Czy wszystko w porządku? Powinienem zawołać pana Malfoya? - zapytał strażnik.  
Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy zaproponował mu eliksir uzdrawiający.

\- Proszę przetrzymać ich z daleka od siebie - wyszeptał, patrząc na Evana po raz kolejny.

Patterson podniósł głowę i spojrzała na Evana z nad ramienia Harry’ego. Potem powrócił spojrzeniem na jego twarz. - Rosiera i Malfoya?

Harry skinął głową.

Patterson podjął decyzję szybko. - Rosier - zawołał. - Chodź tu. - Odwrócił się do Harry’ego po tym jak upewnił się, że Evan do nich podchodzi. - Czy czujesz się dobrze pozostając z Rosierem? - zapytał szybko.

Harry przytaknął.

Kiedy Patterson spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, chłopak zapewnił go. - Evan nie zrobi mi krzywdy, nie ważne jak bardzo będzie zły. Należę do niego.

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy Patterson wzdrygnął się i popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie rozumiejąc.

Patterson szybko się opanował i wyglądał na całkiem spokojnego, kiedy Evan już do nich podszedł. - Pan Potter poprosił, abyś dołączył do niego dziś wieczorem. - powiedział do Evana. - Nie może tu zostać, kiedy obiad dobiegnie końca, ale nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli zostaniesz zamknięty z nim w celi aż do godziny policyjnej, jeżeli chcesz.

Evan pochylił głowę i czekał aż strażnik ich wyprzedzi. Szli w milczeniu. Patterson zatrzymał się przed celą i gestem nakazał dwójce mężczyzn, by weszli. Harry dostrzegł niepewność w spojrzeniu Pattersona i nieznacznie skinął głową na potwierdzenie. Ten przesunął drzwi i zamknął je, po czym pośpieszył do sali, by dać Lucjuszowi znać o sytuacji.

Evan obrócił się do Harry'ego z westchnięciem. - Chodź tutaj, dziecko - powiedział, rozkładając ramiona. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy Harry wbiegł w nie ze szlochem. - Wiesz, że nie jestem na ciebie zły - powiedział łagodnie. Harry skinął, ale nie opuścił uścisku. Evan westchnął ponownie, po czym przeniósł ich na jedną z pryczy. - Nie podoba mi się to, jak Lucjusz cię wykorzystuje. Zapewnił mnie, że nie ma niczego między wami.

Harry poruszył się, by móc spojrzeć na Evana. - Nie ma. Nie naprawdę - powiedział. - Źle wcześniej wytłumaczyłem.

\- Powiedział, że drżysz pod wpływem jego dotyku. - Evan zadrwił. - Nie uzmysłowiłem sobie, jak cię dotyka.

\- Stara się mnie chronić - powiedział Harry stanowczo.

\- Poprzez spanie z tobą?

\- Nie, to coś innego. To nie nic wspólnego z... całowaniem - Harry przerwał na warknięcie Evana. - Nie uprawiamy seksu, Evan. Mówiłem ci, że gram rolę. Co myślałeś, że miałem na myśli? - zapytał Harry, stając się coraz bardziej zirytowany tą rozmową.

\- Nie myślałem, że będziesz chętny, by grać dziwkę - oznajmił zimno Evan, odsuwając się od Harry'ego i wstając.

Harry patrzył przez moment oniemiały na plecy Evana. - Nie wierzę, że to do mnie powiedziałeś - wymamrotał.

Kiedy Evan odwrócił się na słowa Harry'ego, szok przemienił się w złość. Zeskoczył z łóżka i odepchnął Evana o krok. - Jak. Śmiałeś. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odsunął się od Evana i podszedł do krat w drzwiach celi, odwracając się od niego.

\- Harry... - Evan zaczął, dotykając lekko dłonią ramienia Harry'ego.

\- Nie - powiedział cicho Harry. - Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie mów do mnie. Usiądź w rogu i zostań tam.

\- Kochanie, spójrz na mnie. Nie powinienem był tego powiedzieć. Masz rację.

\- Przestań - rzekł Harry, nadal się nie odwracając. - Jestem zraniony i zły, i jest bardzo, bardzo prawdopodobne, że powiem coś, czego będę żałował. Proszę, zostaw mnie, Evan.

Evan podszedł do pryczy, która była najdalej od Harry'ego i usiadł na niej. Oparł się o ścianę, patrząc obojętnie przed siebie. - Powinienem był zabić twojego wuja, kiedy po raz pierwszy cię dotknął - powiedział bez emocji.

Harry westchnął, ale nie odwrócił się do Evana. - Bariery by cię zabiły, a on prawdopodobnie by przeżył - oznajmił tak samo niewzruszenie.

\- Mogłem cię porwać - powiedział rzeczowo, po kolejnej chwili ciszy.

\- Zostałbyś złapany. Zostałbyś pocałowany - odparł Harry tym samym tonem.

\- Mogłem go wykastrować.

Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Evana, wykrzywiając powoli usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. Oparł plecy o kraty i przechylił głowę. - To byłoby miłe.

\- Mogę wykastrować Lucjusza - zaoferował bezbarwnie Evan.

Harry potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem i podszedł, by usiąść z powrotem obok Evana. - On naprawdę mnie nie rani.

\- Słucham. Nie będę jeszcze wysuwał żadnych wniosków.

\- To zaczęło się po wczorajszym obiedzie. Kiedy ty i ten strażnik przynieśliście mi eliksir, on nachylił się do mnie i szepnął mi do ucha. Powiedział coś o tym, że będziecie się zastanawiać. To wszystko. Potem, po waszym wyjściu, przeszedł na moje łóżko. Przestraszyłem się. Wyjaśnił mi spokojnie, że jeśli będziemy spać razem, będziemy mogli dzielić koce. Dwa zamiast jednego. Nie chciał, bym zmarzł. Nic mi nie zrobił. - Harry przerwał i spojrzał na Evana.

\- Kontynuuj.

Harry postanowił nie wspominać o pocałunkach, które miały miejsce dzisiaj rano, jako że nie był pewien co Lucjusz przez nie rozumiał, ale wiedział, że przestał, kiedy go poprosił. Nie było warto znowu niepokoić Evana.

\- Po dzisiejszym prysznicu Lucjusz został, by z tobą porozmawiać, a ja wróciłem tutaj sam. - Harry wzdrygnął się. - Kiedy wrócił, zobaczył siniaka. Myślę, że właśnie od tego to się zaczęło. Nie dotykał mnie wtedy ani nic innego, ale później, kiedy przybyli strażnicy on... my... on... - Harry przerwał i wziął uspokajający oddech.

\- On pociągnął mnie na łóżko i położył się obok. - Harry powiedział, obserwując uważnie Evana - Powiedział, bym nadal grał i pochylił się nade mną - twarz Evana pozostawała bezbarwna. - Nie rozumiałem dlaczego, ale pojąłem że próbował sprawić, aby wyglądało, jakbyśmy byli... zaangażowani.

Kiedy Evan nadal nie zareagował, Harry kontynuował. - Nie wiem, czy zrobił by cokolwiek jeszcze, czy nie. Nie dałem mu szansy. Ja... ja pocałowałem go.

Harry zdecydował nie wspominać faktu, że pocałunek podniecił Lucjusza, jako że kiedy, wstali, Lucjusz odsunął się od niego, zamiast zmuszać go do czego więcej. - Udawaliśmy, że się ubieramy, by było wiarygodniej. - Harry  zarejestrował drobne napięcie na twarzy Evana.- Żaden z nas nie miał faktycznie ściągniętych żadnych ubrań - zaakcentował.

Harry poczekał aż Evan się rozluźni - To było to. Powiedział strażnikom, że do niego należę. Nawiązał do siniaka i oznajmił, iż mam nie mieć więcej żadnych śladów i mam nie być zakuwany w łańcuchy. - Harry opuścił część o tym jak Lucjusz zaznaczył, iż chyba że zrobi to osobiście.

\- Kiedy nie było strażników, nie dotykał mnie. Nie robił niczego, nawet później, kiedy wrócili. Ja zrobiłem. Nie byłem pewien czy będzie dłużej udawał po naszej sprzeczce, ale usiadłem mu na kolanach.

Harry popatrzył na Evana ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Oczekiwałem, że mnie zepchnie na podłogę. Powiedział jednak, że w porządku, więc go pocałowałem, by strażnicy nie domyślili się, iż się kłóciliśmy. Wszystko co zrobił, to podtrzymywanie mnie.

Evan poświęcił chwilę, by przemyśleć co Harry mu powiedział, zanim zareagował. Chłopiec wiercił się w ciszy, przewidując najgorsze. Odsunął się nieznacznie od Evana i odwrócił głowę.

\- Udało się. Nie zranili mnie tak bardzo, kiedy go nie było. - Harry powiedział ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. - Chciałem jedynie być bezpieczny. Nie zamierzałem... grać dziwki... - Harry próbował ukryć spływające mu po twarzy łzy.

\- Nie, kochanie, nie - odezwał się Evan, odwracając Harry'ego i przyciągając do siebie. - Nie zrobiłeś absolutnie nic złego. - powiedział stanowczo. - Myliłem się. Powinieneś robić cokolwiek, by czuć się bezpiecznie. Cokolwiek musisz, będę cię w tym wspierał.

Harry odsunął się od Evana, by na niego spojrzeć.  -Nie jesteś mną rozczarowany? - zapytał Harry, pociągając nosem.

\- Nigdy, mój Animikii - Evan położył Harry'ego, kładąc sobie jego głowę na kolanach i gładził jego włosy, jak robił, gdy ten był młodszy. - Jestem taki dumny z tego jak silny jesteś. Zdumiewasz mnie. - Evan uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. - Twój instynkt przetrwania powinien zagwarantować ci miejsce w Slytherinie. To źle, że cholerny Weasley przekonał cię do wyboru mniej ważnego domu.

\- Przestań obrażać moich przyjaciół. I mój dom. - odparł Harry z rozbawieniem.

Evan nie odpowiedział, ale kontynuował głaskanie włosów Harry'ego. Harry powoli zasnął, a Evan zaaklimatyzował się, czekając na godzinę policyjną i powrót blondwłosego Śmierciożercy.


	6. Nocne Rozmowy

Dzień 2 - poniedziałek, 12 sierpnia 1996 roku. Część piąta.

\- 'Nadal budzisz się czasami w środku nocy, prawda? Budzisz się w kamiennej ciemności i w uszach masz krzyk owiec.'*

Lucjusz uniósł brew na to dziwne powitanie Evana, kiedy wszedł do celi. Evan kontynuował przeczesywanie palcami włosów śpiącego chłopca, nie robiąc żadnego ruchu, by wyjść. 

\- Rosier - odezwał się O'Connor. - Czas iść.

\- Zostanę tu na noc. Możesz odejść. - odparł wyniośle Evan.

\- Rosier - O’Connor odezwał się głośniej.

\- Przestań - syknął Evan. - Jeśli go obudzisz, urwę ci język.

\- Panie Rosier - zaczał cicho Patterson. - Pozwolono ci tutaj zostać do godziny policyjnej. Teraz jest godzina policyjna. Zapewniam cię, że pan Potter zostanie obudzony, jeśli będziemy musieli usunąć cię z celi. Użyjemy siły, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Proszę nas nie testować.

Evan uśmiechnął się szeroko. - 'Rachmistrz spisowy raz chciał mnie przetestować. Zjadłem jego wątrobę z fasolką, popijając wybornym chianti.'* - powiedział, idealnie naśladując Hannibala Lectera.

Obaj strażnicy zawahali się, nie wiedząc jak właściwie zareagować.

Charakterystyczny głos Lucjusza przeciął rosnące napięcie. - On nie jest pierwszym więźniem, który spędzi noc w moim łóżku. - Podszedł do wolnej pryczy i usiadł z wdziękiem, układając się w eleganckiej pozycji. - Jestem pewien, że nie będzie tęsknił, jeśli nie wróci do własnych kwater.

\- Panie Malfoy - zaczął O'Connor. - Jak powiedziałem wczoraj, pan Potter nie może miewać gości. Nie posiada przywilejów. Pozwoliliśmy mu już na znacznie więcej niż powinniśmy, ponieważ o to prosiłeś. To już wystarczająco złe, że Rosier był tutaj po obiedzie. - O'Connor rzucił Patterson'owi zirytowane spojrzenie, po czym kontynuował. - Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

\- Pan Potter śpi. Pan Rosier jest tutaj na moje świadczenie. Czy masz coś przeciwko temu, bym przyjmował gości? - zapytał ostro.

\- Nie, proszę pana - westchnął O'Connor. Ruszył do wyjścia, nie chcąc denerwować obu Śmierciożerców.

\- Panie Malfoy, proszę to jeszcze rozważyć. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. - powiedział Patterson, patrząc nieufnie między dwóch mężczyzn.

\- 'Przemoc to ostateczność, do której uciekają się tylko nieudolni.'** - Zacytował Evan.

\- Dziękuję za troskę, panie Patterson, ale wierzę, że nie uszkodzi mnie dzisiejszej nocy. - Lucjusz spojrzał na Evana, który nadal gładził włosy Harry'ego. - Nie będzie chciał obudzić pana Pottera - zakończył z uśmieszkiem.

Patterson skinął głową i odwrócił się, by odejść, zamykając trzech mężczyzn na noc w celi.

Dwaj mężczyźni czekali w ciszy, dopóki odgłos kroków nie zanikł całkowicie.

\- Jestem rozdarty między podziękowaniem ci za chronienie go a pozbawieniem cię rąk za ośmielenie się, by go dotknąć.

\- Wolałbym podziękowanie.

\- Z powodów mi nieznanych, nie chciał bym cię wykastrował. Sprawdziłem.

\- Będę mu musiał podziękować, kiedy się obudzi. - Lucjusz przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na Evana, zanim kontynuował. - Wydaje się, że on nie chce, byśmy się ze sobą kłócili. Poprosił Pattersona, by trzymał nas z daleka od siebie. Nie jestem pewien którego z nas próbował chronić.

\- Ciebie, to bardziej niż prawdopodobne.

\- Mogę zapytać dlaczego czuł, że potrzebowałem ochrony?

Evan uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Możesz.

Lucjusz westchnął. - Dlaczego Harry czuł, że potrzebuję ochrony przed tobą?

\- Powiedziałem, że możesz zapytać. Nie powiedziałem, że odpowiem.

Lucjusz powstrzymał się od warknięcia z frustracji na szczerzącego się szaleńca. - Co chcesz w zamian?

\- Oh, jesteś mi już dłużny informacje. - Evan ostrożnie sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć listę Lucjusza bez przeszkadzania dziecku na jego kolanach.

Lucjusz spojrzał na listę po raz drugi, zanim napotkał spojrzenie Evana. - Co chcesz w zamian? - powtórzył.

\- Chcę wiedzieć jakie są twoje intencje. Wszystkie twoje intencje. - Evan nachylił się. - Chcę wiedzieć co zamierzasz zrobić z załączonymi informacjami, co zamierzasz zrobić odnośnie umiejętności magicznych Harry'ego i co zamierzasz zrobić z samym Harry'm.

\- Żądasz bardzo wysokiej ceny. Nie mam żadnej pewności czy którekolwiek z tych pytań posiada odpowiedź. - Powiedział Lucjusz, wskazując na listę. - Nawet jeśli tak jest, twoja cena jest nadal zbyt wysoka.

\- Potwierdzę, że Harry osobiście odpowiedział na każde pytanie. Zaoferuję także więcej informacji na twoje odpowiedzi.

\- Jakich informacji?

\- Jeśli będę usatysfakcjonowany twoimi zamiarami, może będę w stanie zaoferować informacje, by pomóc ci w twoich celach. Być może zainteresuje cię zakres magicznych zdolności Harry'ego.

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy, rozmyślając nad ofertą Evana. Nie znosił wykładać tak wielu kart na stół bez zagwarantowanej satysfakcji, ale wiedział, że wiedza jest mocą. Teraz Evan miał nad nim moc poprzez informacje, które Lucjusz chciałby poznać. - Będziemy się wymieniać po jednej wiadomości na raz. Powiem ci, jak zamierzam wykorzystać informacje z listy, a ty dasz mi tę listę. Jeśli będę zadowolony z odpowiedzi, będziemy kontynuować.

Lucjusz czekał na zgodę Evana.

\- Nie mam żadnych wiążących zamiarów co do informacji z listy. To czysta ciekawość popchnęła mnie do napisania jej większości. Mam nadzieję, że odpowiedzi te poinformują mnie czy jest jakaś szansa, by zwabić Harry'ego na naszą stronę. Liczę również, że poznanie sposobów, w jaki ominąłeś tamte bariery pozwoli nam także obejść inne bariery Zakonu. Moje zamiary mogą się zmienić za sprawą informacji, które poznam.

\- To nie pełna odpowiedź. - Evan powiedział, wręczając listę. - Poddaję się tylko dlatego, że pragnę poznać twoje zamiary względem Harry'ego bardziej niż chcę utrzymać te informacje z dala od ciebie. 

Lucjusz wziął cicho listę i przeczytał odpowiedzi.

1\. Dlaczego P. unika wspominania swoich krewnych z imienia?  
\-- Dla ich bezpieczeństwa.  
2\. Co znaczyło, że P. sądzi, że tylko R. zna "prawdziwego jego’'?  
\-- Chodzi o moją ślizgońską stronę   
3\. Jak R. potrafił używać magii wewnątrz barier, nie dając się złapać?  
\-- Magia bezróżdżkowa. Nie jest ona wykrywana wewnątrz osłon. Chyba, że jest uwolniona poprzez skrzata. Wtedy jest nadzieja, że Ministerstwo będzie chciało go usunąć.  
4\. Jak R. był w stanie wejść i opuścić osłony w domu P.?  
\-- Głównym warunkiem jest intencja. Alarm uaktywni się, jeśli osoba, która wejdzie, będzie chciała zrobić krzywdę mieszkańcom.  
5\. Co R. powiedział P. o Mrocznej Stronie?  
\-- Wszystko.  
6\. Kiedy R. powiedział P. o walce z aurorami?  
\-- Kiedy miałem siedem lat i nie udało mi się stworzyć wymyślonego przyjaciela. Powiedział mi wtedy, że magia jest prawdziwa i że jestem czarodziejem. Dowiedziałem się od niego prawdy o moich rodzicach, o zniknięciu Voldemorta i dlaczego właśnie mieszka ze mną. Nie wierzyłem mu do końca, aż do momentu otrzymania listu z Hogwartu.  
7\. P. powiedział, że on i R. mieli ograniczoną komunikację dwa lata temu, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił. Czy to znaczy, że R. przebywał z P. nawet po wyrwaniu się spod wpływów Dumbledora?  
\-- Evan został ze mną, dopóki Voldemort nie wrócił dwa lata temu. Potem był ze mną tylko w wakacje, przez resztę czasu pozostając na zewnątrz osłon. To było moje pierwsze lato bez niego.  
8\. Czy R. pozostał z P. po powrocie Czarnego Pana?  
\-- Tylko podczas lata.  
9\. Dlaczego R. ujawnił się P. tej nocy?  
\-- Był świadkiem czegoś strasznego i chciał mi pomóc.

\- Nie wytłumaczę drugiego i ostatniego pytania. Harry to zrobi, jeśli zechce. Mogę objaśnić ci jakiekolwiek z pozostałych, jeżeli chcesz.

\- Drugie mogło by się okazać najbardziej przydatne.

\- Wiem.

Lucjusz westchnął. - Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że powiedziałeś mu wszystko Mrocznej Stronie?

\- Większość z tego, co powiedziałem to historie, które opowiadałeś Draco, kiedy był młodszy. Wytłumaczyłem Harry'emu co próbujemy osiągnąć i dlaczego staramy się to zrobić, jak i dlaczego powstała Mroczna Strona, jak Czarny Pan osiągnął obecną pozycję, i dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy się za nim podążać. Wytłumaczyłem mu wszystkie teorie i idee, wszystkie cele i obawy. Jedynymi informacjami, które pominąłem były nazwiska i miejsca.

Lucjusz skinął głową, po czym wrócił do czytania listy. Przeczytał ponownie kilka ostatnich pytań nie będąc pewnym, co znaczyły. - Poszedłeś z nim do Hogwartu?

\- Zatrzymywałem się najczęściej w Zakazanym Lesie. Spotykaliśmy się i rozmawialiśmy kilka razy w tygodniu. - Evan uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. - Jego nocne wędrówki doprowadzały Severusa do szału.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową w niedowierzaniu.

\- Jesteś zadowolony z odpowiedzi?

\- Nie. Mam tylko więcej pytań.

Evan zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Zamierzam wykorzystać jego magiczne zdolności, by wspomóc moją ucieczkę.

Evan przestał się śmiać i przyjrzał się Lucjuszowi poważnie. - Tyle przypuszczałem. Jaki jest twój plan?

\- To zależy od tego jakie są jego umiejętności.

\- Wszystko, czego został nauczony podczas pierwszych pięciu lat w Hogwarcie jest w stanie zrobić bezróżdżkowo. Część potrafi wykonać bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie.

\- Iluzje należą do czarnej magii. Z tego co pamiętam nie były nauczane w Hogwarcie.

\- Cóż, nauczyłem go kilku dodatkowych rzeczy. Edukacja w Hogwarcie jest bardzo ograniczona - oznajmił Evan.

\- Tak, to nieco trudne, kiedy ktoś musi się ograniczać do legalnych zaklęć - powiedział sarkastycznie Lucjusz.

\- 'Wieszamy nieistotnych złodziei a wielkich ludzi mianujemy na urząd publiczny.'*** - zacytował Evan.

\- Ah, więc widzisz siebie jako polityka zamiast zwykłego przestępcę. Sądzę, że ty, mający władzę, to niebezpieczny pomysł.

\- 'Każda władza deprawuje, a władza absolutna deprawuje absolutnie. Wielcy ludzie to prawie zawsze źli ludzie.' Ale czy to człowiek zdeprawowany przez władzę staje się zły, czy zły człowiek pociągnięty do władzy staje się wielki?

\- Powstrzymaj proszę szaleństwo do czasu aż Harry się obudzi i będzie mógł tłumaczyć.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Lucjusz popatrzył na śpiącego chłopca z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym powrócił spojrzeniem do Evana. - Dowiedziałeś się dlaczego tutaj jest?

\- Jeszcze nie. Mamy ograniczony wspólny czas i byliśmy zajęci omawianiem bardziej naglących kwestii.

\- O czym rozmawialiście?

\- Twojej liście, jego krewnych, usunięciu twoich jąder i nakarmieniu nimi strażników...

\- Wolałbym, żeby wszystkie części mojego ciała pozostały w nienaruszonym stanie.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś przestał wykorzystywać mojego syna do swojego seksualnego zaspokojenia. Pewnego dnia mogę poczuć potrzebę, by oddać przysługę.

Lucjusz warknął. - Będziesz trzymać się z daleka od Draco.

\- Jakie są twoje zamiary wobec Harry'ego?

\- Pragnę go chronić, aż będę mógł go wykorzystać, by opuścić to miejsce. Planuję powrócić do mojego Pana i wierzę, że on może pomóc mi się tam dostać. Zamierzam go przekonać, iż jesteśmy słuszni w naszych poglądach i skorzystałby na dołączeniu do nas. W zamian za pomoc w uwolnieniu nas wszystkich, zamierzam znaleźć mu miejsce w szeregach Czarnego Pana.

\- Unikasz pytania - warknął Evan.

Lucjusz nachylił się ze złością. - Nie zrobiłem niczego, czego by nie chciał. Nie zmuszałem go do niczego - syknął.

\- Nie pytałem co zrobiłeś. Pytałem co zamierzarz zrobić - krzyknął Evan.

Skomlenie Harry'ego sprawiło że obaj mężczyźni zamarli. Evan wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić i wrócił do gładzenia włosów Harry'ego. Lucjusz patrzył w milczeniu, starając się zignorować ukłucie zazdrości, jakie poczuł, kiedy Harry rozluźnił się po dotykiem Evana.

Evan zaczął mówić, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Harry'ego. Mówił cichym, pozbawionym emocji głosem, którego używał wobec więźniów Czarnego Pana. - 'Używaj, nie nadużywaj; ani abstynencja, ani nadmiar nie uczyniły mężczyzny szczęśliwym.'**** On był już wystarczająco wykorzystywany w życiu. Martwię się o twoje używanie go. - Evan spojrzał na niego ponownie i Lucjusz mógł zobaczyć furię w jego oczach. - Znam cię, Lucjuszu. Wiem, że podczas gdy bierzesz chętnych kochanków to o obławę ci chodzi, nie o zdobycz. - Evan zerknął na Harry'ego, nim powrócił spojrzeniem do Lucjusza. - Co z nim zrobisz, po tym jak podda się twoim zalotom?

Lucjusz zastanowił się ostrożnie nad pytaniem, zanim odpowiedział. - Nie chcę być twoim wrogiem, Evan. Jeśli stanowczo obstawiasz, bym go nie ruszał, nie będę więcej tego robił. Jednakże, sądzę, że mógłby skorzystać na tym, że ktoś pokazał by mu, iż seks nie musi być bolesny.

Lucjusz czekał, by być pewnym, że Evan będzie mógł utrzymać kontrolę nad sobą, zanim kontynuował cicho. - Nie zaprzeczę, że mnie pociąga. Harry pięknie wydoroślał. Bardzo chciałbym być tym, który pokaże mu, jak wielką przyjemność może poczuć podczas uprawianego za obopólną zgodą seksu.

Evan zamknął oczy i Lucjusz przestał mówić, obserwując go ostrożnie. Po pełnej napięcia chwili Evan otworzył oczy i skinął głową, by mówił dalej.

\- Masz rację, zakładając, że łączyłby nas jedynie seks. Nie interesuje mnie związek z nim, ani nie sądzę, by mógł na tym skorzystać.

\- A jeśli zdecyduje, że nie jest zainteresowany?

\- To będzie koniec. Nigdy nikogo nie zmuszałem i nie zacznę z Harry'm. Nie zmuszę go do czegoś, czego nie chce albo na co nie jest gotowy.

\- A jeśli zdecyduje, że chce czegoś więcej? - Zapytał szeptem Evan, spoglądając na chłopca w jego ramionach.

\- Upewnię się, że wie dokładnie co mu oferuję, zanim cokolwiek się wydarzy. Nie pragnę sprawiać mu więcej bólu.

Evan skinął. - Tak długo jak nie zabronię temu trwać, będę cię prosił, byś pozwolił mu zdecydować kiedy przenieść twoją małą gierkę ze strażnikami na następny poziom. - Evan poczekał na skinięcie na zgodę i kontynuował. - Obiecam ci także, że jeśli go skrzywdzisz a ja poczuję potrzebę, by się zemścić, nie będę się uganiał za twoim synem.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę zarówno z ostrzeżenia, jak i obietnicy.

Evan przesunął Harry'ego, tak by oboje leżeli razem na łóżku. Nakrył ich jednym z koców, rzucając drugi Lucjuszowi. - Oczywiście, tej nocy jest nadal mój.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział z jękiem Lucjusz, kładąc się na własnej pryczy.

Kilka godzin później, Lucjusz obudził się nagle. Leżał na plecach, nie otwierając oczu i próbując rozgryźć co się stało. Potrzebował całej swojej samokontroli, by nie zareagować, kiedy poczuł delikatny dotyk na klatce piersiowej. Drobna dłoń oparła się o jego pierś na czas, jaki byłby potrzebny do wykonania dwóch głębokich oddechów. Usłyszał westchnięcie i dłoń została usunięta. Lucjusz sięgnął i pochwycił tę dłoń zanim Harry mógł by wrócić na swoje łóżko. Usiadł, nie puszczając dłoni Harry'ego. Spojrzał na drugą pryczę, utwierdzając się, że Evan nadal śpi, zanim powrócił spojrzeniem do chłopca.

\- Miałeś koszmar? - zapytał delikatnie, pociągając Harry'ego na swoje kolana i owijając jedno ramię wokół jego talii.

\- Nie - szepnął Harry, nie patrząc mu w oczy i siedząc pełen napięcia.

Lucjusz umieścił palec pod podbródkiem Harry'ego i podniósł jego twarz, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Masz problem z zaśnięciem?

\- Nie - szepnął Harry.

\- Chcesz bym obudził Rosiera, byś mógł z nim porozmawiać?

\- Nie - szepnął ponownie Harry. Odwrócił wzrok od Lucjusza, po czym kontynuował. - Chciałem tylko się upewnić, że wszystko z panem w porządku.

Lucjusz pokierował twarzą Harry'ego tak, by znowu patrzyli sobie w oczy. Uśmiechnął się do niego, spoglądając przelotnie na jego usta, zanim powrócił do oczu. - Doceniam twoją troskę. - Lucjusz otarł się kciukiem o dolną wargę Harry'ego, po czym opuścił dłoń i kontynuował. - Rosier i ja omówiliśmy niektóre rzeczy. Dał mi zgodę na robienie wszystkiego co jestem w stanie, by cię chronić - zakończył miękkim głosem, masując plecy Harry'ego łagodnymi ruchami.

Harry patrzył nadal w oczy Lucjusza, kiedy poruszył się i zszedł z jego kolan. Stał, patrząc ciekawie na niego jeszcze przez moment, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do swojej pryczy. Przytulił się do Evana, przedtem szepcząc ponownie. - Cieszę się, że nic panu nie jest.

Lucjusz obserwował Harry'ego, aż ten spokojnie zasnął. Tylko wtedy mógł sam ponownie wrócić do spania.

*************************  
* Hannibal Lecter, "Milczenie owiec"  
** Isaac Asimov, "Fundacja"  
*** Ezop  
**** Wolter


	7. Nowe Odkrycia

Dzień 3 - wtorek, 13 sierpnia 1996 roku.

Lucjusz obudził się na dźwięk głosu Evana i cichego chichotu Harry'ego. Obrócił się, by obserwować ich komunikację. Evan leżał na boku na zewnętrznej stronie pryczy, plecami do Lucjusza. Patrzył na Harry'ego, który siedział naprzeciwko ściany, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej, owijając je ramionami i podbródkiem spoczywającym na ramionach. Jego zwyczajowa pozycja płodowa została zamieniona przez prawdziwy uśmiech i chichot, który próbował ukryć.

Lucjusz obserwował Harry'ego, który słuchał Evana opowiadającego historię.

\- '...Gretel, jednakże, gnała jak błyskawica do Hansel'a, otwierając jego stajnię i płacząc: "Hansel, jesteśmy uratowani. Stara wiedźma nie żyje!". Wtedy Hansel wyskoczył jak ptak z klatki, kiedy drzwi zostaną otwarte. Jak się cieszyli i obejmowali, i tańcowali, i całowali! I gdy w końcu nie musieli się jej dłużej obawiać, weszli do domu wiedźmy, gdzie w każdym kącie stały skrzynie pełne pereł i klejnotów. "To o wiele lepsze od kamyków!", oznajmił Hansel, wpychając do kieszeni tyle, ile dało się pomieścić, a Gretel odparła: "Ja także wezmę coś ze sobą do domu", i wypełniła swój fartuszek do pełna. "Ale teraz musimy odejść", powiedział Hansel, "żebyśmy mogli wydostać się z lasu wiedźmy."...

\- Czekaj - Harry przerwał, chichocząc ponownie. - To twój dowód na to, że mugolskie dzieci są złe? Hansel i Gretel?

\- Harry - powiedział stanowczo Evan. - Jak się kończy opowieść?

\- Biorą klejnoty do domu dla ich ojca i żyją długo i szczęśliwie, nie musząc martwić się nigdy więcej pieniędzmi - odparł Harry, przewracając oczyma.

\- Więc po zabiciu Wiedźmy w jej własnym domu, mugolskie dzieci okradły ją, wróciły do domu do mężczyzny, który ich wcześniej z niego wyrzucił i żyły w dostatku bez żadnych konsekwencji swoich czynów?

\- To tylko bajka, Evan.

\- To bajka, którą zna każde dziecko. Jak dużo mugolskich bajek zawiera w sobie motyw pokonania złej Wiedźmy?

\- Nie mówię, że się z tobą zupełnie nie zgadzam, Evan, ja jedynie nie uważam, że zabijające dzieci rozwiązują cokolwiek. Nie możesz zwalczać stereotypu poprzez granie roli. - Harry dostrzegł uwagę Lucjusza i odwrócił się do niego. - A ty jak uważasz, Lucjuszu? - zapytał cicho.

Lucjusz usiadł i ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji, po czym odpowiedział na pytanie. - Sądzę, że mugole widzieli by w nas zagrożenie, gdyby wiedzieli o naszym istnieniu. Sądzę, iż ich dzieci są od urodzenia uczone, by się nas bać i nienawidzić; nawet jeśli rodzice nie wpajają im tych lekcji celowo. Uważam, że mugole są zagrożeniem dla naszej dalszej egzystencji.

Harry zmarszczył brew w zamyśleniu. - Powiedziałeś mugole, nie mugolaki.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się; był pod wrażeniem, że Harry dostrzegł tę różnicę. - Myślę, że mugolaki wnoszą całkowicie nowy poziom zawiłości do sytuacji.

Evan rzucił Lucjuszowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, po czym obrócił się do Harry'ego. - Oficjalnym stanowiskiem Czarnego Pana jest zabicie ich, zanim staną się problemem.

Harry skinął głową z pełnym żalu westchnięciem. - Zanim osiągną wiek, by móc iść do Hogwartu.

Lucjusz popatrzył krzywo na Evana, zanim odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Mimo iż mugolaki przysporzyły trudności naszym dzieciom oraz naszym tradycjom, to nie oni sami w sobie są problemem, ale raczej sytuacja, którą stwarzają. Kiedy mugolak osiąga szkolny wiek, otrzymuje list. Jego najbliższa rodzina także zostanie powiadomiona o nowym statusie swojego dziecka jako czarownicy albo czarodzieja. To zwiększa liczbę ludzi, którzy wiedzą o naszym świecie.  
Jeśli dziecko zdecyduje, że nie chce uczęszczać do Hogwartu, rodzina zostaje zaczarowana tak, by nie mogła nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Jeżeli dziecko zdecyduje się jednak uczęszczać, rodzinie dawane jest pozwolenie na poinformowanie dalszej rodziny, ponownie zwiększając liczbę osób, które wiedzą o naszej egzystencji. Po skończeniu Hogwartu, jest pięć razy bardziej prawdopodobne, że mugolak zwiąże się z mugolem zamiast z czarownicą czy czarodziejem. Na obecnym etapie, mogą poprosić Ministerstwo o pozwolenie na wyjawienie naszego istnienia ważnej dla niego osobie.

Lucjusz czekał, by upewnić się, że Harry za nim nadąża, zanim kontynuował. - Jeśli hipotetyczny mugolak poślubi mugola, będą mogli o tym powiedzieć również rodzinie mugola. Poprzez ten aspekt jeden mugolak spowodował, że paręset mugoli o nas wie.

Evan usiadł i owinął ramionami barki Harry'ego. - A jak wielu mugoli podziela zdanie Dursley'ów? - zapytał cicho.

Harry westchnął ponownie. - Naprawdę rozumiem problem. Myślę jedynie, iż mogłoby być inne wyjście. Nie sądzę, żeby zabijanie ludzi, a w szczególności dzieci, było odpowiednim rozwiązaniem.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego. - Zgadzam się, że są inne metody. Obecnie, nie możemy ich zastosować, jako że nie mamy wsparcia Ministerstwa. Co proponujesz, żebyśmy zrobili? Chciałbyś, byśmy zaczekali aż wojna się skończy, by działać? Pozwoliłbyś, aby tysiące mugoli dowiadywało się o naszym świecie każdego roku? Skazałbyś nasze dzieci, by ocalić ich?

Harry nie dostał szansy, by odpowiedzieć, gdyż usłyszeli odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Spojrzał ostrożnie na Evana i Lucjusza, zastygając w bezruchu, nie będąc pewnym co robić.

\- Idź - powiedział cicho Evan, popychając Harry'ego i kiwając głową w stronę Lucjusza.

Harry pośpiesznie przeciął pokój, kierując się w kierunku pryczy Lucjusza. Lucjusz rozłożył ramiona i Harry wszedł w jego objęcia. Mężczyzna pokierował ich tak, że leżeli ramię w ramię, patrząc na siebie. Celowo umieścił Harry'ego plecami do Evana. Harry obtoczył jedną nogę wokół nóg Lucjusza i wplątał jedną dłoń w długie blond włosy. Lucjusz zerknął ponad ramieniem Harry'ego, by sprawdzić reakcję Evana, po czym zamknął usta Harry'ego w namiętnym pocałunku.

Evan mógł jedynie się gapić, kiedy Harry zaskoczył obydwu mężczyzn, odpowiadając na pocałunek. Harry jęknął na pierwszy dotyk warg Lucjusza na jego i zaczął poruszać swoją, nieowiniętą wokół włosów mężczyzny, ręką po jego plecach. Lucjusz ledwie był w stanie powstrzymać własny jęk na entuzjazm Harry'ego. Harry oderwał się od pocałunku, tylko po to, by zacząć składać pocałunki na szczęce i karku Lucjusza.

Evan oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy, decydując się ignorować rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Lucjusz spojrzał ostrożnie na Evana, po czym ponownie skoncentrował się na Harry'm. Harry odrzucił głowę z kolejnym jękiem, kiedy Lucjusz podrażnił jego płatek ucha, na przemian łagodnie kąsając i ssąc. Do czasu gdy przybyli strażnicy, oboje byli już bardzo podnieceni.

Lucjusz i Harry oderwali się od siebie na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Harry wyleciał z łóżka, by stanąć na środku pomieszczenia, pomiędzy dwoma pryczami. Jego oczy wlepione były w podłogę, a twarz lekko zaczerwieniona. Widok strażników spowodował, że podniecenie zniknęło, zostawiając jedynie zawstydzenie.

Lucjusz przewrócił się na plecy i leżał tak przez moment, biorąc głębokie oddechy i próbując się uspokoić, zanim wstał.

Evan śmiał się z nich przez chwilę, a następnie podniósł się i podszedł do Harry'ego. Podniósł jego podbródek, by na niego spojrzeć i uśmiechnął się, puszczając mu oczko. Splótł swoje palce z Harry'ego i popchnął go do drzwi, zostawiając Lucjusza i bardzo zmieszanych strażników w tyle. 

Harry i Evan rozmawiali cicho o bezsensownych rzeczach podczas podróży. Evan grał obłąkanego na rzecz strażników, a Harry cieszył się beztroską, po napięciu dnia wczorajszego.

Kiedy Evan i Harry dochodzili do sali z prysznicami, dogonił ich Lucjusz. Owinął ramię wokół talii Harry'ego i spojrzał na Evana, będąc mile zaskoczonym, kiedy otrzymał skinienie głową, zamiast piorunującego wzroku. Trzech mężczyzn weszło razem do środka, sprawiając, że całe pomieszczenie ogarnęła cisza.

Ku niezadowoleniu Lucjusza, nagła uwaga spowodowała, że Harry cofnął się w kierunku Evana, nieświadomie odsuwając się od niego. Posłał współwięźniom zimne spojrzenie, którzy szybko skierowali uwagę gdzie indziej. Był w dalszym ciągu zirytowany, kiedy Evan skorzystał z okazji i poprowadził Harry'ego do toalet bez niego.

Dokładnie tak, jak dzień wcześniej, Evan pomagał umyć się Harry'emu, osłaniając jego ciało przed wścibskimi oczyma i odwracając jego uwagę od wszechobecnej atencji względem niego. Harry był trochę bardziej pewny siebie i poszło im o wiele szybciej. Lucjusz przerwał im, podczas gdy Harry rozbierał się pod prysznic. 

\- Idź zająć się swoją poranną toaletą, tak byś mógł zostać z nim, kiedy jego dziesięć minut dobiegnie końca. Już i tak przekraczamy granice jego ulg. Wątpię czy zdołam załatwić mu więcej czasu. - Lucjusz zwrócił się do Evana. - Upewnię się, że nikt się do niego nie zbliży.

Evan uśmiechnął się ironicznie do Lucjusza, po czym rozebrał się i dołączył do Harry'ego pod tę samą główkę prysznicową, odmawiając zostawienia Lucjusza samego z rozebranym Harry'm. - Wątpię czy będę mógł go zostawić. Mamy niewielu popleczników na dziennej zmianie - powiedział, kiedy poruszył się, by zablokować widok na Harry'ego.

Lucjusz wywrócił mentalnie oczyma na gry Evana. - Poradzę sobie z sytuacją.

Upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma w zasięgu słuchu, po czym obniżył głos do cichego pomruku. - Oboje musicie porozmawiać i zdecydować, co wolno mi wiedzieć. Daję wam ten czas.

Harry spojrzał z ciekawością na dwóch mężczyzn, przesuwając się w stronę Evana i sięgając po ręcznik, trzymany przez Lucjusza. Szybko się wytarł, kończąc w porę, by podać ręcznik Evanowi, który wyłączył wodę. Skończyli się ubierać tuż przed końcem czasu. Harry obserwował Evana i Lucjusza, którzy wymieniali spojrzenia, jak gdyby w cichej rozmowie, zanim Evan splótł ponownie swoje palce z Harry'ego i odprowadził go do drzwi, z podążającym za nimi Lucjuszem.

Wyszli z pomieszczenia tylko po to, by zostać zatrzymanymi przez tych samych strażników, co ich tu przyprowadzili.

\- Co tys se mysli, Rosier? Ty ne towarzyszcza Potter'owi - powiedział jeden ze strażników, drwiąc z nich i przybliżając się o kilka kroków.

Zarówno Evan, jak i Lucjusz zauważyli, że Harry wzdrygnął się na podejście tego konkretnego wartownika. Evan warknął ze złością, sprawiając, że strażnik się zatrzymał, ale mu nie odpowiedział. Lucjusz przysunął się do Harry'ego, by stanąć przed nim, zasłaniając widok strażnikowi.

\- Panie Murphy - powiedział zimno Lucjusz. Omiótł spojrzeniem innych strażników zgromadzonych w hallu, zanim uznał, że uwłaczają oni jego godności. - Pan Rosier tymczasowo zostaje ze mną. Czy współpracownicy z poprzedniej zmiany pana nie poinformowali? - Lucjusz nie czekał na odpowiedź; posłał nieprzyjemny uśmiech w kierunku odpychającego wartownika i nachylił się mrucząc. - Otrzymałem nagrodę.

\- Żaden z nas nie został poinformowany o jakichkolwiek nowych uzgodnieniach. - powiedział drugi strażnik.

Lucjusz skierował na niego swoją uwagę z uśmiechem, który mógłby zamrozić lawę. - Naprawdę, panie Finley? Myślałem, że informacje dotyczące traktowania wszystkich więźniów powinny być udostępniane pomiędzy zmianami. - Lucjusz czekał, dopóki nie zobaczył oznak nerwowości u co najmniej jednego strażnika, po czym kontynuował. - Jak się miewa twoja córka? Jest na pierwszym roku w Slytherinie, prawda?

Finley wyraźnie przełknął ślinę, zanim odpowiedział. - Na drugim.

\- Ah, rosną tak szybko, nieprawdaż?

\- Odprowadzę Pottera i Rosiera z powrotem do celi. Jako że byliście wszyscy razem, kiedy przybyliśmy dzisiaj rano, pozwalamy na to dzisiaj, dopóki nie potwierdzimy tej informacji - powiedział inny strażnik. Odwrócił się i wyszedł, pokazując, by za nim podążali. Lucjusz patrzył przez moment jak Harry i Evan idą za nim, po czym wrócił do sali z prysznicami.

\- Nie jestem pewien co planujecie, ale ty i Malfoy musicie być bardziej rozważni względem Pottera - powiedział strażnik do Evana, kiedy byli poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- 'Na wojnie osobista zemsta zachowuje swoje milczenie.' - zacytował Evan.

Wartownik wyglądał na zakłopotanego, a następnie potrząsnął głową, jakby się poddał. Harry spojrzał pomiędzy Evana i strażnika, zanim szepnął: - Nietzsche.

Strażnik zerknął na Pottera, który nadal był śmiertelnie blady i trząsł się po konfrontacji ze stróżami. Zatrzymał się i łagodnie dotknął ramienia Harry'ego, sprawiając, że chłopiec zastygnął w bezruchu. Harry spuścił ulegle wzrok na buty, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

Strażnik spojrzał na Evana, który patrzył bez słowa w bok, nie ujawniając swoich emocji. Powrócił spojrzeniem do Harry'ego, zanim powiedział. - Zostałem wczoraj w domu. Moja córka była chora. Skończyła właśnie cztery lata. - Harry zerknął przelotnie na mężczyznę, po czym ponownie spuścił wzrok.

\- Pomyślałem jedynie, że powinieneś wiedzieć, iż nie dołączyłbym do innych, jeśli byłbym tutaj. - Jedyną reakcją Harry'ego było szybkie wciągnięcie powietrza i podniesienie spojrzenia, by napotkać to strażnika. Strażnik wytrzymał spojrzenie Harry'ego przez kilka minut, po czym kontynuował marsz.

Kiedy dotarli do celi, strażnik ponownie wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę. Tym razem upewnił się, że patrzą sobie w oczy, zanim powiedział. - Jesteś, czy nie jesteś winny temu wypadkowi, nie zasługujesz na traktowanie, które zostałeś zmuszony, by przetrwać.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, zanim odwrócił się i wszedł do celi.

\- 'Testem moralności społeczeństwa, jest to, co robi ono dla swych dzieci.'* - powiedział Evan do strażnika, po czym poszedł za Harry'm do celi.

Harry stał, patrząc, dopóki strażnik nie zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. - Przypuszczam, że chcesz wiedzieć co tutaj robię.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że nasze role się odwróciły. - Harry obrócił się z ciekawością do Evana na to stwierdzenie. - Spędziłem lata na dotrzymywaniu ci towarzystwa w twoim więzieniu. Teraz ty przybyłeś, by dotrzymać mi towarzystwa w moim. - Evan kontynuował z uśmiechem.

Harry odpowiedział mu smutnym grymasem. - Gdybyś nie był tutaj pierwszy, pomyślałbym, że zrobiłeś to celowo, po to, aby mnie dalej chronić. - Harry spuścił smutno wzrok. - Problemem jest, że nie jestem pewien czy na to dłużej zasługuję.

Evan poruszył się, by usiąść na czymś, o czym zaczynał myśleć jako o jego łóżku, i czekał aż Harry pozbiera swoje myśli, i kontynuuje. Po chwili Harry usiadł na pryczy Lucjusza, tak, że patrzył na Evana.

\- Wiesz, że ogół czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa jest naprawdę całkowicie popieprzony.

\- Język, Harry.

\- Oh, nie staram się być wulgarny. Oni faktycznie tacy są. - Harry potarł dłońmi o twarz, po czym odwrócił się do Evana z westchnięciem. - Widzisz, jest tu zły mroczny czarodziej, próbujący opanować kraj. Każdy się ciągle boi. A jedyna osoba, która może to powstrzymać... Siedzi w Azkabanie za morderstwo.

Harry potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem, zanim mówił dalej. - Powodem, dlaczego tacy są, nie jest to, iż jestem tutaj. To dlatego, że nie jestem nawet pewny czy powinniśmy go powstrzymać.

\- Kogo zabiłeś, kochanie? - zapytał łagodnie Evan. Kiedy pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi, Evan uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Wiem, to był Vernon. Jesteś zmartwiony, ponieważ obiecałeś, że będę mógł go dostać, kiedy opadną bariery, ale poczułeś niekontrolowaną potrzebę, by go wypatroszyć pewnego ranka, kiedy jadł kiełbaski i purée ziemniaczane na kuchennym stole.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się roześmiał. - Evan, to jest... cóż, szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewien czy sadystyczne, czy obrzydliwe.

Evan uśmiechnął się i czekał aż Harry się ponownie uspokoi. - Nie mamy dużo czasu, zanim Lucjusz wróci.

\- Więc przypuszczam, że powinienem zacząć od rzeczy, o których nie jestem pewien czy powinien wiedzieć. - Harry spuścił na kilka sekund wzrok na swoje kolana. - Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie jestem też pewien czy powinienem powiedzieć tobie. - Spojrzał na Evana, po czym kontynuował ze smutkiem. - Nigdy cię nie okłamałem ani niczego przed tobą nie ukryłem. Wiesz o mnie wszystko. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiam się czy nie lepiej cię okłamać albo powiedzieć ci prawdę i pozwolić zdecydować jak zareagujesz na zagrożenie, którym jestem.

\- Obawiasz się, że cię skrzywdzę?

\- Nie - Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Evana, ze łzami, które właśnie zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy. - Myślę, że będziesz tak delikatny jak tylko możesz, kiedy mnie zabijesz.

**********************  
* Dietrich Bonhoeffer


	8. Przepowiednia

Dzień 3 - wtorek, 13 sierpnia 1996 roku

\- Nie - Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Evana, ze łzami, które właśnie zaczęły spływać mu po twarzy. - Myślę, że będziesz tak delikatny jak tylko możesz, kiedy mnie zabijesz.

Evan był bardzo dumny z faktu, że nawet się nie zawahał, zanim przeniósł się na miejsce obok Harry'ego i przytulił go do siebie. Harry zmagał się ze sobą, rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią wtulenia się w Evana i załamaniu się, a potrzebą kontynuowania opowieści, zanim wróci Lucjusz. Po chwili odsunął się.

\- Jestem jedyną osobą, która może pokonać twojego Pana - powiedział cicho Harry. - Zabicie mnie wykluczy rywalizację.

Przez jakiś czas panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, zanim odezwał się Evan. - Frank Herbert kiedyś powiedział: 'Początek wiedzy to odkrycie czegoś, czego nie rozumiemy.'

Harry westchnął. - Powiem ci wszystko, ponieważ nie potrafię tego zachować dla siebie. Wolałbym, żebyś nie przekazywał tego Lucjuszowi.

\- Nie powiem Lucjuszowi niczego bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia tego z tobą.

\- Pamiętasz jak pod koniec drugiego roku dyskutowaliśmy o tym, w jaki sposób otrzymałem niektóre umiejętności Czarnego Pana? Jak wężomowa?

\- Omawialiśmy możliwość, że zostałeś jego magicznym spadkobiercą, po tym jak klątwa zabijająca odbiła się rykoszetem.

\- Mhm. Ok, wiesz o przepowiedni, prawda? - Harry nie fatygował się czekaniem na odpowiedź Evana. - W zeszłym roku dowiedziałem się czym była. Naprawdę nie próbowałem tego przed tobą ukryć. Nie, to było jedynie... nie mogłem... po tym jak Syriusz...

Evan otoczył ramieniem barki Harry'ego i mocno go przytulił, dodając mu otuchy.

\- 'Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... a choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...'

Żaden z nich nie poruszył się przez długi czas. Kiedy Harry zaczął się odsuwać, Evan otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i ponownie mocno go objął.

\- Wiem po której stronie leży twoja lojalność, Evan. Nie poproszę cię, byś wystąpił przeciwko niemu - powiedział Harry dławiącym szeptem.

Evan nadal obejmował Harry'ego. - Przepowiednia nie mówi kto zostanie pokonany - powiedział neutralnie.

Harry wydał z siebie przypominający jęk dźwięk, zanim odkaszlnął. - Zakon jest przeciwko mnie, jestem zamknięty w Azkabanie, a moi dwaj najwięksi protektorzy są prawdopodobnie Jego najbardziej lojalnymi zwolennikami - powiedział, wydając z siebie odgłos ni to szlochu, ni to śmiechu. - Myślę, że "Potter fart" może się szybko skończyć.

\- Dlaczego Zakon jest przeciwko tobie? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

\- Zabiłem go - szepnął Harry.

\- Kogo, mój Animikii, kogo zabiłeś?

Harry zaskomlił ponownie, po czym zwrócił swoje wypełnione bólem oczy na Evana. - Nie chciałem tego zrobić.

\- Powiedz mi, co się stało, kochanie.

Po długiej ciszy, Harry wyszeptał. - Twój Pan stworzył horkruksy.

Evan szarpnął się do tyłu z przyśpieszonym oddechem.

\- Sześć - Harry nadal mówił szeptem. Zwinął się w swoją zwyczajową pozycję płodową, układając głowę z ukosa na kolanach, tak, by nadal móc widzieć Evana.

\- Zniszczyliśmy dwa z nich, Dumbledore jeden, a ja drugi. - Harry roześmiał się szorstko. - Wtedy nawet nie wiedziałem co to było.

Zamknął na moment oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. - Wybieraliśmy się po trzeciego z nich. Był ukryty w jaskini. B--by dostać się... To... musieliśmy opróżnić kocioł pełen trucizny. Ktoś musiał to wypić. Ja... ja napoiłem tym Dumbledore'a. Kazał mi. Bez względu na wszystko, powiedział. Po kilku czarkach zaczął mnie błagać, bym przestał.

Harry nie mógł już powstrzymać łez. - Nie przestałem - wyszeptał.

Evan wciągnął Harry'ego na swoje kolana. Przytulił go mocno i kołysał tam i z powrotem, tak jak wtedy, gdy był młodszy. Evan zignorował oszałamiające informacje, o których się właśnie dowiedział, by pocieszyć swoje dziecko, gdy to się załamało.

Tę właśnie scenę zastał Lucjusz, kiedy wszedł do celi jakiś czas później. Stał cicho, obserwując ową dwójkę, podczas gdy strażnik za nim zamykał drzwi. Ostrożnie udał się w kierunku pustej pryczy i usiadł, czekając, aż zostanie przez nich zauważony.

Evan przywitał Lucjusza skinięciem głowy, po czym poruszył się tak, by móc spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Myślę, że Lucjusz powinien wiedzieć o przepowiedni.

Harry skinął, przełykając głośno ślinę. - Co potem?

\- Potem porozmawiamy.

Harry spojrzał na Evana niepewnie, po czym zsunął się z jego kolan. Usiadł po turecku, splatając ręce na kolanach i starając się unikać spojrzeń dwóch, obserwujących go Śmierciożerców. - Dowiedziałem się o proroctwie krótko po wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic. Dymbledore znał całą przepowiednię i uznał, że to odpowiedni czas, bym się o niej dowiedział.

Harry spojrzał przelotnie na Evana, który sięgnął i ścisnął jego dłoń, dodając mu otuchy. - 'Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... a choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca...'

Cisza, która zapadła była dla Harry'ego krępująca. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na obu mężczyzn, tylko po ty, by zobaczyć ich z pochylonymi głowami, będących w głębokim zamyśleniu. Zaczął się wiercić, zaraz przestając, gdy Evan uścisnął jego dłoń. Kiedy następnie spojrzał na Lucjusza, był zaskoczony, że napotkał jego wzrok.

\- Potrafisz wyczarować ogień? - zapytał blondwłosy mężczyzna.

Harry zamrugał na to dziwne pytanie, po czym rzucił Evanowi zakłopotane spojrzenie.

Evan przyglądał się przez chwilę Lucjuszowi z rezerwą, zanim odpowiedział. - Potrafi.

Lucjusz skinął głową i wstał z pryczy, by wydobyć ze schowka swój długopis oraz pergamin. - Podaj mi jeszcze raz treść przepowiedni, tym razem wolno.

Zanim Harry mógłby zacząć, Evan przerwał. - Co zamierzasz? - zapytał z napięciem.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego. - Muszę to spisać, by lepiej uporządkować swoje myśli. Harry może to spalić, kiedy już skończymy dyskutować, a my pozbędziemy się popiołu, więc nie wpadnie to w niepowołane ręce.

Harry spojrzał pomiędzy dwóch mężczyzn. - Gotowy teraz?

Lucjusz poczekał, aż Evan skinie na zgodę głową, po czym powiedział Harry'emu, by ten zaczął. Harry był zdziwiony, że Lucjusz pisze każdy wers przepowiedni na osobnej części pergaminu. Kiedy skończył, wstał i rozłożył osobno każdą kartkę na łóżku, po czym skinął na swych towarzyszy.

\- Większość tych linijek wydaje się być oczywista na pierwszy rzut oka. To zazwyczaj nie jest przypadek jeśli chodzi o autentyczne proroctwa.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry.

\- Niestety, większość przepowiedni jest w pełni dostrzegalna jedynie po tym jak wydarzenie miało już miejsce. Prawie zawsze jest jakiś aspekt, który nie jest dokładnie taki, jakim się wydawał - odpowiedział Lucjusz. - Genialni ludzie w Departamencie Tajemnic spędzają dekady, badając każde proroctwo w nadziei odszyfrowania ich.

\- Dużo przepowiedni jest także samospełniających się. Pamiętasz opowieść o Królu Edypie? - zapytał Evan, kontynuując wyjaśnianie.

\- Um... To ta, gdzie facet zabija swojego ojca i żeni się z własną matką, tak?

Evan wzdrygnął się na streszczenie Harry'ego, dotyczące tego pierwszorzędnego dzieła literatury klasycznej.

\- Ojciec Edypa usłyszał proroctwo, gdy ten był niemowlęciem. Z tego też powodu rozkazał, by jego syn został wywieziony i zabity, inicjując w ten sposób wydarzenia, które urzeczywistniły przepowiednię - sprecyzował Evan.

Lucjusz zaczął robić notatki na pierwszej stronie. - Dodaj proszę również własny komentarz.

Evan wskazał na pierwszy pergamin. - Mówi pokonać, nie zabić.

\- Jest jakaś różnica? - zapytał Harry. - Czy to nie jest to samo?

\- Nie musi być - powiedział Lucjusz. Popatrzył z uśmiechem na zmieszaną minę Harry'ego, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać. - Pokonanie jest najczęściej używane jako eufemizm zabijania, ponieważ najbardziej powszechnym znaczeniem słowa pokonać jest pokonanie kogoś w walce. Walki zazwyczaj kończą się śmiercią jednego z uczestników.

\- Dlaczego przepowiednia miałaby użyć eufemizmu? Przepowiednie nie powinny potrzebować zmiękczać czegokolwiek. Nie są uczuciowe, tylko rzeczowe - powiedział głośno Evan, nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego.

Lucjusz skinął głową, po czym kontynuował wyjaśnianie Harry'emu. - Pokonanie może także znaczyć osłabienie albo przezwyciężenie. Albo jedynie udowodnienie wyższości. Niekoniecznie oznacza czyjąś śmierć.

\- Ale ta mówi, że tak. Tutaj. - Harry wskazał stronę, która mówiła o śmierci z ręki drugiego.

\- Nie doszliśmy jeszcze do tej strony - powiedział nieobecnie Evan, kiedy wziął długopis od Lucjusza. - Pojedynczo.

Harry wyglądał na nieco sfrustrowanego i ciągle zdezorientowanego. Lucjusz i Evan dopisali w ciszy resztę uwag na tej stronie, po czym przeszli do następnej.

Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana:  
LM-- Nie jest powiedziane, że pokona Czarnego Pana; jedynie, że ma taką moc.  
LM--Pokonać vs. Zabić  
ER--Pokonać - dowieść wyższości?  
ER--Pokonać - położyć kres jego ideałom?  
ER--Nadchodzi - musi być urodzony tego samego roku co powstała przepowiednia?  
LM--Przezwyciężenie jego metod.  
LM--Zwalczyć jego tytuł, nie osobę.

Lucjusz zerknął na Evana. - Trzy razy do czasu przepowiedni czy trzy razy do czasu narodzin?

Evan zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - Omówimy obydwa - powiedział, biorąc długopis ponownie.

Harry spojrzał na dwóch mężczyzn. - Co macie na myśli?

\- Spiszemy każdego, kto pokonał go trzy razy. Na pierwszej liście będą ci, co pokonali go trzy razy do czasu proroctwa, a na kolejnej, do czasu twoich narodzin. - Lucjusz wyjaśnił Harry'emu, kiedy Evan zaczynał listę. 

\- Każdy jeden czy każda para? - zapytał Harry Lucjusza.

\- Twoje myśli? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- 'Zrodzony z tych' jako 'przez' zamiast 'zrodzony z tych' jako 'z', w sensie z krwi... Zastanawiam się czy to musiała być para spodziewająca się dziecka.

\- Uważasz, że to mogłoby nawiązywać do adopcji?

\- Być może... Albo dotyczy rodzica chrzestnego, albo innego krewnego. Nie określa czy musi to być para. Niezamężna matka, która trzykrotnie go pokonała i oddała dziecko swojej siostrze, która także trzykroć go pokonała; czy to się liczy?

\- Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli.

\- Zastanawiam się czy powinniśmy zawężać naszą listę tak wcześnie.

\- Zrobimy cztery listy.

\- Nie rozumiem sensu tego wszystkiego - powiedział zirytowany Harry. - Wiemy już, że proroctwo mówi o mnie.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego dzieckiem musisz być ty? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Neville Longbottom i ja byliśmy jedynymi, którzy urodzili się pod koniec lipca w roku, w którym została stworzona przepowiednia. Ja byłem jedynym 'naznaczonym jako równy jemu.' To ta jedna z samospełniających się rzeczy, prawda?

\- Ah, ale znowu pomijasz - powiedział Lucjusz łagodnie. - Zajmiemy się każdą linijką w swoim czasie.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, myślę, że może mieć rację - powiedział Evan.

Lucjusz obrócił się w jego stronę z uniesioną brwią.

\- Widzę dokąd zmierzasz, Lucjuszu. Znak nie musi oznaczać blizny Harry'ego. To mógłby być ktoś, kto nie został jeszcze naznaczony. To mógłby być ktoś, kogo dopiero naznaczy. Jednakże, Harry jako jedyny jest równie potężny magicznie. Nikt nie dorównał Czarnemu Panu mocą od czasów Grindelwald'a. Aż do Harry'ego. Nawet Dumbledore nie dorównuje im w żywiołowej magii.

Lucjusz przechylił głowę na bok i rozważył ostrożnie słowa Evana. - Naprawdę są sobie równi? Harry jest tak potężny jak Czarny Pan?

\- Tak i nie. Są równi sobie w magicznej potędze. Prawie identyczni, szczerze mówiąc. Jednakże, nasz Pan jest obecnie potężniejszy ze względu na doświadczenie. - Evan spojrzał na Harry'ego, po czym kontynuował. - Powiedziałbym, że Harry był nieco wyżej od niego politycznie. Teraz uważam, że w tym też są sobie równi.

Harry prychnął, patrząc beznamiętnie na ścianę przed sobą. - Tak, ministerstwo i społeczeństwo uważa nas obu za potworów - powiedział szorstko Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na ostre spojrzenie Lucjusza i potrząśnięcie głową Evana.

Harry popatrzył na Lucjusza. - Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy zapytałeś Evana czy uważa, że jesteśmy równi?

Lucjusz poczekał na skinięcie Evana, po czym ostrożnie odpowiedział. - Evan potrafi zobaczyć poziomy magicznej mocy odkąd jest nastolatkiem.

\- Coś jak aury? - zapytał Harry. 

\- Bardziej jak tarcze - odpowiedział Evan, przeglądając kilka stron. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Możesz zobaczyć Protego, gdy jest silnie rzucone. Prawda? - Na skinięcie chłopca kontynuował. - To podobne do tego. Kiedy tego szukam, mogę zobaczyć czaszę jako łunę wokoło czyjejś dłoni, gdy ta osoba trzyma w niej różdżkę. Im wyższy poziom magii, tym większa łuna. Ty zawsze jesteś okrążony całkowicie. Nawet jako dziecko rozświetlałeś pomieszczenie.

Evan odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Możemy pozbyć się trzech następnych stron - powiedział, oddając pergamin.

Trzech mężczyzn przejrzało kolejne wersy.

\- 'Będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna...' - przeczytał Lucjusz. - Myślę, że wasza dwójka powinna się tym zająć.

\- To nie jest konkretna moc - odpowiedział Evan.

Lucjusz odebrał długopis z dłoni Evana. - Jest 'nie zna' jako, że nie zna tej mocy, czy 'nie zna' jako, że nie wie o tym, że Harry to potrafi?

\- Czarny Pan wie o wężomowie i innych darach, które Harry od niego otrzymał - powiedział Evan, zabierając długopis z powrotem.

Harry poruszył się z zażenowaniem i odchrząknął, po czym wymamrotał. - Dumbledore mówił, że to miłość.

Evan parsknął.

Lucjusz wyglądał na zaintrygowanego. - Umieść to pod obydwoma kategoriami.

Evan spojrzał na Lucjusza z uniesioną brwią. Zapisał to, mrucząc tak, by Lucjusz go słyszał. - I oni uważają, że to ja jestem obłąkany.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, by zdusić śmiech, otrzymując uśmiech od Lucjusza.

będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna  
LM--Czarny Pan nie wie o tej mocy.  
ER--Miłość.  
LM--Czarny Pan nie wie o zdolnościach Harry'ego.  
ER--Harry potrafi posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową.  
ER--Harry zna czarną magię.  
ER--Miłość.

Kiedy nikt nie miał więcej pomysłów, przeszli do kolejnej linijki.

\- Powiedziałbym, że to jest oczywiste, ale wy dwaj prawdopodobnie udowodnicie mi, że nie mam racji - powiedział Harry.

Evan skierował w stronę Harry'ego pobłażliwy uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Ja dostrzegam jedynie dwa oczywiste znaczenia. Ty?

\- Dwa oczywiste znaczenia? Musi zginąć. Ile to może mieć znaczeń?

Lucjusz zignorował mamrotanie Harry'ego. - Ja widzę trzy. - Wziął od Evana długopis.

i jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego  
LM--Zarówno Czarny Pan, jak i Harry nie mogą zostać zabici przez kogokolwiek innego niż przez siebie nawzajem. - "musi" oznacza, iż nie ma innego wyjścia.  
LM--Jedno zabije drugiego.  
LM--Będą działać razem (ręka w rękę) do śmierci jednego z nich, 'z' ręki drugiego. - 'z', nie przez

\- Skreśliłbym to drugie, jako że jest powiedziane, iż muszą zginąć, nie, że muszą zabić, jednakże obawiam się, iż to jedynie moje smętne myślenie - oznajmił Evan po spojrzeniu na to, co napisał Lucjusz. - Nie uważasz tak samo o trzecim?

\- Ja nie poddaję się smętnemu myśleniu - zadrwił Lucjusz. - To tylko pasuje jak każde inne.

Harry spojrzał na dwóch mężczyzn ponownie. - Więc jak wyjaśnicie kolejny wers? - zapytał szeptem.

\- Ujęte tak jak zapisano, znaczenie jest niejasne, jako że oboje obecnie żyjecie - odpowiedział Lucjusz.

\- Być może bierzesz to zbyt dosłownie - zasugerował Evan, biorąc ponownie długopis.

bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje  
ER--Harry był przetrzymywany w ukryciu w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy Czarny Pan żył. To nie miało miejsca później, Czarny Pan przeżył klątwę zabijającą, podczas gdy Harry żył. To nie mogło mieć miejsca także, gdy Czarny Pan zmartwychwstał. Teraz oboje żyją?

\- Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. - Harry wykrztusił, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Oboje żyją, czy to nie oznacza, że oboje przeżyli? - zapytał Lucjusz, po chwili dodając. - Chyba że... - zabrał ponownie długopis.

bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje  
ER--Harry był przetrzymywany w ukryciu w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy Czarny Pan żył. To nie miało miejsca później, Czarny Pan przeżył klątwę zabijającą, podczas gdy Harry żył. To nie mogło mieć miejsca także, gdy Czarny Pan zmartwychwstał. Teraz oboje żyją?  
LM--Zanegowane-Kiedy Czarny Pan użył krwi Harry'ego w ceremonii odrodzenia, zostali połączeni. Żyją jako jedność.  
LM--Będą żyć jako jedność, gdy połączą siły. Żaden nie może żyć osobno, podczas gdy drugi przeżył.

\- Podobają mi się twoje pomysły. Ale wątpię czy twój Pan się zgodzi - powiedział smutno Harry.

Evan otoczył Harry'ego ramieniem. - Lucjusz ma sposoby na wpływanie na naszego Pana. Może będzie w stanie go przekonać do rozważenia takiej możliwości.

Harry spojrzał na Evana powątpiewająco.

\- Dlaczego ostatnia linijka się powtarza? - zapytał Lucjusz, trzymając ostatnią kartkę.

\- Myślę, że całość się powtarza. Wersja, którą słyszałem kończyła się w tym miejscu - powiedział Harry.

\- Nie słyszałeś oryginalnej przepowiedni? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Um. W pewnym sensie. To było wspomnienie z Myślodsiewni.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co o tym myślisz, Lucjuszu? - zapytał Evan.

Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, tylko położył kartkę, by na niej napisać.

ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca  
LM--Przepowiednia została już spełniona. Harry pokonał już raz Czarnego Pana. Nie ma nic o tym, że nie powróci.  
LM--Razem, Tom i Harry rozgromią wizerunek Czarnego Pana i zapoczątkują nową erę w czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Harry złapał szybki oddech, kiedy przeczytał ostatnią notkę Lucjusza. - Myślisz, że to możliwe? Że to koniec? Nie musimy ze sobą walczyć?

Lucjusz spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i zaszokowała go nadzieja, jaką w nich zobaczył. Był wstrząśnięty, gdy coś do niego dotarło. - Ty się poddałeś. - Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, chwytając ramię chłopca. Kiedy Harry się cofnął i zwrócił rozszerzone oczy w stronę Evana, po czym spuścił wzrok, Lucjusz zaklął cicho. - Cholerny bohaterski Gryfon! Zamierzałeś się poświęcić! - powiedział ze złością, zanim odwrócił się, by przejść się do krat celi.

\- Harry? - zapytał łagodnie Evan.

Harry obserwował Lucjusza przez moment, zanim odpowiedział, nie odwracając wzroku od kroków Lucjusza. - Dorastałem, słuchając o wszystkich wspaniałych planach, które miał. Wszystkich rzeczach, które wymagały naprawy, a którymi on by się zajął. Kiedy poszedłem do Hogwartu, zobaczyłem co miałeś na myśli. Nawet więcej niż już wiedziałem u Dursley'ów. Nie zgadzam się z jego obecnymi metodami. Nie z przekonaniami. Nie z długoterminowymi planami.

Harry odwrócił do Evana swoje pełne smutku oczy, po czym kontynuował szeptem. - Jak mogę walczyć po stronie, którą uważam za niewłaściwą? Jak mogę walczyć przeciwko tobie?

\- Cholerne geny Pottera! - powiedział Evan, zanim zamknął Harry'ego w surowym uścisku. - Potępiam twoich rodziców za twoje fatalne gryfońskie skłonności. Gdzie, do diabła, podział się instynkt samozachowawczy, który starałem ci się wpoić?

Harry wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Evana, korzystając z pociechy, którą zaoferował. Trwali tak, dopóki Harry nie poczuł jak Lucjusz masuje delikatnie jego plecy. Chłopiec zerknął na niego z ciekawością.

\- Jestem obecnie niezdolny do składania ci jakichkolwiek obietnic, ale zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby zapewnić ci miejsce po Mrocznej Stronie.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, nie opuszczając objęć Evana. - Co tak naprawdę możesz stąd zrobić?

\- Mogę przekazywać wiadomości mojemu Panu. Nie mogę jedynie otrzymywać odpowiedzi. - Lucjusz zerknął w kierunku pergaminu, zaściełającego łóżko. - Chciałbym wysłać mu treść przepowiedni i otrzymać również jego myśli jej dotyczące, ale nie ufam moim posłańcom, mając takie informacje.

\- Uważasz, że to mogłoby pomóc?

\- Z całą pewnością.

\- Masz jakiś plan, Animikii?

Harry odsunął się od Evana, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, po czym zerknął na Lucjusza. Opuścił objęcia Evana i podszedł do łóżka, by uporządkować pergaminy. Zebrał każdą z kartek, nawet te, na których nie umieścili notatek, tak że załączona była cała przepowiednia. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do dwóch Śmierciożerców, którym zdecydował się zaufać.

\- Mogę zaszyfrować kartki i rzucić czar tłumaczący. Jeśli przetłumaczę strony na wężomowę, tylko on będzie w stanie to odczytać.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Lucjusza był powolny uśmiech. Evan, jednakże, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, zarówno Czarny Pan, jak i strażnicy dowiedzą się, że potrafisz tu używać magii.

Harry wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. - Więc nie zaszyfruję kartek. Lucjusz będzie musiał jedynie podkreślić ich ważność w odpowiedniej kolejności. Nikt się nie dowie, że nie potrafię pisać w wężomowie. Salazar Slytherin potrafił. Widziałem rzeczy, które napisał. Twój Pan prawdopodobnie również potrafi. Możemy pozwolić im myśleć, że ja także umiem.

\- Nie potrafisz pisać w wężomowie, a oni tak? - zapytał Lucjusz.

Harry skinął głową. - Myślę, że to z powodu tego, iż to tak naprawdę nie jest dar, który powinienem otrzymać. Tak naprawdę nie słyszę wężomowy. Brzmi dla mnie jak angielski. Jeśli skoncentruję się wystarczająco mocno, mogę usłyszeć nieznaczny syk dodany do słów. Całe wieki zajęło mi, by być w stanie posługiwać się nią bez patrzenia na węża, ale opanowałem to z pomocą Evana. Nadal mam jednak problemy z mówieniem po angielsku, kiedy patrzę na jakiegoś węża. Więc jak myślisz?

Lucjusz i Evan zamrugali na pytanie Harry'ego.

\- Czar tłumaczący? - sprecyzował.

\- Nie widzę z tym problemów - powiedział Evan, pomimo zdradliwych myśli, które pojawiły się odnośnie potrzeby zachowania przepowiedni w sekrecie dla bezpieczeństwa jego chłopca.

\- Chciałbym dołączyć również jeszcze jeden list, jeśli mogę - powiedział Lucjusz.

Harry skinął. - Zacznę tłumaczyć te, podczas gdy ty będziesz pisał. Nie chcę ryzykować, że strażnicy nam przerwą. Myślisz, że powinniśmy ponumerować strony?

Evan szybko ponumerował strony, przedtem biorąc długopis od Lucjusza. Podszedł do krat, by pilnować, żeby żaden wartownik nie zaskoczył pozostałej dwójki podczas robienia swoich czynności.

Harry skończył w mniej więcej tym samym czasie, co Lucjusz, który podał swój list Evanowi. Ten szybko go przeczytał i oddał w ciszy, po czym odwrócił się, by kontynuować obserwację.

Mój Panie,  
załączona jest przepowiednia, dotycząca Twojej osoby i pana Pottera. Pan Potter, pan Rosier i ja dodaliśmy własne notatki odnośnie jej możliwych interpretacji. Poczuliśmy naglącą potrzebę, byś otrzymał te dodatkowe informacje tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Z całym szacunkiem, proszę byś przejrzał dołączone informacje z obiektywnym nastawieniem. Pan Potter jest zaskakująco dobrze zaznajomiony ze wszystkim, czemu stawiliśmy czoła i jest zainteresowany wspieraniem naszych celów. Uważam, że byłby korzyścią dla naszej strony.

Na tej kartce pan Potter pokazał kilka zaskakujących zdolności, które mogą wspomóc nasz powrót do Ciebie. Poinformuję Cię o naszym planie jak tylko dopracujemy szczegóły.

Twój wierny sługa,  
Lucjusz Abraxan Malfoy

Lucjusz podszedł z listem do Harry'ego. Chłopiec zaskoczył go, biorąc do rąk jego dłoń, zamiast listu.

\- Połóż go na pryczy - powiedział Harry. Umieścił dłoń Lucjusza nad listem, trzymając własną na wierzchu jego. - Teraz pomyśl o rzuceniu czaru tłumaczącego - poinstruował Harry.

Lucjusz wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, kiedy poczuł magię, przepływającą z niego na pergamin. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który stał odrobinę za nim, z zamkniętymi oczyma i zmarszczoną w koncentracji brwi.

Po kilku sekundach Harry odsunął swoją dłoń i otworzył oczy. - Udało się? - zapytał, wskazując na list.

Lucjusz patrzył na Harry'ego, jego dłonie nadal mrowiły.

Evan prychnął, po czym podszedł do Lucjusza, by wziąć list. - Wydaje się, że tak - powiedział, dodając list, który wydawał się być teraz tworem dziwnych zawijasów i zakrętasów, na początek skończonego już stosu. Evan ostrożnie zwinął wszystkie pliki, biorąc zakładkę Lucjusza, by je związać. Zerknął na Lucjusza, a następnie wzruszył ramionami, po czym zamknął książkę i odłożył ją, opuszczając miejsce mężczyzny.

Lucjusz otrząsnął się, ale nadal patrzył na Harry'ego. - Co zrobiłeś?

Harry spojrzał w bok, by ukryć swój uśmiech. - Ja um pomyślałem, że może byś nie chciał, bym to przeczytał. Jeśli rzuciłbym czar, zobaczyłbym list. Ja jedynie um tak jakby um pożyczyłem ci moją magię, byś mógł to zrobić sam.

\- Niesamowite - westchnął Lucjusz.

Evan wywrócił oczyma na rumieniec Harry'ego, po czym zamknął go w luźnym uścisku. Podał rolkę pergaminu Lucjuszowi i złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy Harry'ego. - Jest prawie 16. Zanim zapomnicie się w jednej z waszych, pełnych migdalenia, sesji - zaczął Evan - być może powinniśmy porozmawiać o powodzie, dla którego jesteś w Azkabanie.

Harry spojrzał na Evana z westchnieniem. - Musimy?

Evan uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Wiem, że ubolewasz nad tym, co się stało, ale to błogosławieństwo dla naszej strony. Lucjusz też powinien o tym wiedzieć. Obawiam się, że dzisiaj w nocy będziemy świętować.

Harry westchnął ponownie i skinął głową, po czym odsunął się i podszedł do jednej z pryczy, by się na niej położyć.

Evan odwrócił się do Lucjusza, który nadal przyglądał sie Harry'emu z ciekawością. - Harry został skazany za zabójstwo Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Lucjusz szarpnął głową, by zerknąć na Evana, po czym powrócił spojrzeniem do Harry'ego. Powolny, złośliwy uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, po czym odwrócił się ponownie do Evana. - Dumbledore nie żyje.

Evan skinął. Odpowiedział Lucjuszowi swoim własnym, złośliwym uśmiechem - tym, który nawiedzał dorosłych ludzi w koszmarach. - Stary dureń nie żyje, a Harry Potter przeszedł na Mroczną Stronę.


	9. Wspominanie Starych Dobrych Czasów, W Lewo Na Rewolucji

Dzień 3 - wtorek, 13 sierpnia 1996 roku

Harry leżał na swojej pryczy z zamkniętymi oczyma, zagubiony we własnych myślach, starając się ignorować rozmowę pomiędzy dwoma Śmierciożercami, którzy zastanawiali się nad zmianami, jakie zaszły na zewnątrz świata.

Rozmyślał nad poprzednim rokiem i wszystkim, co działo się po śmierci Syriusza. Harry czuł, że strata Syriusza była momentem przełomowym w jego życiu. Kiedy zeszłego lata wrócił na Privet Drive, stracił nadzieję na normalne, stabilne życie. Evan spędził to lato dzieląc je pomiędzy służenie swojemu Panu a pocieszanie Harry'ego.

Po tym lecie, z Evanem, który pomagał mu się wykurować, Harry wrócił do Hogwartu zdeterminowany, by przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Stał się ponury i odległy, ale za to bardziej rzetelny niż był wcześniej. Odmówił bycia dłużej pionkiem Dumbledore'a w jego grze. Harry wiedział, że proroctwo narzuca warunki jego śmierci, ale nie pozwolił, by te również kierowały jego życiem. Miał wrażenie, że przepowiednia odebrała mu rodziców, Syriusza i jego własne dzieciństwo. Bał się, że w niedalekiej przyszłości odbierze mu także Evana.

Harry spotkał się z Dumbledore'm pierwszej nocy po powrocie. Był pozytywnie zaskoczony, kiedy Albus zgodził się, by przenieśli się w przeszłość, w celu poznania sekretów. Rozmawiali ze sobą aż do wczesnego ranka. Albus wypełniał luki o życiu Toma Riddle'a i jego transformacji w Lorda Voldemorta.

Harry po raz kolejny był zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje pełne zrozumienie w stosunku do chłopca, którym był Tom Riddle. Wiedział co mówi, gdy oznajmił Lucjuszowi, iż rozumie decyzje Voldemorta. Gdyby nie miał wsparcia Evana, prawdopodobnie podjąłby bardzo podobne decyzje. Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl, jak ironiczne to było. Śmierciożerca był wszystkim, co powstrzymało go przed zostaniem kolejnym Czarnym Panem.

Albus powiedział Harry'emu wszystko, co wiedział o horkruksach, jak również o jego przekonaniu, że siedem z nich zostało stworzonych przed tym, jak Voldemort został zniszczony po raz pierwszy. Pokazał Harry'emu pierścień i wyjaśnił czym był pamiętnik. Dyskutowali także o innych możliwych horkruksach.

Harry podskoczył, kiedy poczuł dłoń, gładzącą jego włosy, która sprowadziła go z powrotem na ziemię. Spojrzał w zaniepokojone fioletowe oczy, po czym usiadł z westchnięciem i bladym uśmiechem.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział, przytulając się do Evana, kiedy ten usiadł na pryczy obok niego.

\- Pomimo jego reputacji jako pełnego poświęcenia, heroicznego Gryfona, uważam, że Dumbledore był Ślizgonem.

Lucjusz uniósł brew na powrót obłędu Evana. Harry prychnął w niedowierzaniu.

\- On nawet nie lubił Ślizgonów - powiedział.

\- Może nie, ale uważam, iż wiedział, że jeśli walczysz o to, w co wierzysz, cel uświęca środki.

Harry zdusił w sobie szloch. Odsunął się nieznacznie od Evana, zwijając się w swoją zwyczajową obronną pozycję. - To nie było tego warte. To nie jest słuszne - szepnął.

Evan otoczył ramieniem barki Harry'ego, zanim powiedział. - 'Miejsca, do których zawędrowałem! Drogi które przebyłem/ by znaleźć najlepsze jajka/ z jakich kiedykolwiek zrobiono jajecznicę! Jeśli chcesz zdobyć jajka/ nie możesz kupić ich w sklepie, musisz zrobić rzeczy/ o których nie pomyślano nigdy wcześniej.'*

\- To nawet nie było prawdziwe! A ja nawet nie chciałem tych cholernych hor... - krzyknął Harry, przerywając, kiedy Evan delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię.

Harry odkaszlnął. - Nie chciałem tych cholernych jajek - powiedział cicho. - Robiłem jedynie to, co myślałem, że muszę, by przetrwać. - Spojrzał przelotnie na Lucjusza, który stał po drugiej stronie celi, obserwując w ciszy, po czym odwrócił się do Evana. - On może mnie wykorzystywał, ale starał się mnie chronić. Albo przynajmniej udawał, że to robi.

Harry spojrzał na swoje kolana. - Teraz jestem sam. To, co zrobiłem nie sprawiło jedynie, że straciłem Dumbledore'a, ale również Weasley'ów, Remusa, moich przyjaciół. Nic mi nie zostało - wyszeptał, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

\- Masz nas, mój Animikii. Masz mnie - powiedział Evan z westchnięciem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, powstrzymując kolejny szloch. - Nie jesteś już dłużej mój. Należysz ponownie do Niego. Nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek byłeś mój.

Evan złożył pocałunek na czubku głowy Harry'ego. - Ah, moje dziecko, kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy, zobaczysz jak bardzo się mylisz. Zrobimy to. Kiedy opuścimy to miejsce, będziesz mógł zacząć wszystko od początku.

\- Nie pójdę nigdzie. Każdy mnie zna. Wszyscy wiedzą, co zrobiłem. - Harry spojrzał na Evana. - Nazywają mnie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył - zakończył szeptem, po czym ponownie spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie pójdziesz nigdzie? - wtrącił Lucjusz, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę, zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Evana.

Harry popatrzył przez moment na Lucjusza w milczeniu, po czym zaczął mówić cicho i wolno, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Pomogę wam się stąd wydostać. Tobie, Evanowi i każdemu, kogo zabierzecie ze sobą. Zrobię wszystko, co mogę, by wydostać stąd was wszystkich. Powrócicie do waszego Pana i rozpoczniecie rewolucję. Zmienicie nasz świat. Zapobiegniecie takim dzieciństwom, jakie przetrwaliśmy ja i wasz Pan, by żadne inne dziecko nie musiało przez to przechodzić. Za wszelką cenę.

Harry odwrócił się do Evana i upewnił się, że on również skupia na nim całą uwagę. - Później, wy dwaj upewnicie się, że wasz Pan pamięta dlaczego zaczął to wszystko. Upewnicie się, że jest liderem, którego wszyscy potrzebujemy, a nie tyranem, którego się wszyscy boimy.

\- Będziesz tam z nami. Będziesz częścią nowej ery, którą zrodzimy - powiedział stanowczo Lucjusz.

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nie pójdę nigdzie - powtórzył.

Evan posadził sobie Harry'ego z powrotem na kolanach. - Mylisz się, mój Animikii. 'Jesteś wolny od Wielkich Miejsc. Jesteś wolny i nieobecny! Masz mózg w swojej głowie. Masz stopy w swoich butach. Możesz sterować sobą, niezależnie od tego jaki kierunek wybierzesz.'**

Harry zagrzebał się w klatce piersiowej Evana, potrząsając głową i chowając łzy. - Nie mogę, Evan, nie mogę tam wrócić.

\- Możesz. Wrócisz. '...to bardzo dobra okazja, byś spotkał rzeczy, których się boisz tuż przed swoim nosem. Jest ich kilka, po drodze pomiędzy tutaj i tam, które mogą cię tak bardzo wystraszyć, że nie będziesz chciał iść dalej. Ale będziesz szedł dalej, pomimo paskudnej pogody. Będziesz szedł dalej, pomimo grasowania swoich wrogów. Będziesz szedł dalej, pomimo ryku Smoków. Naprzód przez wiele strasznych strumyków, pomimo, że twoje ramiona staną się obolałe, a twoje trampki będą przeciekać. Dalej i dalej będziesz wędrował. A ja wiem, że zawędrujesz daleko i stawisz czoła swoim problemom, czymkolwiek by one nie były.'**

Harry przesunął się, by spojrzeć na Evana, potrząsając głową ze smutnym uśmiechem. - I poruszę góry? - zapytał cicho.

\- 'Tak! Tak, w rzeczy samej!' - zacytował z uśmiechem Evan. - '(98 i ¾ procent gwarancji.)'**

Harry w końcu się poddał i roześmiał się. - Mógłbyś, proszę, przestać cytować Dr. Seuss'a? To przerażające.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza z psotnym uśmieszkiem. - I gdyby Lucjusz wiedział, co robisz, miałby wystarczająco dużo materiałów na szantażowanie cię.

\- Nie uważam, by szantażowanie Rosiera było możliwe - odparł Lucjusz. - Mało prawdopodobne wydaje się zniszczenie jego wizerunku jeszcze bardziej, kiedy już ma reputację psychopaty. - Lucjusz przerwał, zanim zapytał z ciekawością. - Czy on zachowuje się bardziej szalenie niż zazwyczaj?

\- Oh, zdecydowanie - zaczął. Wydał z siebie pisk, kiedy Evan zaatakował go, by uniemożliwić mu powiedzenie czegokolwiek więcej. Evan popchnął go na łóżko, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach i łaskocząc go w uległości. Żaden nie zauważył nadejścia strażników.

O'Connor odchrząknął nerwowo, kiedy pojął rozgrywającą się scenę. Spojrzał pomiędzy Lucjusza, swobodnie opierającego się o ścianę, obserwującego Rosiera i Pottera z uśmiechem oraz pryczę, na której Rosier szamotał się z Potterem, przyszpilając obie dłonie chłopca jego własną, drugą mając pod koszulką Pottera.

Patterson był bardzo zaskoczony; biorąc pod uwagę to, że kiedy zostawiał wczoraj dwóch Śmierciożerców, obawiał się, że się pozabijają. Teraz wydawali się dzielić Potter'em. Odwrócił się do O'Connora i powiedział. - Może powinniśmy wrócić później.

\- To nie będzie konieczne - powiedział Lucjusz, w końcu zwracając swoją uwagę na strażników.

Evan zszedł z pryczy, oferując dłoń Harry'emu. Pocałował go w czoło, po czym odsunął się, by pozwolić Lucjuszowi wziąć Harry'ego w ramiona. Evan wyprzedził ich w drzwiach, przechodząc obok strażników. O'Connor pośpieszył za nim, podczas gdy Patterson został z tyłu, by towarzyszyć Lucjuszowi i Harry'emu.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że strażnicy z dziennej zmiany pozwolili Rosierowi z wami zostać.

\- Powiedziałem im, że był prezentem dla mnie. Epinger potwierdził, że spędził z nami noc. Czy on jest zwolennikiem?

\- Jest poplecznikiem. Niski status, ale bardzo lojalny.

Lucjusz skinął głową. - Jeśli to możliwe, chciałbym, by Evan pozostał z nami ponownie dzisiejszej nocy. Wątpię, czy będziemy mieć zezwolenie na kolejną.

\- Zobaczę, co będę w stanie zrobić.

Lucjusz zatrzymał Patterson'a, zanim weszli do łazienki. Po upewnieniu się, że są całkowicie sami podał mu zwinięty pergamin. - To zawiera istotne informacje dla naszego Pana. Proszę się upewnić, że otrzyma je niezwłocznie.

\- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedział Patterson. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, zanim zdecydował się mówić dalej. - Nasza zmiana kończy się o 3 rano. Pracujemy po dwanaście godzin, od 3.00 do 15.00.

Lucjus uniósł pytająco brew.

Patterson zerknął ponownie na Harry'ego, zanim odwrócił się do Lucjusza z westchnięciem.

Harry spojrzał tam i z powrotem pomiędzy dwóch mężczyzn. - Wejdę do środka, dobrze? - Poczuł, że Lucjusz objął go mocniej. - Evan już tam jest. Nic mi się nie stanie.

Lucjusz wypuścił go w milczeniu.

Patterson poczekał aż drzwi za Harry'm się zamknęły i kontynuował. - Potrzebuję tej pracy, panie Malfoy. Jeśli to jest możliwe, to czy, cokolwiek planujecie, może wydarzyć się na dziennej zmianie?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Osobiście gwarantuję, że pańska pozycja pozostanie bezpieczna, i na przyszłość, może pan swobodnie mówić przy panu Potterze. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszedł śladem Harry'ego do łazienki.

Lucjusz szybko się umył i podszedł do Harry'ego i Evana, którzy na niego czekali. Przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego i złożył na jego ustach prawie niewinny pocałunek, po czym zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu Nott'a.

\- Powiem Nott'owi, by rozpowiedział innym, że będę miał do przekazania komunikat podczas obiadu. Potem wrócimy do celi.

\- Evan też? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, Evan też - powiedział cierpko Lucjusz. Zauważył w końcu Nott'a i skinął na niego.

\- Malfoy, Rosier - przywitał się Lucjusz i skinął każdemu z nich głową. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo do Harry'ego, tylko po to, by cofnąć się w zdumieniu, gdy odwrócił się do Lucjusza i napotkał jego stalowe piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli nie potrafisz okazać szacunku moim towarzyszom, być może nie powinieneś korzystać z mojej pomocy - powiedział zimno Lucjusz.

Nott przełknął głośno ślinę, ale nie zawahał się, kiedy powiedział. - Chętnie pomogę ci we wszystkim, co sprzyja pracy naszego Pana. To, kogo wybierasz do grzania ci łóżka, jest nieistotne. - Nott przerwał na warknięcie Evana.

\- 'Polujący ludzie nie są niczym z wyjątkiem niczego. Oni wszyscy uciekają jak wystraszone małe króliki. Uciekaj, króliku, uciekaj. Uciekaj, króliku. Uciekaj, króliku. Uciekaj króliku. Uciekaj, króliku, uciekaj! UCIEKAJ, KRÓLIKU, UCIEKAJ!'*** - Evan powiedział, po czym roześmiał się maniakalnie, powodując, że wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu przerwali swoje czynności i odwrócili się w ich kierunku.

Nott cofnął się o kolejny krok. Lucjusz przesunął się na bok, by mieć oko na Evana, ale także, by usunąć się z linii ognia. Nawet Harry odsunął się od szalonego mężczyzny, stając obok Lucjusza.

Lucjusz zauważył kątem oka zbliżających się strażników. Nachylił się bliżej do Nott'a. - Będę miał do przekazania komunikat podczas dzisiejszego obiadu. Przekaż dalej.

Nott skinął głową, nadal pełen lęku obserwując Evana.

\- Nott - powiedział ostro Lucjusz, sprawiając, że mężczyzna zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. - Nie zawiedź mnie. Nie spodobają ci się konsekwencje.

Lucjusz odsunął się, kiedy wartownicy byli już blisko.

\- 'Mnie także to się podoba. Te wrzaski są dużo bardziej podniecające w ten sposób.'*** - Evan szepnął do Nott'a, kiedy ten go mijał.

Nott zadrżał, po czym pośpieszył, by przekazać dalej wiadomość Lucjusza, decydując, że w przyszłości musi być bardziej ostrożny w swoich interakcjach z Potter'em.

Potter mógł wydawać się dzieckiem, ale pogłoski mówiły, że jest naprawdę potężny. Nott nie bał się osobiście Potter'a, ale nie docenił, jak opiekuńczy Rosier i Malfoy byli w stosunku do niego.

Malfoy nawet w Azkabanie miał kontakty. Nie żeby były naprawdę potrzebne. Mężczyzna zastraszał wszystkich na własną korzyść. Rosier był niewiadomą w tej grupie. Rosier nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie współpracował. Był samotnikiem. Wszyscy darzyli go szacunkiem, ale nikt nie chciał znaleźć się w jego pobliżu.

Myśl o nich trzech, łączących siły spowodowała, że Nott zadrżał ponownie. Zdecydowanie nie chciał znaleźć się po niewłaściwej stronie.

**************************  
* "Super jajecznica", Dr. Seuss  
** "Miejsca, które odwiedzisz", Dr. Seuss  
*** "Dom 1000 trupów", Rob Zombie


	10. Gry, Nauka Zaufania

Dzień 3 - wtorek, 13 sierpnia 1996 roku

\- Co teraz? - zapytał Harry, po tym jak wrócili z powrotem do celi, a strażnicy zostawili ich samych.

\- Teraz gramy, "Ja nigdy" - powiedział Lucjusz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Huh? - Harry spojrzał na Evana, tylko po to, by zobaczyć go wylegującego się z uśmiechem na jego pryczy.

\- Wolisz zagrać w "Dwie prawdy i kłamstwo" czy "Wolałbyś" - zapytał Lucjusz z imitacją powagi.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na dwóch Śmierciożerców.

Evan uśmiechnął się do niego. - Ślizgon poznaje cię poprzez gry - wyjaśnił. - Zazwyczaj grali w weekendy poza Hogsmeade, pijąc duże ilości alkoholu.

Harry nadal wyglądał na zmieszanego. - Ja nie... - zaczął, potrząsając głową. - Chcecie grać w gry?

Lucjusz podszedł do drugiej pryczy, by na niej usiąść, biorąc Harry'ego ze sobą. - Będziemy czekać dzisiaj w nocy. Na obiedzie poinformuję moich wspólników o tym, o czym muszą wiedzieć. Po obiedzie ty i Evan będziecie mogli tu wrócić, by mieć trochę czasu na omówienie tego, czymkolwiek to jest, co nadal przede mną ukrywacie.

Lucjusz położył palec na ustach Harry'ego, gdy ten chciał zaprotestować. - Jestem Ślizgonem, Mały; wiem, że Evan nigdy nie pozwoli ci, byś powiedział mi o wszystkim. Tak jak powiedziałem, wrócę tuż przed godziną policyjną. Wszyscy się wyśpimy i jutro będziemy czekać na wiadomość od Czarnego Pana.

\- Myślałem, że nie możesz otrzymywać wiadomości - przerwał Harry.

\- Nie wątpię, że mój Pan znajdzie sposób, by dostarczyć nam wiadomość w odpowiedzi na informacje jakie wysłaliśmy. Są tutaj strażnicy, których byłby chętny poświęcić.

\- Poświęcić?

\- Wszyscy strażnicy składają przysięgę, by nie wyjawiać żadnych politycznych informacji. Zostaną automatycznie przeklęci przez tę przysięgę, jeśli ją złamią - wytłumaczył Evan.

\- Teraz, jeśli skończyłeś - zaczął wyniośle Lucjusz. - Zagramy w grę. - Przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej i szepnął mu do ucha. - Chcę poznać twoje najmroczniejsze sekrety.

Ku irytacji Evana, Harry spłonął rumieńcem i zachichotał, chowając głowę naprzeciwko ramion Lucjusza, zamiast odsunąć się.

\- Naprawdę chcecie grać w głupie gry dla dzieci? - zapytał Harry, pocierając nos.

Evan i Lucjusz wymienili spojrzenia, zanim Evan odpowiedział. - Lucjusz uważa...Szczerze mówić, oboje uważamy, że przyda ci się kilka godzin wolnego.

\- Oh.

\- Harry - Lucjusz przerwał, wymieniając z Evanem kolejne spojrzenie i czekając na skinięcie głową, zanim kontynuował. - Rozumiemy, że dzisiejszy wieczór nie będzie dla ciebie przyjemny. Kiedy podzielę się informacjami, dotyczącymi Dumbledore'a, rozprzestrzenią się one niczym ogień. Będziesz bardzo prawdopodobnie centrum zainteresowana każdego i tematem wszystkich dyskusji. Chcielibyśmy zrobić ci krótką przerwę, zanim się to wydarzy.

\- To dlatego chciałeś, żeby Evan został tutaj na noc. To będzie bardziej sensowne, jeśli zostanie później, kiedy będziemy pracować nad planem.

\- Co jest innym celem tych "głupich gier dla dzieci" - powiedział z uśmiechem Evan. - Będziesz musiał zaufać Lucjuszowi wystarczająco, by dopracować z nim szczegóły planu. Nie będę w stanie być mediatorem pomiędzy wami.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał tam i z powrotem, między dwóch Śmierciożerców. Był rozdarty pomiędzy lękiem przed pójściem na obiad, a strachem przed zaufaniem Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi.To było szaleństwo! Cztery dni temu byli oczywistymi wrogami, a teraz miał powierzyć mężczyźnie nie tylko swoją przyszłość, ale również przeszłość.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, znalazłszy swoją gryfońską odwagę i powiedział. - My, w Gryffindorze zawsze graliśmy w "Ja nigdy" albo "Prawda czy wyzwanie". Nie wiem jak się gra w te pozostałe.

Lucjusz prawie westchnął z ulgi. Pomimo dobrych stosunków, które rozwinęli w ciągu paru ostatnich dni, nie sądził, by Harry był chętny do współpracy z nim w celu uwolnienia Śmierciożerców. To nadal był Harry Potter i podczas gdy mógłby chcieć pomóc Evanowi, nie było żadnego powodu, by pomagał grupie, która chciała go zabić, odkąd skończył osiemnaście miesięcy.

\- Oczywiście, że grali w "Prawda czy wyzwanie" w Gryffindorze. Musieliście udowodnić, że jesteście odważnymi lwami i braliście wyzwania, nieprawdaż? - dogryzł Harry'emu Evan.

\- Cóż, widzę dlaczego nie mogliście grać w to w Slytherinie, wy węże byliście zbyt zajęci chowaniem się pod skałami, by wziąć wyzwanie, i jak wszyscy wiemy, nie można ufać wężom, by powiedzieć im prawdę - odgryzł się Harry.

\- Ah, ale to właśnie dlatego nasze gry są dużo bardziej intrygujące - powiedział miękko Lucjusz. - W "Dwie prawdy i kłamstwo" każda osoba musi powiedzieć dwa prawdziwe stwierdzenia i jedno kłamstwo, w dowolnej kolejności. Reszta grupy później oddaje głos na stwierdzenie, które według nich jest kłamstwem. Celem jest, by nigdy nie dać im poznać, czy zgadli poprawnie. Osoba zliczająca głosy wypija drinka, jeśli zgadli dobrze, a grupa, jeśli zgadli źle.

\- W "Wolałbyś" grają przeważnie młodsze osoby, jest mniej podchodów i nie pije się alkoholu. Każdy gracz zmienia się kolejno, zadając pytanie "wolałbyś". Na przykład, jeśli byłbyś Animagiem, wolałbyś być żmiją czy kobrą? Każdy z grupy potem odpowiada. Czasami gra się ze starszymi uczniami i od uczestników oczekuje się, że uzasadnią swoje odpowiedzi. To znaczy, wolałbym być żmiją, ponieważ mogą one kontrolować ilość jadu, jaką wstrzykną w swoją ofiarę.

\- Dowiadujesz się więcej na temat ich osobowości i preferencji, na podstawie tego, co wcześniej powiedzieli - wytłumaczył dokładniej Evan.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od "Wolałbyś" - powiedział Harry. - gdyż Evan i ja mielibyśmy nieuczciwą przewagę w pozostałych dwóch.

Evan westchnął głośno. - 'Niestety, nie wystarczy dużo wiedzieć, żeby zrozumieć'; bardzo starałem się ciebie nauczyć, wychować cię na należytego Ślizgona... - Evan westchnął po raz kolejny.

Harry zachichotał. - Zakładam, że powinienem wybrać "Ja nigdy" i utrzymać przewagę, huh?

\- Oto co prawdziwy Ślizgon powinien zrobić. Wydaje się, że pomimo zbawiennych prób Evana, jesteś skazany na bycie Gryfonem - powiedział Lucjusz, potrząsając głową w imitacji smutku.

Spędzili w trójkę parę godzin, dobrze się bawiąc w swoim towarzystwie, grając beztrosko i przyjaźnie w gry. Zarówno Lucjusz, jak i Evan byli bardzo zadowoleni z tego, jak dobrze radzili sobie z odwracaniem uwagi Harry'ego. Był prawie zdolny do zapomnienia. Prawie.

Zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie usłyszeli odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Harry pozostał przytulony do Lucjusza, i teraz, po szybkim spojrzeniu na Evana, przyciągnął Lucjusza do pocałunku.

Jednak tym razem Lucjusz powstrzymał go po tym pierwszym pocałunku. Dotknął łagodnie jego policzka i spojrzał w pytające zielone oczy.

\- Nie sądzę, by było to dzisiaj konieczne - powiedział chrapliwym szeptem. - Jednakże, jestem bardziej niż chętny, by kontynuować to jutrzejszej nocy, kiedy będziemy mieć trochę prywatności, jeżeli zapragniesz.

Lucjusz wstał z gracją, oferując dłoń Harry'emu. Chłopiec przyjął dłoń, ale Lucjusz zauważył jak bardzo się spiął.

Ujął delikatnie jego podbródek, upewniając się, że patrzą sobie w oczy, po czym powiedział. - To propozycja, nie rozkaz.

Lucjusz złożył delikatny, niewinny pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego. - Nie martw się, Mały, ochronię cię nawet przed sobą - szepnął Lucjusz, zbyt cicho, by ktokolwiek oprócz Harry'ego mógł usłyszeć.

Lucjusz wziął Harry'ego za rękę i wyprowadził go przez, teraz otwarte, drzwi, kiwając na powitanie głową Patterson'owi i O'Connor'owi, kiedy ich mijał. Harry pozwolił się prowadzić, ale patrzył na Lucjusza w kompletnym zmieszaniu, nie rozumiejąc czym były nowe zasady, albo dlaczego się one zmieniły.

Evan pozostał cicho, ale dokładnie obserwował zmianę. Miał ochotę wydrzeć Śmierciożercy te ładne blond włosy, gdy zobaczył jak Harry się napiął, i był bardzo dumny z faktu, iż się pohamował. Kiedy zobaczył na jak zagubionego wyglądał Harry, gdy wychodził z celi, zaczął robić w myślach listę ewentualnych metod tortur. Alfabetycznie.

Evan szedł za nimi, umyślnie ignorując fakt, że to on był tym, który wymagał od Lucjusza, by zostawił wszystko Harry'emu.

Kiedy Lucjusz wkroczył do jadalni, wzmocnił uścisk na dłoni Harry'ego, prowadząc go do stołu Śmierciożerców. Nie zrobili więcej niż dziesięciu kroków, gdy Harry znieruchomiał, zdając sobie sprawę gdzie się kierują.

Potrząsnął głową, kiedy spojrzał na Lucjusza. - Nie pójdę tam - powiedział zduszonym szeptem.

\- Tylka na parę minut, przedstawię cię. Potem możesz uciec do Evana.

Harry nadal odmawiał poruszenia się. - Wiedzą kim jestem. To właśnie jest problem - prychnął.

\- Harry... - zaczął Lucjusz, nim Evan mu przerwał.

\- Nie musi tam po to być. Może usiąść z tobą jutro. - Evan warknął, wyjmując dłoń Harry'ego z chwytu Lucjusza i splótł ją z własną. Harry spojrzał przelotnie na obu mężczyzn, po czym skierował się do swojego i Evana standardowego miejsca.

Lucjusz obserwował ich, dopóki nie usiedli, po czym sam skierował się do swojego zwyczajowego miejsca. Zauważył, że stół został powiększony tak, by pomieścić wszystkich, którzy podążali za Czarnym Panem, zarówno oznakowanych, jak i tych nieoznakowanych. Prawie połowa hallu zgromadziła się wokoło środkowego stołu. Stanął przed swoim krzesłem na szczycie stołu, omiatając wzrokiem zebranych więźniów.

Lucjusz czekał, aż wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na nim, a wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, zanim się odezwał. W rzeczy samej, skupił na sobie uwagę całego hallu, Śmierciożercy, zwolennika, jasnego czy też neutralnego.

Kiedy w końcu przemówił, jego głos był spokojny i niewyrażający żadnych emocji. - 4 sierpnia Albus Dumbledore został zabity.

Pomieszczenie wypełnił ogłuszający hałas, kiedy wszyscy na raz zaczęli zadawać pytania, zaprzeczać i krzyczeć, zarówno z radości, jak i rozpaczy. Lucjusz nadal stał, czekając na ciszę, po czym odezwał się ponownie.

\- Wszyscy oznaczeni Śmierciożercy mają zostać po obiedzie, w celu przedyskutowania politycznych następstw.

Następnie Lucjusz usiadł i przeszedł do obiadu, spokojnie ignorując chaos wokół niego.


	11. Przerwa

Środa - 14 sierpnia 1996 roku  
Zamek Slytherina

Na innej wyspie, na północny-zachód od Wyspy Man, stała inna twierdza, zabezpieczona nawet bardziej od Azkabanu. Ktokolwiek, kto przepływał by tędy łodzią, znalazł by się w Damnú Forest, który otaczał wyspę, oddalony 16 kilometrów od linii brzegowej.

Jeśli, w jakiś sposób, dali by sobie radę z multum stworzeń, pułapek i samym lasem, będą mieli do przepłynięcia 8 kilometrów nieprzerwanie monotonnego obszaru, obserwowanego nieustannie przez licznych wartowników. Dwie większe grupy strażników strzegły murów zamku, jedna od wewnątrz, druga od zewnątrz.

Jeżeli niespodziewanym gościom uda się wejść do środka, czeka ich tu mnóstwo barier. Są bariery krwi, automatycznie uniemożliwiające wejście nieznajomym, bariery krwi, zapobiegające wyrządzeniu szkody jakiemukolwiek krewnemu czy znajomemu, bariery anty-aportacyjne, bariery anty-deportacyjne, bariery przeciw niewidzialności, bariery rozbrajające świstokliki, bariery anty-podsłuchowe oraz bariery monitorujące. Większość osłon zostało nałożonych tysiąc lat temu, w celu trzymania z daleka trzech z czterech założycieli Hogwartu.

Oczywiście, większość z tych przeszkód nie była konieczna, jako że Czarny Pan i jego oznakowani zwolennicy byli jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli o istnieniu wyspy.

W murach zamku panował wystrój bardziej podobny do antycznej greckiej cytadeli niż do pałacu. Jedynie portal umiejscowiony był na środku północnej ściany, tuż przed ogromnym dziedzińcem. Na zachód od wejścia znajdował się dwupiętrowy szkoleniowy pawilon, wyposażony w tor przeszkód i rozmaite pomoce dla trenujących.

Na całej długości ściany wschodniej znajdowały się pomieszczenia koszarowe. Koszary A były przeznaczone dla nowych rekrutów i młodszych, wolnych członków Mrocznej Strony, i urządzone były w stylu dormitorium z pojedynczymi kwatero-sypialniami dla sześciuset osób, kuchnią, wspólnym pomieszczeniem, wspólnymi prysznicami i wielkim hallem. Koszary B przeznaczone były dla bardziej doświadczonych członków oraz małżeństw. Mieściły czterysta apartamentów, każdy zawierający aneks kuchenny, jadalnię, pokój wspólny i sypialnię. Sto pięćdziesiąt z nich zawierało także żłobki albo pokoje dziecięce.

Łączącą oba pomieszczenia koszarowe budowlą, był trzypiętrowy budynek rekreacyjny. Na parterze znajdowały się kryta pływalnia, trzy wanny z jacuzzi i sauna. Na drugim piętrze były w pełni wyposażone spa, zarówno dla mężczyzn, jak i kobiet. Trzecie piętro mieściło solarium, konserwatorium i małą bibliotekę, zawierającą głownie lekkie treści do czytania. Za koszarami były ogromny obszar treningowy na wolnym powietrzu, hodowla psów i stajnia, ze stworzeniami zarówno magicznymi, jak i tymi mugolskimi.

W południowo-zachodnim zakątku, za kolejnymi zestawami barier, stał sam zamek. Stworzony w pełni z ognisto-zielonego agatu, ozdobiony onyksem, platyną i szmaragdem, zamek był zbyt piękny, by opisać go słowami. Za wyjątkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu i ich rodzin, którzy mieli apartamenty w zamku, większość nie widziała żadnego innego pomieszczenia niż sala tronowa, gdzie urządzane były zebrania oraz osobistego gabinetu Czarnego Pana, w którym odbywały się mniej liczne i indywidualne spotkania.

 

Słońce zaczynało właśnie wschodzić nad widnokręgiem, gdy nagły trzask aportującej się osoby zmącił poranny spokój.

Patterson ruszył szybko w kierunku pierwszego sztabu strażników, pokazując swój Znak, kiedy ich mijał. Został zatrzymany przez drugą grupę, by, jak zwykle, zostać przeszukanym na wypadek jakichś szpiegowskich urządzeń. Jeden z wartowników dobył rolkę pergaminu i zaczął ją rozwijać. Patterson natychmiast go powstrzymał.

\- To jest wiadomość wyłącznie dla naszego Pana, od Malfoya i Rosiera - wyjaśnił Patterson, decydując, że lepiej dla niego będzie pominąć Pottera.

\- Najlepiej dostarcz to po drodze. Rabastan był majordomusem* zeszłej nocy, ale on prawdopodobnie chciałby, żeby nasz Pan odebrał to osobiście.

Patterson skinął w podziękowaniu głową i pośpieszył przez dziedziniec w kierunku zamku. Czekał niecierpliwie na kogoś, kto pozwoli mu wejść, przepuszczając go przez bariery.

\- No, no, no, czyżby to mały strażnik więzienny? Czego chcesz, mały strażniku?

Patterson pochylił nieznacznie głowę, nie spuszczając oczu z dłoni od różdżki kobiety przed nim. - Madame Lestrange - przywitał się. - Jestem tu, by prosić o spotkanie z naszym Panem.

\- Nasz Pan nie będzie marnował na ciebie czasu. Wróć, kiedy będziesz bardziej ważny - zadrwiła Bellatrix.

\- Jestem tu w imieniu pana Malfoya.

Bellatrix natychmiast się wyprostowała. - Lucjusz wysłał ciebie?

Na skinięcie Patterson'a, wciągnęła go do środka, po czym pośpieszyła do hallu do gabinetu Czarnego Pana.

Podczas gdy Bellatrix otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, Patterson zatrzymał się w przejściu, czekając na zgodę, by wejść.

\- Wstawaj! - Patterson usłyszał jak Bellatrix krzyczy na kogoś w gabinecie. - Idź po naszego Pana. Powiedz mu, że ma wiadomość od Lucjusza. Pośpiesz się! - Kontynuowała swoją tyradę, przestając tylko po to, by zawrócić do drzwi i przerzucić swoje wrzaski na Patterson'a. - No! Wejdź tu. Siadaj. Jeszcze nie poszedłeś, Rabastanie? Pośpiesz się!

Rabastan ziewnął i przeciągnął się, ignorując swoją szwagierkę, kiedy opuszczał hall, i poprawiając swoje szaty. Rzucił na siebie i swoje ubrania parę odświeżających zaklęć; skinął na powitanie Patterson'owi i pstryknął palcami, by wezwać skrzata domowego.

\- Blynken, przynieś herbatę dla czterech osób, a następnie poproś Czarnego Pana, by dołączył do nas w swoim gabinecie tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Powiadom go, że Patterson przyniósł wiadomość - poprosił Rabastan.

\- Tak jest, Sir. Blynken przynieść herbatę i powiedzieć Panu, że potrzebować go na wiadomość Patterson'a. - Skrzat odpowiedział, pochylając nisko głowę, po czym zniknął.

Bellatrix zaprzestała swojej tyrady o bezużyteczności Rabastana, by zadrwić. - Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt miły dla tych skrzatów. Muszą wiedzieć gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Rabastan kontynuował ignorowanie jej, podczas gdy Patterson usiadł w wygodnym fotelu i oglądał, urządzane przez nich przedstawienie.

Nie minęło więcej niż kilka sekund, gdy pojawił się stolik z herbatą oraz ciasteczkami.

\- Jaką herbatę preferujesz? - Rabastan zapytał Patterson'a, nalewając.

\- Jedna łyżeczka cukru. Bez śmietany. - Przyjął przygotowaną herbatę i skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

Bellatrix skończyła w końcu narzekać na ułomność Rabastana i przestawiła się na obserwowanie Patterson'a.

\- Mogę pani jakoś pomóc, Madame Lestange?

Bellatrix nachyliła się bliżej do Patterson'a i obniżyła głos do zmysłowego szeptu. - To zależy, mój mały więzienny strażniku. - Przerwała, spoglądając na Patterson'a ponownie. - Czy wiesz o czym jest ten list?

\- Nie, Ma'am. Wiem jedynie, że jest tylko dla oczu naszego Pana.

\- Więc, być może, powinieneśśśśś mu to przekazać.

Na dźwięk głosu Czarnego Pana cała trójka zareagowała natychmiast. Patterson ukląkł przed Czarnym Panem, pochylając głowę i spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. Bellatrix dygnęła, podnosząc się po paru sekundach i wracając na swoje miejsce. Rabastan ukłonił się, po czym wręczył Czarnemu Panu stertę papierów.

\- To są komentarze od kilku osób, które gościłem wczoraj wieczorem. Żaden nie wymaga twojej natychmiastowej uwagi. Jeżeli nie potrzebujesz więcej mojej obecności, pożegnam się.

Czarny Pan skinął głową i kiwnął ręką, odprawiając go. - Idź i odpocznij trochę. - Zwrócił swoje szkarłatne oczy na Bellatrix. - Bella, moja sssłodka, wierzę, iż powiedziano ci, że to osssobiste ssspotkanie.

\- Mój Panie, ja...

Czarny Pan jej przerwał. - Poinformuję cię niezwłocznie, jeśśśli będzie cię to dotyczyć.

\- Tak, mój Panie. - Bellatrix wymamrotała, dygnęła po raz kolejny i odeszła z nadąsaną miną.

Czarny Pan usiadł za bogato zdobionym, mahoniowo-onyksowym biurkiem, przemawiając wcześniej do Patterson'a. - Usssiądź.

Patterson natychmiast podniósł się i usiadł, spoglądając na swojego Pana po raz pierwszy, odkąd wszedł. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od głośnego sapnięcia.

Za każdym razem, kiedy widział Czarnego Pana od czasów Jego odrodzenia, wyglądał on trochę bardziej ludzko; ale teraz wydawał się prawie identyczny, jak wtedy, gdy miał trzydzieści kilka lat.

Jego głowa pokryta była teraz gęstymi, falistymi brązowymi włosami, jakie miał przed swoją śmiercią, z dodatkiem kilku akcentów siwizny na skroniach. Jego nos wrócił do pierwotnego stanu, a usta znowu były pełne i czerwone. Zaokrąglił się znacznie i zamiast szkieletowatego demona, jakim był, wyglądał na wysportowanego i prawie zdrowego.

Patterson zwrócił uwagę na nadal zbyt bladą, podobną do wosku, skórę, nadal rozdwojony język i legendarne szkarłatne oczy. Krwistoczerwone oczy wyróżniały się o wiele bardziej na jego, teraz ludzkiej, twarzy.

Kiedy Patterson spostrzegł to spojrzenie i rozbawioną minę swojego Pana, spuścił wzrok z powrotem na kolana i wymamrotał przeprosiny.

\- To całkiem w porządku. Dopóki nie czujesssz potrzeby, by robić głupie komentarze, przymknę oko na twoją niedyssskrecję. 

Patterson'a bardzo korciło, żeby zapytać jak do tego doszło, ale nie miał skłonności samobójczych, by próbować. - Mój Panie - powiedział, wyjmując pergamin z kieszeni swojej szaty. - Mam wiadomość od Lucjusza Malfoya i Evana Rosiera.

\- Już to mówiłeś - uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wziął pergamin od Śmierciożercy.

Czarny Pan miał właśnie odprawić Patterson, by móc przeczytać list na osobności, kiedy zobaczył to pismo. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i odłożył list na biurko, nie czytając nawet linijki.

\- Widzę, że tego nie przeczytałeśśś.

\- Nie, mój Panie.

\- Nawet tego nie otworzyłeśśśś. - Powiedział Czarny Pan, niewyrażającym żadnych emocji głosem.

\- Nie, mój P-panie. - Powiedział Patterson, zaczynając się denerwować.

\- Gdybyśśś to zrobił, poinformowałbyśśś, że to Harry Potter przysssłał list.

\- Mój Panie, j-ja ja nie...Lucjusz dał mi...Nie wiedziałem... - Patterson przerwał, kiedy Czarny Pan podniósł rękę.

Popchnął pergamin przez biurko, w kierunku Pattersona, po tym jak zobaczył sygnaturę Lucjusza. - Ta wiadomośśśśść jessst od Luccjusssza, ale ossstatnio, gdy wiedziałem, Luccjusssz nie pissał w wężomowie. Potrafisssz wyjaśśśnić dlaczego to jesst napissane w wężomowie?

\- Przekazałem wcześniej wiadomość odnośnie prośby Lucjusza o bezpieczeństwo dla pana Pottera.

\- Nie otrzymałem takiej wiadomośśśści.

Patterson zaczął się pocić. - Przepraszam, mój Panie, powinienem był zaczekać na odpowiedź i wiedziałbym wówczas czy otrzymałeś wiadomość. Odkąd nie mogę przynosić Lucjuszowi odpowiedzi, nie czekałem również na tę.

\- Pan Potter został umieszczony w celi Lucjusza, po tym jak trafił do Azkabanu cztery dni temu. Oboje zbliżyli się do siebie i obecnie pan Potter jest pod ochroną zarówno Lucjusza Malfoya, jak i Evana Rosiera.

\- Evan Rosier - powtórzył Czarny Pan.

\- Tak, mój Panie. On jest bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do chłopca.

\- Evan Rosier współpracuje RAZEM z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, by CHRONIĆ Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Umm. Tak...Mój Panie.

Czarny Pan wpatrywał się intensywnie w Śmierciożercę przez moment. Następnie sięgnął ręką po imbryczek, nalał sobie filiżankę i ogrzał tę Patterson'a. 

Powrócił do rolki pergaminu, ignorując wtenczas Patterson'a. Patterson czekał aż będzie względnie pewny swojego bezpieczeństwa, zanim sięgnął po swoją filiżankę. Starał się pozostać tak nierzucający się w oczy, jak było to możliwe, podczas gdy Czarny Pan czytał, robiąc od czasu do czasu notatki i wykreślając rzeczy, które przeczytał. W mniej więcej połowie, Czarny Pan napełnił ponownie ich filiżanki, po czym bez słowa wrócił do czytania.

Kiedy Czarny Pan skończył, zwinął pergamin z powrotem, rzucając na niego czar prywatności i dokończył swoją herbatę, rozmyślając jednocześnie nad tym, co właśnie przeczytał.

W końcu odwrócił się do Śmierciożercy. - Opowiedz mi o Potterze.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem niczego, z wyjątkiem tego, co jest w papierach. Nie rozmawia z żadnymi strażnikami. Nie był dobrze traktowany, kiedy był w areszcie aurorów. - Patterson zawahał się na krótko, zanim kontynuował. - Nie jest złamany, jego umysł jest nienaruszony, ale wydaje się... kruchy... Wydaje się nie mieć żadnej nadziei.

Czarny Pan wykrzywił usta w diabelnym uśmiechu. - Więc będziemy musssieli to zmienić.

\- Mój Panie?

\- Możesssz odejśśśść - powiedział, pstrykając równocześnie palcami, by wezwać skrzata.

Gdy Patterson zamykał za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jak Czarny Pan wzywa do siebie Petera Pettigrew i Severusa Snape'a.

*****************  
Majordomus - osoba, która sprawuje rządy zamiast właściciela, pana posiadłości, podczas gdy ten jest nieobecny.


	12. Polityczne i Rodzinne Rozmowy

Dzień 3 - wtorek, 13 sierpnia 1996 roku

Lucjusz wydawał się ignorować zarówno pytania, jak i plotki wokoło niego, kiedy spożywał w ciszy posiłek. Oczywiście, tak naprawdę, słuchał rozmaitych opinii i robił w myślach listę tych, którzy w przyszłości mogą okazać się problemem oraz tych, którzy mogą być w stanie zaoferować pomoc.

Rozglądnął się ukradkiem po pomieszczeniu, zwracając szczególną uwagę na stolik w odległym rogu, gdzie zgromadzona była grupa sympatyków Światła. Przesunął się nieznacznie na swoim krześle, by omieść ich dokładniejszym spojrzeniem. Był pewien, że Evan, ochroniłby Harry'ego, jeśli byłoby to konieczne, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, w każdym wypadku.

W połowie drogi, trzymając się tak daleko jak to możliwe od sympatyków Światła, Harry i Evan usiedli przy swoim zwyczajowym stoliku stanowczo ignorując resztę hallu. Harry nałożył na swój talerz niemożliwą do zidentyfikowania papkę, ale nigdy nie podniósł łyżki do ust.

\- Musisz coś zjeść, Animikii.

\- Oni wszyscy na mnie patrzą - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Nie patrzą. - Evan rozglądnął się, piorunując wszystkich wzrokiem i upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzy już w ich kierunku. - Nie będą.

\- Dlaczego Lucjusz to zrobił? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając na Evana ocienionymi oczyma.

Evan z trudem przełknął gulę w gardle, która pojawiła się na widok rozczarowanego wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego. - To jedynie polityka. Wiedza kim jesteś, tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Przedstawienie cię przez niego przy stole, byłoby niczym ogłoszenie, że jesteś pod jego ochroną.

\- To nie to, co miałem na myśli. - Odpowiedź Harry'ego była prawie niesłyszalna dla Evana. Spiął się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę do czego nawiązywał Harry. Evan wziął głęboki wdech, wstrzymując na chwilę powietrze, po czym powoli je wypuścił.

\- Chodź - powiedział, wstając i oferując Harry'emu dłoń. Harry przyjął pomoc i wygramolił się z ławy, ale patrzył na Evana ze zmieszaniem.

\- I tak nie zjesz dzisiaj niczego. Równie dobrze możemy pójść z powrotem do twojej celi, by porozmawiać.

Harry podążył w ciszy za nim.

Patterson napotkał dwóch z nich przy drzwiach, spojrzał na wyraz twarzy Evana i poprowadził ich do celi. Zamknął ich w środku bez słowa i odwrócił się, by odejść. Był prawie poza zasięgiem wzroku, gdy usłyszał szloch i odwrócił się w porę, by zobaczyć Harry'ego rzucającego się w ramiona Evana. Patterson obserwował przez moment, jak Evan łagodnie objął trzęsące się, łkające dziecko, masując jego plecy i szepcząc coś, zbyt cicho, by Patterson mógł to usłyszeć.

Po chwili, odszedł, chcąc dać im trochę prywatności, ale jego serce wyrywało się z piersi na myśl o chłopcu w celi. Pomimo wszystkiego, co widział, wszystkiego, co zrobił, on nadal był dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które w jakiś sposób, nadal pozostawało słodkie i niewinne; dzieckiem, które nadal starało się uratować swoich przyjaciół. Patterson zaprzysiągł sobie, że zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ułatwić Harry'emu życie i miał nadzieję, że Lucjusz da chłopcu wolność, kiedy dostanie od niego to, czego chce.

Evan poczekał, aż Patterson zamknie ich w celi, po czym upewnił się, że jest poza zasięgiem słuchu, zanim powiedział. - Harry, obawiam się, że zachowanie Lucjusza jest moją winą. Poprosiłem go, żeby się odsunął.

\- Dlacze... - Harry przerwał, gdy Evan uniósł swoją rękę.

\- Od wielu lat uważam cię za swoje dziecko, Animikii. Nie byłem gotowy na to, by cię stracić.

Harry, ze szlochem, rzucił się Evanowi w ramiona. - Nigdy mnie nie stracisz! - wymamrotał chrapliwym, stłumionym przez szaty Evana, głosem.

Evan objął swoje dziecko, które wypłakiwało z siebie cały stres z ostatnich kilku dni, tygodni i miesięcy. Masował jego plecy i szeptał słowa bajki na dobranoc, którą po raz pierwszy opowiedział Harry'emu dwanaście lat temu. Mniej więcej w połowie historii, Evan skierował chłopca na jedną z pryczy. Skończył bajkę, mając głowę Harry'ego na swoich kolanach i przeczesując jego włosy palcami.

\- Czy czyni mnie to dziecinnym, jeśli nadal chcę własnego welwetowego królika?

\- Nie - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Evan.

\- Czy czyni mnie to szalonym, jeśli nadal zastanawiam się czy nie byłeś czasem moim wyimaginowanym przyjacielem, a ja kochałem cię wystarczająco, by cię ożywić?

\- Tak - powiedział Evan tym samym rozbawionym tonem.

Harry przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na Evana. - Jestem, wiesz.

\- Wiem.

\- Zawsze byłeś dla mnie najbliższą osobą. Nigdy nie będę ci się w stanie odwdzięczyć za wszystko, co zrobiłeś. Nikt nigdy cię mi nie zastąpi, Evan.

Evan westchnął. - 'To, co dzieci przejmą od nas, przekażą...Stajemy się ludźmi, którzy czują intensywniej, pytają intensywniej, ranią intensywniej, i kochają intensywniej', Sonia Taitz.

Oboje siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, zanim Evan odezwał się ponownie. - Prosiłem Lucjusza, by nie kontrolował się w fizycznych interakcjach z tobą. Myślę, że to właśnie to starał się zrobić dzisiejszego popołudnia. Nie sądzę, by miał jakikolwiek zamiar cię odrzucać.

\- To nie jest już dłużej gra, prawda? - zapytał nerwowo Harry.

\- Naprawdę podobasz się Lucjuszowi. - Evan poczuł jak Harry się spiął, i pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Nie zmusi cię do niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał. Tak bardzo jak nie podoba mi się ta sytuacja, nie obawiam się o twoje fizyczne bezpieczeństwo. - Evan upewnił się, że Harry patrzy na niego, po czym kontynuował. - Lucjusz wie, co znaczy nie i stop, i zastosuje się do tego, kiedy mu powiesz.

Harry skinął głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i przemyślał to, co powiedział Evan oraz to, jaki okazał się być w stosunku do niego Lucjusz. - Powiedziałeś, że nie obawiasz się o moje fizyczne bezpieczeństwo...

Evan westchnął ponownie. - Martwię się, że... się do niego przywiążesz. Lucjusz nigdy nie szuka związku, tylko kogoś, kto będzie grzał mu łóżko. Jest znany ze swojej niewierności.

Harry roześmiał się. - Martwisz się, że się w nim zakocham, a on złamie mi serce.

\- Nie chcę tylko, żebyś został zraniony.

\- Evan, nie szukam męża. Nie szukam nawet chłopaka. Ja tylko... - Harry westchnął, poważniejąc. - Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z kimś w intymnej sytuacji. No, przynajmniej nie z wyboru. Ja tylko...Ja chcę zobaczyć jak to jest. Ja nigdy...

Harry podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Przyciągnął kolana do piersi i oparł na nich głowę. Odwrócił się od Evana z zażenowaniem.

\- Powiedz mi. Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Ja nigdy nie ...miałem orgazmu. J-Ja chcę wiedzieć jak to jest. - Harry odwrócił się do Evana; jego policzki nadal płonęły czerwienią. - Myślę, że mogę zaufać Lucjuszowi wystarczająco, by pokazał mi bez zbytniego krzywdzenia mnie... Prawda?

\- Oh, kochanie. - Evan przytulił go mocno. - Obiecuję, że z jego rąk spotka cię tylko przyjemność. Nie skrzywdzi cię.

Harry wziął kolejny głęboki uspokajający oddech, pozwalając odejść zawstydzeniu. - Poza tym, nawet ty musisz przyznać, że jest zachwycający. - Harry roześmiał się na zmieszanie Evana. - I nieziemsko całuje. - Harry kontynuował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - I czasami robi to...

\- Przestań. Wystarczy. Nie będę się sprzeciwiać niczemu, co od tego momentu ty i Lucjusz będziecie robić, ale nie chcę znać żadnych szczegółów. Żadnych. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

\- Załapałem. Żadnych szczegółów. Nie chcesz słyszeć niczego o jego imponujących mięśniach, ani o tym, jak sprawia, że jęczę, gdy... - Harry przerwał, kiedy Evan położył mu dłoń na ustach.

Evan piorunował Harry'ego przez chwilę wzrokiem, zauważając wcale niemalejące rozbawienie, błyszczące w oczach gówniarza. - Obiecujesz, że jeśli cię puszczę, będziesz się zachowywał? - Evan poczekał na skinienie głową, zanim go puścił. Harry wtulił się w jego bok z wesołym westchnięciem .

\- Mimo że mu ufasz, nie chcesz bym powiedział mu cokolwiek o hor... - Evan ponownie przerwał Harry'emu.

\- Nie chcę, byś używał tego słowa przy kimkolwiek. W szczególności nie chcę, byś wspominał cokolwiek o niszczeniu, tworzeniu, czy o kimś mającym jakieś. Czy ty i Dumbledore byliście jedynymi, którzy wiedzieli?

\- Ron i Hermiona wiedzą.

Oczy Evana zwęziły się i gapił się w przestrzeń, nie odpowiadając.

\- Co zamierzasz im zrobić?

\- Jak bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że powiedzą komuś jeszcze?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Mówiłem im, żeby nikomu nie mówili, ale ze mną siedzącym tutaj za zabójstwo Dumbledore'a...Nie jestem pewien co teraz zrobią.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by ta informacja dotarła do kogokolwiek więcej.

Harry skinął niechętnie głową.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy obiad dobiegł końca, a wszyscy nieoznakowani więźniowie wyszli, Lucjusz zaczął spotkanie. Stoliki zostały przesunięte na bok, i więźniowie usiedli w rzędach na ławach. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwrócone były na blond lidera, z niecierpliwością czekając na wiadomości jakie miał przekazać.

\- Śmierć Dumbledore'a jest dla nas ogromnym zwycięstwem. Bez Dumbledore'a czy Pottera, nasi wrogowie będą zdesperowani i pozbawieni nadziei. Przyszedł czas, byśmy się podnieśli. Byśmy wyszli z cienia i odebrali nasz świat. Byśmy przywrócili tradycje naszych ojców. Byśmy lepiej chronili naszych synów. Przyszedł czas, byśmy ponownie połączyli się z naszym Panem.

Rozbrzmiały głosy, dokładnie tak, jak przed obiadem. Krzyczano, wiwatowano, zadawano pytania. Lucjusz czekał, aż ponownie zapadła cisza, po czym powiedział.

\- Jeżeli jest tu ktokolwiek, kto nie zgadza się z tym, co powiedziałem, może wyjść. - Czekał, przenikając swoim lodowatym wzrokiem każdego mężczyznę i każdą kobietę, zgromadzonych na sali. Nikt się nie poruszył.

\- Jeżeli ktokolwiek nie jest chętny i gotowy do osiągnięcia naszych celi za wszelką cenę, może wyjść. - Po raz kolejny otaksował spojrzeniem każdego z osobna. Ponownie nikt się nie poruszył.

\- Czekam na wiadomość od naszego Pana. Jeśli ktoś zauważy takową, ma mnie natychmiast poinformować. Tymczasem, będziecie zachowywać się tak, jak dotychczas, z jednym wyjątkiem. Pan Potter przyłączy się do naszego Pana. Będziecie okazywać mu taki sam szacunek jak mnie.

Na to oświadczenie przez tłum przemknęły różnorakie szmery. Kilku Śmierciożerców wierciło się na krzesłach. Paru wyglądało na jawnie zbuntowanych.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Oczywiście, jeśli ktokolwiek zmartwi czymś pana Pottera, znajdzie się pod troskliwą opieką Rosiera. On jest bardzo...przywiązany do chłopca.

Lucjusz obserwował jak oczy zebranych się rozszerzają, a z ust, rzekomo dyskretnej czystokrwistej elity, wypływają najróżniejsze plotki. Wiedział, że wspomnienie Rosiera spowoduje, że większość pomyśli dwa razy, zanim zechce zrazić do siebie Harry'ego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego Pan zgodzi się z jego decyzjami.


	13. Minione Dzieje i Plany Na Przyszłość

Dzień 3 - wtorek, 13 sierpnia 1996 roku

Lucjusz zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarł do drzwi celi. Chwycił Patterson'a za ramię, zapobiegając otwarciu przez niego krat i przerwaniu przebywającej w środku dwójce. Patrzyli w niedowierzaniu jak Evan śpiewał cicho chłopcu, głaszcząc delikatnie kruczoczarne włosy. Lucjusz przysłuchiwał się ostrożnie piosence, próbując wychwycić słowa, ale nie był w stanie.

\- 'Chodź za mną  
Wszystko będzie dobrze  
Będę tym jedynym, który otuli cię wieczorem  
A jeśli będziesz chciał odejść  
Gwarantuję ci, że  
Nie znajdziesz nikogo takiego jak ja  
Nie dam ci pieniędzy  
Ale mogę dać ci niebo  
Będzie lepiej, jeśli nie zaczniesz pytać dlaczego  
To nie ja sprawiam, że jesteś zdany na swoje siły  
Wszystko będzie w porządku, dopóki nie poprosisz abym został  
Chodź za mną  
Wszystko będzie dobrze  
Będę tym jedynym, który otuli cię wieczorem  
A jeśli będziesz chciał odejść,  
Gwarantuję ci, że  
Nie znajdziesz nikogo takiego jak ja  
Nie wiesz jak mnie poznałeś  
Nie wiesz dlaczego,  
nie możesz po prostu odwrócić się i powiedzieć do widzenia  
Jedyne co wiesz to to, że kiedy jestem z tobą,  
sprawiam, że czujesz się wolny  
I przepływam przez twoje żyły, jak ryba przez morze  
Więc śpiewam....  
Chodź za mną' ... - Evan przerwał piosenkę, kiedy zauważył dwóch podsłuchiwaczy. Obserwował ich zza zwężonych oczu, ale nie odezwał się, gdy Patterson otrząsnął się z szoku i otworzył celę.

Lucjusz wszedł do środka, mając na twarzy kamienną maskę, nie komentując ani śpiewania, ani piosenki.

Patterson spojrzał na dwójkę mężczyzn, zatrzymując się na moment w niezdecydowaniu, po czym odszedł bez słowa.

Lucjusz usiadł zgrabnie na drugiej pryczy, układając się w wygodną elegancką pozycję, zanim odezwał się cicho do Evana, nie chcąc obudzić Harry'ego. - Jak się ma?

\- Czujny - odpowiedział Harry, zanim otworzył oczy z westchnięciem i odwrócił głowę w stronę Lucjusza, nie chcąc jeszcze opuszczać wygodnych kolan Evana. Evan nadal głaskał jego włosy, ale obserwował Lucjusza uważnie.

\- Jak poszło? - zapytał Harry, kiedy ani Lucjusz, ani Evan nie wydawali się chętni, by przerwać ciszę.

\- Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami - odpowiedział Lucjusz, obserwując Evana tak samo uważnie.

Harry spojrzał tam i z powrotem na obu mężczyzn, po czym podniósł się i wywrócił z westchnięciem oczyma. - Ponieważ ja nie wiem jakie były oczekiwania, być może będziesz mógł mi to naświetlić.

Na brak odpowiedzi, spojrzał na obydwu mężczyzn ponownie, starając się rozgryźć, co działo się w ich ślizgońskich umysłach. Nagle, zirytowany wstał i skierował się na środek celi, pomiędzy prycze, zwracając na siebie, tym niespodziewanym ruchem, uwagę mężczyzn.

\- OK, wystarczy! Przestańcie mierzyć się wzrokiem i odpowiedzcie na moje pytania! Co się stało dzisiaj wieczorem? Co oczekujecie, że wydarzy się jutro? Dokąd się stąd udamy? I co, do diabła, dzieje się pomiędzy wami?

Evan najpierw zdecydował się zająć ostatnim pytaniem. - Dzisiaj wieczorem, przez publiczne odebranie cię Lucjuszowi, podważyłem jego autorytet. Nikt nie ośmielił się być wobec niego nieposłusznym, czy sprzeciwić mu się w nic nie znaczących sprawach. Ja natomiast, poprzez publiczne niezgodzenie się z czymś, czego chciał i sprawienie, że wybrałeś mnie ponad niego, nieświadomie doprowadziłem do rozłamu w szeregach. Tak bardzo jak chcieliby temu zaprzeczać, zdają sobie sprawę, że jesteś potężny. My dwaj moglibyśmy przewyższyć rangą Lucjusza. Śmierciożercy podzielą się w przypadku walki o władzę na tych, którzy podążą za mną oraz tych, którzy zostaną z Lucjuszem.

Lucjusz wzbogacił odpowiedź Evana. - Zanim tu przybyłeś, nasz stolik zawsze był zapełniony. To był zaszczyt móc tam usiąść. Od kiedy przybyłeś, a Evan zdecydował się siedzieć w zamian z tobą, nie tylko pojawiły się wolne miejsca, ale więcej wolnych miejsc codziennie. A to doprowadziło do widocznej niezgody.

\- Ale, myślałem, że ty zazwyczaj nie współpracowałeś z innymi Śmierciożercami? - zapytał Evana Harry. - Podążaliby za kimś, kogo uważają za szaleńca, zamiast za osobą, która jest prawą ręką Czarnego Pana? - Harry zmarszczył brew w konfuzji na tę logikę.

Lucjusz zachichotał mrocznie. - Dopóki nikt inny nie zda sobie sprawy, że szaleństwo jest wizerunkiem, masz rację. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek wybrałby podążanie za Evanem - powiedział. - Jednakże, jest wielu takich, co opuściłoby mnie w nadziei na uniknięcie gniewu. Większość z nas jest Ślizgonami. Instynkt samozachowawczy jest ceniony bardziej niż wszelkie lojalności.

Lucjusz odwrócił się do Evana, zanim kontynuował. - Wierzę, że udało mi się odwieść ich od takowych konkluzji. Poinformowałem ich, że Harry jest pod moją ochroną oraz, że jeśli go urażą, będą mieli z tobą do czynienia. - Lucjusz zawahał się, po czym zdecydował się ostrożniej dobrać słowa. - Poinformowałem ich, żeby okazywali mu taki sam szacunek, co mi, potwierdzając jego równość. Jednakże, dałem też do zrozumienia, że... należy...do ciebie.

Reakcja Evana była starannie maskowana, kiedy rozważał to, co powiedział Lucjusz. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nadal stał na środku pomieszczenia i wyciągnął rękę, prosząc go w ciszy, by do niego wrócił.

Harry wspiął się z powrotem na pryczę i wtulił się w bok Evana bez wahania. Rzucił okiem na Lucjusza, który znowu obserwował Evana z rezerwą. Spojrzał w górę, na napiętą szczękę Evana i jego ocienione oczy - jedyne oznaki, jakie wydostały się spod jego, pozbawionej emocji, maski.

\- Na początku mojego pobytu tutaj powiedziałem Lucjuszowi, że jestem twój. Wyglądał na zszokowanego. Później, powiedziałem to samo jednemu ze strażników. On także wyglądał na zszokowanego. - Harry cały czas patrzył na Evana, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie.

\- 'Sumienie moje ma tysiąc języków, A każdy język czyni inny zarzut, A każdy zarzut lży mi nazwą łotra.' - powiedział cicho Evan.

\- "Ryszard III", Szekspir - odpowiedział automatycznie Harry, po czym odpowiedział podobnie. - 'Kocham cię nie wiedząc jak, ani kiedy, ani dlaczego, Kocham cię po prostu, bez wątpliwości ani dumy;' "Sto sonetów o miłości", Pablo Neruda. Teraz, powiedz mi co oni wszyscy zdają się myśleć o mnie...o nas.

Evan przytulił mocno Harry'ego, po czym wypuścił go i odpowiedział. - Podczas pierwszej wojny, cóż, przed upadkiem Czarnego Pana, naszym celem były mieszane rodziny oraz te, w których były szlamy. Mugole byli zabijani. Nie ryzykowaliśmy, że dowiedzą się czegokolwiek o naszym świecie. Natomiast czarodzieje i czarownice byli łapani. Dawano im szansę na dołączenie do nas albo do swoich rodzin w śmierci. Od czasu do czasu, magiczny rodzic mógł wybrać śmierć i wybłagać o życie dla swojego, pół-krwi, dziecka.

\- W większości przypadków Czarny Pan spełniał te prośby. Jeśli dziecko było wystarczająco młode, by nie zrozumieć co się właściwe działo, było adoptowane przez członka Mrocznej Strony za pomocą rytuału z użyciem krwi, by włączyć go do rodziny i wychować jako czystokrwistego. Kilku czystokrwistych z twojego roku oraz tych powyżej, jest tak naprawdę zaadoptowanymi pół-krwi.

\- Ze starszymi dziećmi było trudniej. W niektórych przypadkach zgadzali się na wymazanie wspomnień, pozwalając na adopcję albo umieszczenie w sierocińcu. Jednakże reszta z nich... - Evan zamilkł.

\- Byli oddawani tobie - powiedział cicho Harry. - Byli twoi.

Evan skinął głową, nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Co... - Głos Harry'ego załamał się. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, odchrząknął i spróbował ponownie. - Co im robiłeś? 

\- Powód, dla którego inni Śmierciożercy uważają, że jestem szalony, powód, dla którego cały czarodziejski świat się mnie boi i powód, dla którego Czarny Pan zaspokaja moje dziwactwa nie ma nic wspólnego z moją mocą, nic wspólnego z moimi działaniami w bitwach i nic wspólnego z moim rzeczywistym stanem psychicznym. Moja reputacja jest całkowicie oparta na tym, co robiłem tym dzieciom.

\- Były moje. Miałem je na własność. Stworzyłem je. Nikt nie dotykał tego, co moje. Nikt nie miał pozwolenia, by na nie patrzeć. Nikt nie miał pozwolenia, by mówić do nich lub o nich.

\- Były zmuszone, by żyć według mojego widzimisię. Jeżeli mnie usatysfakcjonowały były wynagradzane. Wszystko było nagrodą. Musiały zapracować na noszenie ubrań, spożywanie jedzenia, kąpiel, korzystanie z łazienki. Wszystko było przywilejem.

\- Gorsze od ograniczeń były kary. Podczas gdy nigdy nie wyładowywałem na nich moich napadów złości, karałem je bez litości za najdrobniejszy błąd. Czasami za uświadomienie sobie błędów. Większość z nich zapamiętało moje zasady po tym, jak zostało ukaranych za ich złamanie. Kilkoro nie przeżyło swoich kar.

Evan przerwał. Patrzył przez długą chwilę w oczy Lucjuszowi, zanim ponownie spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego. - Nie ma już żadnego żywego Śmierciożercy, który zezwoliłby mi przebywać w towarzystwie swojego dziecka. Włącznie z Lucjuszem. Jego syn jest pozostawiany w towarzystwie Bellatrix, Severusa, Mulciber'a, Waldena Macnair'a i samego Czarnego Pana. Natomiast jeśli jest spotkanie w Malfoy Manor, na którym jest żądana moja obecność, Draco jest wysyłany gdzie indziej. Nawet Fenrir jest bardziej zaufany.

Harry nachylił się do Evana i owinął swoje ramiona wokół mężczyzny, dodając otuchy sobie, jak i Śmierciożercy. Evan pocałował delikatnie Harry'ego w czubek głowy i odwzajemnił uścisk z westchnięciem. Spojrzał na Lucjusza ponownie.

Lucjusz nadal się nie odezwał, jedynie obserwując reakcje i interakcje Harry'ego.

Harry nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, kiedy zadał pytanie, które Lucjusz bał się wypowiedzieć.

\- Co stało się z nimi, gdy ogłoszono cię martwym?

\- Na początku nic, pozostawiłem im polecenia i harmonogram do wypełnienia. Sprawdzałem je tak często, jak uważałem za konieczne, ale na ogół pozostawiałem je samym sobie. 2 listopada 1984 roku rozdałem je.

Lucjusz szarpnął głową, by spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem na Evana.

\- Jedenaścioro dzieci w wieku od ośmiu do szesnastu lat przeżyło. Znalazłem każdemu z nich nieoznakowanego pana, którym ufałem, że będą ich dobrze traktować. Były zbyt zniszczone, by mogły poradzić sobie samodzielnie, czy nawet zostać wysłane do normalnego gospodarstwa. Potrzebowały pana, który by o nie dbał, ponieważ nie były już w stanie jeść, spać czy załatwiać się, bez wcześniejszego zezwolenia.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś je ponownie? - zapytał Harry, odsuwając się, by móc spojrzeć na Evana.

\- Kilkoro z nich. Kilku młodszych wykurowało się wystarczająco, by móc sobie poradzić na własną rękę. Myślę, że poznałeś Stana Shunpike'a. Był jednym z moich, tak jak Myron Wagtail z Fatalnych Jędz. Trzech z nich uczęszczało nawet do Hogwartu. Jedną z nich była Penelope Clearwater, która uczęszczała do Hogwartu z tobą. Inni ukończyli szkołę, zanim tam poszedłeś.

Harry skinął głową i ponownie zapanowało milczenie.

Harry po raz kolejny był tym, który przerwał ciszę. - Więc...

Zarówno Lucjusz, jak i Evan spojrzeli na niego, czekając, aż kontynuuje.

\- Więc, co znaczy, że jestem twój?

\- To znaczy, że jesteś nietykalny, chyba że Czarny Pan zdecyduje inaczej - powiedział Lucjusz.

\- To znaczy, że będą się spodziewać, iż będziesz mi we wszystkim uległy. Zaczynając od jutra, usiądziemy z Lucjuszem przy centralnym stole. Będziesz musiał być idealnie posłuszny - dodał Evan.

\- Myślę, że mogę to zrobić.

Lucjusz prychnął w niedowierzaniu.

Tym razem to Evan odpowiedział. - Myślę że on zaskoczy nawet ciebie, Lucjuszu - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Jest mój, mimo wszystko.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Evana. - Co ma się stać jutro?

\- 'Co będziemy robić jutrzejszej nocy? Dokładnie to samo, co robimy każdej nocy, Pinky - będziemy starać się przejąć kontrolę nad światem.'*

Harry dał Evanowi kuksańca z rozbawionym parsknięciem, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Myślę, że będę tutaj jedynie do ósmej. - Evan poczekał na skinięcie Lucjusza. - Przedyskutujemy to, jak postąpimy, zanim będę musiał iść. Po prysznicach, myślę, że ty i Lucjusz będziecie mieć kilka rzeczy do omówienia między sobą. Będziecie też musieli ustalić, co jesteś w stanie zrobić wewnątrz barier.

\- Podczas gdy wy będziecie nad tym pracować, ja będę miał oko na resztę więźniów, by ustalić gdzie leżą problemy i jak, w miarę możliwości, je rozwiązać.

\- Nie rób niczego, co wzbudziłoby niepotrzebną uwagę. Harry już i tak jest obserwowany zbyt uważnie. Wolałbym, żeby strażnicy, nie będący pod naszym wpływem, nie uznali za konieczne obserwowanie także i ciebie - przerwał Lucjusz.

Evan zgodził się z jego komentarzem skinieniem głowy, po czym kontynuował. - W czasie obiadu usiądziemy przy centralnym stole.Ty usiądziesz między nami i po prawej stronie Lucjusza.

\- Przypuszczam, że Mulciber i Nott będą próbować cię przetestować. Być może obu z was - wtrącił Lucjusz.

\- Podejrzewam, że nie będą jedynymi, którzy będą chcieli to zrobić.

\- Nie ma zbyt wielu, którzy sprzeciwiliby się nam obu. W zależności od reakcji na test i jego wyniku, określi się czy ktoś inny obierze tę samą drogę.

Evan skinął głową, po czym spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego. - Nie będziesz robił nic. Niezależnie od tego, co zostanie powiedziane lub zrobione jutro wieczorem, nie zareagujesz na to w żaden sposób. Musisz się upewnić, że nie robisz niczego bez mojego pozwolenia. Nieważne jak bardzo cię zezłoszczą czy przestraszą.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i skinął na zgodę głową.

Evan założył pasmo jego kruczoczarnych włosów za ucho z łagodnym uśmiechem. - Zaufaj mi, zaopiekuję się tobą.

\- Ufam - powiedział Harry chrapliwym szeptem.

\- Spodziewam się, że otrzymamy coś w rodzaju odpowiedzi od Czarnego Pana podczas jutrzejszego obiadu - powiedział Lucjusz. - Patterson dostarczy naszą wiadomość o świcie. Kiedy ją otrzymamy, będziemy mogli przygotować plan i omówić czas jego wprowadzenia w życie.

Harry patrzył przez kilka chwil na swoje kolana. - Co jeśli nie zgodzi się z twoimi przypuszczeniami? Co jeśli pomyśli, że przepowiednia nadal jest aktywna?

Lucjusz przeniósł się, by usiąść obok Harry'ego. Zignorował groźbę prawdopodobnego gniewu Evana i posadził sobie Harry'ego na kolanach, sprawiając że chłopiec popatrzył na niego zszokowany. 

Lucjusz złożył na jego ustach niewinny pocałunek i mocno go objął. - Nie podejmiemy żadnych decyzji, dopóki nie dostaniemy wiadomości. Pomożesz nam uciec niezależnie od jego decyzji, dobrze?

Kiedy Harry skinął głową, Lucjusz kontynuował. - Następnie, obiecuję, że będziemy cię chronić tak długo, jak będziemy tu razem. Nie weźmiemy cię ze sobą jeśli okaże się, iż pozostając tutaj będziesz bardziej bezpieczny.

\- Wystarczy zmartwień na dziś - rozkazał Evan. - Czas się przespać. Jutro będzie kolejny pracowity dzień.

Lucjusz puścił Harry'ego i wstał, pozwalając mu usadowić się w ramionach Evana. Nakrył ich kocem, po czym złożył kolejny niewinny pocałunek na wargach Harry'ego i wrócił na własną pryczę.

Cała trójka zasnęła, zatopiona we własnych myślach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dzień 4 - środa, 14 sierpnia 1996 roku

Lucjusza po raz kolejny obudziło szeptanie Evana i Harry'ego. Jednakże tym razem nie było to opowiadanie bajki.

\- ...Evan, nie sądzę, by to było możliwe. Nie potrafię tego zrobić.

\- To jest możliwe. Potrafisz to zrobić. Bariery czerpią siły z żywiołów. W ten sposób pozostają mocne, bez potrzeby odnawiania. Same się odnawiają. Mógłbyś w zamian przyciągnąć trzy z czterech żywiołów, by cię posłuchały. Jesteś aktywnym źródłem. Azkaban nie jest jak Hogwart. Nie jest świadomy otoczenia. Żywioły mogłyby zostać zmuszone, aby oderwać się od barier i spełnić twoje polecenia.

\- I to jest problem. Nie jest możliwe, by manipulować żywiołami. Nie możesz im rozkazywać. Nie miałbym żadnej kontroli. Żywioły same by sobą kierowały, a ja zagubiłbym się w tym odmęcie. Użycie wystarczająco podstawowej magii, by zniszczyć bariery, sprowadziłoby niebezpieczeństwo na nas wszystkich. Nie ma możliwosci, bym nawet zaczął się uziemiać.

\- Co najmniej ja i Lucjusz będziemy tu, by cię uziemić. Powinniśmy skombinować paru innych, by również nam pomogli.

\- I co potem? Nawet jeśli ty i Lucjusz będziecie w stanie mnie uziemić, co się stanie, gdy odpuszczę? Przyciągniemy tyle naturalnej magii, by zetrzeć na proch liczące tysiąc lat czary, zaklęcia, runy i klątwy, które tworzą bariery. Nie możemy uwolnić tego, by się wypaliło, nie możemy tego powstrzymać i nie będziemy mieć czasu, by to uspokoić.

\- Powinniśmy być w stanie zawęzić zasięg magii na wyspę - powiedział Lucjusz zaspanym głosem.

\- Jak? - zapytał Harry.

Lucjusz obrócił się na plecy i rozciągnął się nieśpiesznie, po czym usiadł i odwrócił się w stronę drugiej pryczy.

\- Kiedy bariery zostaną opuszczone, my wszyscy będziemy mogli uzyskać dostęp do naszej własnej magii. Podczas gdy żaden z nas nie jest tak doświadczony, jak ty wydajesz się być, jeśli chodzi o magię bezróżdżkową, wspólnie powinniśmy dać radę pomóc skierować żywioły na wyspę, dopóki nie zostaną ponownie wchłonięte w ziemię. To będzie możliwe zwłaszcza jeśli nasz Pan będzie mógł dostarczyć nam pomoc. Różdżkową pomoc.

Lucjusz zawahał się, podczas gdy Harry rozważał to, co właśnie usłyszał. - Planujecie zburzyć wszystkie bariery?

Evan skinął głową. - Harry nie wie jak zrobić lukę w barierach. Myślę, że byłoby łatwiej dla was obu, gdybyście popracowali nad jego medytacją, by wspomóc potem jego kontrolę; następnie nauczyłbyś go nowego zaklęcia, którego ty nie jesteś w stanie rzucić, a on nie jest w stanie ćwiczyć.

\- Dlaczego nie jest w stanie ćwiczyć?

Tym razem to Harry odpowiedział. - Mogę ćwiczyć przywoływanie żywiołów, ale nie mogę praktykować niczego, co mogłoby zaalarmować strażników. Robienie luk w barierach prawdopodobnie by to spowodowało.

Lucjusz mruknął pod nosem w zamyśleniu. - Co jak dotąd zaplanowałeś?

Cała trójka odtworzyła wstępne wciąż plany, dotyczące ich ucieczki, nasłuchując równocześnie czy aby nie nadchodzą strażnicy.

Krótko przed ósmą, obaj Śmierciożercy ścisnęli swoje przedramiona, bardziej w zdziwieniu niż bólu. Harry zauważył jak wymienili spojrzenia, ale był zbyt poddenerwowany, by zapytać.

\- Zwołał wszystkich na spotkanie. Zazwyczaj pełne spotkania są planowane; nikt nie jest na nie przyzywany. Jeśli my otrzymaliśmy wezwanie, to znaczy, że każdy je otrzymał - Evan odpowiedział na jego niezadane pytanie.

\- Co to oznacza?

\- To znaczy, że otrzymał naszą wiadomość - powiedział Lucjusz. - Dopóki nie usłyszymy tego od niego, nie będziemy się nad tym rozwodzić.

Odgłos kroków powstrzymał jakiekolwiek dalsze dyskusje. Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę i sięgnął po dłoń Evana, kiedy zobaczył dwóch strażników, którzy właśnie przybyli.

\- Panie Murphy. Panie McAndrews - powiedział Lucjusz, witając ich po kolei skinięciem głowy.

Lucjusz otoczył ramieniem talię Harry'ego, umiejscawiając go pomiędzy dwoma jego obrońcami. We trójkę opuścili celę bez słowa.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu prysznicowym, zarówno Harry, jak i Lucjusz pośpieszyli się ze swoimi ablucjami. Lucjusz nie chciał, by chłopiec pozostał sam ze strażnikami z dziennej zmiany.

Evan zajął się rozwiewaniem obaw Śmierciożerców, którzy poczuli wezwanie. Przynajmniej obawami tych, którzy byli wystarczająco odważni, by się do niego zwrócić. Większość oddaliła się od niego bardziej zmieszana niż wtedy, gdy do niego podchodziła, ale on się tym nie przejmował.

Zanim dziesięć minut dobiegło końca, Lucjusz odciągnął Notta na słówko. - Póki co, przekazuj wszystko, z czym nie będziesz mógł sobie poradzić Rosierowi. Ja będę nieosiągalny do obiadu - odwrócił się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Lucjusz wyprowadził Harry'ego z pomieszczenia, by spotkać ich eskortę. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy zobaczył, że w zamian czekał na nich Epinger. Widząc nieśmiały uśmiech, który Harry posłał strażnikowi, kiedy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku reszty wartowników, poczuł tym większą ulgę.

\- Pan Epinger - przywitał go Lucjusz. - Nie spodziewałem się pana dzisiaj zobaczyć. Myślałem, że miał pan mieć spotkanie.

\- Ja również tak myślałem - odpowiedział Epinger. - Wyszedłem około 7.45, ale kiedy przyszedłem na miejsce, powiedziano mi, że przełożono je na czas, który nie zaburzy mojej pracy.

\- Ah.

Szli we trójkę w przyjemnej ciszy, dopóki nie dotarli do celi. Epinger otworzył i odsunął kraty, pokazując im gestem, by weszli do środka.

Harry zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami i spojrzał na strażnika. Zapytał cicho. - Jak się ma pana córka? Mam nadzieję, że czuje się lepiej.

\- Dużo lepiej. Dziękuję. Z powrotem zaczęła biegać i doprowadzać swoją matkę do szaleństwa - powiedział Epinger z uśmiechem.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie do strażnika, kiedy wchodził do celi. - Cieszę się, że to słyszę.

Lucjusz nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy obserwował jak Harry, nawet się nie starając, owija sobie strażnika wokół małego palca. Po tym jak wartownik wyszedł, Lucjusz przytulił mocno Harry'ego. Tęsknił za bliskością, którą mieli aż do wczoraj. Przeklęty Rosier!

Był mile zaskoczony, kiedy Harry przekręcił się, stanął na palcach i pocałował go w usta. Stali na środku pomieszczenia przez długi moment, obejmując się i całując nieśpiesznie. W końcu Lucjusz zrobił niewielki krok do tyłu. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca, niezdolny do oparcia się, by ponownie go przytulić, po czym uwolnił go i zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Evan wspomniał, iż chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać - powiedział Lucjusz, idąc w kierunku pryczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszył za Lucjuszem w stronę tej samej pryczy. Położył się na boku, patrząc na blondyna i odchrząknął, zanim zaczął nerwowo. - Evan powiedział, że nie możesz mnie więcej dotykać, by zmylić strażników.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi na to wyrażenie. - Uzgodniliśmy, że jakikolwiek bliższy kontakt fizyczny będzie miał miejsce wedle twojego uznania.

\- OK.

Lucjusz czekał. I czekał. - OK? - zapytał.

\- Um ok...możesz mnie dotykać - Harry zawahał się. - I ja ciebie też mogę dotykać. Zgoda?

Lucjusz roześmiał się głębokim gardłowym śmiechem. - Oh tak, Mały, możesz mnie dotykać kiedy chcesz - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i nachylił się, by pocałować młodzieńca ponownie.

 

**************************  
Piosenka śpiewana przez Evana to "Follow Me" Uncle'a Kracker'a.  
* Cytat z bajki "Pinky i Mózg"


	14. Nie Zabijaj Posłańca...Jeszcze

Dzień 4 - środa,14 sierpnia 1996 roku

Lucjusz roześmiał się głębokim gardłowym śmiechem. - Oh tak, Mały, możesz mnie dotykać kiedy chcesz - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i nachylił się, by pocałować młodzieńca ponownie.

Harry żarliwe oddał pocałunek. Przysunął się bliżej Lucjusza i wplątał palce w jedwabiste blond włosy. Lucjusz przyciągnął Harry'ego ku sobie, kreśląc okręgi na jego plecach. Przeniósł swoje usta na szczękę Harry'ego i w dół, na szyję. Umieścił gorące pojedyncze pocałunki na bladym słodkim karku chłopca.

Harry jęknął głośno na pierwszy dotyk tych satynowych warg, smakujących jego szyi. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, by dać Lucjuszowi więcej możliwości i uwolnił jego włosy, tylko po to, by chwycić jego szaty na uczucie drażniącego kąsania. Przyciągnął Lucjusza ponownie, by pożreć jego usta w głodnym pocałunku, badając równocześnie opuszkami palców jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Mmm Harry - wymruczał Lucjusz. Pogłębił pocałunek, kładąc się na Harry'm. Lucjusz zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu od razu, gdy Harry zastygł, całkowicie napięty. Lucjusz odsunął się, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w wypełnione strachem oczy. Położył się na boku bez słowa, obserwując Harry'ego z troską.

Harry zamknął oczy, oddychając ciężko i powstrzymując szloch. Kiedy się nieco uspokoił podciągnął się i usiadł po turecku.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Harry, patrząc na swoje kolana. Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł, jak Lucjusz gładzi jego włosy.

\- A za co dokładnie przepraszasz, Mały? - zapytał łagodnie Lucjusz.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza i Lucjusz nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przyciągnął go do siebie na widok cierpienia w tych zielonych oczach.

Lucjusz usiadł i posadził sobie Harry'ego na kolanach, ignorując chwilowo napięcie. Pocałował chłopca w czubek głowy i masował jego plecy, próbując zmniejszyć jego napiętą postawę.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie - Lucjusz poczekał, aż chłopiec wypełnił polecenie, po czym kontynuował. - Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. - Harry spuścił wzrok, potrząsając głową, ale Lucjusz nie pozwolił na to. Ujął łagodnie podbródek Harry'ego i zmusił go, by patrzył mu w oczy. - Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego - powtórzył. - Być może, powinniśmy byli porozmawiać, jak sugerował Evan - powiedział Lucjusz po chwili ciszy.

Kiedy Harry nadal się nie odezwał, Lucjusz mówił dalej. - Myślałem, że chcesz relacji fizycznej. Czy tak nie jest?

\- Tak! Nie! - krzyknął Harry. - To znaczy tak...to znaczy... - przerwał, biorąc głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy. - Tak, chcę relacji fizycznej.

\- Dlaczego?

Harry przerwał, desperacko szukając swojej gryfońskiej odwagi, po czym wyrzucił z siebie swoje myśli, wszystkie na raz. - sprawiaszżeczujęsiędobrzeijesteścholernieseksownyiwiemżemnienieskrzywdzisz.

Gryfon spłonął rumieńcem i odmówił utrzymywania kontaktu wzrokowego. Lucjuszowi kilka minut zajęło rozgryzienie tego, co powiedział, ale kiedy to zrobił, nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku, cisnącego mu się na usta. Na szczęście, udało mu się powstrzymać towarzyszący temu stłumiony śmiech.

\- Oh, Harry - powiedział, obejmując go mocno. - Masz rację. Nie skrzywdziłbym cię ani nie zmusił do niczego. Nie chcę także byś sam się do czegoś zmuszał.

\- T-to nie tak - powiedział cicho Harry. - Naprawdę chciałem, żebyś mnie d-dotykał i b-było w porządku, ale potem, kiedy byłeś na m-mnie, s-spanikowałem.

Lucjusz ponownie przeczesał palcami włosy Harry'ego. - Przepraszam, nie powinienem był działać tak szybko. Wiesz, że możesz mi w każdym momencie powiedzieć, bym zwolnił albo przestał?

\- Nie było zbyt szybko, chciałem byś... - Harry przerwał, po czym spojrzał we frustracji na Lucjusza. - Dotykanie, całowanie, to wszystko było w porządku - Harry zarumienił się ponownie, sięgając pamięcią wstecz. - Naprawdę mi się podobało, szczerze mówiąc.

Odpowiedział na zadowolony z siebie uśmiech Lucjusza jednym ze swoich słodkich. Harry kontynuował, czując się swobodniej ze spokojem Lucjusza i jego kontrolowanymi manierami. - Kiedy byłeś nade mną, poczułem się uwięziony. Nie mogłem się wydostać. Zapomniałem, że to byłeś ty - Harry spojrzał z powrotem na swoje kolana, po czym dodał szeptem. - Zapomniałem, że byłem bezpieczny.

Lucjusz ponownie podniósł podbródek Harry'ego i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. - Więc będziemy unikać tej pozycji w przyszłości.

\- Teraz, popracujmy nad twoją medytacją i kontrolą, jako że nie wiemy co wydarzy się podczas dzisiejszego obiadu, a najlepiej być przygotowanym na wszystko.

\- Rozmyślałem nad tym. Myślisz, że to możliwe, żebyście, ty i Evan, byli w stanie czarować wewnątrz barier, używając mojej magii? To znaczy, czy bariery powstrzymają zaklęcie, czy magia sama w sobie? Bo przecież byliśmy w stanie razem rzucić czar translacyjny, ale czy musiałbym wam pomóc, by się udało? Czy to możliwe nawet z barierami? Albo czy odebranie różdżki uniemożliwia rzucanie czarów? Nie, to by się nie udało, ponieważ wiem, że Evan zna się trochę na magii bezróżdżkowej. Jestem pewien, że nie jest jedyny.

\- Stop! - powiedział Lucjusz, powstrzymując strumień świadomości, którym Harry wytrysnął. - Zwolnij i zadawaj mi po jednym pytaniu - Lucjusz zachichotał cicho. - Zapomniałeś, że jestem Ślizgonem. My nie ujawniamy tylu informacji nagle. Nie jestem w stanie nadążyć za twoją gryfońską stroną.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. - Bariery, które umożliwiają strażnikom używania magii, jak one działają?

\- Ministerstwo związuje magiczny rdzeń czarodzieja czy czarownicy, zanim więzień wejdzie do środka. Nie związali twojego? - zapytał Lucjusz ze zdezorientowaniem.

\- N-nie wiem - powiedział cicho Harry. - Rzucali na mnie wiele zaklęć - Harry nie patrzył przez moment w oczy Lucjuszowi, głęboko zamyślony. - Chociaż to miałoby sens. Nie używam mojego rdzenia podczas korzystania z magii bezróżdżkowej. Czerpię z magii dookoła mnie.

Szybkie wciągnięcie powietrza przez Lucjusza sprawiło, że Harry przerwał.

\- Lucjuszu? - zapytał Harry, nie będąc pewnym, co sądzić o spojrzeniu Śmierciożercy.

\- Wyjaśnij - powiedział Lucjusz zduszonym głosem.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, zanim powiedział. - Cóż, łatwiej używać w zamian magii dookoła mnie. Nie męczę się wtedy tak szybko. 

\- Jak korzystasz z bezróżdżkowej magii? Wytłumacz, jakbyś miał mnie uczyć - powiedział powoli Lucjusz, jakby w niedowierzaniu.

\- Umm... więc...posłużę się przykładem. Ok?

Lucjusz skinął głową.

\- Ok. Chcę coś przywołać. Gdybym używał różdżki, powiedziałbym Accio umm poduszka i wykonał odpowiedni ruch różdżką, by się udało. Prawda?

Harry poczekał, aż Lucjusz skinie ponownie.

\- Kiedy używam swojej różdżki, ona automatycznie wykorzystuje moją magię, magię z mojego rdzenia. Wówczas coś łatwego, jak Accio, nie zużyje dużo energii, ponieważ w ciągu kilku sekund mój rdzeń uzupełni się, tak samo jak robią to białe krwinki i komórki skóry.

\- Znam magiczną teorię, Harry.

\- Racja - powiedział z rumieńcem Harry, ale szybko się otrząsnął. - Powiedziałeś, żeby postępować tak, jakbym cię uczył - powiedział obronnie.

\- Tak zrobiłem. Kontynuuj, proszę.

\- Ok. Umm więc jeśli robiłbym to bezróżdżkowo umm z Accio, skupiłbym się na magii w poduszce albo wokoło niej. Nie przywołuję tak naprawdę poduszki, jakbym przyciągał jej magię do mojej. Jeśli robię to werbalnie, używam zaklęcia.

Harry uniósł rękę, spojrzał na poduszkę i powiedział. - Accio poduszka - poduszka z łatwością wleciała w jego dłonie.

\- Kiedy robię to niewerbalnie, tak naprawdę nie używam zaklęcia. Ja jedynie... umm... Skupiam się na tym, na czym chcę. - Teraz Harry odesłał poduszkę z powrotem na pryczę. Jednakże, zamiast przefrunięcia przez pomieszczenie, tak jak miało to miejsce, gdy przywołał ją werbalnie, poduszka zniknęła z jego kolan i pojawiła się ponownie na pryczy, z której pochodziła.

Lucjusz przez długi czas milczał. Siedział, gapiąc się na Harry'ego, jakby był stanowiącą wyzwanie zagadką. Nadal patrzył na niego, dopóki Harry nie zaczął się wiercić.

\- Nie masz pojęcia czym jesteś - to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

\- Nie jestem pewien co masz na myśli - powiedział niespokojnie Harry.

Lucjusz roześmiał się. Nie swoim typowym uwodzicielskim chichotem, ale głośnym, niekontrolowanym, prawie frywolnym śmiechem.

\- Ty, mój mały wężyku, jesteś Czarnoksiężnikiem - powiedział Lucjusz z szerokim uśmiechem. - Ostatni brytyjski Czarnoksiężnik, albo raczej Czarownica, zginęła prawie dwa wieki temu. Od tamtej pory nie było żadnego - Uśmiech Lucjusza zmienił się na zadowolony z siebie. - Była z urodzenia Malfoyem.

\- N-nie rozumiem. Nie wiem co to oznacza. - powiedział cicho Harry, niepokój przysłonił jego jaskrawe zielone oczy.

Lucjusz otoczył ramieniem swojego młodego kochanka, przyciągając go bliżej i pocieszając z uśmiechem i łagodnym głosem. - To nie oznacza absolutnie niczego.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na Lucjusza.

\- To oznacza dokładnie to, co powiedziałeś; jesteś w stanie korzystać z magii dookoła siebie i jesteś w stanie używać magii, by zrobić to, co chcesz.

Harry skinął głową i spojrzał w dół, niepokój zmniejszył się tylko nieznacznie. 

\- Harry - Lucjusz poczekał, aż Harry z powrotem na niego spojrzał. - Ty już wiesz, że jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. Każdy już to wie. To tłumaczy dlaczego jesteś taki potężny. Dla Malfoya byłoby to prawo do przechwałek.

Lucjusz gładził kruczoczarne włosy, zadowolony, że Harry wyglądał teraz na zamyślonego, a nie zaniepokojonego. - Dla Pottera... hmm twój ojciec, prawdę powiedziawszy, także użyłby tego do przechwalania się. James wykorzystałby to jako wymówkę do wydania przyjęcia i upewniłby się, że każdy wie, iż jesteś Czarnoksiężnikiem.

Harry szarpnął głową, by spojrzeć na Lucjusza na wzmiankę o swoim ojcu.

\- Twój dziadek natomiast powiedziałby, że to nic nie znaczy. Balin Potter powiedziałby ci, że jesteś kim jesteś i to wszystko, czym możesz być, i jedyną rzeczą która ma znaczenie jest być w zgodzie z samym sobą.

Harry zamrugał na tę uwagę, powodując śmiech u Lucjusza.

\- Balin był dobrym człowiekiem. Kiedy byłem bardzo młody, moi rodzice i twoi dziadkowie utrzymywali ze sobą kontakty towarzyskie. Nigdy nie byli blisko, ale uczęszczali na te same przyjęcia i spotkania towarzyskie. Kiedy tylko mój ojciec karał mnie za nieprzystające Malfoyowi zachowanie, twój dziadek brał mnie na stronę, recytował tę kwestię i następnie częstował mnie smakołykiem.

Harry jawnie wsłuchiwał się w każde słowo Lucjusza.

\- Mimo iż krótko znałem Lily, sądzę, że zgodziłaby się z twoim dziadkiem, ale ustąpiłaby twojemu ojcu.

\- Dziękuję. Dziękuję za powiedzenie, że to nie ma znaczenia, ale przede wszystkim za powiedzenie mi o mojej rodzinie. Ludzie mówią o moim ojcu, ale nikt nigdy nie wspomniał o kimkolwiek innym. Zazwyczaj mówią o mojej mamie tylko wtedy, gdy mówią o niej i nim jako o małżeństwie - powiedział cicho i szczerze Harry.

\- Twoja matka była na drugim roku, kiedy ukończyłem szkołę. Wiem o niej tylko to, co mówiły plotki i pogłoski - powiedział przepraszającym głosem Lucjusz, wmawiając sobie, że to fakt, nie przeprosiny.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i jeszcze raz powiedział: - Dziękuję -, po czym pocałował go łagodnie, aczkolwiek starannie.

Odgłos odchrząknięcia oderwał ich od siebie. Lucjusz spiorunował Patterson'a wzrokiem, podczas gdy Harry odwrócił się do niego z uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Patterson, panie O'Connor - powiedział łagodnie Harry, zaskakując zarówno strażników, jak i Lucjusza. Patterson odpowiedział na jego powitanie uśmiechem, natomiast O'Connor tylko spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

Lucjusz skinął obu strażnikom, biorąc Harry'ego za rękę i wyprowadził go. Kiedy zbliżali się do pomieszczenia prysznicowego, zauważyli czekającego na nich przed drzwiami Evana. Lucjusz spojrzał na Patterson'a z podniesioną brwią.

\- Pana wiadomość została dostarczona - powiedział Patterson. Zawahał się, zanim kontynuował - Wierzę, że pan Rosier zajął się ewentualną reakcją pana Pottera.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza, następnie na Patterson'a, po czym zapytał. - Dlaczego?

\- Nie odpowiadaj - powiedział Lucjusz do Patterson'a. - Pozwól wytłumaczyć Evanowi. Nie ryzykuj stanowiska pana Pattersona - zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

Evan wziął Harry'ego w swoje ramiona jak tylko do niego dotarli. - 'Wszyscy ludzie zdradzają! Wszyscy tracą serce.'* - zacytował.

\- 'Nie chcę stracić serca. Chcę uwierzyć tak, jak on.'* - powiedział Harry, odsuwając się, by spojrzeć Evanowi w oczy.

\- 'Wszystko jest niczym jeśli nie masz wolności.'* - odpowiedział Evan, ignorując zirytowane spojrzenia, jakie rzucił im Lucjusz.

\- '...mogą odebrać nam życie, ale nigdy nie odbiorą nam wolności!'* - powiedział cicho Harry. Nutka smutku w jego głosie powstrzymała Lucjusza od przerwania.

Evan przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej i pocałował go delikatnie w głowę. - 'Wszyscy i tak skończymy w grobie - pytanie tylko jak i dlaczego.'*

\- Nie chcę tam iść. Nie chcę go widzieć. Nie mogę...proszę - wyszeptał Harry, chowając się w objęciach Evana.

\- Obawiam się, że musisz, kochanie - Evan masował łagodnie plecy Harry'ego, zanim odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Idź przodem. My zaraz dołączymy.

Lucjusz spojrzał z troską na Harry'ego, po czym zostawił go pod opieką Evana. O'Connor wszedł za Lucjuszem do środka, a Patterson zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, by dać im coś na pozór prywatności.

\- Dlaczego jego? - zapytał Harry. Jedyną odpowiedzią Evana było mocniejsze objęcie go.

\- Chodź, mój Animikii, pójdziemy i porozmawiamy z Rizzo i potem będziesz mógł poznać sekretny schowek Lucjusza z Ognistą Whiskey.

\- Rizzo?

\- Mmm tak. 'Zapal latarnię, nie szczura!**

Harry roześmiał się, rozładowując napięcie i pozwolił Evanowu poprowadzić się do drzwi. Evan zignorował nutkę histerii w jego śmiechu i otoczył go w ramieniem w talii, kiedy prowadził go do w daleki kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie Lucjusz został otoczony przez tłum innych więźniów.

Lucjusz wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego. Nie puszczając Evana, Harry splótł swoje palce z Lucjusza, czując się lepiej stając twarzą w twarz ze zdrajcą jego rodziców, będąc ulokowanym pomiędzy swoimi protektorami. Spojrzał na Pettigrew z nienawiścią, ale nie odezwał się 

\- Panie Potter, zostałem w-wysłany jako p-prezent. Propozycja p-p-pokoju. M-moje a-aresztowanie oczyszcza S-S-Syriusza.

Harry zamknął oczy w bólu, który przeszedł przez niego na wspomnienie chrzestnego. Evan warknął na szczura w ostrzeżeniu.

\- Ani słowa więcej - syknął Lucjusz w ostrzeżeniu do Pettigrew. Ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, dodając mu otuchy, po czym kontynuował. - Pokaż mu.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na Lucjusza, następnie z powrotem na Pettigrew, który zdjął swoje szaty i obrócił się. Harry sapnął w zaskoczeniu na widok pleców mężczyzny.

Świeżo wyżłobiona, bezpośrednio na jego skórze, była odpowiedź od Czarnego Pana, zapisana w wężomowie.

\- Potrafisz to przeczytać? - zapytał cicho Lucjusz.

\- Tak - odpowiedział tylko Harry.

\- Więc, co tam jest napisane? - zawołał głośno Nott z wyzwaniem w głosie, powodując, że wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w jego stronę.

Harry uśmiechnął się perfidnie, po czym spojrzał Nott'owi w oczy i przeczytał wiadomość na głos. W wężomowie.

***************************  
* "Waleczne serca"  
** "Opowieść wigilijna Muppetów"


	15. Patterson, Pettigrew i Nott, JEJKU

Dzień 4 - środa, 14 sierpnia 1996 roku

Harry uśmiechnął się perfidnie, po czym spojrzał Nott'owi w oczy i przeczytał wiadomość na głos. W wężomowie. Następnie spiorunował wzrokiem Pettigrew i wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słowa. Patterson podążył za nim, gdy ten ruszył z powrotem do celi.

\- Nie powinniśmy zaczekać na pana Malfoya? - zapytał Patterson.

\- Myślę, że dojdzie za chwilę. Nie chciałem tam zostać. Poza tym, czy mój czas się właśnie nie skończył?

Patterson zachichotał. - Z jakiegoś powodu, ostatnimi czasy zapomniałem, że nie przysługują ci przywileje - powiedział, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał z rumieńcem w dół, po czym ponownie popatrzył na Patterson'a z cierpkim uśmiechem.

We dwójkę szli dalej w ciszy. Kiedy dotarli do celi, Harry wszedł do środka i odwrócił się, by powiedzieć strażnikowi do widzenia. Patterson, jednakże, zaskoczył Harry'ego, wchodząc razem z nim. Harry natychmiast się spiął i zrobił pół kroku do tyłu, zanim się pohamował. Po jego twarzy przemknęło rozczarowanie, szybko zmieniając się w rezygnację. Patrzył na strażnika ulegle i czekał na atak. Harry zmusił się, by jakoś się trzymać, kiedy poczuł, jak Patterson dotyka jego ramienia.

\- Panie Potter? Wszystko w porządku?

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na strażnika i Patterson nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co dokładnie znaczyło zachowanie Harry'ego. Zabrał swoją dłoń, którą wyciągnął w ramach otuchy i cofnął się, by dać Harry'emu trochę przestrzeni.

\- Nie zamierzam cię w żaden sposób skrzywdzić. Pomyślałem, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, dopóki pan Malfoy nie wróci. Wolisz, żebym sobie poszedł?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, przyglądając się mu nieufnie - Nie mam nic przeciwko towarzystwu. - Pamiętał jak zachował się Lucjusz podczas jego pierwszego dnia tutaj i zaproponował Patterson'owi siedzenie, sam zajmując drugą pryczę. Siedzieli przez kilka sekund w niezręcznej ciszy, zanim Patterson w końcu się odezwał.

\- Czy pan Malfoy i Rosier dzie... - Patterson zamilkł, po czym zaczął ponownie - Czy oni zmuszają cię do...

Harry przerwał, kiedy Patterson zawahał się na moment. - Należałem do Evana dużo wcześniej, zanim zostałem aresztowany - Harry zauważył, że strażnik wzdrygnął się na jego słowa, a w jego oczach pojawiło się współczucie. - Nie.

Patterson spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

\- Cokolwiek pan sobie wyobraża, proszę przestać. W przeciwieństwie do jego innych dzieci, ja zdecydowałem, by należeć do Evana. Nadal decyduję, by do niego należeć.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego ty... Są bezpieczniejsze metody na dostanie tego, cokolwiek to jest, czego szukasz.

Harry zaśmiał się cierpko, potrząsając głową. - Evan był moją bezpieczniejszą opcją.

Patterson przeraził się na samą myśl o tym. Były pogłoski o tym, co Rosier robił swoim dzieciom. Mówiło się o tym ściszonym szeptem, pod licznymi wyciszającymi zaklęciami. Aczkolwiek nikt nigdy nie mówił o nich jako o dzieciach. Były pieszczochami, niewolnikami albo tylko NIMI. W pewnym momencie, pojawiła się pogłoska, że sam Czarny Pan uważa, iż lepiej byłoby zabić dzieci niż oddać je pod opiekę Rosiera. Co musiało się stać Harry'emu, że Rosier był dla niego bezpieczniejszą opcją?

Harry obserwował emocje przepływające po twarzy strażnika. Poczuł, że powinien wyjaśnić. - Nie byłem jak inne. One były szczęśliwymi, zdrowymi, normalnymi dziećmi. Ja nie byłem. Złamał je. Mnie nie musiał. Mimo iż wiele razy próbował temu zaprzeczać, ja już byłem złamany.

Harry przerwał na moment, zagubiony we wspomnieniach. - My wszyscy gramy różne role. Dla nich był złowrogim, szalonym Śmierciożercą, który ich uwięził. Był ich Panem. Dla mnie był troskliwym, ekscentrycznym Wybawcą, który mnie chronił. Był moim przyjacielem.

\- Powiedziałeś mi ostatnio, że nie sądzisz, by cię skrzywdził.

\- Kiedy był wściekły na Lucjusza - zgodził się Harry.

\- Czy Malfoy cię skrzywdził? To dlatego Rosier był zdenerwowany?

Harry zarumienił się. - Evan jest trochę nadopiekuńczy - to był jego jedyne wytłumaczenie.

Patterson zauważył rumieńce i spojrzał ciekawie na Harry'ego. - Opiekuńczy? Nie zaborczy?

\- Cóż, to też.

\- Nie dzielą się tobą - Patterson stwierdził, nie zapytał.

\- Nie. Nigdy nie uprawiałem seksu z Evanem. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem panu to wszystko mówić.

Oboje podskoczyli na dźwięk, przeciągającego samogłoski, głosu Lucjusza. - Nie powinieneś - wkroczył do celi, rzucając okiem na Patterson'a, kiedy podszedł i złożył na ustach Harry'ego uspokajający pocałunek. Lucjusz spojrzał w zielone oczy i uśmiechnął się. Harry niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Lucjusz spojrzał na Patterson'a ponownie. - Jestem pewien, że jakichkolwiek informacji się dowiedziałeś, nie zostaną one udostępnione - mruknął.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, proszę pana - przytaknął sztywno, po czym wstał, skinął mu głową i skierował się do wyjścia.

\- Panie Patterson? - zawołał Harry. - Dziękuję za dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa.

Patterson skinął Harry'emu głową z uśmiechem. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Kiedy Lucjusz był pewien, że są sami, usiadł obok Harry'ego i nachylił się, by pocałować go dokładniej. Harry poddał się pocałunkowi, zanim po kilku minutach odsunął się niechętnie.

\- Co się działo, kiedy wyszedłem?

\- Przepytałem Pettigrew a Evan groził Nott'owi. Potem się zamieniliśmy.

\- Nie powinienem był tego robić. Powinienem był udawać bardziej pokornego i poczekać, aż Evan coś zrobi.

\- Twoje zachowanie było do zaakceptowania. Być może, powinieneś był poczekać, aż Evan pozwoli ci odejść, ale twoja reakcja na Nott'a była kapitalna. Był bardzo rozdrażniony twoją odpowiedzią i faktem, że się przed nim nie skuliłeś. Gdybyś zachował się ulegle wobec niego, byłoby to dla ciebie nietypowe. Zrobiłby się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza powątpiewająco.

\- Nikt, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wie jak zachowałyby się pieszczochy Evana, gdyby jeden z nas zwrócił się bezpośrednio do nich. Nikt nie ośmielił się nigdy dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. W większości relacji D&S*, sub podporządkowuje się jedynie swojemu panu, chyba że zostanie mu polecone zrobić inaczej.

Harry nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale zdecydował się zmienić temat. - Co powiedział Pettigrew?

\- Niestety, szczur niczego nie wie. Powiedziano mu jedynie, że masz dostać wiadomość i, że to od ciebie zależy co się z nim później stanie.

Lucjusz spojrzał z ciekawością na Harry'ego. - Powiedział, że mamy cię nie pytać o nic odnośnie wiadomości.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, odwracając wzrok. - On zjawi się tutaj w piątkowy ranek przed wschodem słońca.

*********************  
* Mowa tu o BDSM.


	16. Obiad

Dzień 4 - środa, 14 sierpnia 1996 roku

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, odwracając wzrok. - On zjawi się tutaj w piątkowy ranek przed wschodem słońca

Lucjusz gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, kiedy to usłyszał. Tysiące myśli przemknęło mu po głowie i niezliczone emocje rozpłynęły się po jego ciele na tę wiadomość. Równocześnie pomyślał "W końcu" i "Za szybko"! W duchu był zaniepokojony i podekscytowany, i wstrząśniety, i odczuwał ulgę, wszystko naraz. Na zewnątrz pozostał (w pewnym stopniu) spokojny i (w głównej mierze) opanowany.

W końcu, zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry odsunął się i zwinął, a teraz patrzył beznamiętnie na ścianę. Otoczył jego barki ramieniem, czekając aż zmieni pozycję.

\- Co jeszcze napisał?

\- To wszystko. Tylko to, że się tutaj zjawi i, żebyśmy się upewnili, że jesteśmy gotowi.

\- Było zbyt dużo napisane, by przetłumaczyć to tak prosto.

Harry spojrzał na Lucjusza, obojętnie. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - wyszeptał.

\- Nie możesz MI powiedzieć?!? - zapytał Lucjusz.

Harry skinął głową. - Nikomu. Zwłaszcza tobie i Evanowi.

Lucjusz był bardzo zaniepokojony, zarówno obiema reakcjami Harry'ego, jak i jego skrytością. Był rozdarty pomiędzy opiekuńczością, którą czuł w stosunku do Harry'ego, a lojalnością, którą przysięgał swojemu Panu.

\- Obiecałem ci, że wezmę cię z nami jedynie wtedy, gdy będzie to dla ciebie bezpieczniejsze niż zostanie tutaj. Czy nadal zamierzasz z nami uciec?

Harry przytaknął.

\- Czy postąpienie tak dalej jest dla ciebie bezpieczniejsze?

\- Nie jestem pewien - powiedział cicho Harry. - Czarny Pan...on ma plan. - Harry ponownie odwrócił wzrok. - Myślę, że to pułapka - wyszeptał.

\- Powiedz mi - powiedział Lucjusz cicho, ale stanowczo.

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nie mogę. A ty nie możesz powiedzieć o niczym Evanowi. Nie chcę, by się martwił.

\- Harry, być może powinieneś powiedzieć Evanowi, jeśli nie mnie. Nie możemy ci pomóc, nie wiedząc co powiedział nasz Pan.

\- Nie, Lucjuszu. Nie chciał, by żaden z was wiedział, a ja się zgadzam z argumentami, które przedstawił.

Lucjusz spojrzał badawczo na Harry'ego, zanim niechętnie przytaknął i po raz kolejny zmienił temat. - Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, by dopracować plany.

\- Nie, ale wiemy, że otrzymamy pomoc, jakiej potrzebujemy.

Siedzieli przez parę chwil w pełnej medytacji ciszy, zanim Harry odezwał się ponownie. - Będziemy musieli nieznacznie zmienić plany.

\- Która część będzie potrzebowała zmiany?

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy. - Nie będziemy ukrywać tego, co robimy. Zamiast nas trzech pozostających wewnątrz, dopóki twierdza nie upadnie, ja wyjdę pierwszy, a ty i Evan pozostaniecie w środku, odpowiedzialni za wydostanie stąd wszystkich. Czarny Pan zapewni odwrócenie uwagi, a ja dołączę do niego tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- Odwrócenie uwagi?

\- Zamierza zaatakować. Kiedy strażnicy zareagują, my będziemy mieć więcej czasu na działanie i będziemy mogli być mniej dyskretni. Ja zdejmę bariery po drodze na zewnątrz, natomiast ty będziesz odpowiedzialny za zorganizowanie wszystkich wewnątrz.

\- Czy życzy sobie armii wewnątrz? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Nie, oczekuje, że jego zwolennicy sami utorują sobie drogę do wyjścia. Będą musieli dowiedzieć się o planie wcześniej. Chce byś wyprowadził KAŻDEGO. Oczywiście nie wszyscy zostaną o tym poinformowani z wyprzedzeniem.

\- Uwolni wszystkich więźniów? - zapytał zaskoczony Lucjusz.

\- Nie tylko więźniów. Każdego. Więźniów, strażników, stworzenia...uważa, że zostało kilku Dementorów... Wszystkiemu co żyje ma być dana szansa na wyjście stąd.

Lucjusz zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brew, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Lucjuszu, proszę wyprowadź stąd ich wszystkich. - Harry poprosił chrapliwym szeptem. - Nie sądzę, by to go rzeczywiście obchodziło, ale ja... - Harry westchnął. - Naprawdę nie mogę tego wyjaśnić. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć o tej części jego planu...

Harry odwrócił się, ale Lucjusz zdążył zauważyć łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku. Niestety, zbliżający się strażnicy uniemożliwili mu zareagowanie. Harry szybko ochłonął, kiedy strażnicy przybyli. Szli w ciszy do hallu, ale Lucjusz mógł wyczuć zdenerwowanie Harry'ego.

Ujął dłoń Harry'ego, kiedy wkroczyli do hallu i poprowadził go stanowczo do środkowego stołu. Harry usiadł po prawej stronie Lucjusza, na miejscu, które zajął mu Evan, umiejscawiając go pomiędzy nimi dwoma.

\- Konfucjusz powiedział kiedyś: - 'Mądry człowiek, gdy odpoczywa w spokoju, nie zapomina, że może nadejść niebezpieczeństwo. Kiedy jest bezpieczny, nie zapomina o możliwości destrukcji. Kiedy wszystko jest uporządkowane, nie zapomina, że może nadejść zniszczenie. W ten sposób jego osoba nie jest zagrożona, a jego pozycja zostaje zachowana.' Zawsze o tym pamiętaj - powiedział do Harry'ego Evan, ignorując audiencję.

\- Tak, sir. - powiedział Harry, spoglądając w oczy Evanowi z nieznacznym uśmiechem, po czym z fałszywą skromnością spuścił wzrok.

Evan przejechał dłonią od podstawy karku Harry'ego do jego łopatek, okazując aprobatę. Przysunął kielich wody przed Harry'ego i mruknął. - Napij się.

\- Dziękuję, sir - powiedział Harry, po czym sięgnął po kielich i posłusznie się napił.

Harry wziął jedynie łyka i następnie odstawił kielich w to samo miejsce, na którym umieścił go Evan, i ulokował dłonie na udach, czekając na kolejny rozkaz.

Evan celowo ignorował Harry'ego przez kilka minut, dyskutując o technikach tortur zastosowanych podczas pierwszej wojny, z przerażonym Śmierciożercą, który siedział najbliżej niego i jedząc swój własny posiłek. Harry trwał w swojej pozie, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy i nie ruszając się, by cokolwiek zjeść albo się napić.

Lucjusz w milczeniu obserwował reakcje dookoła nich. Nott i Mulciber siedzieli obok siebie na drugim końcu stołu, rozmawiając cicho. Stół był dwa razy bardziej zapełniony niż ostatnio. Jedynymi wolnymi miejscami były to po jego lewej stronie oraz to po prawej stronie Evana. Nikt nie ośmieliłby się zająć ich bez pozwolenia. No, nikt nie usiadłby tak blisko Evana, nawet mając pozwolenie.

Dyskretne spojrzenie na resztę pomieszczenia utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że są w centrum uwagi. Przy każdym stole zaczęto szeptać i rzucać w ich kierunku lękliwe spojrzenia. Przy ostatnim spojrzeniu na Nott'a i Mulciber'a, Lucjusz odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Myślisz, że Sroki mają szansę w Europejskich Mistrzostwach?

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na Lucjusza, ale chwilę później załapał i kontynuował.

\- Oczywiście, ale Chluby nie dadzą im tak łatwo wygrać w tym roku.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał ciemnowłosy Śmierciożerca siedzący obok Evana - Najwyższy czas, by zdobyli mistrzostwo.

\- Nie uda im się pokonać Srok - zadeklarował Lucjusz.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, Lucjuszu. Megan McCormack daje z siebie wszystko i bez ścigających Srok, którzy nadrobiliby punkty, Chluby z całą pewnością mają szansę - nie zgodził się Harry.

\- Ah Megan, ona jest niesamowicie atrakcyjna i niewiarygodnie utalentowana. Przypomina swoją matkę w każdym calu - powiedział ciemnowłosy Śmierciożerca. - Walden Macnair - przedstawił się, podając Harry'emu dłoń przez stół.

Harry spojrzał na Evana, ale nie próbował uścisnąć dłoni Macnair'a. Evan posłał mężczyźnie zabójcze spojrzenie w odpowiedzi na jego tupet. Macnair szybko cofnął dłoń, odchrząknął nerwowo i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Miło pana poznać, pane Macnair - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Evan przejechał ponownie ręką po plecach Harry'ego i polecił. - Zjedz coś - po czym powrócił do rozmowy z mężczyzną obok niego, który obecnie starał się jeszcze bardziej od niego odsunąć.

\- Dziękuję, sir - powiedział ochoczo Harry, pochylając pokornie głowę na parę sekund, po czym podniósł swój widelec z uśmiechem. Spojrzał badawczo na swój talerz, zanim zdecydował. Umieścił pełny widelec ziemniaków w ustach z jękiem przyjemności, następnie odłożył sztuciec na miejsce, z którego go wziął. Żuł ziemniaki wolno, delektując się ich smakiem, po czym przełknął z zadowolonym westchnięciem.

Chociaż Lucjusz nigdy nie przyznałby tego Evanowi, Evan miał rację. Był pod wrażeniem ich obu. Harry tak realistycznie grał uległego, że zaczął mieć niewielkie podejrzenia co do łączącej tej dwójki relacji. Kolejny rzut oka dookoła stołu ujawnił kilka współczujących spojrzeń i parę przerażonych, kierowanych w stronę Harry'ego. Nawet Mulciber wydawał się uwierzyć w to przedstawienie.

\- Zna pan Megan McCormack osobiście? - zapytał Harry Macnair'a, starając się ignorować to, że był w centrum uwagi.

Kilku przysłuchujących się Śmierciożerców zachichotało na to pytanie i Harry był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył jak Macnair się zarumienił.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany. - Walden spotykał się z panną McCormack przez jakiś czas. Zerwała z nim podczas celebracji bożonarodzeniowej, oświadczając dość głośno, że preferuje mężczyzn z większymi...atutami.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i spojrzał z powrotem na Macnair'a. Macnair uśmiechnął się do niego, wzruszając ramionami.

\- To było raczej upokarzające doświadczenie. Niestety, było też mnóstwo świadków, w tym tych, których znałem, zaś ci, którzy nie słyszeli tego osobiście, zostali natychmiast poinformowani.

Przez resztę czasu Lucjusz, Harry i Walden kontynuowali swoją pogawędkę. Od czasu do czasu jakiś inny Śmierciożerca dodał swój komentarz lub anegdotę, utwierdzając Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że byli w centrum zainteresowania. Evan w głównej mierze ich ignorował, z wyjątkiem tego, kiedy mówił Harry'emu by coś zjadł lub się napił.

Kiedy wszyscy skończyli posiłek, Nott wstał i podszedł do krzesła po prawej stronie Lucjusza, naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Czekał za krzesłem, dopóki Lucjusz nie skinął głową i usiadł. Siedział przez kilka minut w ciszy, obserwując intensywnie Harry'ego i Evana.

Niemal każdy wstrzymał swój oddech, czekając, aż czegoś spróbuje. Harry desperacko starał się nie wiercić z powodu napięcia. W końcu Nott przechylił głowę na bok i odezwał się.

\- Dzielisz się swoją bardzo dobrze wytresowaną dziwką tylko z Lucjuszem czy inni też mogą się tym zabawić?

Harry pochylił głowę i spuścił wzrok na kolana. Położył swoje trzęsące się dłonie na kolanach i czekał z lękiem.

\- 'Radości rodziców są tajone, podobnie też ich smutki i obawy; nie mogą ujawniać pierwszych, a nie chcą ujawniać drugich.'* 'Zastanawiam się co jest lepsze, spacerować bez celu przez całe życie nabrzmiałym od tajemnic, dopóki nie wybuchniesz od ich nacisku, czy wyssać je z siebie, każdy akapit, każde zdanie, każde słowo z nich, tak że pod koniec jesteś uszczuplony ze wszystkiego, co kiedyś było dla ciebie cenne niczym gromadzone złoto, tak ci bliskie jak skóra - wszystkiego, co miało dla ciebie najgłębsze znaczenie, wszystkiego, co sprawiało, że kuliłeś się i pragnąłeś się ukryć, wszystkiego, co należało tylko do ciebie - i musieć spędzić resztę swoich dni niczym pusty worek łopoczący na wietrze, pusty worek oznakowany jasną fluorescencyjną nalepką, tak, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli jakie tajemnice miałeś?'** - zacytował Evan.

Nott wygiął brew w łuk zmieszany i odwrócił się do Lucjusza po wyjaśnienie.

\- Myślę, że to była groźba - powiedział Lucjusz ze swoją zwyczajową maską.

\- Ah. Więc nie chcesz się dzielić. Szkoda. Obstawiam, że nieziemsko wygląda na kolanach. Może Czarny Pan pozwoli nam się nim zabawić, kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy.

Evan patrzył na Nott'a przez kilka sekund, zanim odezwał się zimnym, spokojnym, stonowanym głosem, którego używał, gdy nie cytował. Sam dźwięk jego głosu spowodował dreszcze strachu u Śmierciożerców, siedzących przy stole.

\- Nie będziesz miał szansy, by go to zapytać. Kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy, pozbawię cię lewego oka za to, że ośmieliłeś się patrzyć na to, co moje. Pozbawię cię prawej ręki za rozważanie dotknięcia tego, co moje. Będziesz patrzył jak spełniam twoje fantazje, używając do tego twojego syna, jako mojej nowej zabawki. Kiedy skończę, być może Czarny Pan pozwoli się tobą zabawić. Nie będziesz wart niczego innego.

Nott zbladł i zaczął się nieznacznie trząść, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy, by ustąpić. - Jak śmiesz mi grozić? - warknął.

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie więcej albo ukarzę cię natychmiast, nie czekając na pozwolenie naszego Pana.

Nott wstał bez słowa i opuścił hall, ledwo co utrzymując dostojny krok. Zaczął planować płaszczenie się przed Czarnym Panem i błaganie go o ochronę.

Evan odwrócił się do Harry'ego i powiedział do niego - Napij się - jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Dziękuję, sir - powiedział cicho Harry, podnosząc kielich trzęsącymi się dłońmi i biorąc mały łyczek.

Walden nachylił się i zapytał cicho Evana. - Nie ukarzesz Harry'ego za zachowanie Nott'a, prawda?

\- Nie sądzę, by to była twoja sprawa - powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo Evan.

Walden spojrzał z powrotem na Harry'ego z niepokojem i zasępił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Harry uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

\- Proszę opowiedzieć mi więcej o Aladair'rze Maddock'u, panie Macnair. Nie sądzę, bym kiedyś widział jego grę - poprosił cicho Harry, zmieniając temat i pozbywając się, utrzymującego się przy stole napięcia.

 

**************************  
* "O rodzicach i dzieciach", Francis Bacon  
** "Ślepy zabójca", Margaret Atwood


	17. Rozpętało Się Piekło

Dzień 4 - środa, 14 sierpnia 1996 roku

Reszta obiadu minęła bez żadnych zgrzytów. Lucjusz i Harry zbierali się, by wrócić z powrotem do celi. Jednakże, kiedy wstawali, podszedł do nich Mulciber. Skinął z szacunkiem głową Evanowi i Lucjuszowi, ale zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

\- Panie Potter, chciałbym osobiście wyrazić swoje zadowolenie w związku z twoim sojuszem z nami. Czekam z niecierpliwością na to, by z tobą w przyszłości współpracować - Teraz spojrzał na Evana. - oczywiście za zgodą pana Rosiera. - Odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego. - daj mi znać, jeśli będę do czegokolwiek przydatny. - Skinął głową na ciche dziękuję Harry'ego i bez słowa opuścił hall.

Harry zauważył jak Evan i Lucjusz wymienili spojrzenia, ale zdecydował, że zapyta o to Lucjusza, gdy będą sami. Evan pocałował Harry'ego w czoło i przytulił go mocno, po czym pozwolił mu odejść.

Droga z powrotem do celi minęła w ciszy; zarówno Lucjusz, jak i Harry zatopieni byli we własnych myślach. Do czasu gdy dotarli do celi, Harry podjął decyzję. Poczekał, aż strażnicy się oddalili i odwrócił się z uśmiechem do Lucjusza.

\- Harry, byłem pod wrażeniem twojego zachowania dzisiejszego wieczoru. - Lucjusz zachichotał cicho. - Wystarczająco pod wrażeniem, by nawet to przyznać.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Lucjusza. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać dzisiejszej nocy.

Lucjusz uniósł brew i czekał, aż Harry kontynuuje./p>

\- C-Chcę b-byś mnie wziął - Harry podszedł do Lucjusza. Położył płasko dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i podniósł się, by pocałować go stanowczo. - Proszę, Lucjuszu. Spraw, bym poczuł się dobrze dzisiaj w nocy.

Lucjusz przyciągnął ciasno Harry'ego do siebie z niskim jękiem. - Dzisiaj w nocy doznasz więcej przyjemności niż wydaje ci się to możliwe - powiedział chrapliwie Lucjusz, kiedy zwalił Harry'ego z nóg i położył go na pryczy.

Lucjusz zaczął powoli rozbierać Harry'ego, całując każdy, nowo odkryty, cal jego ciała. Lizał, ssał, skubał i kąsał, schodząc z jego ramion i torsu w dół, i całując każdy opuszek palca, a następnie zmysłowo je ssąc.

Harry zaczął się wić i jęczeć, jeszcze zanim Lucjusz zdążył go do połowy rozebrać. Wplątał swoje palce w długie blond włosy, ale nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego, jako że Lucjusz postarał się doprowadzić go do fizycznego zobliviatowania.

Lucjusz wreszcie ściągnął jego spodnie i skarpetki, i zaczął ssać każdy palec jego prawej stopy, kierując się wyżej, w stronę jego łydki i uda. Następnie przeniósł się na lewą nogę, powtarzając każdy ruch, każdą pieszczotę, tylko, że w odwrotnym kierunku.

Harry prosił nieskładnie wystarczająco długo, zanim Lucjusz poświęcił jakąkolwiek uwagę jego stojącej na baczność erekcji.

Harry ociekał spermą i kiedy Lucjusz spróbował jej po raz pierwszy, wygiął plecy w łuk, a następnie opadł z powrotem na pryczę z krzykiem.

Lucjusz zachichotał z lubością i czekał aż się uspokoi, zanim wrócił do smakowania swojej nagrody, tym razem z pewnym chwytem na biodrach Harry'ego.

Lucjusz szybko doprowadził Harry'ego do orgazmu i położył się obok niego, pieszcząc jego klatkę piersiową i pomagając mu wrócić na ziemię.

Harry z zażenowaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nie tylko nie doszedł, ale był nadal ubrany. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić albo powiedzieć, Lucjusz przerwał ten ciąg myśli.

\- Gotowy na więcej? - zapytał nieznacznie szorstkim, chrapliwym głosem. Harry nie był w stanie zrobić niczego, poza skinięciem głową, sprawiając tym samym, że Lucjusz zachichotał po raz kolejny. 

Lucjusz przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie, starając się unikać jakichkolwiek uciążliwych pozycji i od nowa zaczął badać jego ciało.

Lucjusz doprowadził Harry'ego do drugiego orgazmu, po czym rozebrał się. Ostrożnie rozciągnął Harry'ego, obserwując go uważnie w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu, czy to mentalnego, czy fizycznego.

Lucjusz nie śpieszył się i starannie przygotował Harry'ego, który ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że dojdzie po raz trzeci. Kiedy Lucjusz w końcu poczuł, że Harry jest gotowy, przewrócił się na plecy, umieszczając Harry'ego nad sobą. Poprawił nogi Harry'ego tak, że oplatały jego brzuch, po czym po raz kolejny pocałował go dokładnie. Kiedy odsunął się na chwilę, spojrzał w te zielone oczy, które były tak przysłonięte pożądaniem, że były niemal czarne.

\- Ujeżdżaj mnie - powiedział Lucjusz, pomagając Harry'emu się ustawić. Kiedy Harry zaczął się powoli obniżać na jego erekcję, Lucjusz chwycił go za ramiona, wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić na nich siniaki, starając się zachować kontrolę.

\- Czekaj - powiedział Lucjusz i sapnął, kiedy Harry obniżył się całkowicie.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia, ale był zaskoczony brakiem bólu. Po chwili, poruszył się niepewnie, sprawiając, że Lucjusz syknął z przyjemności a przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz czystej rozkoszy. 

Harry krzyknął i poruszył się ponownie. Lucjusz objął mocno jego biodra i zaczął naprowadzać go w rytm i tempo, jakie preferował.

Lucjusz próbował utrzymywać kontrolę najdłużej jak potrafił, jednakże nie trwało to długo. Puścił biodra Harry'ego i zaczął stymulować jego penisa stanowczo i szybko. Kiedy Harry doszedł po raz trzeci, Lucjusz krzyknął na kurcze zaciskające się na jego erekcji i zatracił się w swoim własnym orgazmie.

Oboje zapadli w błogą drzemkę w swoich ramionach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dzień 5 - czwartek, 15 sierpnia 1996 roku

Harry obudził się, będąc przytulonym przez Lucjusza i westchnął z zadowoleniem, zanim zdecydował się odwdzięczyć mężczyźnie za minioną noc. Powoli i ostrożnie odsunął nakrycia, i zsunął się w kierunku swojego celu. Harry czekał sekundę, by upewnić się, że Lucjusz nadal śpi, zanim zaczął budzić go za pomocą swojego języka...no, przynajmniej pewną jego część.

Harry delikatnie ssał i lizał, dopóki nie zobaczył tych ciemnych szarych, obserwujących go oczu. Harry wziął do ust jego penisa z jękiem, zatrzymując się na chwilę, zanim pokazał Lucjuszowi jedną z korzyści umiejętnego posługiwania się wężomową.

Lucjusz po chwili doszedł i Harry przełnął wszystką spermę, po czym podniósł się, by go pocałować.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziaĺ Harry.

\- Mmm. Bardzo dobry.

Oboje leżeli przytuleni przez chwilę, zanim niechętnie przyznali, że mają dużo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Reszta dnia minęła Harry'emu jak przez mgłę. Dopracowywali plany, poinformowali każdego, kto musiał wiedzieć, ćwiczyli jego medytację i ponownie przejrzeli plany. I ponownie.

Zanim się obejrzał, on i Lucjusz wrócili z powrotem do celi po obiedzie. Wpadł w uścisk Lucjusza, ale nie pozostało nic z namiętności minionej nocy.

\- Lucjuszu? - zapytał cicho Harry.

\- Tak?

\- Chcę, byś mi coś obiecał.

\- Nie obiecam niczego, nie wiedząc, czego to dotyczy.

\- Niezależnie od tego, co stanie się jutro, muszę powstrzymać Evana od zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam powstrzymać Evana od zrobienia czegokolwiek.

\- Proszę, Lucjuszu. Jeśli to pułapka. Jeśli nie... - Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę. - Muszę wiedzieć, że nic mu się nie stanie.

Lucjusz westchnął. - Byłoby łatwiej dotrzymać tej obietnicy, gdybym wiedział, co jest planowane.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał szloch. - Proszę - szepnął.

\- Zrobię wszystko, co jestem w stanie, by upewnić się, że Evan opuści Azkaban żywy. Nie mogę obiecać nic więcej.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Harry.

Siedzieli we dwójkę w ciemności, omawiając jeszcze raz plany, po czym położyli się przytuleni w niespokojnej ciszy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dzień 6 - piątek, 16 sierpnia 1966 roku

Harry musiał zapaść w drzemkę, bo obudził go palący ból blizny. Docisnął dłoń do czoła i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, czekając aż ból ustąpi.

Kiedy katusze minęły, otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Lucjusz przypatruje mu się z niepokojem.

\- Już czas.

Harry przeszedł na środek celi i usiadł na podłodze po turecku. Szybko powtórzył swoje ćwiczenia na medytację, by zyskać świadomość magii dookoła niego. Kiedy upewnił się, że jest gotowy, zaczął przyciągać do siebie moc, wzywając żywioły, których potrzebowali.

Lucjusz stał w odległym kącie, obserwując jak magia zaczyna wirować wokół Harry'ego w dostrzegalnych smugach. Mógł poczuć wzbierający wiatr. Niedługo potem zaczął padać deszcz. Początkowo łagodna mżawka przekształciła się w ulewę. Następne były grzmoty. Głośne trzaski wstrząsały murami fortecy. W końcu zobaczył jak piorun wyłonił się z ziemi i strzelił w kraty, topiąc stal.

Lucjusz przeniósł swoją uwagę na boskie dziecko, znajdujące się samym centrum burzy. Oczy Harry'ego otoczyła czerń, z surową, mroczną mocą, przepływającą przez niego. Jego włosy tańczyły na wietrze, który wykreował. Stał skupiony z wysoko uniesioną głową w samym środku nawałnicy. Naprawdę był Ptakiem Grzmotu.

\- Bariery są opuszczone. Idź. Wyprowadź wszystkich. Spotkamy się na zewnątrz - powiedział Harry.

Mimo iż Harry mówił cicho, Lucjusz słyszał go doskonale, nawet pomimo szumu nawałnicy. Pośpieszył do wielkiego hallu, gdzie czekać mieli, ci, których zwerbował do pomocy.

Lucjusz był bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że wszystko odbywało się bez zbędnych komplikacji. W ciągu godziny wszyscy zostali wyprowadzeni. Niektórzy siłą, ale każdy mimo wszystko był na zewnątrz. On i Evan byli ostatnimi, którzy przechodzili przez drzwi. Kiedy wyszli, wręczyli każdemu po kartce papieru.

\- Świstokliki - zostało powiedziane. - Trzymajcie je. Czarny Pan aktywuje wszystkie naraz.

Magiczna burza wciąż szalała wewnątrz fortecy, jednak na zewnątrz było niesamowicie cicho. Lord Voldemort stał patrząc na więzienie, z Harry'm Potterem u swego boku. Wszyscy, będący na zewnątrz zgromadzili się wokół owej dwójki. Lucjusz i Evan przepchnęli się do przodu akurat wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan odwrócił się do Harry'ego i powiedział.

\- Dziękuję za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Teraz, obawiam się, że Harry Potter musi umrzeć w Azkabanie - z tymi słowy wręczył Harry'emu eliksir.

\- NIE! - wrzasnął Evan. Lucjusz złapał go, uniemożliwiając mu wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę krzyku i z pojedynczą łzą, spływającą mu po twarzy powiedział bezgłośnie - Dziękuję - Lucjuszowi i szybko połknął zawartość fiolki.

Świstokliki zostały aktywowane.

Wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.


	18. Niespodziewani Goście Na Pogrzebie

Niedziela, 18 sierpnia 1996 roku

PROROK CODZIENNY  
WYDANIE SPECJALNE

AZKABAN ZNISZCZONY; NIE ZNALEZIONO ŻADNYCH OCALAŁYCH

Dzisiaj, podczas specjalnego zebrania Wizengamotu, po wstępnym dochodzeniu ogłoszono, że Azkaban został zniszczony za pomocą burzy czystej, żywiołowej magii. Na ten czas nie ma żadnych teorii co do przyczyny nawałnicy, ale pojawiły się pogłoski na temat Mrocznego Znaku.

\- Obawiamy się, że to Sami-Wiecie-Kto jest za wszystko odpowiedzialny - powiedziała pewna anonimowa osoba badająca tę sprawę.

Kilka oddziałów aurorów oraz Niewymownych, specjalizujących się w żywiołowej magii, prowadzi aktualnie śledztwo w związku z tym niecodziennym zjawiskiem. Niestety, dzielni mężowie ciężko pracujący, by odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania obawiają się, że nie będą w stanie wejść do więzienia. Magiczna energia została wchłonięta w więzienne mury i nadal pozostaje silnie wzburzona.

Znalezione zostało tylko jedno ciało, co ciekawe, po zewnętrznej stronie murów. Nasze źródła ustalą tożsamość ofiary, na razie jednak informują, że ciało zostało zabrane do kostnicy w Ministerstwie. Wydaje się, że ani byłych więźniów, ani pracowników Azkabanu nie ma wewnątrz murów czy też na wyspie. Jak na razie nie znaleziono żadnej, pozostałej przy życiu istoty.

Jeśli tylko dowiemy się czegoś więcej o dochodzeniu, natychmiast Państwa poinformujemy.  
Barnabas Cuffe  
Redaktor naczelny

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poniedziałek, 19 sierpnia 1996 roku

PROROK CODZIENNY

CHŁOPIEC-KTÓRY-ZDRADZIŁ TO CHŁOPIEC-KTÓREGO-ZDRADZIŁO-MINISTERSTWO

Moją uwagę zwróciło to, iż okazało się, że znalezione ciało było niczyje inne, tylko niesławnego Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-By-Zdradzić-Dumbledore'a. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, były bohater został zamordowany za pomocą tej samej trucizny, którą, jak go niesłusznie oskarżono, zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Tak, drodzy czytelnicy, dobrze przeczytaliście. Napisałam niesłusznie oskarżono. Wydaje się, że to jedna z rzeczy, która została zatajona przed nami, czarodziejską społecznością; podczas trwania Zamkniętej Rozprawy Harry James Potter vs. Minister Magii, Minister był w posiadaniu, zostawionych osobiście przez honorowego Dyrektora, zeznań z Myślodsiewni.

Ja sama miałam możliwość, by w pewnym stopniu przejrzeć te, tak zwane, niedopuszczalne dowody i mogę poświadczyć, że w związku z tym, nasz Wybawca powinien zostać oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Niezmanipulowane wspomnienie opowiada chwytającą za serce historię życia Chłopca-Który-Przeżył (Poznaj Tragicznego Bohatera na stronie 7 - przeczytaj historię życia biednego pana Pottera) zaczynając od momentu, w którym jego rodzice zostali brutalnie zamordowani na jego oczach i kończąc na nocy, kiedy zmuszony był zabić swojego mentora dla Większego Dobra.

Tak, to prawda, Albus Dumbledore osobiście rozkazał Harry'emu Potterowi napoić się trucizną, jako kolejny krok w dążeniu do uwolnienia nas spod rządów terroru Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Zostawił wspomnienie, by upewnić się, że Wybraniec pozostanie na wolności, by móc wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie.

Teraz musimy zapytać Ministerstwo jakie były ich intencje, kiedy pozwolili naszą jedyną nadzieję skazać na śmierć w Azkabanie, bo czy tam, w Azkabanie, naprawdę mogłoby być życie?

Teraz musimy zapytać Ministerstwo czy wraz ze śmiercią Chłopca-Którego-Zdradziło-Ministerstwo straciliśmy też ostatnią nadzieję?

Reeta Skeeter  
Reporterka Proroka Codziennego

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poniedziałek, 19 sierpnia 1996 roku

PROROK CODZIENNY  
WYDANIE POPOŁUDNIOWE

Do Wszystkich Zainteresowanych:

Ministerstwo z przykrością informuje, że pan Harry James Potter został uznany za zmarłego. Pan Potter został pośmiertnie oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów i nagrodzony Orderem Merlina Trzeciej Klasy za swój trud włożony w ochronę naszej społeczności.

W związku z nieobecnością najbliższej rodziny, Ministerstwo zorganizuje pogrzeb i uroczystość żałobną za pana Pottera w środę, 21 sierpnia, 1996 roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Każdy jest mile widziany.

W uznaniu dla przyjaźni pana Pottera z centaurami, wilkołakami i olbrzymami oraz jego ewentualnego pokrewieństwa ze skazańcem Syriuszem Black'iem, wszystkim obecnym podczas ceremonii, z polecenia Ministra Magii, udzielona zostanie amnestia.

Proszę zaprzestać wysyłania kolejnych wyjców.

Rufus Scrimgeour  
Minister Magii

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Środa, 21 sierpnia 1996 roku

Severus Snape stał w cieniu, kiedy żałobnicy wkroczyli do hallu. Patrzył jak rząd krzeseł najbliżej ciała zapełniał się tymi, którzy uważali się za rodzinę. Na pierwszym krześle, obłożony kilkoma czarami i od stóp do głów spowity w czarne, zasłaniające twarz szaty, siedział mężczyzna, którego musiał pilnować. Rodzina Malfoy'ów siedząca bezpośrednio za nim, starała się nie zwracać uwagi na owego zrozpaczonego mężczyznę.

Severus nadal był zaskoczony tym, że Czarny Pan zezwolił na obecność Rosiera. Po tym jak świstokliki przeniosły wszystkich uwolnionych z Azkabanu na Wyspę Slytherina, Rosier wyrwał się z chwytu Lucjusza, ukradł różdżkę Belli i zaatakował Czarnego Pana. Co zaskakujące, podczas gdy ciskali w siebie mroczne zaklęcia, żaden nie użył niewybaczalnych. Co jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające, Czarny Pan po rozbrojeniu Rosiera zamiast zabicia go, rozkazał zamknąć go w jednej z komnat zamku, dopóki się nie uspokoi.

Wczoraj został wezwany do gabinetu Czarnego Pana i otrzymał rozkaz, by eskortować Rosiera na pogrzeb i z powrotem. Został poinformowany, że Lucjusz i jego rodzina również będą obecni, by mieć oko na Rosiera, tak więc mógł trzymać się z dala od Śmierciożerców, jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba. Jak na razie nie było to niezbędne. Pomimo oczywistej bliskości z Malfoy'ami, nikt nie wydawał się mieć pojęcia kim jest przebrany mężczyzna.

Obok Rosiera, oprócz trzech wolnych miejsc po jego boku, reszta krzeseł została zajęta przez Granger i cały klan Weasley'ów. Severus uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem w duchu, kiedy zauważył zaciekawione spojrzenia Weasley'ów kierowane w stronę Rosiera i gniewne w kierunku Malfoy'ów.

Tuż przed rozpoczęciem ceremonii, dostrzegł Lupina, wchodzącego z kolejnym przebranym mężczyzną. Obserwował jak owa dwójka kieruje się na środek pomieszczenia i siada obok Weasley'ów, zostawiając jedno wolne krzesło pomiędzy Rosierem i Lupinem, a drugi przebrany mężczyzna zajmuje miejsce obok Arthura Weasley'a.

Kiedy Minerva McGonagall podeszła do podium obok ciała i zaczęła mówić, Severus przesunął się na front hallu, starając się zostać w cieniu na tyle, ile to możliwe. Zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę, zaledwie kilka stóp od pierwszego rzędu, by nie spuszczać z oczu dwóch przebranych mężczyzn.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zaczął się zastanawiał się kogo takiego wilkołak mógł przyprowadzić, że musiał on być zamaskowany. Rzut oka na tłum potwierdził obecność zarówno kilku byłych więźniów Azkabanu, jak również paru mrocznych stworzeń, korzystających z amnestii, jaka została dzisiaj udzielona. Tak jak Malfoy'owie, żaden z nich nie ukrywał swojej tożsamości.

 

Lucjusz obserwował żałobników wokoło niego z nutką złości. Gdzie byli, kiedy Harry był torturowany przez ludzi, którzy dzisiaj go honorowali? Czy ktokolwiek z nich próbował walczyć o jego uwolnienie? Odwzajemnił piorunujący wzrok Arthura Weasley'a, po czym ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na McGonagall.

\- ...tak więc uszanujemy tę mugolską tradycję wystawienia zwłok. Przez następne 24 godziny każdy, kto chce będzie mógł okazać swój szacunek. O szóstej jutrzejszej nocy odprawimy czary pogrzebne.

Aurorzy zajęli miejsca przy trumnie i Lucjusz patrzył jak ci, którzy przypuszczał, że są Mugolakami wstają i zaczynają podchodzić do Harry'ego. Niektórzy wydawali się coś mówić, niektórzy kładli kwiaty albo pamiątki na stoliku, a niektórzy po prostu stali przez parę chwilę, po czym się oddalali.

Kiedy Weasley'owie podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc jak jeden mąż, razem z Granger, Lucjusz także wstał.

\- Zobaczymy się później w Malfoy Manor - mruknął do Narcyzy, po czym przeniósł się na puste miejsce obok Evana.

Lucjusz zerknął przelotnie na mężczyznę po swojej drugiej stronie, zanim odwrócił się do Evana. Mógł wyczuć niemal namacalną agonię mężczyzny i wiedział, że nie istnieją żadne słowa, które mogłyby go pocieszyć.

\- 'Odpowiem na pytanie, "O Śmierci, gdzie jest twoje żądło? tutaj w moim sercu, umyśle i wspomnieniach.' - powiedział cicho Lucjusz, obserwując Evana uważnie.

Być może, gdyby nie obserwował Evana tak dokładnie, zauważyłby wilkołaka, który gapił się na niego zszokowany.

Evan parsknął cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od leżącego na stole ciała swojego dziecka. - Wiem, że nie przeczytałeś nigdy chociaż jednej książki, która nie została napisana przez czarownicę albo czarodzieja i mało prawdopodobne, że chociażby wiesz kim jest Maya Angelou. Kto powiedział ci ten cytat, Lucjuszu?

Lucjusz patrzył na wilkołaka i jego towarzysza, którzy oczywiście podsłuchiwali, do czasu gdy ponownie odwrócił się do Evana z westchnięciem. - Harry.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - szepnął Evan, po czym w końcu odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - On wiedział co się stanie. - To nie było pytanie.

\- Martwił się o ciebie.

\- Cholerny pełen poświęcenia Gryfon, powinienem był go chronić - warknął Evan, zwracając uwagę kilku osób.

Lucjusz spiorunował wzrokiem ciekawskich plotkarzy, ale jego spojrzenie zmiękło niemal automatycznie, kiedy natrafił na bursztynowe oczy wilka. Skinął w jego stronę głową, po czym mruknął. - Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty. Zasługiwał na o wiele więcej niż to.

\- To prawda - zgodził się Remus, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po twarzy. - Jednakże, nie jestem jedynym, który cierpi z powodu jego straty - Remus nachylił się do przodu, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę obok Lucjusza.

\- Harry zawsze dbał o bezpieczeństwo tych, których cenił, bardziej niż o swoje własne. Jeśli naprawdę wiedział co się stanie i nadal bardziej obawiał się o ciebie, nie chciałby żebyś czuł się winny jego śmierci.

\- Nie czuję się winny - powiedział zimno Evan, po czym podniósł się. - Gdyby ludzie, którym jego rodzice powierzyli ochrananie go, faktycznie to robili, nie znalazłby się w takim położeniu - zadrwił Evan, spoglądając z góry na wilka.

Drugi przebrany mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca na to stwierdzenie. - Gdyby Voldemort i jego pupilki nie zaatakowali dziecka, nie potrzebował by ochrony! - warknął do Evana.

\- Oczywiście! Po co kłopotać się ochranianiem osieroconego dziecka, jeśli to nie twoja wina, że został sierotą? Po prostu wyślij go do najbardziej odrażających, okrutnych kreatur jakich znajdziesz! - powiedział zimno Evan przez zaciśnięte zęby, zwracając na siebie uwagę każdego w hallu.

\- Okrutnych? - powtórzył Remus przerażonym szeptem.

\- On kłamie. Harry powiedziałby nam, gdyby coś takiego się działo - zakpił mężczyzna.

\- Kim, do diabła, jesteś?!?! - wrzasnął Evan, strząsając dłoń, którą Lucjusz położył mu na ramieniu i podchodząc do mężczyzny.

\- Jego ojcem chrzestnym! Kim ty jesteś?

Evan rzucił się na Black'a, przewracając go na podłogę i zadając mu kilka ciosów pięścią, zanim Severus pomógł Lucjuszowi w ściągnięciu go z Black'a i powstrzymaniu go.

Remus także szybko powstrzymał Syriusza, zapobiegając próbom zemsty.

\- Wyprowadź go stąd - prychnął do Lupina Severus, kiedy ten próbował rzucić się na Rosiera. - Jego też - powiedział do Lucjusza, zanim zadrwił z Rosiera. - Miałeś zachowywać się rozważnie! - Severus był wyraźnie zirytowany i stał z niezadowolonym grymasem na twarzy, oczekując, że jego polecenia zostaną wykonane.

\- Czy masz pojęcie ile nocy przepłakał, opłakując twoją śmierć? Czy masz pojęcie jak blisko stracenia go byłem, kiedy poczucie winy niemal go złamało? Czy wiesz jak to jest patrzeć na dziecko, o które się troszczysz, kiedy traci ostatnią nadzieję? - Evan zapytał Black'a zimnym, śmiertelnie spokojnym szeptem. - Oto, czym byłeś. Pomimo wszystkiego, co starałem się dla niego robić, to TY byłeś jego ostatnią nadzieją.

Odwrócił się do Remusa. - Nie muszę czuć się winny. Nie jestem powodem, dla którego się zabił - powiedział tym samym tonem, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił hall.


	19. Wspomnienia

Czwartek, 22 sierpnia 1996 roku, 10:00

Minerva McGonagall rozejrzała się po gabinecie dyrektora z konsternacją. "Albusie, jak to wszystko mogło posypać się tak szybko?", pomyślała do siebie.

Obserwowała jak Syriusz i Severus kłócą się o tożsamość mężczyzny z pogrzebu. Tak samo jak Syriusz, nie wierzyła, iż Severus nie wie kim był, ale nie chciała mieszać się pomiędzy nich. Patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę, by upewnić się, że nie wyciągną różdżek, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku, gdzie Szalonooki Moody i Molly Weasley przesłuchiwali Remusa i Arthura Weasley'a, w sprawie zaskakującej obecności Syriusza Black'a.

\- Albus nie chciał by na razie ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Obawiał się, że mamy szpiega w szeregach. Wiedziałem o tym tylko ja, ponieważ byłem kontaktem w Ministerstwie - powiedział Arthur do Molly.

\- Więc myślałeś, że twoja własna ŻONA może być SZPIEGIEM? - powiedziała wrzaskliwym głosem.

Minerva cieszyła się, że wieczorem nie idzie do domu z tą dwójką. Biedny Arthur nie miał takiej możliwości.

\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie został przysłany przez Voldemorta? Stała czujność, powtarzam! Jaki mamy dowód, że to prawdziwy Syriusz Black? - Szalonooki zapytał Remusa.

\- Najwidoczniej, przesłona nie jest połączona z duchową sferą tak, jak sądziliśmy. Istnieje przejście pomiędzy wymiarami. Niewymowni odpowiedzialni za opracowanie przesłon, wysłali kogoś po niego jak tylko odkryli, co się stało. Cztery miesiące zajęło im znalezienie go, a kolejne trzy tygodnie przekonanie go, by z nimi wrócił. Albus osobiście zweryfikował, że to Syriusza wskrzesili - odpowiedział Remus.

\- Jest tutaj od dziesięciu miesięcy i nikt nie powiedział niczego Harry'emu? - zapytała ze złością Hermiona.

\- Nie chcieliśmy, żeby Sama-Wiesz-Kto się dowiedział - wyszeptał smutno Remus.

\- A co, jesteście jedynymi, którzy są zdolni do zachowania tajemnicy? - wtrącił Ron.

\- Jak wiedziałbyś, gdybyś poświęcił choć odrobinę uwagi swoim lekcjom, panie Weasley, wilkołaki mają naturalne oklumencyjne bariery. Pan Potter nie fatygowałby się nauką tych umiejętności.

\- Może gdyby pan postarał się go nauczyć... - mruknął Fred.

\- Wiedziałeś? - Kingsley zapytał neutralnie Severusa.

\- Nie.

\- Nie wyglądał pan na bardzo zaskoczonego - mruknął George.

\- Czy to konieczne, żeby dzieci uczestniczyły w tym spotkaniu? - zapytał Severus, ignorując oburzone protesty, jakie wywołała jego uwaga.

\- Ja, prawdę powiedziawszy, myślałam o tym samym, co młody pan Weasley, Severusie - powiedziała Minerva. - Nie wyglądałeś na zaskoczonego pojawieniem się pana Black'a.

\- Kto inny wszcząłby bójkę na pogrzebie? Jego niestosowne zachowanie go zdradziło.

\- To nie ja wszcząłem bójkę, tylko ten twój cholerny przyjaciel Śmierciożerca. Kogo chronisz, Smarkeusie?

Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie na myśl o tym, że Rosier potrzebowałby ochrony przed Black'iem. -  
Odniosłem wrażenie, że wszystkim skazańcom, włącznie z tobą, została udzielona amnestia na czas pogrzebu. Przed czym miałbym go chronić?

\- KIM ON JEST?!?! - ryknął Syriusz.

Severus zamrugał powoli. - Nie znam jego tożsamości - skłamał. - Wiem jedynie, że jest znajomym Malfoy'ów i znał Pottera od bardzo wielu lat.

\- Jak poznał Harry'ego? - zapytał cicho Remus.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien czy ktokolwiek wie - odpowiedział szczerze. - Możliwe, że Lucjusz wie, ale wątpię, by ci powiedział.

\- Czy to, co powiedział to prawda? - zapytał Remus, rozglądając się po pokoju. - Znęcali się nad nim?

Kilku członków Zakonu spuściło wzrok, ale nikt przez kilka sekund nie przerywał ciszy.

\- Nie znosił wracać do domu - wyszeptała Hermiona, jakby do siebie.

\- Wiemy, że nie dogadywał się ze swoją rodziną, ale oni by go nie skrzywdzili - powiedział Syriusz. - Dumbledore nie zostawiłby go tam, jeśli by to robili.

Minerva westchnęła, widząc zbolałe twarze. - To do nikąd nas nie prowadzi. Proponuję, byśmy zrobili przerwę na opłakanie tych, których niedawno straciliśmy, a następnie spotkali się, by ustalić w jakim kierunku skierujemy nasze wysiłki względem wojny.

Pukanie do drzwi powstrzymało jakiekolwiek ewentualne reakcje.

\- Proszę.

Poppy Pomfrey otworzyła ostrożnie drzwi. - Lucjusz Malfoy czeka na dole i prosi o rozmowę z Remusem i Severusem.

Remus uniósł głowę ze zdziwieniem. - Ze mną?

Poppy przytaknęła.

\- Jeśli skończyliśmy... - powiedział Severus, wstając.

Minerva skinęła głową.

\- Dlaczego ja? - zapytał Remus, także wstając.

Severus spojrzał na niego złośliwie. - Być może, jeśli go zapytasz to się dowiesz - powiedział protekcjonalnie.

Remus podążył za Severusem schodami na dół i do hallu. Lucjusz stał na końcu pomieszczenia, czekając i wyglądając tak, jakby nigdy nie spędził w Azkabanie nawet jednego dnia. Ubrany był w bardzo eleganckie szmaragdowo-zielone szaty z platynowymi akcentami, które zapewne kosztowały więcej niż Remus zarobił przez dekadę. Jego różdżka, z powrotem w jego posiadaniu, wetknięta była w laskę z głową węża.

\- Wciąż dobrze wyglądasz - powiedział Severus.

\- W rzeczy samej - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Panie Lupin - przywitał go skinięciem głowy, po czym zwrócił się do Severusa. - Czy twój gabinet jest wolny? Wolałbym przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w bardziej ustronnym miejscu.

\- Nie. Wynająłem go grupie Puchonów na herbaciane przyjęcie - powiedział poważnie Severus, po czym odwrócił się i poprowadził ich do lochów.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się czarująco do Remusa, zanim wskazał gestem, by podążył za Severusem.

\- Chciałeś rozmawiać także ze mną? - zapytał Remus, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego? Nawet mnie nie znasz.

\- Wiem, że istniejesz.

Remus spojrzał intensywnie na Lucjusza, ale nie skomentował tego.

Lucjusz rozejrzał się wokoło, gdzie ludzie znajdowali różne wymówki, by gromadzić się przed gabinetem Dyrektorów. - Oficjalnie znowu jestem wolnym człowiekiem. W zamian za moją współpracę z Ministerstwem w sprawie śledztwa, mój wyrok został skrócony.

\- Gratuluję - powiedział obojętnie Remus. - ale nie wiem co to ma ze mną wspólnego.

Lucjusz spojrzał Remusowi prosto w oczy. - Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś usłyszeć o wydarzeniach, które naprawdę miały miejsce w zeszły piątek, zamiast wersji, którą Ministerstwo podało do Proroka - Lucjusz odwrócił się i bez dalszej zwłoki skierował się do gabinetu Severusa.

Remus podążył w milczeniu za nim.

\- Zgubiliście się po drodze? - zapytał Severus, kiedy weszli do środka.

Lucjusz zignorował tę uwagę, przetransmutował twarde drewniane krzesła, stojące przed biurkiem, w dwa luksusowe fotele z miękkiej skóry i zaproponował jeden Remusowi. Kiedy wszyscy siedzieli wygodnie ze szklanką szkockiej, którą Lucjusz wymusił na Severusie, Lucjusz zaczął mówić.

\- Bardzo przywiązałem się do Harry'ego w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu, jaki dane było mi z nim spędzić. Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak on.

\- Nie ma takiego drugiego jak on - powiedział smutno Remus, patrząc na swoją szklankę.

Lucjusz wziął łyka szkockiej, zanim kontynuował.

\- Pomógł Czarnemu Panu doprowadzić do ucieczki więźniów z Azkabanu.

Zarówno Remus, jak i Severus szarpnęli głowami, i popatrzyli z niedowierzaniem na Lucjusza; Remus zszokowany tym oświadczeniem, a Severus zdumiony, że Lucjusz dzieli się tym z Remusem.

\- On dołączył do Voldemorta? - zapytał Remus przerażonym szeptem.

\- Nie. W zamian za wyprowadzenie wszystkich zgodził się na opuszczenie barier, natomiast Czarny Pan zapewnił transport z wyspy. Podejrzewał, że to pułapka, ale mimo wszystko zgodził się na to. Dla nas. Poświęcił swoje życie za naszą wolność.

Lucjusz wziął kolejny łyk szkockiej, wspominając jak Harry wyglądał, gdy wzywał żywioły.

\- Mój znajomy znał Harry'ego odkąd ten skończył osiemnaście miesięcy. Jak Black uprzejmie ogłosił, był i jest Śmierciożercą. Przypuszczam, że po jego aresztowaniu, skazaniu i pozbawieniu wolności, Harry czuł, iż mój znajomy był jedyną osobą, jaka mu pozostała. Sądzę, że pomógł Czarnemu Panu, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go czy sam przeżyje, czy umrze, ale martwił się o przyszłość swojego ...przyjaciela.

\- Wydaje mi się, że twój ...znajomy nazwał go pełnym poświęcenia Gryfonem. Bycie pełnym poświęcenia to tak naprawdę nie jest cecha Gryfona. To jest...była...zdaje się być cecha Harry'ego - potwierdził Remus, dyskretnie przecierając oczy.

\- Harry stworzył burzę, która zniszczyła więzienie.

\- Jak był to w stanie zrobić wewnątrz barier? - zapytał Severus, nie znając całego planu.

\- Był bardzo biegły w magii bezróżdżkowej. - Oh i był Czarnoksiężnikiem.

\- CO?!?! - Remus i Severus krzyknęli równocześnie.

\- Był biegły w bezróżdżkowej magii w tak młodym wieku dlatego, że czerpał magię z otoczenia, nie ze swojego rdzenia. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że korzystał z przypadkowej magii z dużą kontrolą i w wieku dużo wcześniejszym niż większość dzieci. Przypuszczam także, że używał różdżki, by ograniczać swoją moc, a nie po to, by ją skupiać.

Lucjusz przerwał i wziął kolejny łyk szkockiej, podczas gdu jego audiencja przyswajała informacje.

\- Harry poprosił mnie tylko o dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: bym upewnił się, że każda osoba i każde stworzenie opuścili więzienie. Znając plan, wiedział, że jeśli umrze, energia, którą zgromadził wypali się. Tak się stało. Pochłonęła wszystko, kiedy ją uwolnił. Po drugie: bym powstrzymał mojego znajomego od, jak to powiedział Harry, zrobienia czegoś głupiego.

Severus parsknął.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z jawnym rozbawieniem. - Obiecałem jedynie, że wydostanę go stamtąd żywego.

\- Ledwie ci się to udało - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Severus.

\- Powiedziałem Harry'emu, że nie będę w stanie powstrzymać go przed czymkolwiek, co będzie chciał zrobić.

Remus popatrzył na nich zmieszany.

\- Mój znajomy był bardzo niezadowolony z przebiegu zdarzeń i zdecydował się ukraść różdżkę i wyładować swoją złość na Czarnym Panie.

Severus parsknął ponownie. - Nadal jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze żyje.

Lucjusz spojrzał na swoją szklankę. - Ja byłem zaskoczony, że przegrał pojedynek.

Po raz kolejny, zarówno Remus, jak i Severus popatrzyli zszokowani na Lucjusza.

\- Najwyraźniej, ceną za naszą wolność była jego śmierć. Wypił ochoczo truciznę, po tym jak zostało powiedziane, że nie pozostanie żywy.

\- Mój znajomy rozpoczął pojedynek, po tym jak Harry wypił truciznę i padł na ziemię. Zrobiłbym to samo, gdyby to był mój syn.

Lucjusz dopił resztę swojej szkockiej jednym łykiem, zanim ponownie zwrócił się do Remusa. - Ministerstwo powiedziało prawdę o wybuchu, z wyjątkiem, że Harry był jedynym, który wzniecił burzę. Mówili, że wewnątrz była osoba, która współpracowała z Czarnym Panem. Mówili, że Czarny Pan otruł Harry'ego, a nie, że ten zgodził się na to chętnie. Zostawię tobie decyzję o tym, z kim postanowisz podzielić się prawdą.

Remus patrzył przez chwilę na Lucjusza, zanim odezwał się zduszonym od emocji głosem. - Jestem wdzięczny za twoją szczerość. Nie jestem jednak pewien dlaczego mi to powiedziałeś.

\- Z kilku powodów: jak mówiłem, byłeś blisko Harry'ego, kiedy tylko mogłeś, ale niewystarczająco blisko, by wiedzieć o jego sytuacji w domu. W przeciwieństwie do innych, nawet jeśli cokolwiek podejrzewałeś, nie byłeś w stanie zrobić nic więcej, by go chronić, z powodu swojego statusu magicznej istoty. Było bardziej prawdopodobne, że wysłuchasz spokojnie, bez przesadnego reagowania. Ktoś, kto nie próbował go w przeszłości zniszczyć, powinien wiedzieć o jego ostatnich chwilach. Ale, co najważniejsze: ponieważ potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- To była łapówka? - zapytał Remus.

\- Możesz to tak traktować.

\- Nigdy nie wesprę twojego pana - powiedział Remus spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

\- Nie sądziłem, byś to zrobił. Nie sądzę także, iż powiedzenie ci jak zabił syna twojego starego przyjaciela sprawiło, że przejmiesz się jego dolą.

\- Nie - zgodził się Remus z nieznacznym uśmiechem. - Więc czym jest to, czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Mój znajomy chciałby przyjść dzisiaj na odprawienie czarów pogrzebnych. Wolałbym zapobiec powtórce wczorajszych wydarzeń. Przypuszczam, że do tego potrzebna będzie mi twoja pomoc.

Remus potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem. - Przykro mi. Nie zdołam powstrzymać Syriusza przed obecnością. Nawet gdybym mógł, nie zrobiłbym tego.

\- Rozumiem, nie prosiłbym cię o to. Ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego był dla niego bardzo ważny. Black powinien tam być.

\- A więc twój przyjaciel powinien...

\- Przyjaciel Harry'ego. Wierzę, że Harry chciałby, żeby oboje tam byli.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Czwartek, 22 sierpnia 1996 roku, 17:00

Pierwszym, co zauważył Remus, gdy wszedł do hallu, był niezidentyfikowany Śmierciożerca stojący przy stole. Kiedy prowadził Syriusza w kierunku tych samych miejsc co wczoraj, zauważył, że mężczyzna coś mówił. Prawdopodonie mówił tak cicho, że nie słyszeli go nawet strażnicy w jego pobliżu, jednakże oni nie mieli wilkołaczych uszu. Remus poczuł nieznaczne ukłucie winy, kiedy bezczelnie podsłuchiwał, ale niewystarczające, by przestać.

\- ... 'Nie ma więcej drzew. Nie ma więcej Thneedsowych ubrań. Nie ma więcej pracy do zrobienia./Więc, migiem, moi wujkowie i ciotki, wszyscy,/machali mi na do widzenia. Wskoczyli do moich aut i odjechali w asyście zadowolonych gwiazd./Teraz jedynym co zostało pod zanieczyszczonym niebem/była moja duża pusta fabryka.../Lorax.../i ja./Lorax nie powiedział nic. Tylko rzucił mi spojrzenie.../tylko rzucił mi bardzo smutne, pełne doświadczenia, spojrzenie./I nigdy nie zapomnę ponurego wyrazu jego twarzy/kiedy podniósł się i odszedł z tego miejsca/przez lukę w smogu, nie zbaczając z trasy./I wszystkim co Lorax zostawił tutaj, w tym bałaganie/ była mała sterta kamieni z jednym słowem.../"JEŻELI"./Cokolwiek to znaczyło, cóż, nie potrafiłem zgadnąć./To było dawno, dawno temu./Ale każdego dnia od tego momentu/siedziałem tutaj i się martwiłem/i martwiłem./Przez te lata kiedy moje budynki/ legły w gruzach,/martwiłem się tym/z całego serca./ "Ale teraz", mówi Once-Ier,/"Teraz kiedy tu jesteś/świat Loraxa wydaje się idealnie czysty./JEŻELI ludzie tacy jak ty,/ nie zaczną się troszczyć,/ to nic się nie polepszy./Nic."'

\- Oh mój Animikii, nigdy nie powinieneś był doświadczyć tego bałaganu. Nie potrafię tego naprawić. Byłeś moim Lorax'em, moim świadomie, ale ja nie byłem twój. Zawiodłem cię, moje dziecko.

Remus był zaskoczony słysząc smutek w głosie oziębłego mężczyzny, który wczoraj deklarował, że nie czuje się winny. Za sobą usłyszał jak Lucjusz ustala coś z rodziną, zanim dołączył do mężczyzny przy stole.

Remus patrzył jak Lucjusz wyciąga coś ze swojej kieszeni i kładzie to na stole. Odziany w pelerynę mężczyzna podniósł to i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Lucjusza.

Lucjusz wskazał na stolik. - Powinieneś oczywiście spoczywać pośród skarbów, jak Król Tut* - powiedział pewnie.

Okryty płaszczem mężczyzna położył książkę z powrotem na stole, potrząsając głową. - Większość mugoli rzuca róże na wieko trumny. Od czasu do czasu zmarły jest pochowywany z ulubionym pluszowym zwierzakiem albo z przynoszącym szczęście amuletem, ale nie z takimi upominkami jak ten. Mugole nie są pochowywani ze swoimi skarbami.

\- Więc dobrze, że nie jest mugolem, nieprawdaż.

Mężczyzna znowu potrząsnął głową, po czym ruszył z powrotem w kierunku siedzeń. Ku zdumieniu Remusa, zatrzymał się przed nim oraz Syriuszem. Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza, by zapobiec z jego strony jakimkolwiek wybuchom.

Lucjusz także się zatrzymał i nachylił do osłoniętego mężczyzny. - Harry kochał swojego ojca chrzestnego - powiedział prawie tak cicho, że nikt nie mógł usłyszeć.

\- Nie zamierzam wszczynać kolejnych sprzeczek - mężczyzna wyciągnął w stronę Syriusza wyściełaną szarą kopertę w mugolskim stylu. - Moje wczorajsze zachowanie było nieodpowiednie. Harry nie chciałby, żebym cię zaatakował - powiedział znudzonym, obojętnym głosem.

Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie były przeprosiny.

Syriusz rzucił na kopertę zaklęcie, by wykryć mroczną magię i złe intencje, zanim wziął ją. - Obiecałem, że nie wpierdolę ci za to, ośmieliłeś się tu dzisiaj pojawić - warknął Syriusz.

Remus westchnął.

Mężczyzna patrzył na Syriusza jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim odwrócił się i zajął swoje miejsce; ponownie z Lucjuszem siedzącym za nim.

Syriusz zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy otworzył kopertę, ściągając na siebie uwagę zarówno Remusa, jak i Weasley'ów. Kilka pełnych niedowierzania spojrzeń skierowało się w stronę osłoniętego mężczyzny, kiedy zobaczyli artefakt, ale zignorował je. Remus zerknął na Lucjusza, ale ten nie wydawał się wiedzieć czegokolwiek o zawartości koperty. Lucjusz potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, kiedy nachylił się do mężczyzny przed nim.

\- Co im dałeś? - zapytał szeptem.

\- Wspomnienia.

 

************************  


Historia opowiadana przez Evana to część "Lorax" Dr. Seuss'a.  


Thneeds - materiał wytwarzany z drzew Truffala.  


Once-ler - stary zgorzkniały człowiek.  


* Chodzi o Tutanchamona.


	20. Wspomnienia Obejrzane i Prawda Odkryta

Czwartek, 22 sierpnia 1996 roku, 22:00

Po raz kolejny Syriusz, Remus, Hermiona i Weasley'owie znaleźli się w gabinecie dyrektorki z Minervą i Severusem. Tym razem przeglądając rzeczy znalezione w kopercie. Gruby drogi pergamin zawierał wyjaśnienie, dotyczące zawiniątka, które było kilka razy podawane z ręki do ręki.

**Syriuszu Black,**

**W wielu kulturach wierzy się, że wspomnienia, które za sobą zostawiamy czynią nas nieśmiertelnymi. Z tego co słyszałem od Severusa, wątpię byś był w stanie zrozumieć co mam na myśli, więc wyjaśnię. Daję ci te fotografie, by upewnić się, że zawsze będziesz pamiętał o dziecku, które powinieneś był chronić przed potworami takimi jak ja.**

**Mam nadzieję, że zatroszczysz się o te wspomnienia, którymi się z tobą dzielę i przekażesz dalej historie o samotnym małym chłopcu, który wprowadzał radość do życia każdego, z kim miał kontakt. Mam nadzieję, że przyszłe pokolenia będą mówić o Harry'm Potterze nie tylko jako o legendzie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, ale jako dziecku, które próbowało przetrwać, chroniąc tych, których kochało.**

**W zamian proszę jedynie byś przestał próbować odkryć moją tożsamość. Kochałem go jakby był mój, ale wiem, że tak nie było. Twój bohater nie powinien być skażony moją reputacją. Był jedynym jasnym jakiego znałem i nic, nawet ja, nie mogło naruszyć jego czystości.**

**Peter Parker**  
**Spider-Man***

Smok żyje wiecznie  
Ale nie mały chłopiec,  
Malowane skrzydła i pierścienie gigantów  
Ustąpiły miejsca innym zabawkom.  
To się zdarzyło pewnej ciemnej nocy,  
Jackie Paper już nie przyszedł  
A Puff, potężny smok,  
Zaprzestał swego straszliwego ryku.  
Głowę miał pochyloną z żalu,  
Zielone łuski spadły jak deszcz,  
Puff już nie przychodził się bawić  
Wzdłuż wiśniowej alei.  
Bez przyjaciela na całe życie,  
Puff nie mógł być odważny  
Więc Puff, potężny smok,  
Ze smutkiem skrył się w swojej jaskini.**

\- Co to jest spiderman? - zapytał Ron, wzdrygając się.

\- Peter Parker jest Spider-Man'em - odpowiedział nieobecnie Syriusz.

\- Huh?

\- To postać z mugolskiego komiksu. Peter Parker został ugryziony przez radioaktywnego pająka i przemienił się w superbohatera znanego jako Spider-Man - wyjaśniła z pośpiechem zirytowana Hermiona. - Nie sądzę, by to miało jakieś znaczenie!

\- O co chodzi z tym smokiem na końcu? - zapytał George.

\- To z mugolskiej piosenki - odpowiedział ze smutkiem Remus.

\- Myślicie, że on jest mugolakiem? - zapytał Fred.

\- On jest Śmierciożercą, Fred - powiedziała nieobecnie Hermiona, przeglądając zdjęcia ze łzami, spływającymi jej po twarzy.

\- Więc półkrwi.

\- Nie - odezwał się Severus. - On jest czystokrwisty.

\- Więc on jest tym Puff Smokiem a Harry Jackie Paper'em? - zapytał Charlie. - On tak jakby się poddał?

\- Niemożliwe - zadrwił Severus. - To symbol relacji Black'a i Pottera.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Smarkeusie? - warknął Syriusz. - Przyszedłeś świętować śmierć ostatniego z Potterów? W końcu pozbyto sie ich wszystkich, czyż nie?

\- Nie mam nic wspólnego z upadkiem pana Pottera. Ty natomiast...

\- Racja. Jakbyś nie był tym, który stworzył truciznę, która go zabiła. Byłeś tam tamtejszej nocy?

\- Harry jest smokiem - Remus przerwał im. - On jest tym, który się poddał - powiedział.

Tylko sporadyczne pociągnięcie nosem przerwało ciszę, która zapadła w pełnym przygnębienia pomieszczeniu.

\- Jak myślisz, ile ma tutaj lat? - Syriusz zapytał Remusa, podając mu zdjęcie Harry'ego machającego w parku.

Remus patrzył przez chwilę na małego Harry'ego na czarodziejskiej fotografii, machającego co rusz do fotografa, zanim odwrócił zdjęcie, spojrzał na drugą stronę i pokazał Syriuszowi. - Cztery. Zapisał wiek z tyłu.

Syriusz zerknął i zobaczył **"Harry Potter - lat 4"** napisane tym samym pismem co list.

Ron pisnął i upuścił zdjęcie, które trzymał, wycierając dłonie w swoje spodnie. Hermiona podniosła fotografię i patrzyła na nią przez kilka sekund, po czym wywróciła oczyma.

\- To tylko zdjęcie, Ron. Nic ci nie zrobi - powiedziała z irytacją. Syriusz sięgnął po zdjęcie w jej dłoniach. - Ron boi się pająków - wyjaśniła.

Syriusz obserwował jak Harry na zdjęciu trzyma złączone dłonie, ukrywając coś. Harry na początku potrząsnął głową, ale koniec końców zgodził z czymś, cokolwiek to było, czego chciał fotograf i powoli rozłożył ręce, uwalniając największego pająka jakiego Syriusz kiedykolwiek widział. Syriusz uśmiechnął do swojego odważnego małego chrześniaka, po czym odwrócił zdjęcie **"Błyskawica - lat 7"**.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcie.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytała Minerva.

Syriusz podał jej fotografię. - Wydaje się taki drobny.

\- Harry zawsze był drobny jak na swój wiek - powiedziała Minerva, biorąc fotografię. Patrzyła na nią przez parę sekund, zwracając uwagę na drugi plan i rzeczy, które inni przeoczyli.

Harry siedział na małym łóżku polowym i nawet pomimo tego jak drobny był, sufit znajdował się jedynie kilka cali nad jego głową. Łóżko było brudne i poplamione. Nie było żadnej pościeli czy poduszek, jedynie wytarty koc, zwinięty w rogu. Kiedy Harry rozłożył dłonie, na wewnętrznej stronie pokazały się siniaki. To były odciski palców.

\- Dlaczego Harry na każdym zdjęciu jest sam? - zapytał George.

Pomimo że wymieniono między sobą spojrzenia, dopiero po kilku minutach ktoś odpowiedział.

\- No, on był Śmierciożercą. Więc nie mógł przebywać z Harry'm, kiedy ten był ze swoją rodziną czy przyjaciółmi. Prawda? - zapytał Ron.

Znowu wymieniono spojrzenia, ale nikt nie skomentował przypuszczeń Rona.

\- Profesorze? - Hermiona zwróciła się do Remusa. - Co to za słowo?

Remus spojrzał na zdjęcie, które trzymała w dłoni. **"Wszystkiego Najlepszego, mój Animikii! Muszę odejść, ale obiecuję, że będą cię teraz chronić. Unikaj niebezpieczeństwa. - lat 11"** Nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszałem. To pewnie jakiś pseudonim.

\- On nie odszedł - powiedziała Hermiona.

Molly wzięła zdjęcia od Remusa i kiedy przeczytała zapiski, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. - Nie chroniliśmy go.

\- Skąd on to wiedział? - zapytał Syriusz, lata które spędził na szkoleniu aurorskim w końcu dały o sobie znać.

\- Syriuszu! - krzyknęła Molly.

Syriusz westchnął zły na samego siebie. - Spieprzyliśmy to. Powinienem był wiedzieć-powinniśmy byli go chronić. Ale nie robiliśmy tego. To jest coś, z czym wszyscy będziemy musieli żyć. Wiedza, że opuściliśmy dziecko, które wszyscy zarzekaliśmy się, że kochamy, by znalazło jedyną pociechę w Śmierciożercy.

Syriusz musiał przerwać, by się uspokoić, zbyt rozemocjonowany, by mówić dalej. Po kilku minutach, kontynuował. - Ale skąd wiedział, że zawiedliśmy? Harry był w Hogwarcie. Pisał do niego?

\- Wszystkie listy do Harry'ego były monitorowane podczas pierwszego roku - nie zgodziła się Minerva. - Albus chciał zapobiegać zarówno pełnych nienawiści, jak i uwielbienia maili, tak długo jak to możliwe.

\- Myślę, że wiem - wyszeptał Charlie. Podał im zdjęcie. Z tyłu było napisane: **"Animikii - pierwszy mecz quidditcha. Wygrał! - lat 11"** , a fotografia przedstawiała Harry'ego siedzącego na środku boiska, wypluwającego znicz i podnoszącego go w geście tryumfu.

Z ust zebranych wydostały się okrzyki oburzenia i strachu, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że nieznany Śmierciożerca przebywał na terenie Hogwartu. Severus wziął zdjęcie i studiował je przez chwilę.

\- Nie jest wewnątrz barier.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała Minerva.

\- Tak - powiedział. Pokazał jej zdjęcie. - Na aparat rzucone jest zaklęcie zbliżające. Widzisz tę szarą niewyraźną plamę w lewym rogu? To jest zapora. Był poza bramami kiedy robił to zdjęcie.

Kilka osób westchnęło z ulgą na pewność Severusa.

\- Czy wszystkie fotografie, po tym jak zaczął Hogwart zawierają podpisy? - zapytał Remus.

\- Wydaje się, że wszystkie fotografie, po tym zaczął nazywać Harry'ego Animikii - powiedział Arthur.

\- Zmienił sposób w jaki podpisywał zdjęcia, kiedy zbliżył się do Harry'ego - odezwała się Molly.

Kiedy zauważyła puste spojrzenia wyjaśniła. - Do piątego roku życia Harry był Harry'm Potterem. W wieku pięciu lat jest wspominany jedynie jako Harry, przez około rok. Od szóstego do ósmego roku życia jest Błyskawicą i każdego roku jest coraz więcej zdjęć. Jakiś czas przed dziewiątymi urodzinami zaczyna być nazywany jako Animikii. Od tego momentu wszystkie zdjęcia mają podpisy.

\- Chociaż już od tego czasu planował odejść - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co masz na myśli, kochaniutka? - zapytała Molly, ocierając z twarzy łzy i odwracając się do Hermiony, która porządkowała zdjęcia chronologicznie.

\- Zrobił cztery zdjęcia, gdy Harry miał osiem lat. Kiedy miał dziewięć, zrobił sześćdziesiąt siedem. Jest ich jeszcze więcej odkąd skończył dziesięć. Później, gdy jednak nie odszedł, liczba zdjęć zmalała do dziesięciu w wieku jedenastu lat, aczkolwiek mogło to być spowodowane tym, że Harry przez większość roku był nieobecny.

\- Nie wiemy jak wiele ich zrobił, tylko jak wiele dał nam - powiedział Arthur.

\- Myślę, że dał nam wszystkie - odezwał się cicho Remus. - Chciał, byśmy zapamiętali Harry'ego, jakiego on sam znał. Miał jego wspomnienia, więc dał nam jego zdjęcia.

\- Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że macie kopie jego fotografii - powiedział Severus. - Przypuszczam, że dał wam je wszystkie. Jednakże nie miał na celu pocieszenia was. Zrobił to, by was ukarać. By pokazać wam jak zawiedliście.

Syriusz podniósł zdjęcie, na którym był śpiący **"Harry Potter - lat 3"**. - To chyba jest jedno z pierwszych zdjęć. Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałeś, iż był z Harry'm odkąd ten był niemowlęciem - Syriusz zapytał Remusa.

\- Malfoy powiedział, że znał Harry'ego, odkąd Harry skończył osiemnaście miesięcy.

\- Ciekawi mnie jak zdołał przekroczyć bariery jeśli był Śmierciożercą - zapytał Bill Weasley, patrząc na Severusa.

\- Z tego co wiem, nie podzielił się z nikim tą informacją - odpowiedział Severus.

\- Nie żebyś nam powiedział, gdybyś wiedział - zadrwił Syriusz.

\- W rzeczy samej. Jako że bariery nie są już potrzebne, mało prawdopodobne jest, iż uznałbym za konieczne podzielenie się tą informacją. Tak jak ty uznałeś za nieistotne, by poinformować kogokolwiek o swoim powrocie, włącznie z twoim własnym chrześniakiem. Powiedz mi, Black, winiłeś go za swój wypadek? Uważałeś, że zasłużył na to, by rozpaczać nad twoim bezużytecznym życiem? Czy jesteś zadowolony ze skutków swoich czynów?

\- JAK ŚMIESZ! - wrzasnął Syriusz, wyciągając swoją różdżkę i mierząc nią w Severusa. - Jesteś takim samym małym plugawym odmieńcem, jakim byłeś w szkole. Nie wiesz niczego o mnie i niczego o Harry'm.

Severus również wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, ale trzymał ją przez moment przy sobie. - Może nie wiem wiele o panie Potterze, ale najwyraźniej to ty jesteś tym, co nic o nim nie wie! - powiedział, podnosząc głos tak, że ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał.

\- DOŚĆ! - krzyknęła Minerva, wystrzeliwując parę iskier ze swojej różdżki. - Oboje zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Mam. Tego. DOŚĆ! Rozdzielcie się - przerwała i czekała. Kiedy żaden się nie poruszył, krzyknęła. - NATYCHMIAST! - Po tym jak Syriusz przeniósł się do sektora biblioteki, a Severus podszedł do okna, wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jesteśmy zmęczeni. Boimy się. Czujemy się zdradzeni. Nie odpuścimy. Nie poddamy się. Nie będziemy wszczynać żadnych niepotrzebnych sprzeczek w tej grupie. Jesteśmy ostatnimi z realnych przeciwników panowania Voldemorta i musimy wygrać.

W pokoju zaległa całkowita cisza i wszystkie oczy skupiły się na Minervie.

\- Severusie, myślisz, że ten mężczyzna stanowi dla nas zagrożenie?

\- Tak. Jest zagrożeniem, ale nie większym niż był zawsze. Być może, teraz mniejszym, z tego względu, iż nie może dłużej wpływać na pana Pottera.

\- Wiesz kim on jest? - zapytał Remus.

\- Tak.

\- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy wiedzieć kim on jest? - zapytał Arthur.

\- Nie sądzę, by wiedza kim on jest zmieniła cokolwiek, z wyjątkiem waszych myśli względem pana Pottera.

\- Naprawdę uważa pan, że zaczniemy gorzej myśleć o Harrym, jeśli dowiemy się z kim się przyjaźnił? - zapytała z oburzeniem Hermiona.

\- Nie. Dlaczego mielibyście zwątpić w pana Pottera? To wcale nie tak, że opuściliście go, kiedy umarł Dumbledore. Zawsze myśleliście o nim w samych superlatywach - powiedział sarkastycznie Severus.

\- Myślisz, że Harry powiedział mu cokolwiek o Zakonie? Cokolwiek, co mogłoby nam zaszkodzić? - zapytała cicho Minerva, nie podnosząc wzroku znad zdjęcia, leżącego na jej biurku.

\- Nie sądzę, by pan Potter wiedział coś, czego by już nie wiedzieli. - Severus zauważył jak Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia, kiedy to powiedział i zanotował sobie w myślach, że musi zapytać o to później Lucjusza.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie. Jeśli to wszystko, co możesz nam powiedzieć...

\- Owszem, to wszystko - powiedział Severus, po czym skierował się do drzwi, bez żadnego słowa.

Zszedł właśnie ze schodów i kierował się do hallu, kiedy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

\- Severusie.

Odwrócił się i z pogardą zmierzył wilkołaka wzrokiem od stóp do głów. - Lupin - powiedział, po czym ponownie się odwrócił, by odejść.

\- Severusie, zaczekaj.

Severus wypuścił z siebie udręczone westchnięcie, zanim po raz kolejny odwrócił się, podnosząc brew.

\- Czy-Czy zamierzasz w najbliższym czasie spotkać się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem?

\- Nie sądzę, by to była twoja sprawa.

Remus oblizał nerwowo wargi. - Chciałbym ponownie z nim porozmawiać.

Severus zwęził oczy i patrzył intensywnie na Remusa, dopóki Remus nie zaczął wiercić się pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Są w moim gabinecie - powiedział Severus.

\- Są... - Remus zaczął z konsternacją, zanim wciągnął głośno powietrze, uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział Severus.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Gdybyś chciał do nas dołączyć.

\- N-Nie...Będę mile widziany?

\- Najprawdopodobniej nie - Severus odwrócił się i ruszył do hallu, zatrzymując się po kilku krokach.

\- Więc? - zapytał, kiedy spojrzał na Remusa z uniesioną brwią.

Remus skinął nerwowo głową, po czym ruszył za Severusem.

\- Proszę, rozgośćcie się - powiedział Severus na widok sceny, która przywitała go, kiedy otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu.

Lucjusz siedział za biurkiem, czytając jeden z pergaminów, który był poprzednio zamknięty w drugiej szufladzie, ze szklanką najlepszej szkockiej Severusa w prawej dłoni, której uprzednio była cała karafka, a teraz była w połowie pusta.

Evan leżał rozwalony na bardzo eleganckim skórzanym krześle, którego nie było tu, kiedy Severus zostawiał dwójkę w swoim gabinecie, czytając książkę, którą Severus był pewien, że zostawił obok swojego łóżka noc wcześniej.

Lucjusz nie fatygował się podniesieniem wzroku na wejście Severusa. Evan, z kolei, zignorował Severusa i z rozbawieniem obserwował zdenerwowanego mężczyznę stojącego za nim.

\- 'Babciu, jakie ty masz duże zęby!'*** - powiedział Evan, uśmiechając się w sposób, który miał przypominać rekina.

\- 'To po to, by cię lepiej zjeść.'*** - odpowiedział uprzejmie Remus, po czym przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Evan roześmiał się w tym samym czasie, co Lucjusz jęknął.

\- Nie. Absolutnie nie - powiedział stanowczo Lucjusz. - Wystarczająco okropne było radzenie sobie z twoimi niedorzecznościami w Azkabanie. Będziesz mówił tak, by wszyscy obecni mogli cię zrozumieć.

Remus zerknął na Lucjusza, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do Evana, z nieumiejętnie skrywaną zgrozą, nadal stojąc w drzwiach.

\- Zechciałbyś wejść do środka i zamknąć drzwi, zanim ktoś będzie tędy przechodził i oskarży mnie o ukrywanie przestępcy? - zadrwił Severus.

Evan podwinął nogi, transmutował bezróżdżkowo krzesło w dwuosobową kanapę i poklepał zachęcająco miejsce obok siebie.

\- M-myślę, że to był zły pomysł - szepnął Remus, robiąc pół kroku do tyłu, jego oczy przeskakiwały dziko między trzema mężczyznami.

Zarówno Lucjusz, jak i Severus wyciągnęli różdżki, gotowi, by powstrzymać Remusa przed wyjściem, ale to Evan był tym, który go zatrzymał.

\- Naprawdę wyjdziesz, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, po które przyszedłeś? Myślałem, że Gryfoni byli znani ze swojej odwagi a Ślizgoni z instynktu samozachowawczego. Mój błąd.

Remus przełknął ciężko ślinę, ale zrobił krok do wewnątrz gabinetu i pozwolił Severusowi zamknąć drzwi. Czterej mężczyźni przez parę sekund pozostali w milczeniu. Evan jako jedyny wydawał się nieświadomy rosnącego napięcia. Wstał i przeciągnął się beztrosko, po czym zabezpieczył drzwi, wziął Remusa za rękę i pociągnął go na kanapę. Usiadł, pociągając za sobą Remusa w dół i obserwując wilka z pół-uśmiechem.

Remus gapił się na niego z czymś pomiędzy zmieszaniem a zgrozą. W końcu zgroza wygrała. - Byłeś tak blisko Harry'ego przez cały ten czas.

Evan drgnął jak uderzony i odwrócił się ze złością. Podczas gdy Evan próbował się uspokoić, Lucjusz zaskoczył wszystkich, wypowiadając się w jego imieniu.

\- Nie zakładaj, że jesteście lepsi od niego. Twoi ludzie zostawili Harry'ego z tymi mugolami, którzy traktowali go tak źle, że Evan Rosier poczuł potrzebę chronienia go.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Remus. - Masz rację. Byłem po prostu zaskoczony... - przerwał, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Evan. - Przepraszam.

Evan spojrzał na niego ocienionymi oczyma, jego twarz była maską, nie ukazywała niczego.

Remus odsunął się nieznacznie, ze zmarszczonymi w konfuzji brwiami i odrobinę trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Nie było żadnej oznaki zagrożenia od mężczyzny obok niego, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się z głowy obrazu warczącego, rozwścieczonego Evana, próbującego rozszarpać mu gardło.

\- Po co przyszedłeś, Wilku?

Remus wziął głęboki oddech i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. - Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałem Harry'ego po śmierci James'a i Lily, miał trzynaście lat. Kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, uderzyło mnie jak bardzo był podobny do James'a. Drugą moją myślą było to, że James nigdy nie był taki wychudzony. Przez większość roku, odrzucałem jakiekolwiek niezgodności, które zauważyłem w jego zachowaniu. Był bardzo nieufny w stosunku do dorosłych, prawie bojaźliwy. Mówiłem sobie, że to naturalne, w końcu odkąd wstąpił do czarodziejskiego świata polowano na jego głowę. Był zbyt niezależny; mówiłem sobie, że ma to po Lily. Pachniał świeżymi obrażeniami, bólem.

Remus podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Evana. - W pociągu winiłem Dementorów, później winiłem quidditcha i bójki ze Ślizgonami.

Remus spojrzał z powrotem na swoje kolana. Nikt inny nie odezwał się słowem, czekając aż zbierze swoje myśli i kontynuuje.

\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak pod koniec roku. Był absolutnie zachwycony myślą o zamieszkaniu z Syriuszem, mężczyzną, którego dopiero co poznał. Z mężczyzną, o którym przez większość roku myślał, że jest mordercą jego rodziców.

Remus rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, spoglądając na trzech mężczyzn, przysłuchujących się jego wyznaniu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Evana, kiedy kontynuował. - Sądziłem, że muszę się mylić. To był Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Nie mógł być wykorzystywany. Mieszkał ze swoją rodziną. Rodziną Lily. Lily kochała swoją starszą siostrę. Zawsze była zmartwiona, kiedy ze sobą przez dłuższy czas nie rozmawiały. Musieli go chronić. - Remus wziął drżący oddech, zanim po raz kolejny uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Minęło ponad dwanaście miesięcy, zanim spotkałem go ponownie. Kiedy wzięli go od Dursley'ów pachniał krwią. Własną krwią. Ukrywał ślady, które jestem pewien, że miał. Ukrywał ból, który jestem pewien, że odczuwał. Nie jest możliwe, by ukryć zapach krwi przed wilkołakiem.

\- Przedstawiłem mu fakty. Powiedziałem mu, że powinien był poprosić o pomoc. Powiedziałem mu, że chciałem wiedzieć gdzie został skrzywdzony i jak do tego doszło - powiedział Remus, po czym zamilkł.

W końcu ciekawość wzięła nad Severusem górę. - Jaka była jego odpowiedź?

\- Powiedział mi, że został skrzywdzony, ponieważ przybyliśmy, zanim mógł się wyleczyć. Powiedział, że już ma pomoc, jakiej potrzebował i, że przybyłem o czternaście lat za późno. - powiedział Remus chrapliwym szeptem, jego głos załamał się w połowie.

Spojrzał po raz kolejny na Evana. - Dziękuję za zrobienie tego, w czym my zawiedliśmy. Dziękuję za sprawienie, że miał kogoś, komu mógł zaufać.

Evan przyglądał się mężczyźnie intensywnie, zanim się odezwał. - Nie jesteś mi winny podziękowań. Ja również go zawiodłem. Zupełnie jak ty, egoistycznie zostawiłem go tam, by nadal żył w zaprzeczeniu, egoistycznie zostawiłem go tam dla własnej wygody. Leczyłem fizyczne obrażenia; nie zrobiłem nic, by im zapobiec. Nie sprawiłem, że miał kogoś, komu mógł zaufać. Nauczyłem go, że nie powinien ufać nikomu.

Remus nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Oboje jesteście idiotami - powiedział bezlitośnie Lucjusz. - A ty - zwrócił się do Evana - natychmiast zaprzestaniesz tej autoironii.

Lucjusz nalał im szkockiej i zignorował piorunujący wzrok Evana, kontynuując. - Harry nie chciałby, żebyście obwiniali się za jego cierpienie; za jego śmierć. Wy oboje macie najmniej powodów, by się czuć się winnymi Jeśli któryś z was usiłowałby go wyciągnąć z tego domu, zostałby złapany i zniszczony.

Odwrócił się do Remusa. - Jesteś tutaj z jednego z dwóch ewentualnych powodów. Albo chcesz wiedzieć jak ordynarne to było, albo pragniesz przebaczenia. Wiedza w jaki sposób cierpiał nie zmieni faktu, że cierpiał a my nie jesteśmy tymi, którzy powinni ci wybaczyć.

Lucjusz podał Evanowi czarną zakapturzoną szatę. - Musimy iść gdzieś indziej. - Zwrócił się do Remusa. - Czy musimy usunąć ci wspomnienie o jego tożsamości, zanim wyjdziemy?

\- Nie - wyszeptał Remus, po czym wstał na trzęsących się nogach i opuścił gabinet bez żadnych odpowiedzi, jedynie z jeszcze większą ilością pytań niż z jaką tu wszedł.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku, 8:00

Oczy Harry'ego powoli się otworzyły, kiedy wciągnął dużo potrzebnego powietrza do swoich opróżnionych płuc. Nagły atak kaszlu sprawił, że natychmiast pożałował swoich poczynań. Poczuł się niewiarygodnie słabo i był wdzięczny, kiedy łagodne dłonie uniosły jego głowę i umieściły w jego ustach słomkę. Wziął łyczka i rozkoszował się uczuciem chłodnej wody, kojącej jego palące gardło.

Odwrócił się w kierunku podtrzymującej go osoby i jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Malfoy - wychrypiał głosem szorstkim od długiego nieużywania.

\- Naprawdę, Potter, myślę, że po tym jak spałeś z moim ojcem, możesz mówić mi przynajmniej Draco.

 

*************************  
* Spiderman, własność Marvel Comics  
** Peter, Paul & Mary – Puff, The Magic Dragon  
*** "Czerwony Kapturek", bracia Grimm


	21. Draco i Severus

 

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku, 8:00

Oczy Harry'ego powoli się otworzyły, kiedy wciągnął dużo potrzebnego powietrza do swoich opróżnionych płuc. Nagły atak kaszlu sprawił, że natychmiast pożałował swoich poczynań. Poczuł się niewiarygodnie słabo i był wdzięczny, kiedy łagodne dłonie uniosły jego głowę i umieściły w jego ustach słomkę. Wziął łyczka i rozkoszował się uczuciem chłodnej wody, kojącej jego palące gardło.

Odwrócił się w kierunku podtrzymującej go osoby i jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. - Malfoy - wychrypiał głosem szorstkim od długiego nieużywania.

\- Naprawdę, Potter, myślę, że po tym jak spałeś z moim ojcem, możesz mówić mi przynajmniej Draco.

Kolejny atak kaszlu uniemożliwił Harry'emu jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Draco łagodnie podniósł go do pozycji siedzącej i ułożył poduszki tak, by go podtrzymywały. Zaoferował Harry'emu kolejny łyk wody, ale powstrzymał go przed wzięciem szklanki.

\- Byłeś martwy przez tydzień. Pozwól mi to zrobić.

\- Nie. Oczekuję. Byś. Udawał. Moją. Niańkę. - wydyszał Harry, po każdym słowie biorąc głęboki oddech.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował tego. - Nie wiem czy powinieneś mieć taki duży problem z oddychaniem.

\- Już mi lepiej - wysapał Harry, próbując uspokoić oddech. - Gdzie jestem?

\- W Malfoy Manor - Draco poczęstował go kolejnym łykiem wody. - Powinienem zawiadomić ojca, że się obudziłeś. Dasz sobie radę dopóki nie wrócę?

\- Skrzat domowy? - zapytał Harry.

Draco popatrzył na niego zmieszany, zanim zdał sobie sprawę o co pytał. - Nie mogę przysłać skrzata domowego; nie wiedzą, że tu jesteś. Poza tym uniemożliwione jest im wchodzenie do tego pokoju. Nie chcemy sprawić, by jakiś kolejny poczuł potrzebę ochraniania cię, tak jak Zgredek

\- Czy... - Harry odetchnął. - ...potrzebuję ochraniania?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - powiedział Draco przeciągając irytująco samogłoski.

Harry ponownie zakaszlał, po czym skinął głową. - Idź.

Draco patrzył, upewniając się, że atak kaszlu ustał, zanim wyszedł. Pośpieszył na dół, do hallu, ale zamiast udać się w kierunku odległych schodów, skręcił od razu do swoich kwater. Skierował się prosto do kominka w swoim osobistym salonie i kociołka z proszkiem fiuu. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, jaki zajęłoby dostanie się z jednej strony posiadłości na drugą, wziął garść srebrzystego proszku, rzucił i powiedział głośno: - Malfoy Manor, gabinet Lucjusza.

Draco wyszedł z gracją z kominka tylko po to, by zastygnąć na sześć różdżek wycelowanych prosto w niego. - Mój Panie - przywitał się, pochylając nieznacznie głowę. Pozdrowił każdą kolejną osobę skinięciem głowy, starając się ukryć swoją ulgę, kiedy wszyscy opuścili swoje różdżki. - Ojcze. Wujku Severusie. Ciociu Bello. Wujku Rodolphus'ie. Panie Rosier.

\- Jest jakiś powód tego zakłócenia, Draco? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Tak, sir - powiedział, po raz kolejny rozglądając się po pokoju. Wiedział, że tylko jego ojciec i Czarny Pan wiedzieli o Potterze. Spojrzał z powrotem na swojego ojca, nie będąc pewien, co powiedzieć.

Lucjusz, na szczęście, zrozumiał o co chodziło jego synowi. - Wybaczcie na chwilę - mruknął Lucjusz, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, oczekując, że Draco podąży za nim.

Kiedy drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się, a oni zostali sami, Lucjusz chwycił Draco za ramię i aportował ich do hallu, na zewnątrz pokoju, w którym przebywał Harry.

\- Obudził się - powiedział Lucjusz.

Na skinięcie głową Dracona Lucjusz zamknął oczy, wzdychając z ulgą.

\- Ojcze - zaczął Draco.

Lucjusz otworzył oczy i uniósł brew.

\- Ma problemy z oddychaniem i ma ataki kaszlu... - Draco przerwał na ekspresję, która przeszła przez twarz jego ojca.

\- Wróć z powrotem do mojego gabinetu i wezwij tu Severusa. Nie mów mu dlaczego go potrzebuję i nie odzywaj się do nikogo innego.

\- Tak, sir - powiedział Draco, po czym pośpieszył, by wypełnić polecenie ojca.

Lucjusz wziął głęboki oddech i po raz pierwszy odkąd skończył sześć lat, skrzyżował palce, zanim otworzył drzwi.

\- Harry - odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył przypatrujące mu się zielone oczy.

\- Lucjusz - wydyszał Harry z uśmiechem. Roześmiał się bez tchu, po chwili jednak śmiech przeszedł w atak kaszlu.

Lucjusz usiadł na skraju łóżka, oferując mu wodę, którą Draco zostawił na szafce nocnej.

\- Żyję - powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, nadal mając problemy z oddychaniem.

Lucjusz odwzajemnił uśmiech i otoczył ramieniem jego barki. - Żyjesz - wyszeptał, całując go w czubek głowy.

Kolejny atak kaszlu spowodował, że blondwłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w niepokoju. Lucjusz czekał, aż kaszel ustanie i następnie poczęstował Harry'ego kilkoma łykami wody więcej.

\- Oprócz problemów z oddychaniem, odczuwasz jakiś ból czy inne trudności? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Żadnego bólu - wydyszał Harry, biorąc kolejny głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuował. - Czuję się słaby. Zmęczony.

\- Coś jeszcze?

Harry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i próbował zdusić kaszel, który nastąpił zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. - Spragniony.

Lucjusz ponownie poczęstował go wodą, dokładnie wtedy, gdy otworzyły się drzwi.

Severus wszedł do środka i się zatrzymał. Gapił się na łóżko, mrugając kilkakrotnie nic nie rozumiejąc

Draco wszedł do pokoju za Severusem i zamknął drzwi. - Ma problemy z oddychaniem - Draco powiedział do Severusa.

\- Istotnie - powiedział Severus, nie ruszając się, nadal patrząc na Harry'ego. - To częsta reakcja na bycie martwym.

\- Potrafisz mu pomóc? - zapytał Lucjusz, wstając z łóżka.

Severus rzucił mu spojrzenie, po czym podszedł w kierunku łóżka. - Być może - wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. - Chcę wyjaśnienia - powiedział do Lucjusza, podnosząc różdzkę.

Harry sięgnął trzęsącą się dłonią i chwycił go za ramię, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować. Spojrzał z lękiem na różdżkę. - Co... - zaczął, ale musiał przerwać, by wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów.

\- Przestań mówić - rozkazał Severus, usuwając dłoń Harry'ego ze swojego ramienia. - Rzucę na ciebie czar diagnostyczny, by ustalić co jest nie tak. Uprzedzę cię, zanim rzucę cokolwiek innego.

Severus poczekał aż Harry niechętnie skinął głową i następnie zaczął badanie. - Wyjaśnij. Teraz. - zażądał, czekając na wyniki.

Głos, który odpowiedział sprawił, że cała czwórka podskoczyła. - Podałem mu antidotum na truciznę.

\- Mój Panie - powiedział Severus, kiedy odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, pochylając nisko głowę.

\- Co jessst nie tak? - zapytał Czarny Pan.

\- Trudności z oddychaniem są spowodowane niedotlenieniem krwi - powiedział Severus, czytając pergamin, który pojawił się razem z wynikami badań.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Draco.

\- To znaczy, że tlen w całym jego ciele jest poniżej akceptowalnych norm. To, bardziej niż prawdopodobne, skutek uboczny bycia martwym przez ostatnie siedem dni - powiedział pogardliwie.

Brwi Severusa uniosły się, kiedy przeczytał kolejne zdania na pergaminie. - Czy odczuwasz ból, Potter? - przerwał, gdy Harry otworzył usta. - Nie mów.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Więc możemy przypuszczać, że większość z tej listy ma związek z już gojącymi się obrażeniami, takimi jak złamane kości, zerwane wiązadła, siniaki, stłuczenia i otarcia, które powodują ból. Chyba że masz parestezję. Czy czujesz gdziekolwiek drętwienie? Masz uczucie szpilek i igieł? Odczuwasz mrowienie w palcach rąk albo stóp?

\- Nie - wykrztusił Harry.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś się nie odzywał. Nawet wykończony nie jesteś w stanie stosować się do prostych poleceń. - Severus odwrócił się do reszty osób, będących w pokoju. - Jest wyczerpany zarówno magicznie, jak i fizycznie, odwodniony, lekko niedożywiony i ma niedotlenienie krwi.

\- Wszystko można wyleczyć, prawda? - zapytał Czarny Pan.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- A leczenie? - ponaglił Czarny Pan.

\- W zależności od ewentualnych reakcji na truciznę i jej odtrutkę, zalecałbym podawać odżywcze eliksiry co cztery godziny przez kilka następnych dni, w celu wyleczenia niedożywienia, odwodnienia i by wspomóc regenerację po wyczerpaniu. Sugeruję, by pobrać od niego około litra krwi a następnie podać mu pojedynczą dawkę Eliksiru Na Uzupełnienie Krwi, by zapobiec gęstnieniu krwi, kiedy organizm będzie starał się wyleczyć niedotlenienie. Rzucenie czaru na podniesienie poziomu tlenu we krwi powinno prawie natychmiast ułatwić oddychanie. Czar nie powinien wejść w reakcję z eliksirami, które już przyjął, ale nie zalecałbym pobierania krwi, dopóki nie będzie pewności, że podanie mu Eliksiru Na Uzupełnienie Krwi nie zaszkodzi, chyba że możliwość jego wykrwawienia się na śmierć nie jest problemem.

\- Rzuć czar.

Severus machnął różdżką, wypowiedział inkantację i prawie od razu Harry był w stanie lepiej oddychać.

\- Jessszcze jakieśśś wssskazówki?

\- Tak dużo płynów jak to możliwe, by nie rozstroić jego żołądka, odpoczywanie w łóżku przez co najmniej trzy dni i małe posiłki co dwie, trzy godziny. Pierwsze kilka posiłków powinno składać się jedynie z rosołu, musu jabłkowego albo tosta. Jutro można dodać więcej owoców i gotowanych warzyw. Mięso i produkty mleczne ograniczyć do minimum na przynajmniej tydzień i nie podawać niczego ciężkiego, i tłustego, dopóki w pełni nie wyzdrowieje.

\- Lucccjussszu, wierzę, iż upewnisssz sssię czy zalecenia Ssseverusssa ssą wypełniane.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- Dobrze. Ssseverusssie, jeśśli pójdziesssz ze mną pokażę ci truciznę i odtrutkę na nią. Nie sssądzę, żeby zassszły jakieś ssszkodliwe reakcje z eliksssirami, o których wssspomniałeśśś, ale wolałbym żebyśśś to sssprawdził, zanim podamy cokolwiek panu Potterowi.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- Panie Potter, porozmawiamy jak wydobrzejesssz, jeśli to możliwe.

\- Lordzie Voldemorcie - powiedział z szacunkiem Harry, zauważając ogromną różnicę odnośnie oddychania. - Wolałbym porozmawiać wcześniej niż później. Może jutro? - zapytał Harry, musząc przerwać, by odetchnąć jedynie dwa razy. Kaszel teraz prawie całkowicie ustał.

\- Musissssz pozossstać w łóżku przez nassstępne trzy dni - odmówił początkowo Voldemort. Spojrzał uważnie na ocienione szmaragdowe oczy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zanim zmienił zdanie i przystał na prośbę. - Przyjdę tutaj w południe.

\- Dziękuję, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Zanim wyjdziecie, mógłbym, proszę, zostać na moment sam z profesorem Snape'm? Chciałbym wiedzieć co mówiła reszta badania.

Czarny Pan skinął głową. - Ssseverussie, przyjdź do gabinetu Lucccjusssza, kiedy ssskończycie.

Lucjusz pocałował Harry'ego w policzek. - Niedługo przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia - powiedział, po czym wyszedł z Czarnym Panem.

Harry nerwowo przygryzł wargę, ale nadal nic jeszcze nie powiedział

\- Draco - powiedział Severus - myślę, iż pan Potter wolałby, żebyś ty również wyszedł.

\- Mogę wrócić później? - zapytał Draco ku zaskoczeniu zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Severusa.

\- Tak - odpowiedział nieśmiało Harry, jego oddech prawie wrócił do normalnego.

\- Dobrze. Więc poczekam na zewnątrz.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry.

Kiedy Harry upewnił się, że drzwi zostały zamknięte, odwrócił się do Severusa i powiedział bezgłośnie. - _Legilimens_

Severus uniósł pytająco brew, ale na stanowcze skinięcie Harry'ego rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalnie. Natychmiast ukazał się przed nim obraz, pokazujący Lucjusza, rzucającego na pokój bariery monitorujące. Jako że ruch nadgarstka podczas rzucania czaru był niepoprawny, oraz nie w stylu Lucjusza, Severus przypuścił, iż było to podejrzenie Harry'ego, nie pewnik. Severus wycofał się delikatnie, zatrzymując się w ostatniej chwili, by upewnić się, że nic więcej się nie pokaże.

Kiedy wyszedł, skinął Harry'emu, dając mu do zrozumienia, że zrozumiał. - Badanie wykazało kilka świeżych obrażeń, wliczając w to zwichnięte ramię, skręconą kostkę, złamany nadgarstek...

\- Nie musi pan wymieniać tego wszystkiego, sir.

\- Oh? Więc niech mi pan powie, panie Potter, co chcesz bym wymienił.

\- Jedynie to, co wymaga leczenia, większość z tego zagoi się samoczynnie i pozostawienie tego samemu sobie nie będzie boleć.

\- Jest parę ran na odbycie - Severus patrzył jak Harry wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

\- Myślałem, że wszystkie się zagoiły - mruknął Harry.

\- Nie. Istnieje ryzyko zakażenia. Obecnie nie masz gorączki, zatem to jeszcze nie infekcja; zalecam ogólną kurację leczniczą. To powinno poradzić sobie także z pozostałymi stłuczeniami i otarciami.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana - powiedział Harry, pokazując mu gestem, żeby podszedł bliżej. Kiedy Severus był w zasięgu dotyku, Harry chwycił jego szaty i pociągnął go w dół, tak że mógł powiedzieć prosto do ucha Severusa. - Czy zamierza pan poinformować Zakon?

\- Chcesz, bym to zrobił? - odpowiedział pytaniem Severus, głosem tak cichym, że prawie niesłyszalnym.

Harry wolno potrząsnął głową. Severus skinął, po czym podniósł się.

\- Jeśli nie ma pan już żadnych... - powiedział głośno.

\- Nie. Dziękuję, sir.

Draco wrócił krótko po wyjściu Severusa. Zawahał się na moment w przejściu, zanim ponownie zajął miejsce obok łóżka. Dwaj chłopcy patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez krótką chwilę. Jeden analizował drugiego.

\- Podsłuchiwałem pod drzwiami - powiedział obojętnie Draco.

Harry prychnął. - Nie jestem szczególnie zaskoczony.

\- Nie użyłeś czaru wyciszającego.

\- Nie mam różdżki? - spróbował Harry.

\- Wiem, że potrafisz bezróżdżkowo. Nie miałeś różdżki...tam.

Harry westchnął. - Na pokój nałożony jest czar monitorujący. Czuję go. Nie chciałem w to ingerować.

\- Jaki był sens w proszeniu nas, byśmy wyszli, jeśli wiedziałeś, o tym, że ojciec cię obserwuje?

\- Iluzja prywatności? - zaproponował Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie sądzę, by twój ojciec podsłuchiwał, po tym jak poprosiłem go, by wyszedł, ale jeśli poczułby, że musi; nie chciałem mieszać.

\- Masz na myśli, gdyby wujek Severus ci coś zrobił.

Harry skorzystał z okazji do zmiany tematu. - Wujek Severus?

\- Mój ojciec chrzestny - odpowiedział bezmyślnie Draco. Pomiędzy dwójką znowu zapadła cisza. Harry mógłby powiedzieć, że Draco chciał o coś zapytać, ale wydawał się wahać czy to naprawdę zrobić.

Harry popatrzył na swoje dłonie. - Nie powiedziałbyś mi, że podsłuchiwałeś, jeśli nie miałbyś żadnego pytania czy uwagi odnośnie tego, co usłyszałeś.

\- To, co powiedział Severus - zaczął ostrożnie Draco - ... o r-ranach. Czy mój ojciec... - zamilkł, niepewny.

\- Nie - powiedział Harry cicho, ale stanowczo, patrząc Draco w oczy. - Twój ojciec nie zmuszał mnie. Nie skrzywdził mnie.

\- Ale z nim spałeś.

\- Malfoy...

\- Draco.

Harry skinął głową. - Draco - westchnął. - Nie jestem pewien, co twój ojciec ci powiedział ani dlaczego wiesz, że spaliśmy ze sobą.

Kiedy Draco nie odpowiedział, Harry odwrócił wzrok, ale kontynuował.

\- Zostaliśmy umieszczeni w tej samej celi. Myślałem, że umrę, a Lucjusz... - Harry przełknął ślinę, powstrzymując łzy. - Chronił mnie. Nie jestem tak naprawdę pewien dlaczego. Ale robił to, a ja potrzebowałem... - Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi bez sensu. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Draco w oczy. - Nie ma znaczenia dlaczego to zrobiłem. Nie znaczę nic dla twojego ojca. Byłem po prostu pod ręką. Był zamknięty przez bardzo długi czas - powiedział całkowicie przekonany Harry.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz, prawda?

Harry popatrzył na niego zmieszany. - Wierzę, ponieważ to prawda.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego. - Myślałem, że to być może była z twojej strony zemsta. Po zachowaniu mojej matki, mój ojciec nie miałby żadnego problemu z anulowaniem małżeństwa jeśli taki był plan. Nawet tylko jako partner mojego ojca miałbyś pewne prawa nade mną. Ale ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym? - zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.

\- Jesteś w głównej sypialni. Sypialni mojego ojca. Początkowo byłeś w pokoju gościnnym, gdzie zostałeś przeniesiony świstoklikiem wczoraj o szóstej wieczorem. Czarny Pan podał ci antidotum i zostawił cię tam, dopóki ojciec nie wrócił do domu. Ojciec natychmiast przeniósł cię do swojej sypialni. Był z tobą do czasu aż dzisiaj rano Czarny Pan przyszedł tutaj i kazał mu udać się na spotkane do jego własnego gabinetu.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Polecono mi, bym został z tobą i zawiadomił go, kiedy się obudzisz. Nikt nie zakłóca spotkań Czarnego Pana, ale mi powiedziano bym to zrobił. Dla ciebie. To nie jest sposób, w jaki zachowuje się mój ojciec w stosunku do przypadkowego kochanka.

Harry wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. - Może jest po prostu wdzięczny? - zapytał. - Pomogłem trochę w ucieczce.

Draco potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie powinieneś być tym zdenerwowany? Zły na mnie?

\- Nie jesteś pierwszym kochankiem mojego ojca. Nawet nie pierwszym, którego znałem; nie pierwszym płci męskiej, nie pierwszym, którego przyprowadził do domu. - Draco przechylił głowę na bok. - Chociaż myślę, że jesteś pierwszym w moim wieku.

\- Ale... - Harry był tak zdezorientowany, że nie wiedział nawet o co powinien najpierw zapytać. - Twoja matka? - zdecydował.

\- Jest zbyt zajęta podlizywaniem się w nadziei, że mój ojciec zapomni, iż złamała złotą zasadę zachowywania dyskrecji. Są w najlepszym wypadku bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Przez większość czasu zachowują się jak kłócące się rodzeństwo. Nie obchodzi ją z kim się spotyka i jego jedyną zasadą było, żeby zachowywała dyskrecję wystarczająco, by nie słyszał za wiele plotek o jej kochankach.

\- Nienawidzimy się wzajemnie? - próbował Harry.

\- Myślę, że się nienawidziliśmy - powiedział Draco. - Kiedy mój ojciec przyszedł do domu, mówił o Harry'm Potterze, którego nigdy nie poznałem. _Podziwiał_ tego Harry'ego Pottera. Chciałbym go poznać. Harry'ego, którego zna mój ojciec - Draco przerwał. - Tego, który zwrócił mi ojca - dodał miękko. - Przypuszczam, że to ja jestem wdzięczny.

Wejście Lucjusza powstrzymało Harry'ego przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na dwóch Malfoy'ów, nie będą pewnym, co powinien teraz powiedzieć

\- Ojcze - przywitał go Draco, wstając. - Zostawię was teraz samych.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział z uśmiechem Lucjusz, obejmując pokrótce swojego syna, po czym usiadł na miejscu, które ten właśnie zwolnił.

Harry obserwował jak Draco wychodzi, czując się wszystkim przytłoczony.

\- Harry? - zawołał z niepokojem Lucjusz.

Harry odwrócił się do niego, patrząc intensywnie w te srebrne oczy, nie mówiąc jednak nic.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Lucjusz.

Harry skinął niepewnie głową.

\- Czy Draco powiedział coś, co cię zmartwiło? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Nie. To po prostu za wiele na raz - powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia - powiedział Lucjusz, wskazując na tacę lewitującą obok niego, której Harry wcześniej nie zauważył. - Ale może byłoby lepiej gdybyś trochę najpierw odpoczął.

Harry skinął i Lucjusz pomógł mu się z powrotem położyć, i nakrył go jednym z miękkich aksamitnych koców, poskładanych na końcu łóżka.

\- Lucjuszu - odezwał się Harry - będę mógł zobaczyć się z Evanem, podczas pobytu tutaj? Wiem, że nie chcesz, by był w pobliżu Draco, ale jestem pewien, że już jest na mnie zły za zgodzenie się na plan, mimo iż mógł być pułapką albo antidotum mogłoby nie zadziałać.

Lucjusz zamarł. Odchrząknął nerwowo, zanim odpowiedział. - Evan myśli, że nie żyjesz - powiedział w końcu.

Harry podciągnął się z jękiem. - Co? Ale to nie była część planu! - powiedział Harry, denerwując się. - Mieliście się dowiedzić, kiedy tylko będziecie sami. Czarny Pan chciał się upewnić, że wasze pierwsze reakcje będą autentyczne, ale mieliście zostać poinformowali zaraz po tym!

Harry siłował się z ze swoją piżamą, próbując zwlec się z łóżka. Lucjusz popchnął go z powrotem, wspinając się na łóżko obok niego i przytulając go do czasu aż przestał walczyć ze szlochem. - Nie chciałem go zranić - wyszeptał, patrząc z bólem na Lucjusza.

Lucjusz westchnął. - Wiem.

Głaskał kojąco plecy Harry'ego, kiedy zaczął wyjaśniać. - Po tym jak zostaliśmy przeniesieni przez świstokliki, Evan zaatakował Czarnego Pana. Pojedynkowali się. Po pojedynku, Czarny Pan kazał mu ochłonąć. Potem, Śmierciożercy zostali poinstruowani i zwolnieni. Zebraliśmy byłych strażników i sympatyków Światła i odesłaliśmy ich do lochów, do czasu aż zostało postanowione co z nimi zrobić. Dopiero kilka godzin później Czarny Pan mógł odbyć ze mną rozmowę na osobności. Kiedy Czarny Pan próbował porozmawiać także z nim, Evan rzucał na niego bezróżdżkowe klątwy. Postanowił poczekać aż Evan trochę się uspokoi, zanim mu powie. To nie miała być kara. Czarny Pan był zaskakująco życzliwy dla Evana i starał się nie dopuścić do kolejnego pojedynku.

Lucjusz zawahał się, wiedząc, że Harry'emu nie spodoba się kolejna część. - W międzyczasie, Ministerstwo oczyściło cię ze wszystkich zarzutów. Zapowiedzieli, iż nie tylko zorganizują twój pogrzeb, ale także, że wszystkim skazańcom i mrocznym stworzeniom, którzy chcieliby w nim uczestniczyć, będzie udzielona amnestia. To było ich zadośćuczynienie. Chcieli, by każdy, kogo uważałeś za przyjaciela, był mile widziany.

Harry westchnął. - Więc Czarny Pan chciał, by Evan myślał, że jestem martwy, tak by jego reakcje były prawdziwe, kiedy uczestniczył w pogrzebie - Harry przerwał, marszcząc brwi. - Ale nie były - powiedział Harry, odsuwając się od Lucjusza. - Ludzie, którzy poznali mnie w Azkabanie wiedzieli by, że Evan był trzymany pod kluczem. Nie prosili by go, żeby nie przychodził na pogrzeb. Nikt inny nie myślał by, że ma jakiekolwiek powody, by tam być.

Lucjusz przytaknął. Wiedział, że Harry będzie nieszczęśliwy, kiedy się dowie. A wiedział, że Harry to wszystko rozgryzie.

Harry usiadł prosto i spojrzał ze złością na Lucjusza. - Wykorzystaliście go! Musieliście mieć odpowiednią wymówkę, żeby być na pogrzebie i zbliżyć się wystarczająco do mojego ciała, by je stamtąd usunąć. Draco wspomniał coś o świstokliku.

\- Wykorzystaliście go do cholernego ODWRÓCENIA UWAGI! - wrzasnął Harry.

****************************  
Kochani, mam do was pytanie: chcecie, bym w następnych rozdziałach nadal akcentowała mowę Czarnego Pana czy wolicie, żebym z tego zrezygnowała? (Autorka rezygnuje z tego, ale, jak sama napisała, akcent nadal jest, mamy jedynie włączyć wyobraźnię.)


	22. Wątpliwości i Plany

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku, 11:00: Główna Komnata w Malfoy Manor

\- Wykorzystaliście go do cholernego ODWRÓCENIA UWAGI! - wrzasnął Harry.

Lucjusz odsunął się nieznacznie od niego z grymasem. - Jestem przekonany, że nie powinieneś krzyczeć, mając niski poziom tlenu we krwi. Powinieneś raczej zachować spokój i odpoczywać do czasu aż nie wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Lucjuszu... - zaczął Harry.

\- Cicho. - powiedział Lucjusz. - Jutro będziesz mógł porozmawiać o tym z Czarnym Panem. Evan przebywa obecnie w towarzystwie rodziny Lestrange'ów, która nie wie, że żyjesz. Jako że nie może zostać poinformowany przed przyjściem Czarnego Pana, nie ma sensu byś się rozchorował czy niepokoił.

Harry zastygnął nagle w bezruchu i Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Harry? - zapytał.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zapytał cicho. - Dlaczego nie powinni wiedzieć, że żyję?

Lucjusz westchnął. - Myślę, że najlepiej jeśli o tym też porozmawiasz z Czarnym Panem.

Harry skinął głową, kiedy powoli opuścił ramiona Lucjusza. Położył się z powrotem na plecach i zapatrzył się na sufit udręczonymi oczyma. Lucjusz obserwował go przez moment, zanim sięgnął i delikatnie odgarnął mu grzywkę z brwi. Harry w milczeniu zwrócił te udręczone oczy w stronę Lucjusza.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się smutno do niego. - Powiedz mi nad czym tak rozmyślasz, mój Mały.

Harry spojrzał pokrótce w bok, zanim powrócił spojrzeniem do Lucjusza. - On nie chce, by ktokolwiek wiedział, że żyję - wyszeptał.

Lucjusz zmarszczył zmieszany brwi. - Myślałem, że wiesz o tej części planu.

Harry wolno potrząsnął głową. Przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, po czym odpowiedział cicho. - Plan zakładał, że Zakon i Ministerstwo będą myśleli, że jestem martwy. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, iż uciekłem, wysłaliby każą możliwą osobę, by mnie znaleźć. To ściągnęłoby na was wszystkich ryzyko. Ty i Evan mieliście zostać poinformowani zaraz po tym jak wszyscy byli świadkami waszych naturalnych reakcji. Po podaniu mi antidotum mieliśmy omówić moje położenie.

\- Czarny Pan zgodził się spotkać z tobą jutro - powiedział Lucjusz, gładząc włosy Harry'ego.

Harry skinął głową.

Lucjusz ponownie zmarszczył brwi. - Jestem pewien, że pozwoli ci zobaczyć się z Evanem tak szybko jak będzie to możliwe - spróbował, nadal nie będąc pewnym dlaczego Harry jest taki zmartwiony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie.

Tym razem to Lucjusz zastygnął w bezruchu. - Dlaczego? - zapytał, po tym jak szok ustąpił miejsca zdezorientowaniu.

\- Jeśli naprawdę miałbym dołączyć do Mrocznej Strony dlaczego dwaj członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie mieliby wiedzieć, że żyję? - Harry wziął drżący oddech, zanim kontynuował.

\- Sądzę, że ma wiele powodów, by chcieć mnie ukarać, zanim mnie zabije. Trucizna była... - Harry przełknął ślinę, kiedy głos mu się załamał. - ... to-to było zbyt proste, zbyt bezbolesne.

Harry zamrugał, by odpędzić łzy, ale kiedy powiedział jego głos był mocny. - Evan już raz opłakiwał moją śmierć. Wolałbym, żeby nie był zmuszony przechodzić przez to po raz drugi. - Pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku, kiedy wyszeptał. - I nie sądzę, czy byłbym w stanie go powstrzymać, gdyby nie był zmuszony.

Lucjusz wziął chłopca w swoje ramiona, oddychając z ulgą, kiedy pojawiło się tylko nieznaczne napięcie. Scałował łzy z policzka Harry'ego, a potem złożył delikatne pocałunki na jego powiekach, po czym ześlizgnął się niżej, na zmaltretowane wargi i skubnął je delikatnie. Powoli i łagodnie badał słodki smak Harry'ego. Gdy tylko Harry zaczął poddawać się jego eksploracjom, złożył ostatni niewinny pocałunek na jego ustach.

Lucjusz położył się, przytulając Harry'ego do swojej klatki piersiowej i głaskając jego plecy. - Evan nigdy nie zrobi niczego, by cię skrzywdzić. Kocha cię dużo bardziej niż myślałem, że jest w stanie kogokolwiek kochać.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

Usta Lucjusza drgnęły na ten nadąsany ton. - Wiem. Wiem, że Evan kocha cię tak bardzo, jak ja kocham mojego własnego syna. Wiem również, że Czarny Pan jest bardzo zadowolony, iż chcesz do Niego dołączyć. Zapewniam cię, że nie zamierza cię torturować i obiecuję ci, że cię nie zabije.

\- Nie możesz tego obiecać.

\- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się pół-uśmiechem. - Mogę.

Harry popatrzył na niego, nie chcąc robić sobie złudnej nadziei. - Więc dlaczego nikt nie może wiedzieć, że żyję?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Czarny Pan prosił jedynie, byśmy zachowali wiedzę o twojej sytuacji do minimum. Wiem, że nie zamierza wyrządzić ci żadnej krzywdy.

Harry skinął głową. Nachylił się i pocałował Lucjusza, po czym przytulił się do niego ponownie.

\- Lucjuszu - odezwał się Harry po chwili.

\- Tak?

\- Nie sądzę, by Malfoy Manor cierpiało na niedostatek koców.

Lucjusz wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem, na dźwięk którego Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku, 11:00: Zamek Slytherina

Severus Snape maszerował w milczeniu za swoim Panem, kiedy przechodzili przez dziedziniec w kierunku zamku. Czarny Pan skinął głową rekrutom, których mijał, pozdrawiając z imienia członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Severus uśmiechał się szyderczo do każdego, kto ośmielił się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Severus był zaskoczony, kiedy zamiast do Laboratorium Eliksirów, Czarny Pan skierował się do swoich własnych kwater. Severus zatrzymał się w wejściu do salonu, podziwiając elegancki wystrój, który, jak mówiły pogłoski, został urządzony przez samego Salazara Slytherin'a. Jedyne komnaty, jakie umeblował i i udekorował, kiedy tutaj mieszkał.

\- Czy to pierwszy raz, kiedy jesteś w moich kwaterach? - zapytał Czarny Pan, zauważając pełną podziwu reakcję Severusa.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- Hmm wydawało mi się, że uczestniczyłeś już wcześniej w moich i Lucjusza spotkaniach towarzyskich. Nieważne. Myślę, iż biblioteka i laboratorium spodobają ci się bardziej niż salon, Severusie - powiedział, otwierając jedne z drzwi na lewo od wejścia.

\- Mój Panie? - zapytał Severus, podążając za nim, zanim stanął jak wryty, kiedy przeszedł przez próg.

\- Osobiste Laboratorium Eliksirów Slytherin'a - powiedział Czarny Pan, czerpiąc przyjemność z faktu, że Severus po raz pierwszy nie miał na sobie nieprzeniknionej maski i rozdziawiał usta zupełnie jak pierwszoroczny uczeń Hogwartu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, obserwując szpiega, błądzącego w osłupieniu wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Severus zauważył sterylne blaty, wyczuwając rozmaite zaklęcia wplątane w każde tworzywo, z którego zostały zbudowane, i które sprawiały, że były gotowe do użytku. Jego dłonie zawisły nad białym marmurowym stolikiem i zmarszczył w zdziwieniu brwi na intensywny chłód, jaki poczuł. Wydawało się, że pochodzi bezpośrednio od kamienia, a nie od lodowatego czaru, otaczającego go.

\- To nie jest kamień. Zajęło mi trochę czasu, nim zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. To fragment zamarzniętej solonej wody, zaczarowanej tak, by się nigdy nie stopiła.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

\- Ja również. Muszę jeszcze ustalić w jakim celu to zostało stworzone.

\- Nie sprawdza się jako chłodzący stolik?

\- Nie. Stężenie soli jest zbyt duże; zmienia właściwości eliksirów. Chłodzący stolik jest tam - Czarny Pan wskazał na czarny marmurowy stolik z trzema-calowymi brzegami przy krawędziach. Mikstura mogłaby zostać wylana na stolik, kiedy potrzebowałaby gwałtownego schłodzenia. Gdzieś wzdłuż bazy znajdowała się zatyczka, która mogłaby z łatwością zostać usunięta, kiedy butelkowano by eliksir po uprzednim ostudzeniu.

Severus spojrzał na stolik, kiwiąc głową, po czym wrócił do swoich eksploracji.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się w duchu na widok ledwo powstrzymywanego entuzjazmu mężczyzny. Jego warga drgnęła, kiedy zobaczył Severusa przyglądającego się w nabożnym skupieniu zalążkom różdżek, opartych o jedną ze ścian. Każdy z nich można było sobie łatwo wyobrazić, wyjątkiem było kilka, których nie był w stanie rozpoznać. Severus dotknął białą, tuż obok końca.

Odwrócił się do Czarnego Pana z uniesioną brwią. - Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że to ząb albo kość, ale potem zobaczyłem, że to jest zrobione ze splecionych kosmyków.

\- Pukiel spetryfikowanych włosów jednorożca.

Severus wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk na myśl o bezcennym skarbie, jaki trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Jeżeli znajdziesz dla tego zastosowanie, możesz to zabrać.

\- Mój Panie, nie mógłbym. Z pewnością chciałbyś pozostawić to w swojej własnej kolekcji. Same równoważące właściwości, które można...

Czarny Pan przerwał mu. - Mam świadomość co ta różdżka może zrobić, jeśli potrafi się ją wykorzystać. Ty wydajesz się być w stanie to zrobić.

Severus uniósł pytająco brew.

Czarny Pan sięgnął, by wziąć różdżkę, kiedy nagle zniknęła z dłoni Severusa i pojawiła się z powrotem na swoim miejscu na ścianie. Kiedy Czarny Pan zbliżył się o krok do ściany i ponownie po nią sięgnął, różdżka i wszystko inne przesunęło się o kilka stóp w lewo. - Nie lubi mnie.

Severus musiał zdławić nagły śmiech na widok nadąsanej miny swojego Pana.

Czarny Pan posłał mu lekko drwiący uśmiech. - Nie powiesz nikomu, że zostałem pokonany przez zalążek różdżki. W zamian możesz zabrać tę przeklętą rzecz ze sobą.

\- Dziękuję, mój Panie - powiedział Severus ze szczerym uśmiechem. Wziął różdżkę, już myśląc nad eksperymentami, jakie będzie mógł zacząć, kiedy wróci do swojego własnego laboratorium.

\- Nie powiesz też nikomu o panu Potterze - powiedział spokojnie Czarny Pan.

\- Mogę zapytać kto jeszcze o nim wie? - zapytał Severus, zmuszając się, by nie dodać "i co, do cholery, planujesz?"

Czarny Pan obserwował go przez moment w skupieniu. - Pozwól, że pokażę ci eliksiry, a później wyjaśnię.

Czarny Pan otworzył szafkę i wyjął dwie fiolki, skierowując Severusa do gabloty z kociołkami, a następnie podszedł do biblioteczki, po dwa z jego własnych dzienników.

Severus gapił się przez chwilę na kwarcowo-krystaliczny kocioł, zanim pochwycił dwa małe cynowe i dołączył do Czarnego Pana przy stole do pracy.

\- To jest trucizna - powiedział, wlewając zawartość fiolki do jednego z kociołków i pomijając przepis leżący obok pierwszej książki. Kiedy Severus przeczytał składniki trucizny i kolejne kroki, wlał antidotum do drugiego kociołka przekartkował na ostatnią stronę drugą książkę, pisząc coś na niej.

Czarny Pan stał obok i czekał, podczas gdy Mistrz Eliksirów badał w skupieniu mikstury, chodząc tam i z powrotem między kociołkami i dziennikami.

\- Masz rację, nic nie powinno wejść w reakcję z antidotum, dodatkowo antidotum całkowicie zneutralizowało truciznę. Potter może bezpiecznie przyjmować lecznicze eliksiry.

\- Dobrze. Chodź. Możemy porozmawiać po tym jak poinformuję Lucjusza.

Severus niechętnie opuścił laboratorium, pozytywnie zaskoczony, kiedy zamiast do gabinetu został poprowadzony do salonu. Ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy Czarny Pan wezwał dwa skrzaty domowe, jednego posyłając do Malfoy Manor z wiadomością dla Lucjusza, a drugiemu rozkazując przynieść herbatę dla dwóch osób. Musiał się zgodzić z oceną swojego Pana. Zdecydowanie bardziej podobało mu się laboratorium, ale musiał docenić gustowną elegancję salonu.

Był dużo bardziej powściągliwy niż jakikolwiek z salonów w ostentacyjnym Malfoy Manor, ale oczywiście wciąż był bogato urządzony, z wykorzystaniem najświetniejszych materiałów. Chociaż po bardziej wnikliwym spojrzeniu można było dostrzec przechodzące w zieleń i srebro akcenty, to na pierwszym rzut oka wydawało się, że pomieszczenie urządzone jest w odcieniach ziemi.

Bogatą, drewnianą podłogę o wiśniowym kolorze dopełniały mahoniowe biblioteczki i stoliki. Ogromny kominek zajmował połowę ściany naprzeciwko wejścia. Palenisko zrobione było z ręcznie układanych rzecznych skał, z domieszką ognistego agatu, który był jednym z głównych materiałów zamku. Jedynym obrazem w pomieszczeniu był krajobraz górskiego potoku. Brązowe sofy i dwa pasujące do nich fotele wykonane były z najbardziej miękkiej skóry, jaką Severus kiedykolwiek dotykał. Zatopił się w jednym z krzeseł a jego oczy zamknęły się prawie wbrew jego woli. Zaklinał się, że zadowolone westchnięcie, jakie usłyszał nie mogło należeć do niego. 

Severus otworzył oczy i zobaczył Czarnego Pana, obserwującego go z innego krzesła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem czającym się w jego oczach, jeśli nie na ustach.

\- Są zaczarowane.

\- Są przeklęte - nie zgodził się Severus. - Jedynie czarna magia mogłaby sprawić tyle niemoralnej przyjemności - powiedział z westchnięciem, ponownie zamykając oczy.

Czarny Pan zachichotał. - Nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś typem, który może okazywać takie hedonistyczne zachowanie w czyjejś obecności. Zwłaszcza w mojej.

\- To wina krzeseł. Mówiłem ci, że są przeklęte - powiedział Severus, nie otwierając oczu, pomimo nagłego napięcia na słowa swojego Pana. Po ciszy, w której napięcie zaczęło wzrastać, Severus otworzył oczy i odwrócił się do Czarnego Pana.

Czarny Pan odwzajemnił spojrzenie, po czym nalał im herbaty. - Mleko czy cukier?

\- Nic. Dziękuję - powiedział Severus, biorąc filiżankę i wąchając ją ukradkiem, zanim wziął ostrożnego łyka.

\- Nie będę bardziej urażony jeśli zechcesz rzucić czar, na wykrycie trucizny w herbacie.

Severus szarpnął głową, by spojrzeć w oczy Czarnego Pana.

\- Jestem, oczywiście, już nieco urażony, że pomyślałeś, iż mogę być tak tępy, by spróbować otruć Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Przepraszam, mój Panie - powiedział Severus, spuszczając wzrok. Przeklął się za nadmierną kompensację, po tym jak zostało wykazane, że pozwolił opaść swojej masce w obecności mężczyzny, który mógł zabić za pomocą dwóch prostych słów i nieskomplikowanego ruchu różdżki.

\- Lucjusz, Draco i Narcyza są jedynymi, którzy wiedzą o tym, że Potter nadal żyje. Narcyza jest pod działaniem przysięgi, która uniemożliwia jej mówienie o tym komukolwiek, a Draco ma blokadę przeciwko udzielaniu informacji bez pozwolenia - powiedział Czarny Pan, podejmując poprzedni temat.

\- Mogę zapytać co zamierzasz rzucić na mnie? - zapytał obojętnie Severus.

\- Jeżeli pan Potter nie powie, bym zrobił inaczej, podczas naszej jutrzejszej rozmowy, nie planuję rzucać na ciebie niczego. Myślałem, iż będziesz w stanie zachować tę informację dla siebie. Czy czujesz, że nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić?

\- Nie, mój Panie. Błędnie założyłem, iż będziesz chciał nałożyć na mnie barierę, tak jak zrobiłeś to z Narcyzą i Draconem. Na pewno nie uważasz, że są zagrożeni ze względu na bycie członkami Zakonu czy szpiegami w Ministerstwie. Wiesz, że ja jestem.

\- To nie zaproponowałem, by rzucić na nich czary. Lucjusz umieścił na Draco blokadę, kiedy został poinformowany o tym, co wydarzyło się w Azkabanie. Uwzględnia to fakt, iż pan Potter nadal żyje i obecnie przebywa w posiadłości. Narcyza poprosiła o przysięgę, kiedy zabroniliśmy jej wspominać o czymkolwiek swojej siostrze. Przypuszczam, że starała wykazać się przed Lucjuszem po swoim zachowaniu podczas jego nieobecności. Wie jedynie, iż pan Potter żyje i przebywa w głównej sypialni. Nie wie o tym, co miało miejsce w Azkabanie.

\- Powiedziano mi, że Potter zgodził się z tobą współpracować, aby zapewnić uwolnienie Lucjuszowi i Rosierowi. Lucjusz oznajmił, że Potter spodziewał się, iż go zabijesz - powiedział Severus, próbując dowiedzieć się co więcej wydarzyło się w więzieniu.

\- Poinformowałem go, że podam mu antidotum, gdy tylko Ministerstwo potwierdzi jego śmierć. Oczyszczenie jego nazwiska było nieoczekiwanym wydarzeniem. Nadal nie jestem pewien czy będzie to dla nas korzyścią, czy nie.

\- Dlaczego miałoby nie być?

\- Początkowo pan Potter zamierzał do nas dołączyć. Teraz, jednakże, może zechcieć wrócić do swoich przyjaciół. Powrót jego ojca chrzestnego także może zmienić postać rzeczy.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę, zanim zdecydował podzielić się niewielką informacją, jaką miał. - Potter prosił mnie, bym nie mówił Zakonowi. Nie sądzę, by nadal im ufał.

\- Myślę, że gdy rozmawiał z tobą nie wiedział jeszcze, iż został oczyszczony z zarzutów. Wątpię też, by wiedział o Black'u, Lucjusz nadal zwleka z powiedzeniem mu tego. Jestem dosyć zaskoczony, iż wie, że jesteś szpiegiem.

\- Nie sądzę, by wiedział wobec kogo jestem lojalny.

\- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek wiedział wobec kogo jesteś lojalny.

Severus spojrzał na Czarnego Pana w napięciu, ale odprężył się nieznacznie na widok ironicznego uśmieszku, jaki zobaczył. - Jestem mrocznym czarodziejem, mój Panie, nawet jeśli nie jestem czystokrwisty.

\- I jak większość mrocznych czarodziei, jesteś lojalny przede wszystkim wobec siebie. Wszak jak na prawdziwego Ślizgona przystało, jesteś bardziej lojalny stronie, która tryumfuje. Nie jesteś jedyny. Przypuszczam, że ci bardziej inteligentni z moich zwolenników grają dwie role tak często, jak to możliwe. Jestem pewien, że Lucjusz, zanim trafił do Azkabanu, szpiegował mnie dla Ministerstwa. Jestem przekonany, że teraz robią to inni.

Severus był zszokowany. Był pewny, że to pytania odnośnie jego lojalności. Był pewny, że Czarny Pan na każdym kroku widzi zdrajców. To musiał być podstęp. To było niemożliwe, żeby jego Pan mógł spokojnie przyznawać, że wie o szpiegach i nic z tym nie robi.

\- Chociaż ty jesteś nietypowy - kontynuował Czarny Pan. - Jeśli chodzi o innych, mam ich lojalność, albo moja strona jest dla nich tą bezpieczniejszą. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, nie jestem pewien, która ze stron jest dla ciebie tą bezpieczną.

Czarny Pan napił się herbaty, obserwując zupełnie zaskoczoną minę Severusa. - Nie sądzę, by to miało dłużej znaczenie.

\- Mój Panie? - zapytał Severus, na wpół przestraszony, na wpół oszołomiony.

\- Jeżeli Potter do nas dołączy, wiesz, że nikt nie będzie mógł nas dwóch powstrzymać. Będziesz nam lojalny, jako że nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości co do naszego tryumfu. Jeżeli Potter się do nas nie przyłączy, sądzę, że przejmie Ministerstwo, a z tym ludzie podążą za nim. Jego moc w Azkabanie niewątpliwie przysporzyła mu szerokiego poparcia. Będę chętny, aby negocjować z Potterem, kiedy będzie u władzy, ponownie negując twoją potrzebę, by wybrać stronę.

\- Myślisz, że będzie negocjował z tobą, jeśli zdecyduje, by się do ciebie nie przyłączyć.

\- Myślę, że będzie negocjował z Rosierem i Lucjuszem, dwoma z moich.

Dwóch mężczyzn dokończyło swoje herbaty w kontemplacyjnej ciszy.

\- Powiedziałeś mi to wszystko, ponieważ chciałeś, bym zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu w dzieleniu się faktem, iż Potter żyje - odezwał się po jakimś czasie Severus.

\- Nie - Czarny Pan potrząsnął głową. - Odbyliśmy tę rozmowę, ponieważ jesteś członkiem mojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wydaje się, że o tym zapomniałem.

\- Jestem członkiem twojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu od czasu twojego odrodzenia - powiedział Severus, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od przypomnienia.

\- Być może, pamiętam jedynie dlaczego stworzyłem Wewnętrzny Krąg. Czy wiesz dlaczego wyróżniłem wybranych zwolenników ponad innymi, Severusie?

\- Wyróżniłeś tych, których cenisz - powiedział obojętnie Severus.

\- Nie. Zapoczątkowałem Wewnętrzny Krąg, ponieważ, tak jak ty, nie jestem czystokrwisty. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie byłem wychowywany jak mugol. Nie znałem czarodziejskich niuans, tradycji, kultury, według których czystokrwiści byli wychowywani. Szczególnie na początku, Wewnętrzny Krąg miał pełnić funkcję moich doradców. Chciałem ludzi, od których nie tylko mogłem się uczyć, ale także którzy przeciwstawili by mi się i powiedzieli, kiedy nie mam racji. Wewnętrzny Krąg nigdy nie miał być grupą wyróżnionych zwolenników. Oni wcale nie mieli być zwolennikami.

Czarny Pan rzucił na imbryk zaklęcie podgrzewające i ponownie napełnił ich filiżanki, zanim kontynuował. Severus automatycznie zrobił jednego łyka. - Początkowo, Wewnętrzny Krąg pełnił funkcję, do jakiej został stworzony, ale później, kiedy mój pierwotny Wewnętrzny Krąg zastąpili ci, którzy awansowali w szeregach, wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Dzisiaj, kiedy powiedziałeś, że nigdy nie byłeś w moich kwaterach, zdałem sobie sprawę jak wiele się zmieniło. Oczekuję, że z panem Potterem wprowadzimy więcej zmian. Zamierzam zacząć od przypomnienia, że mój Wewnętrzny Krąg został wybrany, dlatego że jego członkowie są wystarczająco inteligentni, by za mną ślepo nie podążać. Być może, gdybym wspomniał, że potrzebuję kogoś więcej niż ślepych wyznawców, nie zapomnieliby, żeby uświadomić mnie, iż zabicie każdego, kto się ze mną nie zgadza, nie wzmocni naszych więzów krwi czy nie ochroni czarodziejskiego świata.

Severus zdusił śmiech na to stwierdzenie. Zanim zdążył jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, pojawił się z trzaskiem skrzat domowy.

\- Panie, ty mieć gości w twój gabinet. Oni powiedzieć Wynken'owi, żeby powiadomić pana, że tam są, oni mówić, że pan spodziewać się ich.

\- Dziękuję, Wynken. Zabierz proszę do mojego gabinetu butelkę szkockiej i dwie szklanki. Powiedz panu Rosierowi, że zaraz będę i, żeby poczęstował się szkocką, natomiast Lestrange'om przekaż, że nie wymagam dzisiaj wieczorem ich obecności.

Kiedy skrzat domowy zniknął, odwrócił się do Severusa. - Obawiam się, że muszę przerwać tę krótką wizytę. Wierzę, iż znasz drogę z tej części zamku?

\- Tak, mój Panie - powiedział Severus, wstając. Ruszył do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się w drzwiach. - W duchu rozmowy, którą właśnie odbyliśmy, jesteś pewien, że przebywanie z Rosierem sam na sam jest teraz dobrym pomysłem?

\- Nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek przebywanie sam na sam z Rosierem jest dobrym pomysłem.


	23. Evan i Narcyza

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku, 13:00: Zamek Slytherina

Czarny Pan wszedł do swojego gabinetu i zobaczył Evana pijącego małymi łyczkami filiżankę herbaty; butelka szkockiej stała nieotwarta na biurku. Przyglądnął się uważnie Śmierciożercy, zauważając ciemne cienie pod oczami i nieznaczne napięcie szczęki, których jego zwyczajowa obojętna maska nie była w stanie ukryć. Czarny Pan zamknął drzwi i podszedł do biurka, by usiąść, dając znać o swojej obecności.

Evan wstał i mruknął - Mój Panie - nie pochylając jednak głowy.

\- Panie Rosier - Czarny Pan przywitał go, siadając. Patrzył na Evana przez parę sekund, kiedy ten nadal stał. - Jeżeli zamierzasz mnie ponownie zaatakować, daj mi proszę znać. Wolałbym odbyć tę rozmowę w pomieszczeniu do pojedynków, aby zapobiec zniszczeniu mojego gabinetu. Jeżeli nie zamierzasz mnie atakować, usiądź.

\- Powinienem był mieć więcej szacunku do twoich decyzji, mój Panie. Powinienem przeprosić i błagać o twoje wybaczenie - powiedział Evan, kiedy usiadł, patrząc prosto w oczy swojego Pana.

\- Ale wciąż jesteś zbyt zły, by okazać mi szacunek; nie żałujesz w najmniejszym stopniu swoich poczynań i nigdy, przez te wszystkie lata, które cię znam, o nic nie prosiłeś.

Evan skinął lekko głową. - Zawsze byłem oddany twoim sprawom.

\- To był czas przeszły. Czy nie jesteś już dłużej oddany?

\- _'Umysł się chwieje pod ciosów obuchem.'_ *

\- Czy już nie uważasz, że to, co robimy jest słuszne?

\- _'Wojna może czasami być złem koniecznym. Ale nieważne jak koniecznym, zawsze jest złem, nigdy dobrem. Nie nauczymy się jak żyć razem w pokoju, zabijając własne dzieci.'_ **

Czarny Pan przez kilka sekund łamał sobie głowę, marząc o otrzymaniu prostej odpowiedzi, ale wiedział, że Evan odpowie jedynie, kiedy będzie chciał. - Zgadzasz się, że nasza sprawa jest konieczna, ale nasze poczynania nie doprowadzą do osiągnięcia naszych celów?

Evan westchnął. - Nie obchodzi mnie już czy osiągniemy nasze cele. Nie obchodzi mnie czy stracimy wszystko, czym jesteśmy, naszą kulturę, nasz rodowód, naszą magię; ponieważ ja już straciłem wszystko.

Czarny Pan uniósł brew. Nachylił się, mając zwężone oczy i syknął ze złością. - To dziecko prawie mnie zniszczyło. Zniszczył wszystko, nad czym pracowaliśmy. Cofnął naszą pracę o dekady, umieścił twoich kolegów w Azkabanie i zmusił cię do ukrywania się. Zasłużył na śmierć!

Czarny Pan usiadł z powrotem i patrzył zimno na mężczyznę przed sobą, będąc bliskim wybuchu. - Jedynym powodem, dla którego jego śmierć była bezbolesna, była jego lojalność wobec ciebie. Poświęcił się dla twojej wolności. Umarł, by umożliwić ci powrót do mnie i do naszej sprawy. Możesz się dłużej nie interesować naszą sprawą, ale czy chcesz, by jego poświęcenie poszło na marne??

Evan zacisnął kurczowo oczy na słowa Czarnego Pana. Czarny Pan nalał szczodrą porcję szkockiej i posunął ją przed Evana. Evan otworzył na ten dźwięk oczy, opróżnił szklankę dwoma haustami i rzucił szklanką o biurko.

Czarny Pan ponownie napełnił szklankę. - Decyzja należy do ciebie, panie Rosier. Jako że przez wiele lat byłeś bardzo wartościowym członkiem Mrocznej Strony, pozwolę odejść ci z przysięgą, uniemożliwiającą dzielenie się informacjami. Albo możemy puścić w niepamięć twoje zachowanie z ostatniego tygodnia i będziesz mógł dołączyć do nas w następnym ataku.

\- Czy twoja grupa nianiek nadal będzie obserwować każdy mój ruch?

Usta Czarnego Pana drgnęły. - Nie, obawiam się, że przestraszyłeś wszystkie niańki z wyjątkiem Belli, która cię po prostu nie lubi.

Evan skinął głową. Wypił drugą szklankę szkockiej tylko nieznacznie wolniej. Kiedy skończył, ponownie skinął. - Przyłączę się do was w następnym ataku.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo bym nie chciał musieć powiedzieć panu Potterowi, że nas opuściłeś, kiedy się z nim jutro spotkam.

Evan zamarł. Powoli wstał i podszedł do drzwi, jego wyraz twarzy powoli wracał do normy - Sądzę, że powinniśmy natychmiast przejść do jednego z pomieszczeń do pojedynków - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Czarny Pan zaprowadził ich do jednego z pomieszczeń do pojedynków, umieścił na drzwiach kilka ochronnych barier i odwrócił się do Evana. Evan stał, trzymając sztywno różdżkę po swojej stronie. Czarny Pan wyciągnął własną różdżkę, ale także trzymał ją z boku. - Chcesz wyjaśnienia, zanim zaczniemy pojedynek?

\- Nie zgadzam się na granie w umysłowe gierki z tobą - warknął Evan, podnosząc różdżkę.

\- To nie gra. Pan Potter żyje.

Evan warknął niewerbalnie, wystrzeliwując łamiącą kości klątwę, gotującą krew w żyłach klątwę i tnącą klątwę, jedna po drugiej.

Czarny Pan zablokował pierwszą, ominął drugą i trzecią posłał z powrotem na Evana, razem z salwą płomieni.

Dwaj mężczyźni pojedynkowali się przez kilka minut, zanim Evan był zmuszony rzucić się na ziemię, by zrobić uniki dla kolejnych czarów. Był zszokowany, że nic nie poleciało w jego stronę, kiedy leżał na podłodze. Ostrożnie podniósł się na nogi. Trzymał swoją różdżkę, ale niczego jeszcze nie wystrzelił.

\- Skończyłeś? - zapytał Czarny Pan, na wpół z rozbawieniem, na wpół z irytacją.

\- Byłem na pogrzebie. Wiem, że to był on. Widziałem jak go zakopywali.

\- Masz rację. Byłeś tam. Zakopali go. Przenieśliśmy go za pomocą świstoklika.

\- Co znaczy my? Kto jeszcze wiedział?

\- Wtedy tylko Lucjusz. Obecnie wszyscy Malfoy'owie i Severus, jak również ty.

\- Czy to była kara za moje zachowanie? Pozwolić mi myśleć, że umarł? Czy karą jest dawanie mi nadziei, że żyje?

\- Niestety, twoje zachowanie, kiedy mnie zaatakowałeś uniemożliwiło mi poinformowanie cię, że na truciznę jest antidotum, kiedy mówiłem o tym Lucjuszowi. Zanim uspokoiłeś się wystarczająco, bym mógł z tobą porozmawiać, Ministerstwo oczyściło go ze wszystkich zarzutów i potrzebowaliśmy cię, byś odwrócił uwagę Zakonu, tak by Lucjusz mógł podejść wystarczająco blisko ciała, by móc umieścić tam świstoklik.

Evan opuścił różdżkę. - Przekonałeś ich jakoś, żeby wystawili zwłoki.

\- Powiedziałem Lucjuszowi, aby zasugerował to odpowiednim osobom.

\- Nie ufałeś mi na tyle, żeby powiedzieć mi prawdę i uwierzyć, że mogę postępować według planu?

\- To nie była kwestia zaufania. Sądzisz, że potrafiłbyś udawać rozpacz przed strażnikami z Ministerstwa, Zakonem i jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi? Myślisz, że byłbyś w stanie robić to, co konieczne, nie mając pewności czy nie będzie za późno, kiedy w końcu bylibyśmy w stanie go uzdrowić?

\- Nie byłeś pewien czy antidotum zadziała - to nie było pytanie.

\- Wiedziałem, że antidotum zadziała jeśli będzie podane do dwóch dni od zaaplikowania trucizny. Nie było testowane na dłużej. Uznałem, że korzyści wynikające z tego, iż czarodziejskie społeczeństwo uzna go za martwego przeważają nad nieznacznym ryzykiem, że antidotum nie zadziała.

Evan zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.

\- Antidotum działało na obiekcie doświadczalnym, który był martwy od dwóch dni. Nie można się stać bardziej martwym wraz z upływem czasu. Tak długo jak byliśmy w stanie uratować go, zanim rozpocznie się rozkład ciała, uważałem, że ryzyko, iż antidotum nie zadziała jest bardzo małe.

\- On naprawdę żyje? - wyszeptał Evan.

Czarny Pan schował różdżkę i podszedł do Evana. - Daję ci słowo, że żyje.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć.

\- Obecnie przebywa z Lucjuszem. Severus nakazał mu odpoczywać w łóżku przez następne trzy dni.

\- Dlaczego? Co mu jest?

\- Widocznie bycie martwym ma parę skutków ubocznych.

Evan odwrócił się skierował w kierunku drzwi.

\- Gdzie zamierzasz iść?

\- Do Malfoy Manor.

Czarny Pan zamknął drzwi machnięciem różdżki. - Nie możesz.

Evan odwrócił się do niego, niezdolny, by odpowiedzieć. Czarny Pan zobaczył ból, którego mężczyzna nie potrafił wyrazić. - Wiem, że chcesz go zobaczyć, by upewnić się czy naprawdę żyje, ale bardzo ważne jest, aby nikt inny nie dowiedział się, że żyje. Nie możesz pokazać się w Malfoy Manor.

\- Dlaczego? Co planujesz?

\- Wolałbym najpierw porozmawiać o tym z Potterem. Jutro się z nim zobaczę.

\- Nie będę czekał tak długo.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz. Chodź; wróćmy do mojego gabinetu. Wezwę Lucjusza i poznamy najnowsze informacje o kondycji pana Pottera, a potem będziesz mógł wrócić razem z Lucjuszem.

Evan wyszedł za Czarnym Panem z pomieszczenia. - Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałeś, iż będę uwolniony od moich nianiek.

\- Szczerze wątpię, by Lucjusz docenił bycie nazywanym niańką. Lucjusz zmodyfikował bariery chroniące posiadłość, tak by uniemożliwić komukolwiek wejście, podczas gdy pan Potter tam przebywa. Potrzebujesz go, żeby cię wpuścił - powiedział Czarny Pan. Kiedy weszli do gabinetu, nalał im obu po szczodrej porcji szkockiej, by umilić oczekiwanie na Lucjusza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku, 15:20: Malfoy Manor, Główna Komnata

Harry obudził się i zorientował się, że jest sam. Po tym jak założył okulary, które Lucjusz zostawił na szafce nocnej, zauważył notatkę na poduszce obok niego.

 _Harry_  
Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował wypowiedz imię Draco a czar monitorujący poinformuje go, że go potrzebujesz. Miska zupy ma na sobie czar ogrzewający. Zjedz ją proszę jak się obudzisz, zanim wrócę. Ponadto, Severus powiedział, że eliksiry nie wejdą z niczym w reakcję. Fiolka obok zupy to odżywczy eliksir. Niedługo będę z powrotem.  
Lucjusz

Harry położył kartkę na stole i trzęsącymi się rękoma uniósł szklankę wody. Wziął kilka łyków, zanim musiał odłożyć szklankę, przeklinając fakt, iż nie tylko był taki słaby, że ledwie potrafił utrzymać się na nogach, ale także, że chciało mu się siku.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad wezwaniem Draco, ale zdecydował, że nie potrzebuje dodatkowego upokorzenia. Rozglądnął się po pokoju. Były tu cztery drzwi. Pierwsze na lewo i najbliżej łóżka były częściowo otwarte i wydawały się prowadzić do salonu. Kolejne, na tej samej ścianie, były tymi, przez które wszyscy wchodzili i Harry przypuszczał, że prowadziły na korytarz. Następne znajdowały się daleko na prawo, i w końcu ostatnie, tuż naprzeciwko łóżka. Harry założył, że jedne z nich prowadziły do łazienki.

Harry postanowił wypróbować te po prawej stronie, krzyżując palce, by nie wpaść na ścianę. Przesunął się na krawędź łóżka, wziął głęboki oddech i osunął się na stopy. Gwałtownie upadł.

\- Cholera - zaklął, używając stolika, by się podnieść. Po kilku chwilach starania się o utrzymanie równowagi, Harry skierował się w kierunku drzwi. Wspierał się na wszystkim, co było w jego zasięgu, powoli posuwając się do przodu.

Harry prawie krzyknął z ulgi, kiedy otworzył drzwi i okazało się, że są to te od łazienki. Załatwił się, umył i zebrał siły, by z powrotem wrócić do łóżka.

Doszedł do drzwi, zamknął je za sobą i oparł się o nie plecami, by ponownie odpocząć. Zanim mógł wykonać jakikolwiek inny ruch, jedne z drzwi zostały niepewnie otwarte.

Narcyza Malfoy zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, zanim zastygła w bezruchu na widok Harry'ego.

Harry wyprostował się. - Pani Malfoy - przywitał ją szorstkim głosem, robiąc się bardzo nerwowy w towarzystwie żony swojego kochanka. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że pamiętał, iż była siostrą Bellatrix.

\- Panie Potter. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam. Szukałam mojego mę...Lucjusza.

\- Nie jestem pewien gdzie poszedł, ale z jego notatki wynika, że powinien niedługo wrócić.

Narcyza spojrzała uważnie na młodzieńca. Był zarumieniony i trzęsący się, kiedy starał się zachować wyprostowaną postawę. - Dobrze się czujesz? Może powinieneś się położyć.

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk ni to szlochu, ni to śmiechu, kiedy upadł pod drzwiami po raz kolejny. - Pracuję nad tym - odpowiedział, zaciskając kurczowo oczy.

Podskoczył, kiedy poczuł dotyk Narcyzy na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią z lękiem, czując się uwięziony i bezsilny.

Narcyza zauważyła w jego oczach lęk i ból. Delikatnie owinęła swoje ramię wokół jego talii, kładąc równocześnie jego ramię na swoim barku. - Gotowy? - zapytała.

Poczekała aż skinął głową, zanim pomogła mu przejść przez pokój. Położyła go do łóżka, rzucając czyszczące zaklęcie, by ochłodzić jego spocone ciało i zaoferowała mu wodę, pomagając mu utrzymać szklankę.

\- Dziękuję, pani Malfoy.

Narcyza skinęła głową z delikatnym uśmiechem. Sięgnęła po leżącą na stoliku kartkę. - Mogę? - na skinięcie Harry'ego przeczytała krótką notatkę i podała mu fiolki eliksirów. - Powinieneś to prawdopodobnie wziąć zanim zjesz. Mikstury Severusa nigdy nie mają przyjemnego smaku i może zrobić ci się niedobrze jeżeli zażyjesz je po jedzeniu.

\- Mhm, zdążyłem zauważyć - Harry spojrzał ostrożnie na fiolkę, ale nie była podpisana w żaden sposób, a jego ograniczona wiedza w eliksirach nie była pomocna przy rozważaniu czy to rzeczywiście była odżywcza mikstura. - Skąd pani wie, że to jeden z eliksirów profesora Snape'a? - zapytał.

Narcyza roześmiała się lekko. - Lucjusz nie dałby ci żadnych, oprócz najlepszych. Mikstury Severusa może nie smakują dobrze, ale za to są najlepsze. - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Lucjusz i Draco robią większość eliksirów, które mamy pod ręką, ale wszystkie są przechowywane w fiolkach naznaczonych herbem Malfoy'ów. Severus używa własnych fiolek.

\- Profesor Snape zazwyczaj etykietuje swoje eliksiry.

Narcyza usiadła na łóżku obok Harry'ego. Odwróciła fiolkę do góry nogami i pokazała wygrawerowane na spodzie jabłko oraz poprzedzające je serce. - Serce symbolizuje, iż jest to uzdrawiający albo związany ze zdrowiem eliksir. Jabłko oznacza, że to odżywcza mikstura. Jeżeli miałaby na sobie tylko jabłko, byłby to suplement witaminowy. Wszystkie eliksiry Malfoy'ów oznaczone są symbolami.

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie symbolom.

\- Nie będę obrażona, jeżeli będziesz wolał wezwać Draco, by zweryfikował czy to właściwy eliksir, ale myślę, że powinieneś go zażyć, jeżeli Severus uznał to za konieczne.

Harry przyglądał się jej badawczo przez długą chwilę. Wziął eliksir i wypił go z grymasem.

****************************  
* Sofokles, "Antygona"  
* słowa Jimmy'ego Carter'a


	24. Dla Większego Dobra

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku 16.45:Malfoy Manor, Gabinet Lucjusza

W zamku, Lucjusz udzielił najnowszych informacji na temat stanu zdrowia Harry'ego, włącznie z obawami młodzieńca, co do tego, że został utrzymany przy życiu tylko po to, by być później torturowanym. Cała trójka poczęstowała się kilkoma szklankami szkockiej więcej, czekając na przybycie Mulciber'a, który miał objąć funkcję majordomusa, tak żeby Czarny Pan mógł wyjść razem z Lucjuszem i Evanem. Później, Lucjusz poprowadził ich przez sieć fiuu, utrzymując bariery otwarte wystarczająco długo, by dwaj mężczyźni mogli przez nie przejść.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał Evan kiedy tylko wyszedł z kominka.

\- Moja sypialnia - powiedział Lucjusz, ignorując piorunujący wzrok Evana, chwytając go za ramię i oferując dłoń Czarnemu Panu, jako że tylko pan domu mógł się aportować.

Kiedy pojawili się w sypialni, okazało się jednakże, że Harry'ego nie było. Evan odwrócił się do Lucjusza, unosząc pytająco brew. - Może jest w łazience - powiedział Lucjusz, kierując się w stronę łazienki, ale został zatrzymany przez Evana.

\- Ja sprawdzę - powiedział stanowczo Evan.

Lucjusz wskazał odpowiednie dni, rozbawiony opiekuńczością Evana. Zanim Evan zdążył zrobić więcej niż dwa kroki, usłyszeli śmiech Narcyzy, dochodzący z drzwi po drugiej stronie sypialni, gdzie mieścił się osobisty salon Lucjusza.

Czarny Pan stał najbliżej drzwi. Otworzył je, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, tylko po to, by zastygnąć na widok, jaki go przywitał.

\- Mój Panie! - zawołała zaskoczona Narcyza, szybko wstając, by się ukłonić.

\- Lordzie Voldemorcie - powitał go Harry zaniepokojonym głosem, siadając na krześle. Krzyknął zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył Evana wychodzącego zza Czarnego Pana i usiłował podnieść się na nogi.

Evan natychmiast pojawił się obok niego, przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił.

Narcyza wstała i obserwowała z niepokojem jak Evan Rosier tulił się mocno do Harry'ego. Spojrzała parę razy tam i z powrotem na swojego męża, Czarnego Pana stojącego obok i Harry'ego z Rosierem, nie wiedząc co robić.

Harry mamrotał w kółko "Przepraszam", podczas gdy Evan szeptał "Ty żyjesz! Naprawdę żyjesz". Oboje kurczowo się do siebie tulili, a łzy spływały im po twarzach.

Będąc tak bardzo przytłoczeni ulgą i wyczerpaniem z emocjonalnego zamieszania ostatnich kilku tygodni, pozwolili sobie na zatracenie się w komforcie swojej bliskości, nie zważając na otoczenie. Teraz nie byli ani Śmierciożercą, ani Wybawcą; byli po prostu Harry'm i Evanem.

Czarny Pan skinął na Malfoy'ów, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, oczekując oczywiście, że podążą za nim.

\- Zamierzasz tak po prostu zostawić Harry'ego samego z tym...tym...tym potworem? - zapytała z lękiem Narcyza, kiedy z powrotem znaleźli się w głównej sypialni.

\- Harry'emu nic się nie stanie - powiedział stanowczo Lucjusz. - Zechciałabyś wytłumaczyć co z nim robiłaś? ' zapytał zimno. Narcyza wiedziała, że lepiej nie wchodzić do jego kwater bez pozwolenia i, że nie tolerował by jej wykorzystywania Harry'ego do rozwiązywania ich problemów.

Narcyza zarumieniła się lekko, zerkając na swojego Pana, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego męża, który uśmiechnął się szyderczo na jej skrępowanie. - Chodźcie - powiedział, zmierzając do czwartych drzwi w sypialni, tych tuż obok łóżka. Przeprowadził ich przez nieznacznie mniejszą sypialnię, zazwyczaj przeznaczoną dla ukochanej pana domu, do znajdującego się obok salonu. Lucjusz wezwał skrzata domowego i rozkazał, by przyniósł herbatę.

Kiedy już siedzieli wygodnie, Czarny Pan powtórzył pytanie Lucjusza. - Ja również chciałbym wiedzieć co pan Potter i ty, Narcyzo, razem robiliście. - Chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał, był niezwykle ciekawy co takiego mogło wywołać rumieniec na twarzy Królowej Lodu.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - powiedziała, patrząc na swoją filiżankę herbaty. - Szukałam Lucjusza i pomyślałam, że może być w sypialni, pilnując pana Pottera. Nie wiedziałam, że się obudził.

Narcyza ponagliła trochę swoją przemowę, pomijając powody, dla których szukała Lucjusza. - Zapukałam, ale nikt nie odpowiedział, więc zaniepokoiłam się i weszłam do środka, jako że za każdym razem, kiedy Lucjusz wychodził gdzieś, wysyłał Draco, by pilnował pana Pottera. To nie było do niego podobne, by zostawił go samego.

Spojrzała nerwowo na swojego męża, ale miał on na twarzy swoją zwyczajową obojętną maskę. Westchnęła, po czym kontynuowała. - Kiedy weszłam do środka, Harry właśnie wychodził z łazienki. Ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Wydaje mi się, że obawiał się mnie, mojej reakcji.

\- Twojej reakcji na co? - zapytał w konfuzji Lucjusz.

\- Najwyraźniej na to, że przebywa w twoim łóżku.

Lucjusz wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany na to stwierdzenie.

\- Harry był wychowywany przez mugoli, Lucjuszu - odezwał się Czarny Pan. - Aranżowane małżeństwa nie są czymś powszechnym w mugolskim świecie. Mężczyźni nie mają kochanek, mają romansy. Kiedy zostaną przyłapani, ich żony stają się złe i mściwe - dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i zamaskowanym parsknięciem.

\- Myślał, że będziesz zła, ponieważ śpi mną - na skinięcie Narcyzy, Lucjusz kontynuował. - Wiedział, że nie jesteśmy sobie wierni. Bardzo otwarcie okazywałem fakt, że jesteśmy kochankami w Azkabanie.

Narcyza przytaknęła ponownie. - Jednakże, dla Harry'ego, ty będący z nim więzieniu to coś innego niż przyprowadzenie go do domu, co porównuje do naszego wspólnego łóżka.

\- Większość małżeństw dzieli razem łóżko - wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem Czarny Pan. - Wierność jest również milczącą przysięgą małżeńską dla mugoli. Harry'emu mogło się wydawać, że poprzez spanie z nim łamiesz swoje przysięgi, co z kolei spowodowało by słuszną mściwość Narcyzy.

Narcyza wzdrygnęła się w duchu na przypomnienie o swojej własnej pomyłce - złamaniu przysięgi dyskrecji. Szybko kontynuowała, nie chcąc przypominać Lucjuszowi o tym właśnie teraz. - Pomogłam mu wrócić z powrotem do łóżka i po przeczytaniu twojej notatki pomogłam mu wypić miksturę. Wydaje mi się, że obawiał się, iż będę próbowała go otruć. Zapytał dlaczego fiolka nie ma etykietki i wyglądał na mającego wątpliwości co do tego, czy to rzeczywiście Severus sporządził miksturę - uśmiechnęła się ironicznie do siebie - dopóki jej nie zasmakował.

Lucjusz i Czarny Pan zachichotali na to mrocznie.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. - Kiedy zorientował się, że nie zamierzam go zaatakować, odprężył się odrobinę. Wspomniał, że nie cierpi czuć się tak ograniczony, leżąc w łóżku, więc pomogłam mu się ubrać i przenieśliśmy się do salonu. Zjadł rosół, który zostawiłeś i po tym, jak poznałam wskazówki Severusa, zamówiłam parę tostów i herbatę. Rozmawialiśmy po prostu, czekając na twój powrót.

\- Skąd miałaś szaty, w które go ubrałaś? Byłem bardzo zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo przypominał zamożnego czystokrwistego arystokratę, kiedy wszedłem do pokoju - zapytał Czarny Pan.

Narcyza zarumieniła się nieznacznie. - Były Roberta - wyszeptała. - Mają zbliżoną budowę i podobną karnację. Pomyślałam, że będą wyglądać na nim lepiej niż te Draco.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na Lucjusza z uniesioną brwią.

\- Jej kochanek - Lucjusz sięgnął po dłoń swojej żony z miękkim śmiechem. - Narcyza i ja zawsze mieliśmy podobny gust do mężczyzn.

Narcyza spojrzała mu w oczy, przełykając ślinę i wzdychając z ulgą na widok jego uśmiechu.

\- Jakich, młodych i niedożywionych? - dokuczył Czarny Pan.

\- Mmm. Szczupłych i gibkich - odciął się Lucjusz, nadal trzymając dłoń Narcyzy. - Z opaloną skórą, ciemnymi włosami i twardymi mięśniami.

Narcyza roześmiała się na ten opis.

Pukanie w otwarte drzwi przyciągnęło ich uwagę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie mówiłeś o nikim, kogo znam - powiedział Evan, słysząc opis Lucjusza.

Harry spłonął uroczym rumieńcem, stając obok Evana i opierając się ciężko o niego.

Czarny Pan wstał i zaoferował Harry'emu ramię. - Chodź, usiądź i przyłącz się do nas. Jeżeli nie zamierzasz stosować się do "łóżkowych" wskazówek Severusa, powinieneś przynajmniej zastosować się do "odpoczywać" - powiedział. Harry przyjął jego ramię, spoglądając na Evana, zanim niechętnie oddalił się od niego.

Lucjusz wyczarował dla Harry'ego szezlong, tak by mógł się na nim wyciągnąć, niechętnie umieszczając go pomiędzy krzesłem Czarnego Pana a drugim, pustym, które stało obok, wiedząc, że Evan będzie się domagał, by zająć miejsce obok Harry'ego.

Z pomocą Czarnego Pana i przyglądającym się nieufnie Evanem, Harry zmierzał w kierunku kanapy. Już prawie do niej dotarł, kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Nie upadł jednak. Czarny Pan złapał go w swoje ramiona, podnosząc go niczym pannę młodą i ulokował go na miejscu.

Harry spojrzał zszokowany w czerwone oczy, po czym powiedział niepewnie - Dziękuję.

Czarny Pan wpatrywał się w szmaragdowe oczy przed nim, czując się zagubiony w ich głębi. Musiał zamrugać dwa razy, otrząsając się mentalnie, zanim skinął głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce, zmieszany nagłą więzią, jaką poczuł z młodym czarodziejem.

Nagłe napięcie zaczęło narastać. Narcyza wydawała się wyniosła i spięta, kiedy obserwowała uważnie Evana. Lucjusz zerkał to na Czarnego Pana, to na Harry'ego, próbując dowiedzieć się co się właśnie stało, z jakiegoś powodu czując się niewiarygodnie zazdrosny. Harry był zdenerwowany obecnością Czarnego Pana i wciąż pozostawał trochę nieufny w stosunku do Narcyzy.

Evan, standardowo, udawał, że niczego nie zauważył. -' _Najwyższy czas, aby pokazano ci/ Że naprawdę nie masz pojęcia/ O tym, co się dzieje_.'* - powiedział ostrzegawczo do Narcyzy.

Narcyza spojrzała zakłopotana na Lucjusza. Kiedy Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami, wróciła spojrzeniem do Evana, w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Harry trącił go w ramię.

\- Nie bądź niegrzeczny - powiedział do Evana Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko do Narcyzy. - Jest czasami trochę nadopiekuńczy.

\- Byłeś martwy. Muszę być nadopiekuńczy, bez jakichkolwiek skarg.

\- Byłem jedynie ' _PRAWIE martwy, widzisz, jest różnica między prawie martwym a całkowicie martwym_.'** - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko do Evana.

Evan odwzajemnił uśmiech i zauważył zakłopotane wyrazy twarzy ich publiczności, więc wyjaśnił. - _'Zatem prawie martwy oznacza nieco żywy. Zatem, całkowicie martwy...cóż, z całkowicie martwym, jest zazwyczaj tylko jedna rzecz, jaką możesz zrobić. Przeszukać jego ubrania i sprawdzić czy ma drobne.'**_

Harry roześmiał się głośno i sięgnął po dłoń Evana.

Czarny Pan obserwował ich z uniesioną brwią, wciąż zastanawiając się nieznacznie nad swoją reakcją na obecność Harry'ego. Potem odwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Właśnie przypomniałem sobie dlaczego ludzie uważają, że Evan jest szalony.

\- Mój Panie? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Jest - oznajmił Czarny Pan wśród salwy śmiechów.

\- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś ich razem w Azkabanie. Przeważnie rezygnowałem z prób wykombinowania o czym rozmawiają. Nie jestem pewien co martwi mnie bardziej, to że Harry rozumie Evana tak dobrze, czy to, że potrafi odpowiadać mu w podobny sposób - powiedział Lucjusz, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado do Evana, zaczynając się powoli rozluźniać.

\- ' _Nikt nie mówi o ukrytych zaletach innych ludzi_.' - powiedział do Harry'ego Evan, udając nadąsanego.

\- Bertrand Russel - odpowiedział Harry.- ' _Psychoza jest tajemnicą, którą nawet nie wiesz, że skrywasz_.'

\- Kenneth Tynan. Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem, ty też! - Evan zabrał z oburzeniem swoją dłoń. - Jak możesz brać ich stronę! - wściekł się teatralnie.

Harry zatracił się w głośnym śmiechu. - Nic na to nie poradzę, Evan. Mają rację. Jesteś obłąkany.

\- Pff!

Harry zauważył przyglądającego mu się w zdumieniu Lucjusza i przekrzywił pytająco głowę.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę cię tak ...szczęśliwego - odpowiedział Lucjusz na niewerbalne pytanie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nieco zażenowany. - Jestem wolny - popatrzył na innych z radością, jak gdyby to do niego dotarło. - Żyję i jestem wolny.

\- Jesteś wolny, Harry - powiedział Czarny Pan. - Bardziej niż ci się wydaje.

\- Sir? - zapytał Harry.

\- Być może, powinniśmy odbyć tę rozmowę dzisiaj.

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. - Też tak myślę - powiedział poważnie.

Narcyza wstała. - Więc nie będę wam przeszkadzać - dygnęła przed Czarnym Panem, po czym odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Miło się z tobą dzisiaj rozmawiało, Harry. Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć - powiedziała, całując go w policzki i odgarniając pasmo włosów z jego czoła.

\- Z pewnością - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niej.

Czarny Pan odczekał moment po wyjściu Narcyzy. Kiedy ani Lucjusz, ani Evan nie poruszyli się, westchnął. - Chciałbym porozmawiać z panem Potterem na osobności, panowie.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - powiedział Lucjusz, niechętnie wstając. Pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie w usta, po czym wyszedł.

Evan, jednakże, splótł swoje palce z Harry'ego i uparcie odwzajemnił spojrzenie swjego Pana.

\- Evan... - zaczął Harry, ale mu przerwano.

\- Ani słowa - powiedział stanowczo Evan. - Ostatnim razem, gdy pozwoliłem wam obu razem spiskować, skończyłeś będąc martwym.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał błagalnie na Czarnego Pana. - I tak zamierzam powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, o czym będziemy rozmawiać.

Czarny Pan zwęził oczy. - Nie będziesz niczego komentował - powiedział do Evana. - Nie chcę, byś w jakikolwiek sposób wpływał na jego decyzje.

Evan skinął głową na zgodę.

Czarny Pan zwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego. - Naprawdę jesteś zainteresowany tym, by się do mnie przyłączyć?

\- Tak - powiedział pewnie Harry, po czym zerknął nerwowo na Evana.

Czarny Pan nachylił się i położył dłoń na nodze Harry'ego, przyciągając ponownie jego uwagę. - Rozmawiaj ze mną, panie Potter. Nie zaprzątaj sobie narazie głowy aprobatą Evana. Będziecie mogli porozmawiać później.

Harry skinął głową. - CHCĘ do ciebie dołączyć. Rozumiem dlaczego mugolaki i mugole są zagrożeniem dla naszego świata. WIEM do czego są zdolni mugole. Widzę również jaki wpływ na odwieczne tradycje czystokrwistych mają mugolaki. Na przykład, cóż, na przykład na Weasley'ów.

Czarny Pan skinął, by kontynuował, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał.

\- Cóż, oni są czystokrwistą rodziną, to prawda, ale nie zachowują się tak. Zachowują się bardziej jak mugolaki. Obchodzą Boże Narodzenie, nie Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. W domu noszą jeansy i t-shirty, zamiast codziennych szat. Nie uczą swoich dzieci niczego, czego nie są uczone w Hogwarcie. A... Hogwart... a Hogwart dostosowuje się do mugolaków, obchodzimy mugolskie wakacje i nauczamy czystokrwistych o mugolskim świecie, ale nikt nie naucza mugolaków o świecie, do którego właśnie wkroczyli. Zostaliśmy po prostu tam wrzuceni i raz kozie śmierć.

\- Nie jesteś mugolakiem - powiedział stanowczo Evan.

Harry wzruszył ramionami na ten komentarz a Czarny Pan rzucił mu piorunujące spojrzenie za przerwanie.

Harry kontynuował z pośpiechem. - To tak jakbyśmy przybyli do nowego kraju i jego kultura była zupełnie różna od tej, do której byliśmy przyzwyczajeni. Po prostu zlekceważyliśmy kulturę i tradycje, których nie rozumieliśmy. Zastąpiliśmy je naszymi własnymi. Ale to trwa od tak wielu lat...

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, zmuszając się, by zwolnić. - To, co sprawia, że czarodziejski świat jest taki wspaniały zanika, a ludzie, którzy starają się podtrzymywać te wierzenia, tradycje i kulturę, uważani są za wyrzutków. Są uznawani za nietolerancyjnych.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się na pasję, promieniującą od młodzieńca przed nim. - Jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Dokładnie tak się czułem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę co się dzieje. Byłem tylko odrobinę starszy niż jesteś teraz, kiedy Grindelwald został pokonany. Widziałem jak moi przyjaciele ze Slytherinu tracą nadzieję na przyszłość. Wiedziałem, że muszę chronić świat, którego byłem częścią.

\- Dla większego dobra - wyszeptał Harry.

\- Dla większego dobra - potwierdził Lord Voldemort.

Harry gapił się przez kilka chwil na swoje kolana, zbierając w sobie odwagę na to, co chciał teraz powiedzieć. - Nie sądzę, aby ludobójstwo było zawsze dla większego dobra - powiedział w końcu, patrząc uporczywie w oczy Czarnego Pana.

 

 

******************************  
* Dr. Suess  
** "Narzeczona księcia"


	25. Marvolo i Alessander

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku 18.30:Malfoy Manor, Salon Pani Domu

Harry gapił się przez kilka chwil na swoje kolana, zbierając w sobie odwagę na to, co chciał teraz powiedzieć. - Nie sądzę, aby ludobójstwo było zawsze dla większego dobra - powiedział w końcu, patrząc uporczywie w oczy Czarnego Pana.

Czarny Pan przechylił głowę i odwzajemnił spojrzenie Harry'ego. Po długiej przerwie, w czasie której Harry desperacko starał się usiedzieć spokojnie, podjął kwestię. - Jeżeli podejmowałbyś decyzje, co byś zrobił? W jaki sposób spróbowałbyś rozwiązać problemy, zanim byłoby za późno? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Nie jestem pewien - przyznał cicho Harry. W pewnym sensie obawiał się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie wiedząc dlaczego Czarny Pan zachowywał się tak spokojnie, nie chciał przeginać. - Ale musi być jakiś sposób bez masowego zabijania. Nie możesz ulepszyć społeczeństwa poprzez zabijanie każdego, kto się z tobą nie zgadza.

\- Wiem - powiedział Czarny Pan, zaskakując zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Evana.

Kiedy przekonał się, że Czarny Pan nie tylko z nim rozmawiał, ale właściwie się z nim zgadzał, zamiast rzucać w niego klątwami, Harry postanowił kontynuować. - Przed pierwszą wojną mówiłeś o segregacji i reedukacji. Co zmieniło twoje podejście?

\- Kilka rzeczy od tego czasu się zmieniło. Przede wszystkim, czas pokazał, że utrzymanie segregacji jest niemożliwe. Jeśli chodzi o segregację, nadal pozostaje kwestia bezpieczeństwa. Segregacja może zapobiec mugolskim wpływom na kulturę czystokrwistych, ale to nie sprawi, że mugole zapomną o naszym świecie.

\- Sądzę, że kwestie bezpieczeństwa także stały się ważniejsze. Wynalezienie nuklearnych broni sprawiło, że praktycznie nie jesteśmy w stanie się bronić. Przeciętny czarodziej, a nawet ci bardziej potężni nie są w stanie obronić się przed pociskami i karabinami. Jest niewiele tarcz, które mogą nas przed nimi uchronić. Możemy zabezpieczyć się przed eksplozjami i wybuchami, ale pociski w dalszym ciągu stanowią zagrożenie. Nie jestem pewien czy ktokolwiek z nas przeżyłby nuklearny atak.

\- Jedynym powodem, dla którego uważam, iż mamy więcej czasu na zajęcie się tym problemem jest to, że obecnie nie są w stanie przeprowadzić nuklearnego ataku na nas tak, by sami nie zostali nim dotknięci.

\- Uważasz, że byliby w stanie obrać nas w przyszłości za cel?

Czarny Pan wzruszył elegancko ramionami. - Stworzyli już pociski termolokacyjne. Co powstrzymuje ich od stworzenia czegoś przyciągającego magiczne sygnatury?

Harry przeraził się na samą myśl. Wykłady historyczne ze szkoły podstawowej na temat Hiroszimy i Nagasaki oraz filmiki przedstawiające całkowite zniszczenie, które spotkało żyjących tam ludzi, nadal odczuwających skutki ataku, przewinęły mu się przez głowę.

\- Nie jest możliwe, by całkowicie wytępić mugoli - kontynuował Czarny Pan. - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. To nie był nigdy nasz cel. Jednakże, jest możliwe, by wyeksterminować wszystkich mugoli, którzy o nas wiedzą. Nie mogą zniszczyć czegoś, o czym istnieniu nie mają pojęcia.

\- Ale zostaje jeszcze problem z mugolakami i półkrwi. Ich także zamierzasz zabić? Zamierzasz zająć się nimi, gdy skończysz z młodymi mugolakami? - zapytał wzburzony Harry. Nie mógł przestać porównywać tego do jego własnej sytuacji. Czarny Pan ponownie obierał za cel dzieci.

\- Ponawiam pytanie: jak inaczej byś postąpił?

Harry spojrzał z frustracją na ścianę, próbując wymyślić jakieś realne rozwiązanie. Drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy Czarny Pan dotknął jego nogi, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Nie chciałem cię zmartwić - powiedział szczerze. - Być może powinniśmy kontynuować tę rozmowę, gdy trochę odpoczniesz. Nadal się regenerujesz - zakończył z krztyną troski w głosie.

\- Uważam, że to doskonały pomysł! - powiedział Evan, wstając i wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Harry'ego.

\- Nie - zaoponował Harry. - Nic mi nie jest. Chcę o tym porozmawiać. Spróbuję się uspokoić. Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - powiedział stanowczo Czarny Pan. - Nadal się regenerujesz i nie pragnę, abyś się przemęczał, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o twoje problemy zdrowotne. Obawiam się, że Evan, i Lucjusz prawdopodobnie też, już winią mnie za twój obecny stan.

\- Powinieneś być w łóżku - nalegał Evan.

\- Nie cierpię leżeć w łóżku - mruknął pod nosem Harry. - Wolałbym kontynuować naszą rozmowę - powiedział głośno.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego z namysłem, widząc w nim swoją własną determinację. Byli podobni na tyle, że wiedział, iż Harry nie spocznie łatwo, dopóki nie dojdą do zgody, albo przynajmniej nie poczynią jakichś postępów. Poddał się, kiwając na zgodę Harry'emu i wpatrując się w Evana z uniesioną brwią, dopóki ten nie uległ i usiadł ponownie, wydając z siebie odgłos irytacji.

Harry, bez powodzenia, próbował ukryć swój uśmiech na widok nadąsanej miny Evana.

\- Być może powinniśmy zacząć od początku - powiedział Czarny Pan, uśmiechając się w duchu na interakcje pomiędzy Harry'm i Evanem. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Evan jest w stanie okazywać takie ludzkie emocje. Chociaż jego można było posądzić o to samo, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Sir? - zapytał Harry, nie pewny co Czarny Pan miał na myśli mówiąc "od początku".

Czarny Pan zamrugał na ten tytuł i spojrzał na Harry'ego zastanawiając się czy szacunek, jaki okazuje jest autentyczny, czy to tylko grzeczność. Postanowił najpierw zająć się kwestią pozycji Harry'ego po Mrocznej Stronie, a dopiero później omówić tytuły. - Czy pragniesz być jednym z moich zwolenników, panie Potter?

Harry przygryzł nerwowo wargę, po czym powoli potrząsnął głową. - Chcę pomóc - powiedział, zanim odwrócił wzrok. - Ale nie sądzę bym kiedykolwiek mógł się przed tobą ukłonić - zakończył szeptem.

\- Dobrze.

Evan, który spiął się na odpowiedź swojego dziecka gapił się zszokowany na swojego Pana.

Harry szarpnął głową, zmarszczył w konfuzji brwi i czekał na wyjaśnienie.

\- Jesteś o wiele zbyt potężny, by być jednym z moich wyznawców. Gdybyś był tak blisko kwater innych, musiałbym ciągle mieć się na baczności i czekać na bunt. Mam wystarczająco problemów, zajmując się sporadycznymi szpiegami. Nie potrzebuję, byś tworzył armię przeciwko mnie w obrębie moich własnych szeregów.

\- Więc nie chcesz, bym do ciebie dołączył? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie. Nie jako wyznawca. Początkowo rozważałem uczynienie cię moim dziedzicem. Nie sądzę już jednak, byś był usatysfakcjonowany tą rolą - Czarny Pan przerwał. - Chciałbym, abyś rozważył zostanie moim sojusznikiem. Byłbyś mi równym po Mrocznej Stronie.

Harry sapnął, odwracając się do Evana, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Niestety, Evan nie był żadną pomocą, jako że gapił się na Czarnego Pana z rozdziawionymi ustami. Czarny Pan nigdy nie przyznał, że ma równego sobie.

\- Evan, zamknij usta. Wyglądasz niedorzecznie - powiedział z rozbawieniem Czarny Pan, będąc nieznacznie zadowolony z siebie, że udało mu się zaskoczyć zawsze opanowanego mężczyznę.

Evan zamknął buzię ze słyszalnym klapnięciem.

\- W duchu naszej równości, nie powinieneś zwracać się do mnie per sir czy panie.

\- Jak -- jak powinienem do ciebie mówić?

Czarny Pan zamrugał zaskoczony, zakładając początkowo, że Harry automatycznie zwróci się do niego per Tom albo Riddle. Uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu za rozwagę, jaką Harry okazywał w stosunku do niego.

\- Dawno temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyrzekłem się imienia mojego ojca, moi przyjaciele nazywali mnie Marvolo.

Harry sapnął ponownie.

Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Będę zaszczycony mogąc nazywać cię Marvolo. A ty będziesz nazywać mnie Harry?

Marvolo zmarszczył na to brwi. - I znowu powracamy na początek - mruknął do siebie. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zmienisz swoje imię. Swoją tożsamość.

Nagle dotarło do Evana dokąd zmierzał Czarny Pan. - To to przez cały czas planowałeś. Dlatego tak ważne było, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Harry Potter nie żyje. Chcesz, by stał się nowym czarnym panem.

Marvolo skinął głową, ponownie rzucając Evanowi gniewne spojrzenie za przerywanie, ale nie odwrócił się od Harry'ego. - Zanim się zdecydujesz, myślę, że powinieneś być świadomy wszystkich ewentualnych faktów, które mogą mieć wpływ na twoją decyzję. Nie chcę, byś później żałował swojego wyboru.

Harry zmieszał się na to stwierdzenie. Evan, jednakże obawiał się, że wie co Czarny Pan zamierza i wziął dłoń Harry'ego w ramach dodania mu otuchy.

\- Wiesz już, że zostałeś oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Jak powiedziałeś wcześniej, jesteś wolny. Możesz wrócić do swoich przyjaciół bez jakichkolwiek konsekwencji. W zasadzie, po tym jak zostali postawieni w obliczu twojej śmierci, sądzę, iż przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nie mam przyjaciół - powiedział pozbawionym wszelkich emocji głosem. - Ci, którzy twierdzą, że mnie opłakują są tymi samymi, którzy powiedzieli ministerstwu jaki niebezpieczny byłem, jaki nieokiełznany charakter mam. Zostałem uniewinniony tylko dlatego, że byłem martwy. Gdybyś nie pozwolił mi się do siebie przyłączyć, planowałem zniknięcie. Nigdy nie wrócę do ludzi, którzy mnie zdradzili.

\- Co jeśli nie wszyscy cię zdradzili? Gdybyś dowiedział się, że niektórzy z nich nadal w ciebie wierzyli.

Harry spuścił ze smutkiem wzrok. - Jest już za późno. Nie mogę wrócić. Za bardzo się zmieniłem. Nie jestem osobą, którą znali, którą nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek byłem. Z Evanem, i teraz także Lucjuszem, mogę być sobą. Z nimi zawsze musiałem być Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Zawsze ukrywałem przed nimi różne rzeczy. Najważniejszą była znajomość z Evanem, ale było tego o wiele więcej. Nigdy nie czułem, że mogę być z nimi całkowicie szczery.

\- Wiesz, że będziesz aktywnie dążył do skrzywdzenia ludzi, których kiedyś uważałeś za przyjaciół. Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek mógłbym dążyć do skrzywdzenia kogokolwiek. Ale jestem zdolny do obrony siebie i twoich zwolenników przed Zakonem i Ministerstwem. Nawet przed ludźmi, których kiedyś uważałem za przyjaciół.

Evan i Marvolo wymienili ciężkie spojrzenia, zanim Evan postanowił być tym, który przekaże szokującą informację. - Nawet przed twoim ojcem chrzestnym? - zapytał.

Harry westchnął. - Wolałbym nie atakować Remusa i nie jestem pewien czy potrafiłbym zrobić cokolwiek, co poważnie by go zraniło, ale mogę go powstrzymać. Nie pozwoliłbym mu skrzywdzić żadnego z was.

Evan przełknął ciężko ślinę. Powiększył szezlong tak, że mógł objąć Harry'ego, kiedy powiedział. - Nie miałem na myśli Remusa, mój Animikii.

Harry spojrzał zmieszany na Evana.

\- Na twoim pogrzebie odkryłem, że Syriusz nadal żyje.

Harry sapnął i niezliczone emocje przemknęły po jego twarzy; niedowierzanie, nadzieja, obawa i w końcu zdrada, kiedy próbował zaakceptować to, co właśnie usłyszał.

Evan objął go mocno, czekając na łzy albo złość, a może jedno i drugie.

Marvolo wyjaśniał spokojnie i cicho, podczas gdy Evan uspokajał swoje dziecko. - Krótko po tym jak znalazł się za zasłoną, Departament Tajemnic poinformował Dumbledore'a, że zasłona nie prowadzi do życia pozagrobowego jak wierzono, ale jest portalem łączącym dwa światy. Jest to wynalazek Nekromantów, trzymany w Ministerstwie ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Mogli go wskrzesić, ale postanowili utrzymać jego obecność w sekrecie. Tylko Dumbledore i pan Lupin wiedzieli o jego dalszej egzystencji.

Harry spojrzał na Marvolo, łzy spływały po jego twarzy. - Nie chciał, żebym wiedział? - zapytał, brzmiąc niczym samotne i opuszczone dziecko, jakim był przez tak wiele lat.

Evan zaklął paskudnie i odwrócił Harry'ego tak, by na niego spojrzał. - Black jest idiotą - warknął - zasługuje na to, by nadal być martwym za to, co przez niego przeszedłeś.

Harry załkał i ukrył twarz w szyi Evana. - Dlaczego moja własna rodzina mnie nie chce? - zapytał szeptem.

Evan gładził plecy swojego dziecka i szeptał do niego uspokajająco, planując w myślach tortury, jakie wypróbuje na Black'u w niedalekiej przyszłości.

\- Nie sądzę, by pan Black cię odtrącał - powiedział spokojnie Marvolo.

Harry odwrócił się do niego z konsternacją, biorąc chusteczkę, którą Marvolo wyczarował.

\- Myślę, iż obawiali się, że jeśli ty będziesz wiedział, ja także się dowiem - Marvolo usunął chusteczkę, po tym jak Harry wytarł twarz i zaoferował mu filiżankę herbaty.

Harry drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął po filiżankę. Gapił się na nią, ale nie podjął żadnej próby, by się z niej napić. Evan i Marvolo nie odzywali się, pozwalając Harry'emu pozbierać myśli i pogodzić się z nowym kawałkiem informacji.

\- Nadal nie chcę wracać - wyszeptał w swoją filiżankę, tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszeli. - Ale nie będę w stanie zaatakować mojego chrzestnego. Nadal go kocham, pomimo tego. Nie potrafiłbym go zranić.

\- Pozwoliłbyś mu nas zaatakować?

\- Nie jestem pewien - szepnął Harry, nadal gapiąc się na swoją filiżankę. - Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie, ale... - zamilkł.

\- Nie musimy dzisiaj o tym rozmawiać. Możesz trochę odpocząć i zastanowić się nad wszystkim, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziałeś. Mogę wrócić później.

\- Nie, wolałbym o tym porozmawiać. Wolę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego i potem móc zastanowić się nad wszystkim razem, zanim dam ci moje ostateczne odpowiedzi, jeżeli oczywiście się zgodzisz.

Marvolo skinął głową, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Evan przerwał stanowczo. - Myślę, że powinniśmy przynajmniej zrobić przerwę. Musisz coś zjeść, poza tym prawdopodobnie jest już czas na kolejny eliksir - nie zgadzał się, że powinni kontynuować dzisiaj tę rozmowę, ale wiedział, że gdyby coś powiedział, nikt by go nie posłuchał. Nie przestał, jednakże, troszczyć się o swoje dziecko.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Marvolo, pstrykając palcami, by wezwać skrzata domowego. - Przynieś nam więcej herbaty, trzy miski rosołu, tosta i niesłodzony sok owocowy - odwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Jakieś preferencje?

\- Jabłkowy, proszę.

Marvolo odwrócił się z powrotem do skrzata. - Sok jabłkowy.

\- Tak jest, sir - pisnął skrzat domowy, po czym zniknął z trzaskiem.

Cała trójka siedziała w ciszy. Harry starał się pogodzić z faktem, że jego ojciec chrzestny żyje i rozstrzygnąć czy to zmienia cokolwiek odnośnie jego decyzji. Evan nadal był rozdrażniony tym, że kontynuowali rozmowę. Z pewnością mogłoby to zaczekać do jutra. Nawet wtedy, gdy wrócił skrzat, niosąc tacę obładowaną zamówionymi potrawami, i zaczęli jeść, nadal milczeli.

W ciężkiej ciszy, Marvolo postanowił podjąć lżejszy temat na czas posiłku. - Jakieś pomysły na imiona? - spróbował.

\- Azrael - powiedział zdecydowanie Evan.

\- Nie musisz wybierać mu imienia - powiedział Czarny Pan z nieznacznym rozdrażnieniem, marszcząc brwi na arogancję Evana.

\- Muszę - nie zgodził się Evan. - Jest moim dzieckiem i nie mogłem wybrać mu imienia po raz pierwszy, więc robię to teraz.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. - I wybrałeś Azrael?

\- Tak - powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Evan. - Anioł śmierci. Dobrze pasuje do ucieczki od śmierci.

\- Ucieczka od śmierci? - zapytał Harry, marszcząc nos.

Marvolo posłał swojemu, tak zwanemu, lojalnemu zwolennikowi imitację gniewnego spojrzenia. - Voldemort oznacza ucieczkę od śmierci - powiedział. - Jest francuskie.

Harry zachichotał.

\- Miałem piętnaście lat! - bronił się żałośnie Marvolo, jego zażenowanie blakło w świetle rozbawienia Harry'ego.

Harry jawnie się na to roześmiał.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Potrafisz wymyślić coś lepszego, Lordzie Azraelu? - powiedział sarkastycznie, przeciągając samogłoski.

Harry przestał się śmiać i przechylił głowę na bok. - Lord Azrael - powiedział z namysłem. - Myślę, że tak.

Evan wystawił język do Czarnego Pana, sprawiając, że Harry roześmiał się ponownie, a Czarny Pan wywrócił oczyma w irytacji.

\- Tempest Azrael - powiedział Evan. - Zwiastun burz i śmierci.

Harry potrząsnął głową. - Tempest to dziewczyńskie imię.

\- Pillian? - próbował Evan. - Władca Burz.

\- Pillian Azrael - powiedział Harry na głos. Na to również potrząsnął głową.

\- Leonardo - zaproponował Marvolo, któremu udzielił się ich entuzjazm. - Oznacza odważnego lwa.

\- Leonardo Azrael - Harry przechylił głowę z namysłem. - Nie jest złe, ale nie jest też bardzo dobre.

\- Apollo - powiedział Evan.

\- Jak bóg światła? - zapytał Harry.

\- Oznacza niszczyciela. Nie jestem pewien czy ci pasuje, chociaż to dobre imię - powiedział Marvolo. - A jak ci się podoba Keegan?

\- Keegan - powtórzył Harry.

\- Drobne i płomienne - powiedział Evan uśmiechając się niczym rekin.

\- Keegan Azrael. Wydaje się prawie w porządku, ale... - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może Aiden? Także oznacza ogień - powiedział Evan.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Przygryzł niepewnie wargę. - Co myślicie o Varick Azrael?

Marvolo uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zadowolony, że Harry także coś zaproponował. - Myślę, że idealnie do ciebie pasuje. Nawet w nowej roli 'anioła śmierci' nadal pozostajesz 'honorowym obrońcą'.

\- Podoba mi się - powiedział Evan - ale nie wyglądasz mi na Varick'a.

\- I tak będziemy musieli zmienić nieco jego wygląd - powiedział Marvolo, zgadzając się, że obecne rysy Harry'ego nie pasują do niemieckiego imienia

\- Nadal... - Evan przerwał, by ponownie nalać sobie herbaty, a Harry'emu soku. - Jakie zmiany myślisz, że będą konieczne?

\- Usunięcie jego blizny, oczywiście. To będzie pierwsza zmiana.

\- Nie sądziłem, że pozbycie się blizny jest możliwe - powiedział zaskoczony Harry.

\- Nie jest możliwe dla ciebie. Ja jestem w stanie to zrobić, jako że to moja magia się do tego przyczyniła. Poza tym, będziemy musieli porozmawiać z Severusem o eliksirach na trwałe uroki. Czy jest cokolwiek, co chcesz zmienić w swoim wyglądzie albo cokolwiek, co chcesz zachować?

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Chcę zachować mój kolor oczu. Kształt może ulec zmianie. Co chcę zmienić... - wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałbym być wyższy...

Marvolo przyjrzał się Harry'emu kontemplacyjnie, zastanawiając się jakie zmiany byłyby konieczne, aby zachować w sekrecie jego prawdziwą tożsamość, ale nie chcąc równocześnie zmienić zbyt dużo, tak by Harry czuł się niekomfortowo w swoim własnym ciele. Po chwili, uniósł swoją różdżkę. - Mogę wypróbować kilka rzeczy?

Harry skinął głową, ale zanim Marvolo mógł cokolwiek zacząć, Evan powstrzymał go. - Jeżeli będziemy pracować nad jego wyglądem, powinieneś prawdopodobnie zawołać z powrotem Malfoy'ów. Narcyza będzie szczególnie przydatna.

Marvolo pstryknął palcami, mówiąc skrzatowi, by natychmiast przysłał Lucjusza i Narcyzę do salonu, oraz aby przekazał Draco, żeby odnalazł Severusa i powiedział mu, by także do nich dołączył.

Podczas gdy czekali, Marvolo wyczarował krzesło i pomógł Harry'emu na nim usiąść. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zaczniemy od blizny, jako że jesteśmy co do tego zgodni.

\- W porządku. Będzie bolało?

\- Nie powinno, ale jeżeli będzie to bardzo niekomfortowe, daj mi znać a przestaniemy. To może zaczekać do czasu aż się nie wykurujesz.

Harry niechętnie skinął na zgodę głową, wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy, obawiając się spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana celującego w jego głowę różdżką, pomimo niedawnej rozmowy.

Marvolo wymamrotał zaklęcie, lekko obrysowując bliznę koniuszkiem swojej różdżki. Blizna zaczęła jarzyć się słabą zielenią, podobną do Avady Kedavry, ale nic innego się nie wydarzyło. Marvolo zmarszczył brwi i spróbował ponownie. Tym razem, blizna zrobiła się czarna i wydawała się pulsować. Marvolo odsunął się nieznacznie i spojrzał na Harry'ego zaniepokojonymi oczyma.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

\- Tak - powiedział drżącym głosem - było gorąco, ale nie bolało.

\- Myślę, że prawie skończyliśmy. Będzie w porządku, jeśli rzucę zaklęcie po raz kolejny?

\- Chyba tak.

Marvolo ponownie rzucił zaklęcie i nagle blizna eksplodowała jasnym białym światłem. Marvolo został zwalony z nóg przez napływ mocy i wylądował rozwalony po drugiej stronie pokoju. Evan został chwilowo oślepiony i ledwie utrzymał się na nogach.

\- Harry! - krzyknął Evan.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Co to było?

Marvolo podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał na Harry'ego, nie był jednak zdolny, by odpowiedzieć. Jego usta otwarły się w szoku i nie był w stanie sformułować logicznej myśli, nie wspominając już o zdaniu.

Evan z wściekłością pozbył się czarnych plam sprzed oczu i spojrzał na Harry'ego, tylko po to, by sapnąć i cofnąć się.

\- No co? - zapytał Harry, panikując.

\- Ty, twoje włosy, twoja twarz - zaczął Evan. Zakrył usta dłonią i usiadł z trudem, gapiąc się na Harry'ego.

Marvolo z trudem przełknął ślinę. Kiedy był już w stanie myśleć, nie mógł powstrzymać nagłego napływu zrozumienia, które go zalało. Jeżeli pozbycie się blizny usunęło fizyczne cechy, jakie zostawił Harry'emu, czy usunęło również te magiczne? Czy Harry nie był już dłużej 'naznaczony jako równy jemu'? Czy pozbycie się znaku wpłynęło na jego zdolności? - _Potrafisz mnie zrozumieć?_ \- syknął.

\- _Tak_ \- odsyknął Harry - _Dlaczego? Coś nie tak?_

\- Najwyraźniej zyskałeś ode mnie więcej niż tylko umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową - powiedział Marvolo, odczuwając ulgę, że Harry wydawał się zmienić jedynie magicznie.

Zaskoczone westchnięcie Narcyzy przyciągnęło ich uwagę. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Lucjusza, stojącego w drzwiach.

\- Salazarze - zaklął Lucjusz - Nigdy bym go nie rozpoznał, gdybym nie wiedział kim był.

Narcyza potrząsnęła głową. - Wygląda jak Lily.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał Harry.

Evan wyczarował duże lustro i pomógł Harry'emu do niego podejść.

Harry gapił się zszokowany na swoje odbicie. Kiedy szok zaczął opadać, oparł się o Evana, podziwiając swój nowy wygląd. Jego, teraz, ciemnokasztanowe włosy, nie tak jak wcześniej - rozczochrane, opadały grubymi jedwabistymi kaskadami w dół, na talię. Były kilka odcieni ciemniejsze niż jego matki, ale założył, że to wpływ genów ojca.

Jego zielone oczy wyróżniały się jeszcze bardziej na jego znacznie bledszej skórze. Kształt, istotnie, się zmienił; nie były już duże i okrągłe, miały teraz ładny migdałowy kształt, oprawione były grubymi czarnymi rzęsami, które mogłyby być przedmiotem zazdrości wielu dziewczyn. Naturalne linie pod jego oczami wydawały się rzucać cień, sprawiając, że rozpoznanie go po samych oczach stawało się mniej prawdopodobne.

Jego kości policzkowe były bardziej wyraźne i jego twarz wyglądała na mniej zaokrągloną, bardziej kwadratową i nieco arystokratyczną. Jego usta wydawały się cieńsze, co również zidentyfikował jako wpływ swojego ojca. Kiedy spojrzał na Evana, stojącego za nim w lustrze, zauważył, że jest o około sześć cali wyższy, mimo iż jego postura pozostawała nachylona.

Uśmiechnął się nagle, niemal zaskoczony, kiedy postać z lustra również się uśmiechnęła.

Odwrócił się do widowni, która powiększyła się o Draco i Severusa, którzy gapili się na niego w niegodnym szoku.

\- Myślę, że to się sprawdzi.

Marvolo roześmiał się i pomógł Harry'emu usiąść z powrotem na krześle, po czym odwrócił się do reszty. - Pragnę przedstawić wam Lorda Alessandra Azraela.


	26. Nagłe Spotkanie

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku 20.00:Malfoy Manor, Salon Pani Domu

Marvolo roześmiał się i pomógł Harry'emu usiąść z powrotem na krześle, po czym odwrócił się do reszty. - Pragnę przedstawić wam Lorda Alessandra Azraela.

\- Myślałem, że zostajemy przy Varick'u? -zapytał Harry.

\- Nadal nie przypominasz Varick'a - nie zgodził się Evan. Wrócił na fotel i usiadł obok Harry'ego, obejmując go mocno, bojąc się, że jeśli go puści okaże się, że to wszystko było jedynie snem, a Harry tak naprawdę nie przeżył.

Marvolo usiadł z powrotem obok krzesła Harry'ego, pokazując Malfoy'om i Severusowi by się do nich przyłączyli. Ci usiedli, nadal z rozmaitymi stopniami szoku na twarzach.

Lucjusz zlustrował go gruntownym spojrzeniem, zwracając uwagę na każdą zmianę. Harry zauważył jego intensywne spojrzenie i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się zarumienił. Pożądliwy uśmieszek, jaki Lucjusz posłał mu w odpowiedzi, sprawił, że zarobił gniewne spojrzenie od Evana.

Draco nie zważał na wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy swoim ojcem a swoim dawnym wrogiem. Mimo że jego zwyczajowa maska ukrywała większość jego uczuć, czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo uczestnicząc w tym nagłym spotkaniu. Draco był zdenerwowany towarzystwem Czarnego Pana i absolutnie przerażony obecnością Rosiera. Dorastał słuchając o nim strasznych historii. Pamiętał, że kiedy był młodszy, mówiono mu: "Jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywać, Evan Rosier przyjdzie i cię zabierze."

Draco był również skonsternowany swoją reakcją na Harry'ego. Na ogół starał się ignorować fakt, że to był Harry Potter i nie po prostu jeden z kochanków jego ojca. Wciąż pozostawał fakt, że powinien być wdzięczny Harry'emu. Przyczynił się do tego, że jego ojciec do niego wrócił, ale to nadal był Harry Cholerny Potter! Nie chciał czuć wdzięczności, chciał mieć pretensje, że jego ojciec wrócił do domu, do niego, tylko po to, by ostatni tydzień spędzić na planowaniu jak uratować Pottera. Ale prawda była taka, że nie czuł do niego urazy, po prostu go nie rozumiał, albo sytuacji. Jednak NIE CHCIAŁ zrozumieć sytuacji, była zbyt dziwaczna. A teraz, ten nowy wygląd i nowe imię i... Chwila, czy Czarny Pan nazwał go _Lordem_ Alessandrem Azraelem?

Marvolo natomiast, zdekoncentrowany reakcjami Narcyzy i Severusa na nowy wizerunek Harry'ego, nie zauważył nie tylko niemej wymiany spojrzeń pomiędzy Lucjuszem i Harry'm, ale również promieniującego od Draco napięcia. Twarz Severusa była kompletną niewiadomą. Jednakże, zazwyczaj stoicki mężczyzna zdradzał się mocnym uściskiem na dłoni Naryzy. Severus nie oderwał od Harry'ego wzroku odkąd wszedł do pokoju, ale też nijak tego nie skomentował. Narcyza znowu wyglądała niczym królowa lodu, jak sama by się nazwała. Nie pozostało nic z jej wcześniejszego zakłopotania, ale nie sposób było nie dostrzec troski w jej oczach, które obserwowały Severusa uważnie. Marvolo był pewien, że kryła się za tym jakaś historia, a on uwielbiał dobre zagadki.

Narcyza zauważyła zarówno nadciągającą sprzeczkę pomiędzy Evanem i Lucjuszem, jak i zaciekawienie bijące od jej Pana. Poruszyła delikatnie palcami, próbując dyskretnie przywrócić Severusa do rzeczywistości, kiedy przypadkiem spojrzała na swojego syna. Draco wydawał się być bliski ataku paniki i zmagał się z tym, by to ukryć. Westchnęła w duchu na melodramatycznego mężczyznę obok siebie i postanowiła nieco rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

\- Myślę, że glamour to doskonały wybór. Nawet ludzie, którzy mogliby dopatrzyć się Lily w twoich rysach, prawdopodobnie nie połączą tego z tobą. Zawsze bardziej przypominałeś ojca. - Narcyza nachyliła się bliżej do Harry'ego, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, by glamour zmieniło strukturę kości. Czy to trudne do podtrzymania?

\- To nie glamour - powiedział Harry. - Nie jestem pewien co to jest - spojrzał na Marvolo, by pomógł mu w wyjaśnieniu.

\- Najwyraźniej nie odziedziczył swojego wyglądu po ojcu.

\- Wyglądał identycznie jak James Potter - zadrwił Severus, w dalszym ciągu nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego.

Marvolo spojrzał z ciekawością na Severusa, zanim odpowiedział. - Usunąłem jego bliznę z czoła. Czar, którego użyłem miał usunąć wszelkie fizyczne pozostałości po mojej magii. Reakcja była dużo bardziej gwałtowna niż oczekiwałem i kiedy doszliśmy do siebie taki oto końcowy rezultat zobaczyliśmy.

\- Więc wygląda tak jak miał rzekomo wyglądać? - zapytał Draco w przypływie śmiałości, starając się nie wzdrygnąć na nagłą uwagę Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy tak miał rzekomo wyglądać ani czy pierwotne zaklęcie miało wpływ na jego wygląd.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Harry.

Marvolo zastanowił się przez chwilę, nie będąc pewnym jak odpowiedzieć bez martwienia czy denerwowania Harry'ego. - Kiedy moje zaklęcie zawiodło, wytworzyło się pomiędzy nami połączenie - zaczął.

Kiedy Harry skinął głową, kontynuował. - Otrzymałeś magiczne zdolności ze strony mojej rodziny. Zdolności, jak wężomowa, których nie powinieneś mieć. W dodatku wydaje się, że rozwinęły się u ciebie również pewne charakterystyczne cechy fizyczne.

\- Sądzisz, że stał się twoim magicznym spadkobiercą? - zapytał Lucjusz z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie. Podczas gdy otrzymał ślizgońskie cechy, kiedy odzyskałem moje ciało, ja także rozwinąłem pewne nowe zdolności; zdolności, które występowały wcześniej tylko w linii rodu Potter'ów. Niczego po mnie nie odziedziczył. To nie była również wymiana. Uważam, że nasze magiczne zdolności, i najwyraźniej cechy mające związek z naszym magicznym dziedzictwem, zostały usunięte, połączone a następnie zduplikowane i odesłane do każdego z nas. Naprawdę staliśmy się równi.

\- To dlatego zmienił się twój wygląd? - zapytał Draco, natychmiast blednąc, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. - P-przepraszam, mój Panie, nie chciałem okazać braku szacunku - jąkał się, mając szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- Nie, to nie dlatego mój wygląd się zmienił - Marvolo przerwał przerażonemu Malfoy'owi, uśmiechając się złośliwie w duchu na to, że dwoje z niewzruszonych Malfoy'ów w ciągu jednego dnia straciło nad sobą panowanie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu oceniającym wzrokiem. Lucjusz, Severus i Evan byli w jego Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Powinien móc im zaufać, chociaż, w pewnym sensie powinien było tu kluczowym słowem. Harry, cóż, Harry tak czy tak będzie musiał zostać poinformowany o większości z jego sekretów. Wiedział, że Lucjusz utrzyma Draco w ryzach. Marvolo przeniósł swoje pełne namysłu spojrzenie na Narcyzę, tylko po to, by natrafić na jej wzrok.

\- Mogę wyjść, jeżeli chcesz, mój Panie - powiedziała cicho.

Marvolo uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Jeżeli ta rozmowa będzie dotyczyć czegoś, czego wolałbyś, żebym nie wiedziała, mogę wyjść.

\- Czy muszę prosić cię, byś wyszła?

\- Nie, mój Panie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to, iż dzielę się informacjami z tobą, nie oznacza, że masz pozwolenie, by dzielić się tymi informacjami z kimkolwiek innym.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- Łącznie z twoją starszą siostrą?

Narcyza zawahała się, zaskoczona, że miałaby być bardziej zaufana niż Bella. - Nie zdradzę twojego zaufania, mój Panie.

Marvolo skinął głową. - Jak wszyscy wiecie, w młodości przeprowadziłem kilka rytuałów, które miały zapewnić mi nieśmiertelność. - Zauważył nagłe napięcie Evana, jak również szybkie wciągnięcie powietrza przez Harry'ego i zanotował w myślach, by ich o to później zapytać.

\- Jedną z rzeczy jakie zrobiłem, było stworzenie odmładzającego eliksiru z użyciem jadu Nagini jako bazy, który miał działać na zasadzie Kamienia Filozoficznego Flamel'a. Wskutek mocy eliksiru, zacząłem rozwijać pewne... wężowate cechy. Po tym jak powróciłem i odzyskałem swoje fizyczne ciało, przestałem zażywać eliksir - zauważył jak Harry bezmyślnie pociera swoje ramię i uzmysłowił sobie, że może być jeszcze jedna kwestia, z którą będą musieli się uporać. - Kiedy jad opuścił mój organizm, zacząłem powracać do mojego prawdziwego stanu.

\- _'Czarne owce kryją się w każdej zagrodzie; Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci; Bociany okazują się być jedynie kłodami; Byki są jedynie nadętymi żabami.'*_ \- zanucił Evan.

Lucjusz rzucił Evanowi poirytowane spojrzenie, po czym postanowił na razie ignorować jego wygłupy. - Kiedy przyszliśmy, nazwałeś Harry'ego Lordem - powiedział do swojego Pana z uniesioną brwią, zmieniając temat.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się ironicznie na to niezadane pytanie. - Tak - potwierdził.

Po długim milczeniu, Severus, nadal gapiący się na rysy Harry'ego w ledwie skrywanym szoku, zadał pytanie, które Lucjusz pominął. - Zdradzisz nam swoje zamiary, mój Panie?

\- Kiedy Harry się wykuruje i gdy poczuje się gotowy, zamierzam przedstawić go Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi jako Lorda Azraela, równego sobie.

\- Harry'ego Pottera już nie ma - Evan uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Teraz jest moim synem.

Marvolo odwrócił się do Evana ze zwężonymi oczami. - Porozmawiamy o tym później - powiedział, wyraźnie zaniepokojony bliskością pomiędzy Evanem i Harry'm.

Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Evana, ale nijak tego nie skomentował.

Narcyza, Severus i Draco po raz kolejny doznali szoku, przeskakiwali spojrzeniem z Czarnego Pana w zaskoczeniu na Harry'ego w niedowierzaniu, i z powrotem.

Lucjusz, jednakże, pozostał spokojny i powściągliwy. Puścił do Harry'ego oczko z zadowolonym uśmiechem, podczas gdy Evan obserwował go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym przez cały czas - warknął groźnie Evan.

\- Wiedziałem jedynie, że Harry'emu zostanie zaproponowana znacząca pozycja - sprostował Lucjusz. - Wierzę, iż na nią zasługuje.

\- Wierzysz, że jest w stanie odstawić tę farsę? - Severus zapytał Lucjusza ze szczerą ciekawością. Wydawał się odzyskać pewną kontrolę nad sobą, i chociaż jego oczy nie przestawały błądzić po Harry'm, jego maska była z powrotem na miejscu. Mógł chronić Pottera, ponieważ był to winny Lily, ale nigdy, aż do teraz, tak naprawdę nie myślał o nim jak o synu Lily.

\- Nie tylko wierzę, że jest w stanie, sądzę, iż to nie będzie farsa - odpowiedział Lucjusz.

\- Bynajmniej - odezwał się Marvolo. - Harry nie będzie po prostu umieszczony na pozycji z władzą, on będzie miał tę władzę.

\- On jest taki młody - wyszeptała Narcyza, nieomal do siebie.

\- Jest - zgodził się Lucjusz. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie Harry przysłuchiwał się konwersacji, oczywiście starając się w niej nie uczestniczyć. - Pomimo jego wieku, z naszą pomocą, Alexander będzie wielkim liderem.

\- Alessander - poprawił Marvolo.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym się zgodził na to imię - powiedział Harry. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie przypominam sobie nawet, by było ono proponowane.

\- Już uzgodniliśmy, że nie wyglądasz jak Varick - powiedział Marvolo. - Pomyślałem, że Alessander jako 'obrońca ludzi' będzie odpowiednią alternatywą.

\- Dlaczego nie Alexander? - zapytał Lucjusz. - Ma takie samo znaczenie.

\- Evan będzie musiał wymyślić nowy pseudonim. Animikii jest już powiązany z Harry'm Potterem.

\- Hę? - zapytał Harry.

\- Les oznacza przyjemność - szepnął mu do ucha Evan, niesłyszalnie dla innych. Harry zarumienił się a Evan skinął w podziękowaniu swojemu Panu.

\- Czy Wewnętrzny Krąg zostanie poinformowany o jego prawdziwej tożsamości? - zapytała Narcyza.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo Marvolo.

\- Czy my będziemy mogli zachować pamięć o jego prawdziwej tożsamości? - zapytał spokojnie Severus.

Marvolo odwrócił się do niego z westchnięciem. - Podczas gdy na to pytanie również wolałbym odpowiedzieć nie, przypuszczam, że Lucjusz i Evan będą domagali się pamiętania o wszystkim.

\- A Severus, Draco i ja? - zapytała Narcyza. - Zostaniemy potraktowani zaklęciem Obliviate?

Marvolo złączył swoje szkarłatne spojrzenie z zielonymi oczyma Harry'ego w niemym porozumieniu. - O tym zdecyduje Harry. Przyznam, że mam swoje obawy - odwrócił się do Narcyzy. - Wiem, że jesteś bardzo związana z Bellatrix. Nie chcę, by została poinformowana - zmrużył oczy na jedyną kobietę w pomieszczeniu - w ogóle.

Narcyza skinęła głową. - Myślę, że wolałabym nie wiedzieć - przyznała, patrząc spokojnie w jego oczy. Na bliźniacze sapnięcia Draco i Harry'ego odwróciła się do pozostałych z krzywym uśmiechem. - Nigdy nie czułam się komfortowo mając przed Bellą sekrety.

Marvolo skinął z aprobatą głową, po czym odwrócił się do Severusa. - Podczas gdy ufam, że utrzymasz jego tożsamość w sekrecie, zastanawiam się jak zareagujesz na to, że będzie miał nad tobą władzę. Będziesz w stanie wykonywać rozkazy od syna James'a Pottera bez sprzeciwiania się mu?

\- Od syna Pottera, nie - Severus przyjrzał się nowemu wyglądowi Harry'ego ze smutnym, pełnym żalu uśmiechem, zanim odwzajemnił przenikliwy wzrok Evana. - Ale nawet ja nie ośmieliłbym się sprzeciwić protegowanemu Rosier'a.

\- Wolałbym, żeby nie został zobliwiatowany - odezwał się Harry.

Marvolo skinął głową, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Draco. Lucjusz spiął się, ale nie ingerował.

Draco przełknął z trudem ślinę. - Nie chcę być zobliwiatowany - powiedział cicho.

\- Wiem - powiedział neutralnie Marvolo. - Harry był twoim kolegą z klasy. Nie po prostu jakimś tam kolegą, ale równym, rywalem. Będziesz w stanie wypełniać ślepo jego rozkazy? Będziesz w stanie okazywać mu szacunek taki jak mnie? Pokłonić się przed nim?

Draco z każdym pytaniem denerwował się coraz bardziej. Popatrzył błagająco na swojego ojca, swojego chrzestnego, swoją matkę, po czym powrócił spojrzeniem do Czarnego Pana.

\- Będziesz w stanie przyjąć od niego karę, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba?

\- Nie wiem - wyszeptał Draco trzęsącym się od emocji głosem.

\- Myślę, że nie musimy decydować dzisiaj - powiedział Harry, patrząc z niepokojem na Draco.

Lucjusz i Narcyza wyraźnie się rozluźnili.

\- Jeżeli mogę coś zasugerować... - zaczął Severus. Na skinięcie Marvolo kontynuował. - Draco powinien zostać nauczony Oklumencji, jeśli nie zostanie potraktowany Obliviate. Dumbledore, nawet jeżeli najbieglejszy, nie był jedynym mistrzem Legilimencji w Zakonie.

Harry westchnął. - Przypuszczam, że ja także powinienem się tego nauczyć - powiedział niechętnie.

\- Oboje zostaniecie nauczeni Oklumencji - powiedział Lucjusz, przeciągając samogłoski. - Jestem, szczerze mówiąc, zaskoczony, że jeszcze tego nie umiesz - powiedział do Harry'ego, ale patrzył na Evana.

\- Nigdy nie byłem najlepszy w Oklumencji - odparł Evan, wzruszając beztrosko ramionami. - Nigdy nie musiałem; nikt nigdy nie chciał wejść do mojego umysłu.

Harry parsknął. - Nikt nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć tego, co znalazł w twoim umyśle.

\- A dlaczego twój syn nie został tego jeszcze nauczony? - zapytał Evan. - Obawiasz się tego, co mógłby starać się przed tobą ukryć?

\- Mój syn nie jest Wybawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, który miał sposobność żyć z, rzekomo martwym, Śmierciożercą - odpowiedział Lucjusz. - Poza tym, Draco nigdy by przede mną niczego nie ukrył - zakończył z oburzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, jestem pewien, że mówi ci o wszystkim - powiedział protekcjonalnie Evan. - Jestem pewien, że wiesz wszystko o jego problemach z kleptomanią.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Draco, wywracając oczami na zachowanie Evana i Lucjusza. Draco odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym starał się wyglądać tak niewinnie, jak tylko możliwe, kiedy jego ojciec zerknął w jego kierunku.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się lekko do dwóch nastolatków, zanim odwrócił się do Severusa. - Zechcesz ich nauczyć? Wiem, że jesteś bardziej niż biegły zarówno w Oklumencji, jak i Legilimencji.

Severus rzucił okiem na nagle spiętego Harry'ego, zanim odwrócił się do Czarnego Pana. - Nie jestem pewien czy pan P... przepraszam, Lord Azrael - poprawił się i skinął głową w kierunku Harry'ego - będzie czuł się komfortowo z tym ustaleniem.

Harry odezwał się, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógłby zapytać o oświadczenie Severusa. - Prawdę powiedziawszy, myślę, że to dobry pomysł - wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając swoją odwagę, zanim wytłumaczył się Severusowi. - Musimy być w stanie współpracować ze sobą w przyszłości i m-myślę, że to będzie dobry sposób, by zobaczyć czy to się uda.

\- Ponieważ byłeś w stanie tak dobrze się tego nauczyć ostatnim razem - powiedział sarkastycznie Severus, przeciągając samogłoski.

\- Ostatnim raz? - Marvolo i Evan krzyknęli równocześnie.

Harry zignorował owe wybuchy. - Sądzę, że żaden z nas nie starał się naprawdę ostatnim razem. Sądzę, że nie robiliśmy niczego poza wyładowywaniem na sobie wzajemnie frustracji. Pan nie chciał mnie uczyć, a ja nie byłem zainteresowany nauką.

\- Co DOKŁADNIE wydarzyło się ostatnim razem? - zapytał Evan lodowatym ton, sprawiając, że wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. On natomiast nie spuszczał wzroku z Severusa i Severus przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Nic, Evan - powiedział Harry, sadowiąc się tak, by spojrzeć Evanowi w oczy. - Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie kłopotałem się nauką Oklumencji a Snape nie kłopotał się, by mnie jej nauczyć.

\- Po pierwsze chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego go uczyłeś - powiedział Marvolo z przeciąganiem samogłosek.

\- Właśnie powiedziałem, że mnie nie uczył - oznajmił stanowczo Harry, nie dając Severusowi szansy na odpowiedź. - Dumbledore polecił mu nauczenie mnie Oklumencji a mi polecił uczyć się jej. Żaden z nas nie zrobił niczego więcej niż zachowywanie pozorów.

\- Więc wydaje się, że nie będzie żadnego problemu, byś uczył obu chłopców, Severusie - powiedział Lucjusz, próbując zapobiec nadciągającej sprzeczce.

\- Istotnie - odparł Severus. - Powinniśmy zacząć jutro rano.

\- Więc do zobaczenia jutro - powiedział Marvolo, jawnie go odprawiając.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - powiedział Severus, wstając.

\- Odprowadzę cię - powiedziała Narcyza, podnosząc się w tym samym czasie i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Severusa.

Lucjusz odczekał parę sekund po wyjściu Severusa i Narcyzy, zanim odwrócił się do Draco. - Idź i ustal godzinę z Severusem; tylko nie zbyt wcześnie.

Marvolo i Lucjusz mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem w niemej rozmowie, zanim Marvolo zdecydował, że jego zastępca może być obecny przy najbliższej rozmowie.

\- Kiedy wspomniałem o nieśmiertelności, spiąłeś się. Co wiesz? - zapytał neutralnie.

\- Wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym sam na sam - odpowiedział cicho Harry, gapiąc się na swoje kolana.

Marvolo zamknął z westchnięciem oczy. Jakoś nie sądził, by Harry się mylił. - Czy Evan wie? - zapytał, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nie czym lub gdzie one są.

Oczy Marvolo otwarły się w zaskoczeniu. - Ty wiesz.

\- T-tak sądzę - powiedział niepewnie Harry.

\- Mój Panie? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Nawet ja, od czasu do czasu, bywałem nierozsądny w młodości, Lucjuszu - powiedział Marvolo, sprawiając, że Harry szarpnął głową w zdziwieniu.

\- Uważasz, że to był błąd? Żałujesz tego? - zapytał w osłupieniu i niedowierzaniu.

\- Żałować jest chyba zbyt mocnym słowem - odpowiedział z westchnieniem. Przekrzywił głowę i przyglądnął się Harry'emu intensywnie, nie będąc pewnym jak dużo chce wyjaśnić. - Miałem szesnaście lat, kiedy stworzyłem pierwszego.

Harry przytaknął. - Pamiętnik.

\- Twój pamiętnik, mój Panie? - zapytał w napięciu Lucjusz, nieszczególnie zadowolony, że rozmowa kierowała się na jego własne błędy z przeszłości.

\- Mój pamiętnik został zaprojektowany tak, bym miał możliwości przeżyć śmiertelny cios - odpowiedział Marvolo. - W wieku szesnastu lat miałem mnóstwo instynktu samozachowawczego. Myślałem, że przeżycie jest nadrzędnym celem. - Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i wysyczał. - _Przez ten czas przekonałem się, że rozszczepienie duszy ma wiele dalekosiężnych konsekwencji. Może i zapewniło mi to przetrwanie, ale wpłynęło negatywnie na moje człowieczeństwo i, w pewnym stopniu, na moje zdrowie psychiczne._

\- _Teraz wyglądasz lepiej niż kiedy widziałem cię poprzednio_ \- odpowiedział ostrożnie Harry.

Marvolo zaryzykował, że Harry naprawdę wie, co zrobił i odpowiedział szczerze. - _Kiedy Dumbledore zniszczył mojego horkruksa - pierścień, ta część duszy ponownie połączyła się z moim ciałem. Do tego czasu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że czegokolwiek mi brakowało. Podejrzewam, że między innymi dlatego zacząłem tracić siłę trzy lata temu, ponieważ to samo stało się, kiedy zniszczyłeś mój pamiętnik. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak... niestabilny się stałem, dopóki nie odzyskałem tej części duszy._

\- _Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?_

\- Wiesz o czym rozmawiają? - zapytał Evana Lucjusz.

\- Tak.

\- Myślisz, że zaczną mówić po angielsku w najbliższym czasie?

\- Nie.

Marvolo zignorował obu Śmierciożerców i odpowiedział na pytanie Harry'ego. - _To zależy od kilku rzeczy. Kto jeszcze wie?_

\- _Nie jestem pewien. Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley wiedzą na pewno. Nie jestem pewien komu powiedzieli, kiedy zostałem aresztowany. Jeżeli myśleli, że się do ciebie przyłączyłem..._ \- Harry przerwał, wzruszając ramionami.

\- _Zakładam, że Zakon wie; musimy zabezpieczyć pozostałe horkruksy._

\- _Zabezpieczyć je?_ \- zapytał Harry, zaskoczony, że Czarny Pan nie chciał ich zniszczyć po tym, co właśnie przyznał.

\- _Proces nie powinien być odwracalny. Nie wiem jakie długoterminowe skutki będzie mieć ich zniszczenie. Nie zaryzykuję, że mógłbym być osłabiony_ \- Marvolo spojrzał na zmieszaną minę Harry'ego, nie będąc pewnym jak młodzieniec przyjął te informacje. - _Dlaczego nie zniszczyłeś medalionu?_

\- _Nie było go tam. Ten, który znaleźliśmy był falsyfikatem. Miał wewnątrz liścik informujący, że RAB go ukradł._

\- Regulus.

\- Black, mój Panie? - zapytał Lucjusz, wdzięczny, że w końcu ponownie przeszli na angielski.

Marvolo spojrzał pokrótce na Lucjusza. - Wygląda na to, że mamy problem - odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego, zanim wyjaśnił więcej. - _Co chcesz zrobic?_

\- _Pomóc ci zabezpieczyć horkruksy._

\- Dlaczego?

Harry zerknął ostrożnie na Lucjusza i Evana, po czym odpowiedział, najpierw po angielsku. - Sojusznicy pomagają sobie nawzajem. _I wolałbym zabezpieczyć już istniejące niż martwić się, że stworzysz zamienniki_ \- kontynuował w wężomowie.

Marvolo skinął głową, rozumiejąc i zgadzając się na te warunki. Jako że Evan wiedział już po części o czym rozmawiali, odwrócił się do Lucjusza, by wyjaśnić. - Mam kilka przedmiotów ukrytych w rozmaitych miejscach, które mają na celu nie dopuścić do mojej destrukcji.

\- Jak pamiętnik - potwierdził Lucjusz.

\- Tak. Zakon może wiedzieć o... rytuale jaki przeprowadziłem na tych przedmiotach. Niezbędne jest, byśmy niezwłocznie odzyskali i zabezpieczyli te artefakty.

\- Gdzie one są? - zapytał Evan.

\- Jeden jest przechowywany w krypcie Lestrange'ów w Gringotta. Powinien tam być stosunkowo bezpieczny, jak na razie. Pozostałe trzy są tym, czym się obawiam. Dwa z nich są w Hogwarcie a trzeci zaginął.

Lucjusz pstryknął palcami, by przywołać skrzata. - Przynieś nam pergamin, atrament i pióra - powiedział i poczekał aż skrzat wrócił z wymienionymi rzeczami, zanim kontynuował. - Czego szukamy i gdzie w Hogwarcie one są?

\- Miecz Gryffindora jest w gabinecie dyrektorki a diadem Ravenclaw w Pokoju Życzeń.

Lucjusz zapisał obie informacje, zostawiając pod każdą mnóstwo miejsca na strategiczne plany. - Co wiemy o trzecim?

\- To medalion - powiedział Harry, przyciągając wzrok Lucjusza.

\- Medalion Slytherina - potwierdził Marvolo.

\- A Regulus Black był ostatnim, który go posiadał - kontynuował Harry.

\- Kiedy był w jego posiadaniu? Nie było go z nami na długo zanim zniknął.

Marvolo i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Nie przeżył odnalezienia go - wyszeptał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie mógł być sam. Ktoś inny musiał wynieść medalion z jaskini - powiedział Marvolo.

\- I zostawił go na pastwę losu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Lucjuszu, muszę wiedzieć komu kuzyn Narcyzy ufał.

\- Najbliżej był z Rabastanem i Severusem, mój Panie.

\- Wątpię, by zaufał któremuś z nich, jeżeli chodzi o pomoc w unicestwieniu mnie - powiedział zimno Marvolo. - Muszę wiedzieć, kto mu pomagał, kiedy stał się zdrajcą.

 

*****************************  
* "Things are seldom what they seem" (Rzeczy rzadko są tym, czym się wydają), W.S. Gilbert


	27. Rozejm z Draco

Piątek, 23 sierpnia 1996 roku 23.00:Malfoy Manor, Salon Pani Domu

\- Wątpię, by zaufał któremuś z nich, jeżeli chodzi o pomoc w unicestwieniu mnie - powiedział zimno Marvolo. - Muszę wiedzieć, kto mu pomagał, kiedy stał się zdrajcą.

Tym razem Lucjusz i Evan wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Być może to Abel był tak naprawdę tym złym - powiedział Evan.

\- Nie sądzę - odparł Harry - Syriusz myślał, że Regulus został zabity za to, że odszedł, ale nie wydawał się być do końca pewny co się stało... no, albo po prostu go to nie obchodziło.

\- Na przyszłość, czy mógłbyś proszę przetłumaczyć co powiedział, zanim mu odpowiesz? - odezwał się zirytowany Lucjusz.

Harry zachichotał. - Nawiązywał do historii o Kainie i Ablu. Kain zabił Abla i Abel został męczennikiem. Byli braćmi.

Marvolo spojrzał na Evana, rozważają tę możliwość. - Czy Syriusz Black mógł być w stanie pomóc swojemu bratu?

\- Jaki rodzaj pomocy był wymagany? - zapytał Lucjusz. - Syriusz był bardzo utalentowanym aurorem a wszyscy z rodu Black'ów byli dobrze zaznajomieni z Mrocznymi Sztukami, nawet jeżeli ich nie praktykowali.

\- Musiałby zabić swojego brata - powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc na swoje kolana. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odpowiedział Marvolo, nadal nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. - To było straszne, obserwowanie co ta trucizna robiła Dumbledore'owi. Chciałbym myśleć, że Syriusz nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Chciałbym myśleć, że był lepszy... - Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę - ...lepszy niż ja - zakończył szeptem.

Evan wciągnął Harry'ego na swoje kolana. - On nigdy nie będzie lepszy od ciebie. _'Los kieruje naszym życiem, przyszłość nam jest nieznana. Jeszcze najlepiej żyć tak — od dnia do dnia.'_ *

Marvolo nachylił się i ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. - Podczas gdy nie jestem zmartwiony tym, iż Dumbledore nie żyje, bardzo mi przykro, że musiałeś tego doświadczyć. Ta trucizna nigdy nie była przeznaczona do wypicia.

Harry spojrzał na Marvolo, jego twarz była mieszanką cierpienia i stanu otumanienia. - Nie miałeś zamiaru dopuścić, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się chociażby o jej istnieniu.

\- To prawda, ale nawet jeżeli zostałaby odkryta, trucizna miała służyć za środek odstraszający. Pierwszy posmak powinien był wywołać uczucia czystego przerażenia. Nikt nie powinien być w stanie wypić tyle, by go zabiło. Mój pierwotny zamiar nie zakładał, że będzie to trucizna. Wolałbym, żeby ta osoba pozostała żywa. Oczywiście, Inferiusy zatrzymali by więźnia, a ja później torturowałbym go, by pozyskać informacje... - Marvolo zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że to w żaden sposób nie dodało Harry'emu otuchy.

\- Myślę - powiedział cicho Lucjusz - że powinniśmy w tym miejscu zatrzymać tę rozmowę. Harry potrzebuje odpoczynku, a my możemy przedyskutować to rano z trzeźwymi umysłami. - Poczuł niezwykłą potrzebę, by pocieszyć Harry'ego i, jako tako, chciał, aby wszyscy wyszli, tak by mógł go mocno przytulić i uśmierzyć jego ból. I być może zbadać te wszystkie nowe cechy fizyczne. Podczas gdy jedna część Lucjusza pragnęła go fizycznie pocieszyć, całując każdy cal jego ciała dopóki nie zapomniałby o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach, druga chciała zaoferować Harry'emu emocjonalne wsparcie, jakie powinien był otrzymywać, kiedy dorastał. Ta część jego chciała spędzić noc, leżąc przy kominku, po prostu przytulając się do siebie i rozmawiając o wszystkim, co sprawiło, że są dzisiaj tym, kim są.

Odwrócił się do swojego Pana. - Przypuszczam, że dzisiejszej nocy już nic nie zrobimy...

\- Nie, wszystko może zaczekać do jutra. - Marvolo wstał niechętnie, w dalszym ciągu zastanawiając się nad niezwykłymi uczuciami opiekuńczości i zazdrości, jakie wywołał w nim Harry. - Chciałbym być obecny przy jutrzejszej lekcji Oklumencji. Powiadom mnie, kiedy Severus się pojawi.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie - powiedział Lucjusz, wstając, by odprowadzić swojego Pana.

Kiedy wyszli, Evan zaprowadził Harry'ego do głównej sypialni, pomógł mu przebrać mu się w koszulę nocną, którą zostawiła dla niego Narcyza i otulił go kocem, wszystko to bez słowa. Położył się obok swojego dziecka, głaszcząc jego głowę i oferując mu niewerbalne wsparcie. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać słonych łez, spływających mu po policzkach, kiedy wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy wreszcie go dopadły.

Evan zdał sobie sprawę, że on także cicho płakał, tak przytłoczony wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Nadal trudno mu było uwierzyć, że jego dziecko żyło i w pewien sposób nadal się czuł się winny. Przerażało go, że jego całkowite oddanie się swojemu Panu mogło doprowadzić do śmierci dziecka, które pokochał. Pogardzał faktem, że Harry czuł, iż wolność Evana była ważniejsza niż jego własne życie. Część jego winiła za to Dursley'ów, ale druga część wiedziała, że on także nie był bez winy.

Pozwolił chłopcu cierpieć, tak by mieć bezpieczne i wygodne miejsce, w którym mógłby się zatrzymać. Zamiast ryzykowania swoim własnym bezpieczeństwem, po prostu oferował mu wsparcie po fakcie. Nie tylko pozwolił swojemu dziecku cierpieć dla własnej korzyści, ale przyczynił się do tej sytuacji. Wyszkolił Harry'ego tak, by był idealnie uległy. Wówczas, powiedział sobie, że uczy Harry'ego jak przejąć kontrolę poprzez chętne podporządkowywanie się. Później, kiedy zbliżał się czas pójścia do Hogwartu, nauczył Harry'ego "odgrywania ról", jakich spodziewali się ludzie.

Harry stał się zabawką Vernona, zwierzątkiem Petunii, ofiarą Dudley'a i idealnym czystokrwistym dziedzicem Evana. Później używał tych samych metod w Hogwarcie, stając się zaniedbaną, naiwną, wychowywaną przez mugoli sierotą dla Hermiony i Weasley'ów, Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru dla swoich kolegów z roku, następcą Pottera dla Snape'a i przyjaciół James'a i Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył dla dyrektora i Ministerstwa. Evan miał wrażenie, że na przestrzeni lat Harry stracił poczucie własnego ja. Jego jedyną wartością było oddanie się roli, którą obecnie odgrywał, jednakże wraz ze swoim uwięzieniem porzucił je wszystkie.

Kiedy Evan po raz pierwszy ujawnił się Harry'emu, planował uformować chłopca w kogoś, kogo mógłby wykorzystać w przyszłości, ale to Harry zmienił jego. Determinacja Harry'ego i niemal stały optymizm, ukazały mu tę stronę natury człowieka, o której nawet istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał sobie udowodnić, iż optymizm Harry'ego był uzasadniony. Po raz pierwszy czuł się zawstydzony niektórymi ze swoich czynów. Pomimo że nie żałował reputacji jaką sobie stworzył, poczuł potrzebę zrehabilitowania się za czyny, które przyczyniły się do takiej reputacji.

Evan zdusił w sobie szloch i przytulił mocno swojego wybranego syna. Opłakiwał dzieciństwo, które zostało Harry'emu odebrane, jednocześnie ciesząc się, że nadal tu jest. Evan dziękował każdemu bóstwu, jakie znał za to, że Harry żył i był w jego ramionach, mimo iż wiedział, że nie zasłużył na miłość żadnego dziecka, a w szczególności tego.

Lucjusz przybył i zastał ich trzymających się siebie kurczowo, ze śladami łez na twarzach. Stał przez moment w drzwiach, aż niechętnie postanowił dać im szansę na nacieszenie się sobą. Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i zdziwił się, kiedy Evan zawołał go z powrotem.

\- Jest późno - powiedział Evan, delikatnie odsuwając się od Harry'ego i wstając. Pocałował swoje dziecko w czoło, szepcząc. - _'Opatulam cię dobrze, by było ci ciepło; Trzymam cię z dala od grzechu; Dopóki nie nadejdzie piaskowy dziadek'_ **

\- Czy powinienem _'spać z jednym okiem otwartym'_ **? - zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się przez łzy.

\- Zawsze - Evan skinął głową Lucjuszowi i skierował się do drzwi.

Lucjusz pstryknął palcami po skrzata domowego. - Zaprowadź pana Rosiera do Szmaragdowego apartamentu i upewnij się, że ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

\- Tak jest, proszę pana, Panie, sir.

Evan spojrzał na Lucjusza, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- To najbliższy pokój gościnny. Zakładam, że chcesz tu zostać.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że zezwalasz na to, zważając na obecność swojego syna.

Lucjusz spojrzał na Harry'ego, zanim odpowiedział - Myślę, że jesteś bardziej przejęty swoim synem niż moim własnym.

Evan skinął głową. - Dziękuję - powiedział szczerze, po czym podążył za skrzatem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sobota, 24 sierpnia 1996 roku 6.00 Malfoy Manor, Salon Pani Domu

Harry obudził się wyspany i z dużo lepszym samopoczuciem. Co ważniejsze, czuł się bezpiecznie, leżąc z przytulonym do niego Lucjuszem. Pogłaskał ramię oplecione opiekuńczo wokół niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Po raz pierwszy od tak dawna bycie tulonym sprawiało, że czuł się chroniony, a nie ograniczony i zamknięty. Westchnął z zadowoleniem i zamknął oczy, postanawiając odpocząć trochę dłużej, by nie ryzykować obudzenia Lucjusza.

Jego oczy ponownie się otwarły się na cichy dźwięk obracanej gałki u drzwi. Oswobodził jedną rękę i powoli sięgnął po różdżkę Lucjusza. Obserwował, spinając się, kiedy drzwi powoli się otworzyły. W przyćmionym świetle zasłoniętego zasłonami pomieszczenia, Harry zobaczył postać wchodzącą do pokoju i podchodzącą na palcach w stronę łóżka.

\- Nie śpisz już? - szepnął Draco.

Harry wypuścił powietrze, które nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał i opadł z ulgą z powrotem na miejsce obok Lucjusza. Zerknął przelotnie na mężczyznę i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok zachwycającego blondyna, oddychającego w głębokim śnie.

\- Nie - wyszeptał, obracając się z powrotem do Draco - już nie.

Draco parsknął cicho. - Jest zdecydowanie zbyt dużo informacji, Potter... emm to znaczy... - Draco zamilkł, nie będąc pewnym jak teraz nazywać Pottera.

\- Alessander - powiedział Harry, kiedy starał się delikatnie wyplątać z ramion śpiącego blondyna, nie chcąc go obudzić.

Obaj chłopcy wstrzymali oddechy, gdy Lucjusz się poruszył. Kiedy się nie obudził, Harry przesunął się ostrożnie na krawędź łóżka i powoli wstał.

Draco bez namysłu zaoferował mu swoje ramię. - Pomyślałem, że będziemy mogli trochę porozmawiać, zanim każdy będzie chciał cię złapać - szepnął Harry'emu do ucha.

Harry skinął głową i pozwolił Draco wyprowadzić się z pokoju na dół, do hallu, czując ulgę, że powoli zaczął odzyskiwać siłę. Draco zaprowadził go do swojej własnej sypialni i Harry rozejrzał się wokoło z zainteresowaniem. Pokój Draco był udekorowany podobnie do stylu wschodniego. Apartament był dużą otwartą przestrzenią z prześwitującymi papierowymi ścianami, dzielącymi pokój na trzy strefy. Duża ściana ozdobiona podobiznami szmaragdowych smoków, latających pomiędzy srebrnymi runami, ciągnącymi się od podłogi do sufitu i kończącymi się kilka stóp przed drugą ścianą, oddzielała sypialnię nieomal całkowicie od salonu i gabinetu. Mniejsza ściana, pokryta boazerią, przedstawiającą przeróżne sceny z czarodziejskiej historii, wynoszącą około sześciu stóp wysokości, oddzielała salon od gabinetu.

Draco poprowadził go do na miejsc do siedzenia i pomógł Harry'emu usiąść na czarnej skórzanej kanapce przy kominku. - Chcesz do ubrania szatę albo koc?

\- Powinienem prawdopodobnie założyć szatę, wątpię, by twoja rodzina zwykle siedziała dookoła w twoich piżamach - powiedział cierpko Harry.

\- Nie - zgodził się Draco, uśmiechając się złośliwie - ale nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli wolałbyś po prostu koc. - Zmarszczył na chwilę brwi. - Chociaż powinieneś coś ubrać; obawiam się co mogłoby mi się stać, gdybym pozwolił ci zmarznąć.

\- Evan nie jest potworem, Draco - powiedział z irytacją Harry, zmęczony tymi wszystkimi obraźliwymi stwierdzeniami na temat Evana i gotowy, by bronić mężczyznę, którego uważał za rodzinę.

\- Kto powiedział cokolwiek na temat Rosier'a? - zapytał Draco. - Obawiam się tego, co zrobiłaby moja matka.

Harry roześmiał się zaskoczony. - Okej, wezmę koc - zgodził się z uśmiechem.

Draco obrócił się w stronę kufra, umiejscowionego pomiędzy dwuosobową kanapą i dwoma pasującymi do niej fotelami, który Harry omyłkowo wziął za stolik do kawy, dopóki Draco nie otworzył go i nie wyjął ze środka luksusowej narzuty z białego futra. Harry wtulił się w miękkie ciepło, podczas gdy Draco wezwał skrzata domowego, prosząc go eliksir Harry'ego i dwie filiżanki herbaty.

Dopiero gdy skrzat powrócił, eliksiry zostały wypite a herbata zalana, Draco zaczął rozmowę. - Nie chcę zostać zobliwiatowany - powiedział swobodnym tonem.

\- Też bym tak wolał - Harry zrobił pauzę, by zebrać myśli. - Nie chcę, byś był zobliwiatowany, Draco... ale zastanawiam się czy tak nie było by łatwiej.

Draco spojrzał w kierunku ognia z ciężkim westchnięciem.

\- To nie może być dla ciebie łatwe. Najpierw dowiedzenie się o twoim ojcu i mnie...

Draco głośno zaprotestował.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałeś, iż znałeś jego innych kochanków, ale poznanie jednego z jego kochanków a dowiedzenie się, że ja jestem jednym z tych kochanków, to dwie różne sprawy.

Draco niechętnie przyznał mu rację.

\- A teraz informacja, że będę twoim panem... to nie może być łatwe.

Draco gwałtownie wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. - Oczywiście, że to nie jest dla mnie łatwe - zadrwił gniewnie. - To jest cholernie beznadziejne! Powinieneś był zostać zabity. Miałeś umrzeć. Czarny Pan powinien był cię zabić, jeżeli nie umarłeś w Azkabanie. Nie powinieneś być w MOIM domu - Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w ogień, odmawiając spojrzenia na Harry'ego. - Nie powinieneś pieprzyć się z moim ojcem - zakończył cicho.

Harry obserwował go z napięciem, przezornie czekając na atak. Nie zmartwiło go nic, co powiedział Draco. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wolał takiego Draco od tego w potulnej, pełnej zadowolenia masce, z którym się skonfrontował, kiedy obudził się po raz pierwszy. Draco, którego znał był uparty, wybuchowy i z pasją kłócił się o wszystko, z czym się nie zgadzał. Harry spodziewał się wybuchu i odetchnął z ulgą, że miało to miejsce, gdy byli sami. Nie chciał wiedzieć jak Evan albo nawet Marvolo by zareagowali.

Kiedy Harry nie odezwał się po kilku sekundach, Draco opadł na fotel z przybitym westchnięciem. - Nie wiem co robić a nie znoszę czuć się taki rozdarty i zdezorientowany - powiedział powoli i cicho, nadal nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Powiedziałem Czarnemu Panu, że nie wrócę do ludzi, których kiedyś uważałem za przyjaciół.

Draco spojrzał zaskoczony na Harry'ego i zastał go gapiącego się w zamyśleniu w ogień.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie jestem tą samą osobą, którą znali. Nie jestem nawet pewien czy ją pamiętam - zakończył gorzko. Obrócił się do Draco. - Oboje mamy zbyt wiele zamieszania, by przejmować się błahymi, dziecinnymi kłótniami. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa i natychmiast stać się przyjaciółmi, ale jestem zdania, że moglibyśmy zawrzeć rozejm i zacząć od tego momentu. Jeżeli chcesz.

\- Z czym wiązałby się rozejm? - zapytał spokojnie Draco.

\- Na osobności możesz traktować mnie jak równego i ja będę tak samo traktował ciebie. Nie będzie żadnych akcji odwetowych za cokolwiek, co powiedziano lub zrobiono prywatnie. Nie musisz traktować mnie jak swojego pana. Publicznie natomiast, będziesz musiał okazywać mi taki sam szacunek, jaki okazujesz Marvolo, tylko dlatego, że Wewnętrzny Krąg nie zaakceptuje innego zachowania. W zamian, ja będę traktować cię z takim samym respektem i godnością, z jakimi ja i Marvolo traktujemy twojego ojca, odpowiednio dla dziedzica nazwiska Malfoy. Kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe, zostawię zarówno twoje rozkazy, jak i ewentualne dyscyplinowanie Marvolo albo twojemu ojcu. Niestety, nie sądzę, by było to przez cały czas możliwe.

Draco rozważył starannie te warunki. - Co składa się na prywatność? Tylko ty i ja?

\- Umm... i twoi rodzice, Snape... może Evan i Marvolo, ale nie przeciągaj struny z tymi dwoma.

\- Więc w zasadzie każdy, kto wie, kim jesteś.

Harry skinął głową. - Chociaż będziesz musiał nazywać mnie Alessander albo Azrael, kiedy twoja matka będzie w pobliżu. Nie Potter, kiedy jest... - Harry zamilkł niezręcznie, rozumiejąc potrzebę Obliviate, ale uważając to za naruszenie gorsze od gwałtu. Wejście siłą do czyjegoś umysłu i pozbawienie go wspomnień, które uważa się za niedopuszczalne, było w jego mniemaniu dalece gorsze od Niewybaczalnych.

\- Nie powinienem nazywać cię Potter w ogóle, w nieważne jakiej sytuacji. Wszyscy musimy przyzwyczaić się do twojego nowego imienia, tak byśmy nie pomylili się publicznie. - Draco wziął głęboki oddech, nie będąc pewnym czy będzie potrafił dotrzymać swojej części rozejmu, ale nie widząc żadnych innych opcji. Jego bardziej cyniczna strona zastanawiała się przez chwilę czy to nie podstęp. Harry zawsze mógł czekać aż powie coś obraźliwego, tak by móc zamknąć go w lochach Czarnego Pana, a Draco nie miałby szans na ucieczkę. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie zgodził się na rozejm, Harry mógłby zrobić to samo i by go zobliwiatował.

\- Myślę, że mogę się zgodzić na twoje warunki - powiedział formalnie, prostując ramiona i wyciągając dłoń, by Harry ją uścisnął.

Harry potrząsnął jego dłonią z uśmiechem. - Dziękuję. - Zamilkł na kilka sekund, zanim odezwał się ponownie, tym razem nie patrząc Draco w oczy. - Wyprowadzę się także z sypialni twojego ojca.

Draco sapnął. - Nie spodoba mu się to - powiedział z przejęciem.

\- Nic mu nie będzie. Jest twoim ojcem a nie widziałeś go przez ponad rok. Powinien spędzać czas z tobą, a ja nie chcę robić niczego, by to uniemożliwiać.

Harry spojrzał na niego ponownie ze smutnym uśmiechem, który nie objął jego oczu. Był niechętny opuścić komfort, jaki odnalazł w Lucjuszu, ale nie ingerował w rodzinę mężczyzny. Wiedział jak blisko ojciec z synem kiedyś byli i nie chciał być powodem, dla którego miałoby się to zmienić. Wiedział także, że pomimo tego jak bardzo lubił towarzystwo Lucjusza, nie byli stworzeni do bycia razem.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś z nim zrywał - wyszeptał Draco. - On naprawdę cię lubi a ja nie chcę, żeby cierpiał.

Harry przez chwilę rozważał po prostu powiedzenie okej i pominięcie tematu, ale wiedział, że Draco nie czułby się swobodnie z tym, że oboje dzieliliby pokój. - Powiem mu, że chciałbym własny pokój, żeby uspokoić Evana. N-nie obiecuję, że nie będę już więcej uprawiał z nim seksu, ale obiecuję nie afiszować się tym przed tobą. A jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał spędzić z nim trochę czasu sam na sam, po prostu to powiedz. Umowa stoi?

Draco skinął głową. - Dziękuję - powiedział oficjalnie, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie do kasztanowłosego lorda przed sobą. - A więc opowiedz mi o Rosierze. Czy naprawdę jest tak szalony jak wszyscy mówią?

\- Gorszy - odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Dwaj chłopcy spędzili następne kilka godzin wymieniając się historiami ze swojego dzieciństwa a nawet paroma z Hogwartu. Draco słuchał z przerażoną fascynacją jak Harry opisywał imponujące sztuczki magiczne Evana oraz opowiadał historie o udomowionych pająkach i północnych wyprawach do miejscowego parku. Nie wspomniał w ogóle o swoich krewnych i samo to utwierdziło Draco w przekonaniu, że było przynajmniej trochę prawdy w pogłoskach na temat tego, że Harry Potter był wykorzystywany. Harry słuchał z ledwie skrywaną zazdrością, jak Draco opowiadał historie o tym, jak jego ojciec uczył go latać na jego pierwszej miotle i opisywał wakacje, jakie spędzili w każdej części czarodziejskiego świata.

Obaj podskoczyli, kiedy drzwi nagle trzasnęły otwierane. Spojrzeli z lękiem na patrzącego wilkiem Lucjusza i Evana.

\- Masz pojęcie jak długo cię szukaliśmy? - prychnął Evan. - Nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie jesteś!

\- Draco wiedział - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Nikt go nie zapytał. Byliśmy tu cały ranek.

Draco gapił się w niedowierzaniu na Harry'ego, że ten ośmielił się odezwać w ten sposób do Rosiera.

\- MIAŁEŚ BYĆ W ŁÓŻKU! - wrzasnął Evan; jego przerażenie, że zgubił swojego syna w końcu znalazło ujście, nawet jeżeli był to Alessander, we własnej osobie.

Draco wzdrygnął się, i zapadł w fotelu, starając się jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy.

Lucjusz, który teraz, kiedy znaleźli już Harry'ego, był dużo bardziej spokojny, oparł się o drzwi, obserwując z rozbawieniem jak Evan stracił swoje opanowanie.

Harry odwzajemnił jego gniewne spojrzenie. - Evan, wystarczy - powiedział ze złością. - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zostałem uwięziony w sypialni Lucjusza jak jakiś seksualny niewolnik!

Evan warknął na te słowa, po czym podniósł Harry'ego i posadził go sobie na kolanach. Przytulił go mocno, chowając swoją twarz w miękkich kasztanowych włosach. - Nie mogę cię znowu stracić - wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha.

Cała wola walki opuściła Harry'ego na te słowa. Nadal obwiniał się za trzymanie planu w tajemnicy przed Evanem. - Przepraszam - powiedział. - Powinniśmy byli zostawić liścik.

\- Powiedziałem Bibsy gdzie jesteśmy - powiedział cicho Draco do swojego ojca, wspominając o osobistym skrzacie domowym Lucjusza. - Nie chciałem nikogo martwić.

Lucjusz przeklął się w myślach za niezapytanie skrzatów czy nie wiedziały gdzie on jest. - W porządku, Draco. Teraz możesz pójść ze mną, by powiadomić innych, że się znalazł.

\- Innych? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- O tak - uśmiechnął się ironicznie Lucjusz. - Evan domagał się, by każdy cię szukał. Czarny Pan, Narcyza i Severus, wszyscy, przeszukują posiadłość i okolice.

Harry jęknął.

 

 

******************************  
* "Król Edyp", Sofokles  
** "Enter Sandman", Metallica


	28. Lekcje Oklumencji i Niespodziewane Prezenty

Sobota, 24 sierpnia 1996 roku 9.00: Malfoy Manor, Nieoficjalna Jadalnia

Alessander i Evan szli za skrzatem domowym przez kilka korytarzy i przez dwie klatki schodowe, do jadalni. No, Alessander szedł za skrzatem domowym; Evan szedł za Alessandrem. Ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Alessandra, Evan odmówił odstąpienia jego boku z powodu wcześniejszego strachu. Naprawdę poszedł za Alessandrem do łazienki, pomimo jego usilnych sprzeciwów i przypomnień, że nie byli już w Azkabanie i, że nie potrzebował pomocy przy prysznicu przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd się znali. Evan zignorował także jego przypomnienia, że nawet w dni po jego "śmierci" nie wymagał pomocy.

Alessander zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie, gdy skrzat otworzył drzwi do tej, tak zwanej, nieoficjalnej jadalni. Jeżeli ta była nieoficjalna, to obawiał się jak wyglądała oficjalna. Lucjusz siedział na swoim miejscu u szczytu stołu, kiedy weszli, i wskazał im na dwa wolne miejsca. Kryształowy żyrandol dostarczał najwięcej światła, podczas gdy ciągnące się od podłogi do sufitu okna, wzdłuż ściany naprzeciwko szczytu stołu, zaopatrywały pomieszczenie w delikatne światło, kiedy promienie słońca przebijały się przez przezroczystą powłokę. Szmaragdowozielone zasłony były ściągnięte i związane srebrnymi wstęgami. Długi stół mógłby z łatwością pomieścić dziesięć osób i zastawiony był naczyniami, które nawet Alessander mógłby wziąć za chińską porcelanę. Trzech służących stało przy tylnej ścianie, trzymając nakryte półmiski, które, jak podejrzewał Alessander, były platynowe.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie stołu. Severus siedział po jej prawej stronie i sączył swoją herbatę, jego wyraz twarzy był nieczytelny. Draco siedział po prawej stronie Lucjusza, a Marvolo po jego lewej. Dwa wolne miejsca były obok Draco i Marvolo. Alessander skierował się do tego obok Draco, chcąc uchronić go przed hiperwentylacją, jaką spowodowałaby bliska obecność Evana przy blondwłosym chłopcu. Marvolo, jednakże, chwycił go za rękę, kiedy obok niego przechodził.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś usiadł tutaj - powiedział Marvolo, przyglądając mu się uważnie, by być pewnym, że naprawdę nie jest ranny i, że wydarzenia dzisiejszego ranka nie zahamowały jego regeneracji.

Alessander skinął głową i powoli umościł się na miejscu obok Czarnego Pana, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Alessander odchrząknął, zanim odezwał się cicho - Przepraszam za niepokojenie wszystkich dzisiaj rano. - Pomimo że komentarz ten skierował do każdego przy stole, nie oderwał wzroku od zaniepokojonych szkarłatnych oczu przed sobą. Obserwował Marvolo w lekkim zmieszaniu, niepewny dlaczego właściwie Czarny Pan wyglądał na tak zaniepokojonego.

\- Sądzę, że to nie ty byłeś tym, który wywołał panikę - powiedział Lucjusz, przeciągając samogłoski, sprawiając, że Alessander obrócił się do niego i przerwał dziwaczny pojedynek na spojrzenia pomiędzy nim a Marvolo. Zauważył jak Lucjusz uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem do Evana i musiał spuścić głowę, by ukryć swój uśmieszek. Zazwyczaj doceniał nadopiekuńczą stronę Evana, jako że był to jeden ze sposobów, w jaki mężczyzna okazywał swoją troskę. Dzisiaj, jednakże, jego zachowanie było lekką przesadą. Alessander doceniał żartobliwe komentarze Lucjusza.

\- Ty także nie wiedziałeś gdzie jest! - warknął Evan.

Draco odsunął się nieznacznie od szalonego gościa i przeklął się za to, że nie usiadł dzisiaj obok swojej matki. Omiótł szybkim spojrzeniem stół i spostrzegł, że jego matka prowadziła z wujkiem Severusem cichą rozmowę na temat Pot... Alessandra, sądząc po ukradkowych spojrzeniach, rzucanych w jego kierunku.

\- Przyznaję, nie byłem pewien, gdzie jest, kiedy wpadłeś o wpół do ósmej do mojej sypialni, ale wiedziałem, że musi być gdzieś w posiadłości, tak więc nie niepokoiłem się. To ty domagałeś się, byśmy zwołali ekipę poszukiwawczą i przeszukiwali całą posiadłość do czasu aż go nie znajdziemy.

\- Miał odpoczywać. Nie powinien był wychodzić z twojego łóżka - powiedział Evan zimnym, cichym głosem Śmierciożercy, gotowego do tego, by poddać kogoś torturom.

Alessander spiął się na ten ton, nie chcąc, by Evan i Lucjusz zaczęli kolejną kłótnię. Draco zbladł o kilka odcieni i wyglądał jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się od ucieczki. Lucjusz zachichotał cicho, sprawiając, że wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę.

Roześmiał się głośno, kiedy Evan prychnął i spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś - oznajmił, kiedy się uspokoił.

Evan rozważył to, co powiedział, potrząsając w stanie otumanienia głową na swoje własne naleganie, że Alessander powinien był zostać przykuty do łóżka _Lucjusza_.

Napięcie przy stole zmniejszyło się o kilka stopni na reakcję Evana i Lucjusz w końcu wskazał służącym, by zaczęli podawać śniadanie. Alessander był mile zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, co serwowali było na jego "zatwierdzonym-przez-Snape'a" planie diety. Była owsianka, jajka w koszulkach, tosty i mnóstwo świeżych owoców. Alessander podniósł wzrok, gdy Marvolo nalał mu szklankę soku dyniowego; brwi Marvolo były zmarszczone. Alessander uniósł brew, ale Marvolo potrząsnął tylko głową na jego pytający wzrok.

Marvolo słuchał z roztargnieniem jak Lucjusz pytał Draco o jego miniony rok w szkole. Zauważył, z ukłuciem współczucia, że Alessander przysłuchiwał się, tak samo zaabsorbowany jak Lucjusz, wydarzeniom, które miały miejsce pod koniec roku. Marvolo był zdenerwowany na siebie z powodu faktu, że, kiedy Alessander zaginął był taki... nie chciał się do tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą, ale prawda była taka, że się bał. Osobiście próbował niekiedy zabić chłopca. To było niedorzeczne, by czuł taką nadopiekuńczość. Zwłaszcza, że wiedział cholernie dobrze, iż Alessander był bardziej niż zdolny, by o siebie zadbać. Alessander stawał mu na drodze wiele razy i, pomimo że żaden nie odniósł zwycięstwa, chłopiec przeżył.

Zerknął ponownie na młodzieńca obok siebie i westchnął w duchu. Mógł zobaczyć zmęczenie, osłabienie, które Alessander starał się ukryć i ponownie poczuł potrzebę, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Musiał powstrzymać się przed dotknięciem Alessandra, mówiąc sobie, że to absurd. Mógł dostrzec, że Alessandrowi nic nie było. Nie potrzebował fizycznych potwierdzeń czegoś, co już wiedział, że było prawdą. Marvolo zdał sobie sprawę, że przeoczył coś w rozmowie, kiedy Alessander nagle się roześmiał. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się na widok radości błyszczącej w tych szmaragdowych oczach. Jego uśmiech, jednakże, szybko zmienił się w zmarszczenie brwi, kiedy uchwycił mrugnięcie Lucjusza skierowane do Alessandra i jego późniejszy rumieniec.

Poczuł kolejne szarpnięcie zazdrości, dokładnie takie samo jak wtedy, gdy Rosier wspomniał, że Alessander powinien być przykuty do łóżka Lucjusza. To było zupełnie niedorzeczne. Dlaczego miałby być choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zazdrosny? Nagle wyobraził sobie Alessandra przywiązanego jedwabistymi więzami do jego własnego łóżka w domu. Sapnął głośno, kiedy ten obraz spowodował natychmiastową erekcję, przyciągając uwagę całego stołu.

\- Mój Panie? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział tonem, niezezwalającym na jakiekolwiek wywody. Nieznaczne drżenie rąk, kiedy sięgał po swoją herbatę, wyjawiło kłamstwo.

Lucjusz popatrzył na niego niedowierzająco, ale po chwili rozmowa została wznowiona.

Marvolo prawie podskoczył, kiedy Alessander położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Obrócił się do młodzieńca z uniesioną brwią, próbując uspokoić swoje galopujące serce i dowiedzieć się co się, do cholery, działo.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytał szeptem Alessander.

Marvolo przytaknął, gapiąc się na niego w osłupieniu.

Alessander przekrzywił głowę i patrzył przez kilka chwil na Marvolo, zanim włączył się z powrotem do rozmowy. Konwersowali na lekkie tematy, dopóki wszyscy nie zjedli śniadania. Kiedy skończyli, Severus odezwał się.

\- Jeżeli nie ma żadnych obiekcji, wolałbym zacząć lekcje Oklumencji teraz, kiedy już tu jestem.

Nikt się nie odezwał, chociaż Evan rzucił Severusowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a Alessander wyglądał na nieszczęśliwie zrezygnowanego.

\- Gdzie wolałbyś poprowadzić lekcje? - zapytał Lucjusz. - Mój gabinet będzie akceptowalny czy życzyłbyś sobie jeden z pomieszczeń na pojedynki?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, salon będzie w sam raz. Planowałem dzisiaj i jutro powtórzyć większą część teorii i medytacji, jako że Lord Azrael powinien w te dni nadal odpoczywać.

\- Jak długo planujesz pracować z chłopcami każdego dnia? - zapytał Marvolo, kiedy podążali za Lucjuszem do jednego z salonów.

\- Dzisiaj niedługo, mój Panie - odpowiedział Severus. - Przyniosłem kilka książek, żeby chłopcy je dziś przeczytali i zamierzam zaznajomić ich głównie z podstawami. Następnie, przez resztę dnia będą czytać. Jutro i przez następne dni, w zależności od tego jak będzie się czuł Lord Azrael, będę spędzał kilka godzin z oboma chłopcami i co najmniej godzinę z każdym z osobna. Chciałbym, by pod koniec dnia byli w stanie stworzyć przynajmniej jeden rodzaj mentalnej tarczy, jak również, by byli w stanie wykorzystywać techniki oczyszczania umysłu we własnym zakresie. Chciałbym zacząć ćwiczyć stawianie oporu subtelnym próbom natarcia na umysł w poniedziałek, a realnym atakom od środy.

\- Brzmi ambitnie - powiedział Marvolo, kiedy usadowili się na miejscach w salonie.

Severus przytaknął. Tak, ale Draco wraca do Hogwartu pierwszego września. Zamierzam upewnić się, że będzie potrafił się do tego czasu obronić.

\- Jeżeli nie, możemy rzucić na niego Obliviate.

\- Nie - odezwał się Alessander. - Obiecałem mu, że tego nie zrobię. Powiedziałeś, że to będzie zależeć ode mnie.

\- Owszem - zgodził się Marvolo, mierząc Draco wzrokiem. - Mam odtąd jeszcze więcej obaw.

\- Jakie są twoje obawy, mój Panie? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Nie jest jeszcze oznakowany. Nie podzielę się tą informacją nawet z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Nie sądzę, by było odpowiednie posiadanie przez niego takiej wiedzy. Jestem także niezdecydowany co do tego, jak postąpić z Severusem.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś pewien profesora Snape'a? - zapytał Alessander, postanawiając zacząć od, jego zdaniem, bardziej zrozumiałej kwestii.

\- Ktoś, kogo lojalność stała w przeszłości pod znakiem zapytania nie powinien posiadać tak poufnych informacji.

\- W takim razie, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby wiedział? - zapytał Marvolo Alessander, ignorując chwilowo pozostałych.

Twarz Severus stała się maską, gdy tylko o nim wspomniano, i pomimo że jego maska pozostała na miejscu, ukrywał teraz swój szok, że Alessander go bronił.

\- Wyjaśnij - zażądał Marvolo.

\- Jeżeli nie będzie wiedział kim byłem, może ponownie się wahać. Poprzez więdzę kim jestem, uświadomi sobie, że to nie będzie miało sensu. - Alessander zerknął przelotnie na Severusa, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Marvolo. - Nie chcę być bezczelny, ale wątpię, by ktokolwiek żywy mógł nas obu pokonać. Profesor Snape jest bardzo inteligentnym mężczyzną i posiada mnóstwo tego ślizgońskiego instynktu samozachowawczego. Nie zostanie zdrajcą, kiedy będzie wiedział, że nie doprowadzi to do niczego z wyjątkiem jego własnych tortur i śmierci.

Marvolo skinął głową, ani razu nawet nie spoglądając w kierunku Severusa - A Draco?

\- Nie zrobi niczego, by narażać swoją rodzinę - powiedział Alessander. - Rozumiem obawy co do tego, że jest nieoznakowany, ale z pewnością był w przeszłości uprzywilejowany informacjami, o jakich przeciętny Śmierciożerca nie miał pojęcia.

\- To jest dalece bardziej niebezpieczne niż to, co zostało mu powiedziane w przeszłości.

\- Niezupełnie - nie zgodził się Alessander. - Kiedy zostanę wszystkim przedstawiony, Lord Azrael stanie się celem, tak samo jak ty. Być może, w odrobinę większym stopniu, jako że będę nieznaną jednostką. Tak czy inaczej, będę celem dla osób z zewnątrz w takim samym stopniu, niezależnie od tego czy będą wiedzieć kim jestem, czy nie. Musiałbym prawdopodobnie wykazać się bardziej, gdyby Śmierciożercy wiedzieli kim byłem. Teraz, cóż, sądzę, że tak czy inaczej będę musiał się wykazać.

Alessander poczekał aż Marvolo skinął głową, po czym kontynuował. - Ponadto, to Lucjusz jest tym, który będzie miał najwięcej do stracenia, jeżeli się to wyda. Przygotowanie pogrzebu, wystawienie zwłok, świstoklik -- to wszystko może być zwrócone przeciwko niemu -- nie wspominając o moim pobycie tutaj. Nie ma opcji, by Draco wykorzystał te informacje bez zaszkodzenia swojemu ojcu.

Alessander dostrzegł zszokowaną minę Draco i uśmiechnął się.

Lucjusz także zauważył reakcję swojego syna na jego byłego wroga, broniącego go tak nieugięcie, i jego usta drgnęły w rozbawieniu. Próbował przekazać mu, że Harry Potter jest bardziej nieprzewidywalny niż mogłoby się wydawać.

\- Ja także ręczę za wiarygodność mojego syna - zadeklarował Lucjusz. - Biorę pełną odpowiedzialność za ewentualne niedogodności wynikające z jego nieoznakowania.

Marvolo skinął głową Alessandrowi z nieznacznym uśmiechem. - Będę się trzymał twoich decyzji i czekał z niecierpliwością, kiedy będę mógł oddać przysługę i przekonać cię, że twoje własne decyzje są niedorzeczne.

Alessander roześmiał się.

Marvolo odwrócił się do Severusa. - Oczekuję, że Draco będzie przygotowany, zanim wsiądzie do Hogwart Express; jeżeli będzie inaczej, ty poniesiesz wszelką odpowiedzialność.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie.

\- Ponadto, zabieram Alessandra ze sobą w poniedziałek, rozplanuj proszę swój harmonogram stosownie do tego.

Evan, który w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z dumą i rozbawieniem, w końcu się odezwał. - Nie planujesz przedstawić go w ten poniedziałek. - To nie było pytanie.

Marvolo spojrzał z góry na swojego Śmierciożercę niewzruszenie, zirytowany, kiedy, jak zwykle, jeżeli chodziło o Evana, jego spojrzenie nie przyniosło efektu. - Nie, nie planuję upubliczniać go tak szybko. Nie chcę, by stało się to bez wcześniejszego przygotowania.

Marvolo przeniósł swoją uwagę na Alessandra. - Poniedziałek to dla mnie dzień spotkań. Przez cały dzień otrzymuję aktualizacje od reprezentantów własnych grup, jak również spotykam się z głównodowodzącymi rekrutacją i szkoleniem. Mam także godziny urzędowe po południu, dla każdego, kto potrzebuje osobistego spotkania. Po obiedzie, jest zebranie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Przeważnie, wszystkie moje uaktualnienia są dostarczane w poniedziałek i nie jest wymagane, bym przeznaczył na nie więcej uwagi w ciągu tygodnia. Jeżeli coś się wydarzy, mogę szybko zwołać pełne spotkanie za pomocą znaku, aczkolwiek większość spotkań jest planowana. Większa część moich zwolenników ma prace i rodziny, i nie może być zmuszana, by rzucić wszystko i znikać o każdej porze.

Marvolo przerwał, by upewnić się, że Alessander nadąża. - Chciałbym, abyś spędził ze mną dzień, tak, by zastanowić się jak wszystko będzie funkcjonować. Od ciebie będzie zależeć czy będziesz wolał być zakameleonowany, czy pozostać widoczny.

Alessander wyraził zgodę, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się Evanowi. Poniedziałek - to było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by mógł spuścić Alessandra z oka!

Severus szybko rozpoczął po tym lekcję. Alessander był nieznacznie wzburzony odkryciem, że było coś takiego jak proces "oczyszczania swojego umysłu", który całkowicie pominęli za pierwszym razem. Początkowo marudził z tego powodu, dopóki Severus nie zaznaczył złośliwie, że książki, z których się uczyli zostały zabrane z hogwarckiej biblioteki, ale nie z zakazanego działu, tak więc gdyby chciał, mógłby je sobie pożyczyć.

Zaczęli od teorii Oklumencji. Wyjaśnił, że nie jest możliwe, by zamknąć pewną część umysłu. Oklumencja nie powstrzymuje kogoś od wejścia, ale raczej uczy rozpoznawać, kiedy ktoś wtargnął i przygotowywać umysł do chronienia sekretów oraz kontrolować, co pozwala się danej osobie zobaczyć, jak również odrzucić tę obecność i "wypchnąć intruza".

\- Oklumencja nie jest trudnym do zrozumienia pojęciem. Nie wymaga dużego intelektu. Wymaga po prostu podstawowego zrozumienia, ekstremalnego skupienia i solidnego treningu. Mówiąc prościej - podsumował Severus - macie zaprojektować mentalny obraz dla osoby, która znajdzie się w waszym umyśle. Ten obraz może być tak oczywisty jak ceglany mur, którym będziecie napierać na nią, albo tak subtelny jak wspomnienie waszych dziesiątych urodzin, które będziecie w kółko powtarzać. Dzięki narzuceniu tego wyobrażenia, nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć niczego więcej i nie dostanie się do waszych głęboko skrywanych tajemnic.

\- Więc to coś jak tworzenie iluzji? - zapytał Alessander.

\- Tak. Rzeczywiście będziecie używać podobnych metod, po prostu tym razem iluzja będzie kreowana w twoim umyśle, nie przed kimś. - Severus przerwał, kiedy rozważył sposób, w jaki Alessander zadał pytanie. - Potrafisz stworzyć iluzję? - zapytał w niedowierzaniu. Prawdziwa iluzja wymagała sporo mocy i jeszcze więcej umiejętności i koncentracji.

Lucjusz roześmiał się mrocznie. - O tak, potrafi, i to takie robiące wrażenie. Podobno Evan go nauczył. Bezróżdżkowo.

Severus przyjrzał się Evanowi podejrzliwie. - Bezróżdżkowe iluzje? - zapytał, zastanawiając się czy te iluzje miały coś wspólnego z jego nieporównywalnymi metodami tortur.

\- Jeden z moich ukrytych talentów - potwierdził Evan, niczego nie wyjaśniając.

Severus otrząsnął się ze swoich podejrzeń i odwrócił do swoich uczniów. Kiedy był pewien, że przyswoili to, co im powiedział, resztę ranka spędził zapoznając ich z rozmaitymi technikami medytacji. Zalecił im przeczytanie pięciu pierwszych rozdziałów z każdej książki dzisiaj po południu, oraz popracowanie nad oczyszczaniem umysłów przed snem.

\- Nawet podczas lata zadaje prace domowe - mruknął cicho Alessander.

Draco zachichotał, a dorośli ukryli swoje uśmiechy.

Zanim grupa mogła udać się na lunch, skrzat domowy pojawił się przed nimi i wręczył Lucjuszowi paczkę, podobną wielkością do pudełka po butach. - Jest napisane dla Gościa Pana, więc ja nie kłaść z innymi, nie Sir, Bibsy dawać to prosto do Pana - wyjaśniła.

\- Dziękuję, Bibsy. - Lucjusz przeczytał kopertę na wierzchu paczki i wręczył ją Evanowi z uniesioną brwią. - Sądzę, że to do ciebie.

Evan spojrzał zaskoczony na przesyłkę. Była zaadresowana do "Przyjaciel Harry'ego Potter'a, pod adresem Lucjusza Malfoy'a". Rzucił na list i paczkę kilka wykrywających zaklęć, by sprawdzić je na obecność podsłuchów, czarów szpiegujących i zaklęć o złych zamiarach. Kiedy wszystkie wyszły negatywnie, najpierw powoli otworzył kopertę, odkładając paczkę na bok.

\- Jest od wilkołaka - oznajmił po szybkim rzuceniu okiem na sygnaturę.

**Peter Parker,**

**Chciałbym odwzajemnić wielkoduszność, jaką okazałeś, dając nam swoje wspomnienia. Dołączony jest szkolny kufer Harry'ego, pomniejszony oczywiście. Dano mi go po uwięzieniu Harry'ego. W środku jest kilka rzeczy osobistych, które, mam wrażenie, powinny być prawowicie twoje.**

**W kufrze znajduje się jego osobisty album ze zdjęciami, zawierający fotografie jego rodziców i jego samego z pierwszych osiemnastu miesięcy życia, jak również zdjęcia jego kolegów z klasy, przyjaciół i kolegów z drużyny. Pomimo że to nie są moje własne wspomnienia, a Harry'ego, jestem pewien, że zadbasz o nie bardziej niż gdyby chodziło o moje własne.**

**Oprócz zdjęć, dołączyłem wybrane pamiątki Harry'ego: pierwszy znicz, jaki złapał, miniaturowy model smoka z Turnieju Trójmagicznego, pióro hipogryfa i jego listy z Hogwartu z każdego roku.**

**Wreszcie, w skrzyni są jeszcze cztery rzeczy i nawet kiedy to piszę, już żałuję wysłania ich. Parę osób, które rozumieją dlaczego wysyłam Ci cokolwiek, są na mnie ogromnie złe za wysłanie ich. Nic na to nie poradzę, ale myślę o Harry'm. Te rzeczy były jego najbardziej cenionymi dobytkami i pomimo tego, że myślisz iż go zawiodłeś, uważam, że jesteś jedynym, który zasługuje na to, by je zatrzymać.**

**Do każdej z nich załączam prośbę.**

**Pierwsza jest jego miotła. Jego Błyskawica. Ze wszystkim co Ci przekazuję możesz zrobić co sobie życzysz. Jeżeli nie będziesz chciał zatrzymać tych rzeczy, proszę byś zwrócił Błyskawicę Syriuszowi, jako że ten jeden przedmiot jest tym, co najbardziej przypomina mu o jego chrześniaku. To są jego wspomnienia.**

**Druga jest peleryna niewidka jego ojca. Jestem pewien, że wiesz jak bardzo ją uwielbiał. Proszę, aby peleryna nie została wykorzystana przeciwko nam, ale przechowana jako wspomnienie młodzieńca, którego wszyscy kochaliśmy. Radzę również byś używał jej dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Harry chciał, żebyś był bezpieczny i wolny. Zrób proszę co jesteś w stanie, by spełnić to życzenie.**

**Trzecia jest mapa, obawiam się, że już wiesz o Mapie Huncwotów i drżę na myśl, iż wiesz jak jej użyć. Myśl o daniu Ci dostępu do hogwarckich dzieci przeraża mnie. Żałuję podarowania Ci jej najbardziej ze wszystkiego; robię to tylko, by uczcić pamięć o przygodach i wypadkach jakie miał Harry w Hogwarcie. Modlę się, że nie wiesz i nigdy się nie dowiesz jak dostać się do jej sekretów. Moją prośbą jest oczywiście to, abyś nie używał mapy.**

**Ostatnia jest jego różdżka. Nad nią nie ubolewam. Niech Ci się jej dobrze używa.**

**Remus Lupin**  
**Wilkołak**

Evan podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że wszystkie spojrzenia utkwione są w nim. Uśmiechnął się maniakalnie, ale nijak tego nie skomentował, kiedy podawał list Lucjuszowi. Wyciągnął rękę do Alessandra.

\- Chodź tutaj, mój Les - powiedział. - Chodź i zobacz co twój wilk ci wysłał.

\- Wysłał mi? - zapytał Alessander w konfuzji. Remus myślał, że nie żyje. Prawda? Dlaczego miałby mu cokolwiek wysyłać? I dlaczego miałby wysyłać coś Evanowi?

Evan zignorował przeszywające spojrzenia kierowane w jego kierunku i po prostu odpowiedział Alessandrowi. - Hmm, będziemy musieli sprawić ci kilka czerwonych szat z kapturem, jeżeli zamierzasz otrzymywać smakołyki od dużych złych wilków.

Alessander potrząsnął głową w otumanieniu. - Czerwony Kapturek zaniósł smakołyki, nie dostał ich. - Alessander uklęknął przy stopach Evana i czekał na wyjaśnienie. Nie zauważył spojrzeń, jakie wywołała jego pozycja, a Evan w dalszym ciągu ignorował widownię.

Marvolo zaniepokoiła możliwość, że Lupin wie, iż Harry Potter żyje. Bo dlaczego miałby wysyłać coś Alessandrowi? Lękał się również tego, co wilkołak mógł mu wysłać i jak Alessander zareagowałby na informację, że przynajmniej jeden z jego dawnych znajomych w dalszym ciągu się nim przejmuje.

Narcyza i Severus wymienili spojrzenia, oboje zaniepokojeni relacją pomiędzy Alessandrem i Evanem, kiedy obserwowali jak Alessander klęczał przed mężczyzną.

Lucjusz był zaciekawiony. Pozycja Alessandra przywróciła wspomnienia z obiadu w Azkabanie. Po raz kolejny zastanawiał się nad idealnie uległym zachowaniem Alessandra.

Evan ściągnął brązowy papier, by ujawnić kufer dokładnie wtedy, gdy Lucjusz skończył czytać list i podał go swojemu, czekającemu z niecierpliwością, Panu. Marvolo został oderwany od listu przez zduszony okrzyk Alessandra. Doskonale rozpoznał swój kufer i gapił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami jak Evan stawiał go na podłodze i powiększał. Alessander w nabożnym skupieniu przebiegł palcami po wierzchu, po czym spojrzał na Evana, nie ośmielając się go otworzyć.

Evan przeczesał uspokajająco kasztanowe włosy Alessandra, po czym sięgnął i otworzył kufer. Każdy, kto był w pomieszczeniu, przysunął się, by rzucić okiem na poukładane, ale głównie puste wnętrze kufra. Alessander wyciągnął trzęsącą się dłoń w kierunku peleryny niewidki, położonej na wierzchu. Jego palce musnęły tkaninę niemal z tęsknotą, ale odsunął ją, nie podnosząc jej.

\- Nie rozumiem - wyszeptał.

Evan westchnął, pocierając jedną ręką nasadę karku swojego dziecka, ignorując zszokowane wyrazy twarzy, jakie powodowali. Teraz każdy był skupiony na ich interakcjach. Wszyscy nagle przypominali sobie zachowanie Evana wobec jego pieszczochów.

\- Najwyraźniej twój wilk uważa, że twoje rzeczy powinny być mi przekazane. Dostał twój kufer pod koniec roku szkolnego i teraz podarował go mnie.

\- Ale...Dlaczego?

\- _'Dziwne jak się zdaje, znikoma ilość edukacji może wyleczyć głupotę, a wykształcenie wyższe zupełnie ją pogłębia.'_ *

Alessander pacnął Evana w udo. - Remus nie jest głupi - nie zgodził się.

Draco w końcu stracił swoją cierpliwość i przyłączył się do Alessandra na podłodze. - Daj spokój, Alessander - powiedział, szturchając go lekko - Sprawdźmy co dostałeś. - Obaj chłopcy zaczęli wyciągać rzeczy z kufra, nieświadomi reakcji dookoła siebie na to, że Draco również klęczał przed Evanem.

Narcyza sapnęła cicho i chwyciła mocno dłoń Lucjusza. Severus napiął się w przerażonym niedowierzaniu. Lucjusz wyglądał na bliskiego ataku serca. Otworzył usta kilka razy, ale wyglądał jakby był niezdolny by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Jedynie Marvolo pozostał niewzruszony.

Evan prychnął na trójkę z rozbawieniem. Postanowił, że lepiej to skończyć, zanim wybuchnie wojna. Nie chciał, by Alessander znalazł się w jej środku. Chociaż, widzieć taką minę na twarzy Lucjusz...

\- Draco - odezwał się Evan, nachylając się i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu blondyna. Powiedział sobie, że dotyk był po to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopców, ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę zrobił to, by ponownie wywołać u Narcyzy to biadolenie. Z Narcyzą i Bellatrix zawsze tak zabawnie było się bawić. Naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego kobiety z Black'ów tak go nie lubiły. - Myślę, że powinieneś usiąść na krześle, zanim twój ojciec się wkurzy.

Draco rozejrzał się zmieszany po pokoju, po czym usiadł na krześle, wzruszając ramionami.

Alessander, jednakże, zrozumiał powody tych przesadnych reakcji i spojrzał na Evana ocienionymi oczyma. Evan odwzajemnił spojrzenia pozostałych, po czym ponownie popatrzył na Alessandra. - Usiądź gdziekolwiek będzie ci wygodnie. Zignoruj ich i ciesz się prezentem.

Alessander rozejrzał się dookoła, widząc jak czystokrwiści próbują się uspokoić. Wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając swoją odwagę i oparł się buńczucznie o Evana.

Marvolo zmagał się z utrzymaniem swojego beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy po raz kolejny mentalne obrazy przemknęły mu przez głowę. Wyobraził sobie Alessandra, nagiego, czołgającego się przez ich sypialnię, by następnie podnieść się na kolana, z tymi wyrazistymi oczyma i obrzmiałymi wargami, patrząc bezpośrednio na niego, jednocześnie nachylając się w stronę... Marvolo otrząsnął ze swoich dziwacznych myśli i poruszył się ukradkiem na swoim miejscu.

 

 

***************************  
* "Niewinny milioner", Stephen Vizinczey


	29. Coś Się Kończy...

_Marvolo zmagał się z utrzymaniem swojego beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy po raz kolejny mentalne obrazy przemknęły mu przez głowę. Wyobraził sobie Alessandra, nagiego, czołgającego się przez ich sypialnię, by następnie podnieść się na kolana, z tymi wyrazistymi oczyma i obrzmiałymi wargami, patrząc bezpośrednio na niego, jednocześnie nachylając się w stronę... Marvolo otrząsnął ze swoich dziwacznych myśli i poruszył się ukradkiem na swoim miejscu._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sobota, 24 sierpnia 1996 roku 10.00: Malfoy Manor, Główna Sypialnia

Alessander był już w łóżku i znajdował się w stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą, kiedy usłyszał Lucjusza wchodzącego cicho do pokoju, a następnie kierującego się do łazienki i biorącego prysznic. Jego próby zaśnięcia zostały ponownie przerwane, ponieważ podskoczył, kiedy poczuł ugięcie łóżka, gdy Lucjusz wślizgiwał się pod jedwabną pościel.

\- Shh, to tylko ja. - Lucjusz mruknął delikatnie, przebiegając dłonią po boku Alessandra, zwracając uwagę na dłuższy tors. Wyrazistość jego brzucha pozostała, teraz jednakże mięśnie na jego piersiach były bardziej podkreślone.

Alessander przewrócił się, by zwrócić się do niego twarzą, jedynie patrząc w te srebrne oczy przez moment, celebrując każdą sekundę ich, jak podejrzewał, ostatniej wspólnej nocy. Ostatnio, kiedy byli razem, spodziewał się umrzeć wkrótce potem i tamten wieczór był skażony desperacją. Teraz byli tylko oni. Próbował zachować w pamięci tę chwilę, zanim nachylił się i złożył pocałunek na tych jędrnych różowych ustach. Zanim mógłby się odsunąć, Lucjusz ugryzł delikatnie jego dolną wargę, skubiąc ją lekko zębami, a następnie puszczając ją i uśmierzając jakikolwiek ból swoim językiem.

Alessander jęknął cicho na te poczynania, przysuwając się bliżej Lucjusza i drapiąc lekko paznokciami obnażone plecy blondyna. Jęknął ponownie, kiedy Lucjusz pogłębił pocałunek. Pomyślał, że mógłby dojść od samych pocałunków Lucjusza. Mężczyzna nawet nie musiałby ruszyć palcem, kiedy jego język potrafił robić _takie_ rzeczy. Ta myśl trwała dopóki Lucjusz nie przejechał opuszkami palców po plecach Alessandra. Delikatny, miękki dotyk spowodował, że przeszły go ciarki od nasady karku do pasa spodni od piżamy, zanim zauważył, że Lucjusz nie ma na sobie w ogóle ubrań, co zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

\- Ubieranie się zbyt dużą fatygą? - zapytał z uśmiechem Alessander, kiedy się od siebie oderwali, pożerając Lucjusza wzrokiem. Uwielbiał to, że mężczyzna czuł się taki nieskrępowany swoją nagością.

\- Mmm, miałem nadzieję, że to byłaby strata czasu - powiedział Lucjusz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, przeciągając samogłoski.

Alessander popadł w lekką zadumę, nieomal podświadomie, kiedy zapatrzył się w oczy Lucjusza. W dalszym ciągu trudno mu było uwierzyć, iż Lucjusz Malfoy potrafił sprawić, że czuł się tak dobrze. Nie po prostu dobrze, ale szczęśliwie... bezpiecznie. Jego oczy zaszły cieniami, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że to tylko przejściowa sytuacja. Wiedział, że Lucjusz nie nadawał się do stałego związku. Oboje to wiedzieli. To był jeden z powodów, dla którego bardziej zależało mu na dobrym samopoczuciu Draco niż na jego własnym.

Lucjusz obserwował jak podniecenie w oczach Alessandra nieznacznie przygasło. Lucjusz nie był głupim mężczyzną. Wiedział, że rozmowa Draco i Alessandra dotyczyła jego, przynajmniej w części. Wiedział także, że to była kwestia czasu, zanim młodzieniec odejdzie na dobre. Był zirytowany, że jego syn ośmielił się mieszać w jego prywatne sprawy, ale jednocześnie wzruszył się, że Alessander troszczył się o niego i jego rodzinę wystarczająco, by odejść. Kiedy tak patrzył w te zielone oczy, mógł zobaczyć ponure myśli przecinające twarz młodzieńca i nachylił się w kolejnym dokładnym pocałunku.

\- Za dużo myślisz - powiedział Lucjusz, gdy upewnił się, że oczy Alessandra ponownie pociemniały z pożądania.

Alessander westchnął, obracając się na plecy. - Lucjuszu - zaczął.

\- Proszę - Lucjusz przerwał szeptem.

Alessander gapił się wstrząśnięty na Lucjusza, zszokowany, że słyszy jego błaganie. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że przypomniał sobie poprzednie zebranie Śmierciożerców, jakiego był świadkiem. Lucjusz był zniesmaczony widokiem czystokrwistego zdrajcy błagającego o litość Czarnego Pana. Stanowczo oświadczył, że żaden czystokrwisty, który zniża się do błagania, nie zasługuje na to, by żyć.

\- Proszę - kontynuował Lucjusz z westchnięciem - nie mów tego dzisiaj. To może zaczekać do rana.

Alessander skinął powoli głową. Zaczął przewracać się na bok, kiedy Lucjusz łagodnie obrócił go z powrotem na plecy.

\- Chcę zobaczyć dokładnie jak wiele się zmieniło - odpowiedział Lucjusz chrapliwym szeptem na pytający wzrok Alessandra.

Poczekał aż Alessander się uśmiechnął, zanim machnął różdżką, zapalając kilka świeczek w całym pokoju. Lucjusz powoli rozbierał swojego młodego kochanka, pieszcząc każdy nowo odkryty skrawek jego skóry, najpierw palcami, później ustami. Od czasu do czasu przerywał całowanie, lizanie, ssanie i kąsanie, po czym kontynuował rozbieranie go. Kiedy młodzieniec był kompletnie nagi, Lucjusz rozsiadł się wygodnie na moment, by zlustrować wzrokiem jego nowe ciało.

Podczas gdy Alessander pozostał szczupły i giętki, z delikatnymi mięśniami na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, Lucjusz zauważył kilka zmian, dłuższy tors; odrobinę nieznacznie szorstkich włosów pokrywających jego klatkę piersiową. Lucjusz pociągnął lekko tą garstką, urzeczony jękami jakie spowodował. Pociągnął ponownie, po czym przejechał dłonią po piersi Alessandra łagodząco. Zwrócił uwagę, że twarde sutki wydawały się mieć bardziej ciemnoróżowy kolor niż czerwonobrązowy, jaki miały wcześniej, ale kiedy zniżył usta, by ich skosztować, zauważył, że były tak samo wrażliwe jak wcześniej.

Alessander krzyknął, kiedy Lucjusz ugryzł delikatnie jego prawy sutek. Wił się w rozkoszy, gdy Lucjusz ssał i znęcał się nad jednym, a następnie nad drugim, sprawiając, że krew szalała mu w żyłach, nawet wtedy, gdy jego sutki zyskały wściekle czerwony kolor. Kiedy Alessander zaczął szarpać biodrami, Lucjusz odsunął się, sprawiając, że krzyknął ponownie, tym razem z frustracji. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie na jego piękno, podpierając głowę na ramieniu i wędrując wolną dłonią w górę i w dół klatki piersiowej młodzieńca, ruchami wystarczająco pewnymi, by nie uznać tego za łaskotanie.

Kiedy był pewien, że Alessander się nieco uspokoił, wrócił do swoich eksploracji. Tym razem Lucjusz zaczął od prawej dłoni Alessandra, całując każdy opuszek palca, wewnętrzną część jego dłoni, obmywając jego nadgarstek językiem. Zauważył bliznę w zgięciu łokcia Alessandra i całował i ssał odnowioną tkankę, jak gdyby chcąc ukoić rany z przeszłości. Lucjusz utorował sobie drogę do szyi Alessandra i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zostawieniem swojego śladu, oznaczając Alessandra jako swojego na przynajmniej tę jedną noc.

Alessander był bliski szaleństwa, kiedy poczuł jak Lucjusz go naznacza. Jęczał i wił się, ściskając garść włosów blondyna i przytrzymując jego głowę w miejscu. Alessander zaskomlił, kiedy Lucjusz zachichotał cicho wprost na jego skórę, wysyłając wibracje, które wydawały się skierować prosto na jego penisa. Zatracił się w oparach pożądania i kiedy jego szarpiące się biodra natrafiły jedynie na powietrze, pociągnął blondyna na siebie, oplatając swoje nogi wokół pasa Lucjusza tak, by zapobiec jego odsunięciu się. Chciał Lucjusza tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie myśleć. Jedynie kurczowo trzymał się mężczyzny, niezdolny, by puścić go nawet na sekundę.

Lucjusz zastygł na ten ruch. Był bardzo ostrożny w swoich eksploracjach i starał się nie przyszpilać Alessandra do łóżka, i nie był pewien jak postąpić. Jego własna pulsująca erekcja nakłaniała go do wzięcia tego, co było tak namiętnie ofiarowane. Jego zamiary zabrania się do tego powoli i dokończenia swoich eksploracji spełzły na niczym, kiedy Alessander szarpnął biodrami a ich twarde erekcje uderzyły o siebie, niszcząc moc Lucjusza do opierania się. Alessander rozstrzygnął tę debatę przyciągając Lucjusza do pocałunku, który był nieomal brutalny w swojej intensywności.

Lucjusz jęknął i poruszył się lekko, obniżając biodra, by położyć się w pełni na tych Alessandra.

\- Prossszę, tak blisssko - wyjęczał Alessander, jego słowa nabrały cech wężomowy, po czym zmieniły się w całkiem bezsłowny syk. Lucjusz odsunął się na moment, by sięgnąć po różdżkę i rzucił szybko trzy zaklęcia: czyszczące, rozciągające i nawilżające, wszystkie na raz.

Syczenie Alessandra nasiliło się, kiedy Lucjusz ostrożnie wsunął się w ciasne ciało pod sobą. Lucjusz uświadomił sobie, że podczas gdy Harry Potter już nie raz uprawiał seks, kiedy byli razem, Alessander nie. W tym ciele, oferował swoje dziewictwo Lucjuszowi. Ta myśl wystarczyła, by Lucjusz niemal od razu doszedł. W myśl tego, Lucjusz zatrzymał się, próbując dać Alessandrowi czas na oswojenie się. Alessander, ponownie, zniweczył wszystkie jego dobre intencje.

\- Lucjuszu - krzyknął, przyciągając starszego mężczyznę tak, że ten znajdował się teraz całkowicie na nim. Alessander poruszył niecierpliwie biodrami, próbując zmusić blondyna, by się RUSZYŁ, ale nie będąc w stanie myśleć wystarczająco trzeźwo, by poprosić o to, czego potrzebował. Jęczał i skomlał z frustracji, umieszczając szybkie pocałunki wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć, aż Lucjusz W KOŃCU zrozumiał aluzję i zaczął się poruszać.

Alessander zaczął głośno protestować, kiedy Lucjusz powoli się wycofał, jedynie po to by, wrzasnąć z przyjemności, kiedy wszedł w niego ponownie.

\- Tak tak taktaktaktaktak - skandował, wijąc się i jęcząc, i kreśląc długie czerwone ślady na plecach Lucjusza.

Lucjusz nie był w stanie się już hamować i uległ błaganiu, prowadząc ich obu do finału. Doprowadził Alessandra do orgazmu dwoma pewnymi ruchami i szarpnął mocno biodrami, kiedy poczuł jak Alessander zaciska się wokół jego penisa. Kiedy doszedł, nadal się poruszał, pozwalając drgającym konwulsyjnie mięśniom Alessandra osączyć się ze spermy.

Lucjuszowi zostało wystarczająco sprawności umysłowej, by upewnić się, że osunął się obok Alessandra, nie na niego. Obrócił ich tak, że Alessander był wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową. Oboje leżeli tak, a ich ciężkie oddechy były jedynym odgłosem w pokoju.

\- Lucjuszu...

\- Hmm?

\- J-ja...

Lucjusz ułożył się tak, że mógł zobaczył twarz Alessandra, kiedy ten znowu zamilkł.

Alessander westchnął. - Chcę ci po-podziękować. Nie jestem pewien co teraz będzie, ale wiem, że dzięki tobie żyję i jestem wolny... Draco powiedział, że jest wdzięczny za to, że sprowadziłem cię do domu, ale...

Alessander przełknął głośno ślinę i westchnął po raz kolejny, zanim kontynuował. - Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek przedtem był naprawdę wolny i nie sądzę, by było to możliwe, gdybym nie wylądował w twojej celi.

Lucjusz przytulił Alessandra mocno i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie męczarni, jakie młodzieniec wycierpiał, ale wiedział, że on, osobiście, przyczynił się w jakimś stopniu do tego cierpienia. Nie zasługiwał na wdzięczność. Prawda była taka, że to on zawdzięczał Alessandrowi swoją wolność. Jednakże, wiedział, że to nie było to, co jego mały bohater chciał usłyszeć. Zamiast tego powiedział lekkim tonem. - Evan chroniłby cię bez względu na wszystko... ale cieszę się, że strażnicy myśleli, iż potrzebowałem rozrywki - odpowiedział, powodując głośny śmiech u swojego zielonookiego cuda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Niedziela, 25 sierpnia 1996 roku, 8.00: Malfoy Manor, Główna Sypialnia

Lucjusz obudził się na dźwięk cichej kłótni, dochodzącej z niedaleka. Alessander nadal leżał wtulony w jego klatkę piersiową, i jego spokojny oddech był całkiem dobrym dowodem na to, że nie brał udziału w cichej sprzeczce. Lucjusz przeklął w duchu fakt, że zapomniał nałożyć na drzwi bariery, kiedy wczoraj wszedł. Potem przeklął cicho fakt, że musiał to zrobić. Zastanawiał się z kim kłócił się Evan. Być może to Czarny Pan bronił ich przed gniewem Evana, po tym jak zobaczył ich nagich w łóżku. Wyobraził sobie Evana torturującego go po zobaczeniu śladów, jakie, był pewien, zostawił na szyi Alessandra. Otworzył jedno oko, by rzucić gniewne spojrzenie osobom, kimkolwiek one były, za to, iż ośmieliły się ich niepokoić. Otworzył oboje oczu w zdziwieniu, gdy okazało się, że to mimo wszystko nie był Evan, co prawdopodobnie było dobrą rzeczą, jako że koc owinięty wokół ich talii w żaden sposób nie ukrywał ich braku ubrań.

\- Czy może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć co robicie w mojej sypialni? - zapytał, przeciągając samogłoski, od razu przerywając sprzeczkę. Lucjusz zauważył krótkie wstrzymanie oddechu przez Alessandra, sygnalizujące, że już nie spał. Nie było śladu napięcia ani żadnego innego znaku, że się obudził, ale Lucjusz był pewien, iż pozostał czujny i nasłuchiwał.

\- Przepraszam, Lucjuszu, próbowałam ją przekonać, aby poczekała na dole - powiedziała chłodno Narcyza, zaniepokojona możliwością kłótni pomiędzy tą dwójką i zirytowana tym, że została wetknięta w sam środek zamieszania.

\- Cóż, chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę, ale teraz widzę dlaczego mnie unikałeś. Jest takim uroczym okazem nastoletniego chłopca - zakpiła zimnym głosem.

Ciche sapnięcie Alessandra powiedziało Lucjuszowi, że zidentyfikował on ich gościa. Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał ręką kasztanowe włosy Alessandra w, miał nadzieję, uspokajającym geście. Niestety, gest ten nie umknął uwadze ich publiczności. Ciche warknięcie sprawiło, że Lucjusz usiadł i sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Dosyć tego. Przyszłaś nieproszona, bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia, przedzierając się przez bariery nałożone na MOJĄ posiadłość, by zapewnić MOJEMU gościowi prywatność. Natychmiast opuścisz mój pokój i albo poczekasz na dole dopóki nie będę gotowy, by się z tobą zobaczyć, albo opuścisz te tereny.

\- Nie - odezwał się Alessander, zanim ktokolwiek mógł się poruszyć. Natychmiast zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich, kiedy usiadł z westchnięciem. Odwrócił się do Lucjusz z krzywym uśmiechem. - Nie przedarła się przez żadne bariery. Marvolo zdjął dodatkowe bariery zanim opuścił posiadłość w piątek i przypuszczam, że była w stanie dostać się przez nie już wcześniej.

\- Alessander - zaczął Lucjusz z grymasem. Nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć wyjaśnienia, ale wiedział, że to była ostatnia osoba, jaką Alessander chciałby, by miała dostęp do pokoju, w którym przebywał.

\- Przypuszczam, że ta kobieta coś dla ciebie znaczy, Lucjuszu. - Alessander przerwał mu, po czym zniżył głos, tak by tylko Lucjusz mógł go usłyszeć. - Mieliśmy naszą ostatnią noc. Nie rób czegoś, czego będziesz żałował tylko ze względu na mnie. Wiedziałeś, że to by nie przetrwało.

Lucjusz spojrzał badawczo w wyraziste zielone oczy, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że młodzieniec naprawdę chciał odejść, po czym skinął głową, przyznając mu rację.

Alessander uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i musnął palcami pukiel jego jedwabistych blond włosów, po czym odwrócił się do ich, teraz piorunującego ich wzrokiem, gościa. - Jeżeli da mi pani chwilę, bym mógł się ubrać, Madam, dam wam obojgu trochę prywatności.

Narcyza zaprowadziła kobietę do prywatnego salonu Lucjusza, zanim mogłaby ona przedstawić jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia.

Alessander wyjął z dłoni Lucjusza jego różdżkę i rzucił na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające, tuż po tym jak drzwi zostały zamknięte.

\- Byliśmy zaangażowani jeszcze zanim poślubiłem Narcyzę - przyznał Lucjusz, w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc na młodzieńca, będącego nadal w jego łóżku. - To nigdy nie było...

\- Nie jesteś mi winien żadnych wyjaśnień - powiedział łagodnie Alessander, sięgając po dłoń swojego kochanka.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że musisz odejść.

\- Oh, ja nie odchodzę.

Lucjusz w końcu podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony tą deklaracją. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy zobaczył błyszczące zielone oczy i lekki uśmiech na tych wydymanych ustach.

Alessander zachichotał cicho, po czym umieścił słodki pocałunek w kąciku ust Lucjusza oraz poddał się pokusie i przeczesał palcami srebrzyste blond włosy ponownie.

\- Nie, nie odchodzę. Jestem pewien, że masz wolny pokój gościnny, z którego będę mógł korzystać przynajmniej dopóki Marvolo nie przedstawi mnie Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi.

Lucjusz skinął głową, nadal zszokowany reakcjami Alessandra. Potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że mimo iż Alessander nie opuszczał jeszcze posiadłości, jego młody kochanek opuszczał jego łóżko. Lucjusz był zaskoczony tym jak przygnębiony był, kiedy to sobie uświadomił. Nie był jeszcze gotowy by go stracić. Uważał młodzieńca za fascynującego i był zaniepokojony tym jak bardzo się do niego przywiązał przez tak krótki czas. Lucjusz zauważył, że teraz lepiej rozumiał nadopiekuńcze zachowanie Evana. Chciał zatrzymać aniołka przy sobie na zawsze a jednocześnie chronić go przed ludźmi takimi jak on.

\- Umm, chociaż mam jeden problem.

Lucjusz parsknął ma to. - Tylko jeden? Biorąc pod uwagę twoje doświadczenia z przeszłości...

Alessander po raz kolejny przerwał. - Nie z nią... - powiedział z rozbawieniem.

Lucjusz uniósł brew, kiedy Alessander zamilkł, rumieniąc się.

\- Ja um nie mam żadnych ubrań, w które mógłbym się ubrać...

Lucjusz nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się roześmiał. Pstryknął palcami, by wezwać skrzata domowego i wyślizgnął się z łóżka, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją nagością.

\- Przynieś mi zestaw szat Roberta, wraz z bielizną i parą butów.

Bibsy poruszyła się nerwowo. - Pani Narcyzy Robert nie nosić bi lizny, proszę pana, sir.

Alessander parsknął na zszokowaną minę Lucjusza, kiedy skrzat ujawnił więcej informacji niż potrzebował wiedzieć o kochanku swojej żony. - Myślę, że bokserki, które przyniosła mi wczoraj Narcyza należały do Draco - powiedział do biednego skrzata.

Lucjusz ponownie potrząsnął głową, kiedy Bibsy zniknęła, by przynieść wymagane rzeczy. Odwrócił się do Alessandra z krzywym uśmiechem - Dołączysz do mnie pod prysznicem?

Rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy Alessandra, kiedy zerknął na zamknięte drzwi od salonu, po czym niechętnie potrząsnął głową.

Lucjusz skinął ze zrozumieniem głową i rzucił na nich obu czyszczące zaklęcie. Ubierali się w milczeniu, kiedy wróciła Bibsy. Kiedy oboje uspokoili się, Lucjusz umieścił delikatny pocałunek, najpierw na jego ustach, potem na głowie, po czym obserwował go, kiedy wychodził przez drzwi. Teraz wiedział, że poprzednia noc była definitywnym końcem ich fizycznej relacji.

Lucjusz stał sam w swojej sypialni, zastanawiając się czy nie popełniał błędu. Skierował się w kierunku drzwi do hallu tylko po to, by zatrzymać się, kiedy do nich dotarł. Odwrócił się z ciężkim westchnięciem i zamiast tego podszedł do drzwi od salonu. Nie było teraz odwrotu, Alessander jasno to określił.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, stojąc i czekając, podczas gdy Narcyza uprzejmie przeprosiła i pośpiesznie opuściła pokój. Patrzył zimno na, nagle pełną obaw, ciemnowłosą piękność przez kilka długich sekund.

\- Twoje zachowanie było dalece niedopuszczalne, Bellatrix.


	30. Bellatrix Poznaje Nowego Czarnego Pana

Niedziela, 25 sierpnia 1996 roku, Malfoy Manor

Alessander oparł się o ścianę, kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, próbując zdecydować gdzie iść i co robić. Pomimo pewnej siebie gry, jaką odegrał w sypialni, czuł się rozdarty i trochę zasmucony. Był, prawdę powiedziawszy, zaskoczony, że nie czuł zazdrości. Od samego początku wiedział, że Lucjusz nie byłby monogamistą, ale w dalszym ciągu spodziewał się, że będzie choć trochę zazdrosny, kiedy pozna jednego z kochanków mężczyzny.

Wiedział, że nie byli w stałym związku. Zresztą - tak naprawdę nie byli w ogóle w związku. Alessander parsknął, kiedy fraza "seks-przyjaciele" przeszła mu przez głowę. Mógł wyobrazić sobie zniesmaczoną minę Lucjusza na tę myśl. Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewał się, że ich relacja przetrwa po tym jak Lucjusz został uwolniony. Nigdy nie miał kogoś, kto traktował go tak jak Lucjusz. Czuł się wyjątkowy i bezpieczny, i otoczony opieką, kiedy przebywał z Lucjuszem. Część niego martwiła się, że już nigdy nie będzie tego miał. Druga część po prostu cieszyła się, że rozstali się w dobrych stosunkach. Wiedział, że byłby bardziej zmartwiony, gdyby stracił Lucjusza całkowicie. Alessander wyprostował się i odwrócił się w kierunku sypialni, kiedy usłyszał jak drzwi od pokoju Lucjusza się za nim otwierają.

Narcyza cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odwróciła się do biednego chłopca stojącego w hallu. Była zdenerwowana na swoją siostrę i jej rozdrażnienie przybierało na sile, kiedy pomyślała o biednym dziecku przed sobą. Przeszedł przez tak wiele a teraz jeszcze to. Patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem dopóki nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Śmiał się z niej.

Alessander nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że się roześmiał. Narcyza wyglądała na taką zmartwioną. Naprawdę! To jej mąż uprawiał seks z jej siostrą a ona martwiła się o niego!?

Narcyza także się cicho roześmiała, czując ulgę, że Alessander dobrze sobie z tym radził. - Chciałbyś, bym zaprowadziła cię do pokoju gościnnego czy do jednego z salonów? Zaproponowałabym ci oprowadzenie, ale wydaje mi się, że nadal powinieneś odpoczywać.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, zamierzałem jak na razie spotkać się z Evanem w jego pokoju. Ale najpierw myślałem o powiadomieniu Draco. To znaczy, nie chciałem, żeby znowu zaczął mnie szukać i przeszkodził...czemukolwiek.

\- Draco nie przeszkodzi niczemu więcej niż kłótni dzisiaj rano - powiedziała pociesznie Narcyza, wiedząc jak niezadowolony był jej mąż z niezapowiedzianego pojawienia się jej siostry.

\- Oh - Alessander przez moment wyglądał jakby miał zapytać o to oświadczenie, ale widocznie zmienił zdanie. - Pomyślałem również, że powinienem prawdopodobnie skontaktować się z Marvolo. Sądzę, że będziemy musieli mnie dzisiaj przedstawić a nie jestem pewien jak wiele chce ujawnić.

Narcyza westchnęła. - Zaprowadzę cię do kwater pana Rosiera, a następnie osobiście skontaktuję się z Czarnym Panem. Ja również muszę z nim przedyskutować parę rzeczy. - Narcyza nie chciała zostawiać Harry'ego z tym potworem. Nie chciała nawet tego potwora w swoim domu, ale była wystarczająco rozsądna, by nie mówić niczego obraźliwego na temat Evana.

Alessander popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. - Planujesz poprosić go, by cię dziś zobliwiatował. - To nie było pytanie.

\- Nie chcę okłamywać mojej siostry, a wierzę, że będzie miała dzisiaj kilka pytań.

Harry skinął niechętnie głową i oboje przeszli w milczeniu przez hall, w kierunku schodów. Kwatery Evana usytuowane były na kolejnym niższym piętrze, na lewo od schodów.

\- Śniadanie podawane jest o dziewiątej. Sądzę, że Marvolo dołączy do nas podczas śniadania a później z tobą porozmawia. Możesz wezwać skrzata domowego, jeżeli nie pamiętasz jak dostać się do nieoficjalnej jadalni - powiedziała Narcyza, zanim Alessander otworzył drzwi do Szmaragdowego Apartamentu.

Alessander poczekał aż Narcyza odeszła, po czym otworzył drzwi. Wszedł cicho do środka i stał przez moment przy drzwiach, czując się trochę głupio. To było dziecinne zachowanie, chcieć spać z rodzicem, ale Alessander poczuł potrzebę, by się do kogoś przytulić. Evan odsunął pościel i przesunął się na bok, proponując mu miejsce obok. Alessander pośpiesznie dołączył do niego i oboje tulili się do siebie przez długi moment w milczeniu.

\- Wiedziałeś o Bellatrix? - zapytał Alessander po chwili, przerywając ciszę.

Nagłe napięcie Evana było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. - Jestem zdziwiony, że Lucjusz ci powiedział - powiedział neutralnie.

\- Nie powiedział. Ona tutaj jest.

Evan przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał na swoje dziecko z troską. - I - podpowiedział.

Alessander zamrugał. - Um i zostawiłem ich samych. Wyglądała na naprawdę złą. Narcyza uważa, że się kłócą.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie jak czuje się Bellatrix, mój Les. Martwię się o ciebie.

\- Oh - Alessander wzruszył ramionami - ze mną wszystko w porządku.

Evan delikatnie potarł jego ramię. - Na pewno? To nie może być dla ciebie łatwe.

Alessander zmarszczył nos i ściągnął usta, co dało wyraz twarzy, jakiego Evan nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować.

\- Powiedz mi, Les. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje doświadczenia z przeszłości musi cię niepokoić to, że Bellatrix jest na górze z Lucjuszem.

Alessander westchnął. - Nie chodzi o to, że to Bellatrix... - zamilkł, wzdychając ponownie. Wiercił się z zażenowaniem przez moment, zanim wyrzucił z siebie swoje myśli. - To dziewczyna!

Evan roześmiał się tak bardzo, że nieomal spadł z łóżka. Na niezadowoloną minę Alessandra uspokoił na tyle, by móc rozmawiać. - Bella ma kilka wad - zaczął, jego głos był pełen rozbawienia - ale to, iż jest kobietą w zasadzie nie oznacza, że jest uważana za jedną z nich. - Evan roześmiał się ponownie.

Alessander wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się. - One wszystkie są takie sentymentalne i wrażliwe, i chichotliwe... - zamilkł, kiedy Evan wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Lucjusz lubi kobiety!

Evan parsknął. - Lucjusz nie lubi kobiet. Zresztą mężczyzn też nie. Po prostu lubi seks. - Na wyraz twarzy Alessandra zdał sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało i przytulił swoje dziecko. - Nie mam na myśli, że zadowolił się tobą, bo byłeś pod ręką. Nie byłeś po prostu dogodnością.

Alessander wzruszył ramionami. - Nic mi nie jest. Lubię Lucjusza, ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy. - Parsknął na wyraźne zaniepokojenie Evana. Śmierciożerca stał się zdecydowanie zbyt uczuciowy od śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Alessander popchnął go lekko z uśmiechem. - Idź wziąć prysznic i ubierz się. Śniadanie jest o dziewiątej, a prawdopodobnie długo zajmie nam znalezienie jadalni.

Evan zmierzwił mu włosy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Tak, mój Panie. - Roześmiał się ponownie na widok speszonej reakcji Alessandra na ten tytuł.

Po raz kolejny Evan i Alessander byli tymi, którzy jako ostatni wkroczyli do jadalni. Tym razem wyglądało na to, że przerwali kłótnię. Marvolo, Lucjusz i Bellatrix stali zaraz przy wejściu i mimo iż wszystkie rozmowy zostały przerwane, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Bellatrix nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, tak samo jak jej towarzysze. Narcyza siedziała na swoim zwyczajowym krześle, wyglądając na nieco zdezorientowaną i oszołomioną. Severus znowu siedział po jej boku, trzymając bez słowa jej dłoń. Draco stał po jej drugiej stronie. Wydawał się kilka odcieni bledszy niż zwykle, kiedy obserwował z troską swoją matkę.

Alessander zignorował trójkę przy drzwiach i podszedł do Narcyzy. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał cicho.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego. - W porządku - odpowiedziała. - Być może jestem trochę zdezorientowana - przyznała na widok jego pełnej niedowierzania miny. - Wiem, że jest coś, czego mi brakuje, ale jestem pewna, że nie było to nic, o czym musiałam wiedzieć.

\- Co pamiętasz z ostatnich kilku dni? - zapytał Alessander, przełykając ślinę.

Narcyza roześmiała się słodko i zrobiła gest, by zajął krzesło obok niej. Usiadł i najwyraźniej było to sygnałem dla reszty. Draco przeniósł się na krzesło stojące obok Severusa; Bellatrix, Evan, Marvolo i Lucjusz zajęli miejsca po drugiej stronie stołu. Lucjusz wykonał gest do służących, którzy czekali niepewnie, i zaczęli podawać śniadanie, czując ulgę, że napięcie zostało przełamane.

Kiedy zaczęli swoje posiłki, Narcyza powiedziała uspokajająco do Alessandra. - Pamiętam nasze rozmowy i pamiętam jak broniłeś mojego syna oraz Severusa. Wiem, że to było istotne, ale nie jestem pewna dlaczego. Wiem, że zdecydowałam się poddać Obliviate a tobie nie spodobała się ta decyzja. - Narcyza zamilkła i roześmiała się cicho, zaskakując Alessandra. - Pamiętam ubieranie cię w szaty Roberta i martwienie się o reakcję Lucjusza, ale nie jestem pewna dlaczego potrzebowałeś pożyczenia ubrań.

Alessander uśmiechnął z oczywistą ulgą.

\- Nic jej nie będzie, Lordzie Azraelu - odezwał się Severus. - Nie będzie żadnych negatywnych skutków.

Alessander skinął głową. - Dziękuję, Severusie - powiedział ostrożnie.

Severus zamrugał na użycie jego imienia, zanim skinął z aprobatą głową. Jego usta drgnęły na pełne ulgi westchnięcie Alessandra.

\- W rzeczy samej - zgodziła się Narcyza. - Jedyne rzeczy, których nie pamiętam dotyczą twojej historii. Wiem, że znaliśmy cię zanim Lucjusz został uwolniony z Azkabanu, ale nie pamiętam jak się o tobie dowiedzieliśmy, albo dlaczego nikt cię nie zna. Wiem, że będziesz tutaj do czasu aż się nie wykurujesz, ale nie jestem pewna jaka jest przyczyna twojego obecnego stanu. Wiem, że pracowałeś z panem Rosierem przez jakiś czas, ale dopiero niedawno Czarny Pan przyjął cię do swoich szeregów. Nie jestem pewna jak do tego doszło, ale wiem, że Czarny Pan obrał cię na równego sobie.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się ponownie i sięgnęła po jego dłoń. - Ufam wierze mojego męża, że zmienisz nasz świat. Ufam ci wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że na lepsze.

Alessander przełknął gulę w gardle, nie będąc pewnym jak zareagować. Na szczęście, Marvolo przerwał im, zanim został zmuszony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Jeżeli skończyłeś już śniadanie, Alessandrze, chciałbym, żebyś dołączył do nas w salonie - poczekał aż Alessander skinął głową, zanim kontynuował. - Oczekuję, że ty również do nas dołączysz, Severusie.

\- Oczywiście, mój Panie.

Lucjusz podszedł do Narcyzy, zanim wyszli. - A może poszłabyś dzisiaj do spa, moja droga? Zrelaksuj się - zasugerował, całując ją w policzek.

\- Może - powiedziała, doceniając jego troskę.

Lucjusz skinął głową, uśmiechając się do swojej żony, po czym odwrócił się do syna. - Zostań dzisiaj z matką - poinstruował Draco.

\- Tak, sir - zgodził się uroczyście Draco.

\- I przerwij nam, jeżeli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował - powiedział stanowczo Alessander, pamiętając o tym jak Draco wspomniał, że nikt nie przerywa spotkań Czarnego Pana z żadnego powodu.

Draco słysząc nakaz Alessandra popatrzył zaskoczony na swojego ojca. Kiedy natrafił na nieprzeniknioną maksę odwrócił się do Severusa tylko po to, by natrafić na taką samą maskę. W końcu, odwrócił się do Alessandra i skinął przytakująco głową.

Kiedy był pewien, że Draco zastosuje się do jego poleceń, podążył za Lucjuszem do tego samego salonu, który wczoraj wykorzystali do lekcji Oklumencji. Alessander i Marvolo zajęli dwa fotele i czekali w milczeniu aż inni porozsiadają się po pokoju. Evan rozwalił się wygodnie na jednym końcu sofy, podczas gdy Severus niechętnie zajął drugi koniec, siadając sztywno tak daleko od psychopaty jak to możliwe. Lucjusz próbował zaprowadzić dąsającą się Bellatrix na dwuosobową kanapę. Bellatrix, jednakże, nie zamierzała być dłużej opanowana i cicha.

\- Chcę wiedzieć co się tu dzieje! - zażądała, tupiąc nogą. Marvolo spiął się na tę dziecinną reakcję, jako że był świadkiem niedawnych napadów furii. - Kim myślisz, że jesteś? Jak śmiałeś zobliwiatować moją siostrę?! - wrzasnęła na Alessandra, po czym zwróciła oszalałe oczy na Lucjusza. - A ty jak śmiałeś odrzucić mnie dla tej wychudzonej małej dziwki! - Les starannie utrzymywał swoją obojętną maskę, jednakże był jedyny. Evan wyglądał jak zwinięta żmija gotowa do ataku. Marvolo piorunował wzrokiem swoją ulubienicę i łatwo było dostrzec, że jeśli byłby to ktokolwiek inny niż Bella, już zwijałby się w męczarniach.

\- Uważaj, Bello - ostrzegł Lucjusz. - Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, zniewagi skierowane do Alessandra nie będą tutaj przez nikogo tolerowane. - Lucjusz z niepokojem obserwował napiętą posturę Evana i jego ciskające piorunami oczy. Nie chciał, żeby Bella i Evan się tutaj pojedynkowali. Było wielce prawdopodobne, że Bella by nie przeżyła.

\- Nie groź mi! Ty co, zainteresowałeś się teraz pedofilią? Czy tylko szukasz kogoś, kogo możesz kontrolować? Czy mała dziwka podporządkowuje się wszystkim twoim rozkazom, Lucjuszu, mój drogi?

Evan poderwał się na nogi, wyciągając starą różdżkę Alessandra. - Okażesz trochę szacunku, Bellatrix! - zażądał zimno.

\- Dosyć tego! - rozkazał Marvolo. - Evan, siadaj! Bella, nie odzywaj się!

Bella nadal patrzyła gniewnie na Alessandra, ale nie ośmieliła się sprzeciwić swojemu Panu.

Evan, jednakże, to już inna bajka. Uspokoił się nieco, ale nie usiadł. - Nie będę tolerował jej braku szacunku względem Lorda Azraela - powiedział do Czarnego Pana swoim zimnym, szorstkim tonem.

Marvolo popatrzył gniewnie na swojego zwolennika, zanim westchnął w duchu na bezsens prób zmuszenia Evana do zrobienia czegoś, czego zrobić nie chciał. W końcu, skinął głową w odpowiedzi na jego oświadczenie. - Ja również nie zezwolę na taki brak szacunku. Usiądź proszę, tak bym mógł zająć się tą kwestią.

Kiedy Evan usiadł, zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Belli. - Po pierwsze, Bello, to ja zobliwiatowałem Narcyzę, nie Lord Azrael. - Marvolo uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując ją, zanim mogłaby przerwać. - Powody, dla których tak postąpiłem nie należą do twoich zmartwień i jedyne, co potrzebujesz wiedzieć to to, że twoja siostra zgodziła się z moją decyzją. - Poczekał, by być pewnym, że to do niej dotarło, po czym kontynuował. - Nie będziesz hańbić jej ani mnie poprzez wspominanie tego ponownie.

\- Tak, mój Panie - zgodziła się, robiąc kwaśną minę.

\- Po drugie, Lord Azrael zostanie w niedługim czasie przedstawiony Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi jako mi równy. Oczekuję, że będziesz okazywać mu taki sam szacunek jak mnie.

Bella zmrużyła oczy na Alessandra. - Nie będę! - warknęła. - Będę okazywać szacunek tylko komuś, kto na to zasługuje. Wątpię czy mała dziwka zasługuje na szacunek od kogokolwiek, a co dopiero ode mnie!

Alessander beznamiętnie przysłuchiwał się kłótniom, ale teraz był pierwszym, który zareagował na drwiny i, szczerze, dziecinny napad złości Belli. Uniósł spokojnie dłoń i rzucił dwa szybkie zaklęcia, zanim ktokolwiek inny sformułował odpowiedź na jej komentarze.

Oczy Bellatrix rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia na chwilę przed tym jak upadła z jękiem na podłogę. Jej skóra przybrała brzydki czerwony kolor, kiedy zaczęła pienić się ze złości jak jakieś zwierzę. Rzucony przez niego czar wyciszający powstrzymywał kobietę przed głośnymi wrzaskami, ale nie mógł zapobiec udręczonym jękom czy cichym, sapiącym krzykom, kiedy miotała się po całej podłodze.

Lucjusz ledwie pozostał na miejscu, zaciskając w napięciu pięści; nie mógł oderwać oczu od Belli, torturowanej za swoje zachowanie.

Severus zignorował kobietę na podłodze i zamiast tego gapił się na Alessandra w nieskrywanym szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że _Harry Potter_  właśnie rzucił Vivum Ardi! Nie powinien nawet wiedzieć, że takie zaklęcie istniało, a co dopiero być je w stanie rzucić. A on właśnie rzucił je bezróżdżkowo!

Marvolo był pod wrażeniem. Pomimo zapewnień Evana, nie był pewien czy Alessander naprawdę był w stanie używać mrocznych sztuk, kiedy to konieczne. Rzut oka na twarz Evana ujawnił jego dumę z dziecka, ale nie zaskoczenie czarem. Marvolo w końcu zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo nie docenił swojego byłego wroga. Alessander nie tylko został "naznaczony jako równy jemu", ale nauczony obrony przez Zakon i ataku przez jednego z jego najbardziej bezwzględnych zwolenników. Był wychowywany przez sadystycznego psychopatę! Naprawdę był znaczącą siłą, z którą należało się liczyć. Marvolo nagle był bardzo zadowolony, że są teraz po tej samej stronie.

Alessander machnął ręką, odwołując czar. Wstał i przemierzył pokój, by stanąć przed krnąbrną Śmierciożerczynią.

\- Jest pani zdecydowanie zbyt piękna, by pozostać na ziemi, Madame Lestrange - powiedział, oferując jej dłoń.

Bella przyjęła jego dłoń i podniosła się chwiejnie na nogi. Pozwoliła mu zaprowadzić się na kanapę. Lucjusz i Alessander pomogli jej usiąść. Reszta pozostała cicho, obserwując, ale się nie wtrącając.

Alessander odwrócił się do Severusa. - Poproszę eliksir uzdrawiający - poprosił, wiedząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów nigdy nie rusza się nigdzie bez kieszeni pełnej eliksirów.

Jak można było się spodziewać, Severus sięgnął do jednej z licznych kieszeni i podał mu fiolkę. Alessander pomógł Bellatrix wypić jej zawartość, po czym zwrócił się do niej po raz kolejny. Jego oczy były zimne i nieczułe, co przypominało jej Rosiera.

\- Jesteś również zbyt inteligentna, by testować mnie ponownie - powiedział nieomal w zamyśleniu. Przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się lodowato w sposób jaki musiał nabyć od Evana.

\- Nie okażesz mi braku szacunku ponownie - powiedział kojąco, kiedy sięgnął, by delikatnie wetknąć pukiel włosów za ucho kobiety. Jego uśmiech powiększył się, gdy zauważył jej ciarki.

\- Tak, mój Panie - wyszeptała, patrząc mu w oczy, jej głos nadal był chropowaty od jej niemych wrzasków.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Alessander wstając, jego wyraz twarzy ponownie był nieczytelny. - Przeprosisz także Lorda Voldemorta za swoje niedopuszczalne zachowanie dzisiejszego ranka. Sugeruję ci przeprosić również Lucjusza, ale to będzie już sprawa między wami.

Bella skinęła głową i chwiejnie wstała. Przeszła przez pokój i obniżyła się sztywno w dygnięciu, któremu brakowało jej zwyczajowej gracji. - Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie, mój Panie - wyszeptała, ciche łzy spływały jej po policzkach z powodu upokorzenia, jakie czuła.

Marvolo skinął głową i machnął lekceważąco ręką, po czym pomógł jej się podnieść. Odwróciła się do Lorda Azraela pytająco.

\- Możesz iść i dołączyć do swojej siostry w spa. Sądzę, iż docenisz trochę pielęgnacji dzisiejszego popołudnia i jestem pewien, że jesteś w stanie ukryć swoją tożsamość.

Bella zamrugała na ten komentarz, zmieszanie odbiło się na jej twarzy. Jednakże, nie śmiała kwestionować poleceń swojego nowego pana. Zamiast tego skinęła głową i wyszła bez słowa.

Alessander stał, mając na sobie obojętną maskę do czasu aż drzwi się nie zamknęły. Gdy tylko zamknęły się, wydając z siebie ciche kliknięcie, popędził na kolana Evana i ukrył swoją twarz w karku Śmierciożercy, jego ciało drżało od tłumionych emocji.

Evan łagodnie masował plecy swojego dziecka, szepcząc uspokajająco słowa pochwały. Uniósł pytająco brew, kiedy Severus wyciągnął kolejną fiolkę eliksiru.

\- Eliksir pieprzowy - powiedział Severus. - Pomoże odzyskać siły po użyciu tego zaklęcia.

Kiedy Alessander uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, Severus zwrócił się stanowczo do młodego Lorda. - Nie powinieneś praktykować mrocznych sztuk dopóki w pełni nie wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Tak, sir - powiedział cicho Alessander, kiedy trzęsącą się ręką sięgał po fiolkę.

Cichy śmiech Marvolo sprawił, że uwaga wszystkich ponownie skupiła się na nim. - Sprawiłeś, że Bellatrix Lestrange podporządkowała się każdemu twojemu poleceniu bez pytania, a teraz zwracasz się do Severusa per sir?

Alessander wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nawet nie kwestionowała twoich komentarzy o ukrywaniu swojej tożsamości, mimo iż wiedziała, że nie byłoby potrzeby ukrywania się w spa w Zamku Slytherina - kontynuował Marvolo.

Lucjusz i Severus również zaczęli się śmiać, powodując u Alessandra rumieńce zawstydzenia. Marvolo pomyślał, że zwinięty na kolanach Evana, z lekkimi rumieńcami na policzkach, wyglądał niczym obraz niewinności. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pragnął wziąć go w swoje własne ramiona, uspokoić go, i prawdopodobnie robić inne rzeczy, których Alessander mógłby nie chcieć z nim robić. Marvolo otrząsnął się z tych myśli, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w te jaskrawe zielone oczy.

Alessander zauważył wyraz twarzy Marvolo i sapnął. Widział już wcześniej to spojrzenie i wiedział co ono znaczyło. Uświadomił sobie, że Czarny Pan go pożądał. Alessander oblizał nerwowo wargi i zauważył szybkie spojrzenie Marvolo na jego usta. Niemalże kusiło go, by zrobić to ponownie, ale nie był wystarczająco pewny, by igrać z losem. Alessander był bardzo zaskoczony, że czuł się bardziej zaciekawiony niż zaniepokojony na myśl, że Marvolo uważał go za pociągającego.


	31. Spotkania i Rewelacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, na początku chcę Was bardzo przeprosić - wiem, że przez bardzo długo nie dodawałam żadnego rozdziału. Znalazłam betę, która zdecydowała się poprawiać moje prace (te już opublikowane również) i początkowo myślałam, aby poczekać aż te wcześniejsze zostaną poprawione i dopiero wtedy publikować nowe rozdziały, tak by wszystko do siebie pasowało. Teraz, jednakże, wydaje mi się, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Poprawianie zajmie z pewnością BARDZO dużo czasu. Dlatego postanowiłam, że rozdziały będę publikować normalnie, a zostaną one zbetowane, kiedy przyjdzie ich czas. Jeszcze raz Was przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewacie.

Poniedziałek, 26 sierpnia 1996 roku, Zamek Slytherina, 08:00

Alessander zaraz po śniadaniu udał się do osobistego salonu Marvolo. Pomimo Zaklęcia Kameleona i peleryny niewidki, skrzat domowy przemówił do niego, gdy ten tylko wyszedł z kominka.

— Panie, sir — przywitał się skrzat — ja być Nodd. Pan mówić mi, że ty przychodzić dzisiaj. Ja musieć go zawiadomić. Ty poczekać tutaj. Czy chcieć herbatę, kiedy czekać?

— Nie, dziękuję, Nodd.

Nodd zniknął z pyknięciem i Alessander czekał tylko kilka sekund, zanim Czarny Pan wyszedł z sypialni. Zarumienił się, kiedy dopiero co obudzony Marvolo, mający na sobie jedynie spodnie od piżamy, szurając nogami, wszedł z ziewnięciem do pomieszczenia.

Marvolo rozejrzał się po pokoju, ziewając ponownie. — Już zakameleonowany?

— Evan nalegał — powiedział Les, zdejmując pelerynę.

Marvolo przyjrzał się połyskującemu materiałowi peleryny niewidki, kiedy ten się pojawił i określił w przybliżeniu, w którym miejscu stał Alessander. — Zamierzasz się maskować przez cały dzień? — zapytał, kiedy klapnął na jeden z zaczarowanych foteli. Rozparł się, opierając plecy o jedno ramię fotela i przerzucając jedną nogę przez drugie.

Les machnięciem ręki usunął czar i usiadł sztywno na sofie. — Wolałbym nie, ale Evan stwierdził stanowczo, że mam być całkowicie ukryty, jeżeli jemu również nie pozwolisz przyjść.

Marvolo westchnął w duchu zarówno na przypomnienie bliskości pomiędzy jego wyznawcą a Alessandrem, jak i oczywistą nerwowość młodzieńca. Nagle to do niego dotarło — Po raz pierwszy jesteśmy sam na sam — powiedział głośno.

Les przytaknął nerwowo.

Tym razem Marvolo westchnął na głos. Przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym przeniósł się na sofę, by usiąść obok Alessandra. Położył swoją dłoń na wierzchu tej Lesa i upewnił się, że patrzą sobie w oczy. — Wiesz, że nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, prawda?

Les przełknął nerwowo ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. — Wiem, że uważasz, iż możemy współpracować, nie jestem po prostu taki pewien czy to naprawdę możliwe — odpowiedział cicho.

— Dlaczego nie?

Les spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, ale widząc jedynie szczerą ciekawość zamiast potępienia jakiego się spodziewał, odpowiedział. — Jest nam pisane wzajemne zabicie się. Ta przepowiednia kierowała moim życiem odkąd skończyłem osiemnaście miesięcy. Ty uruchomiłeś ją poprzez swoje własne czyny. Próbowałeś mnie kilka razy zabić. Jak możesz nagle chcieć o tym zapomnieć?

— Myślę, że Lucjusz ma rację i przepowiednia się już spełniła, zaprzeczyłem przepowiedni poprzez użycie twojej krwi w ceremonii odrodzenia, albo pomijamy coś, czego do tej pory nie zbadano. Jak widać oboje teraz żyjemy, część "żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje" okazała się jak widać fałszywa.

Na pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie Lesa, Marvolo kontynuował rzeczowo. — To nie obejmuje naszej osobistej znajomości. Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o naszej przeszłości, zanim przejdziemy dalej. To ważne dla naszego sukcesu, abyś potrafił mi zaufać, abyśmy potrafili sobie wzajemnie zaufać.

Les skinął głową, patrząc na Marvolo z rezerwą.

Marvolo zrelaksował się i zamknął swoje szkarłatne oczy, zastanawiając się jak zacząć. Naprawdę nie mieli na to dzisiaj czasu, ale wiedział, że nie mogli dłużej czekać. Musieli teraz zmierzyć się z trudnymi kwestiami. Kiedy Alessander zostanie przedstawiony pozostałym Śmierciożercom, szczególnie Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi, będą musieli prezentować zjednoczony front, a żeby to było możliwe, musieli uporać się z szesnastoletnią nienawiścią. Wyglądało na to, że czasu jest zbyt mało na taką rozmowę, ale obawiał się, iż to zawsze będzie dobrą wymówką.

Marvolo otworzył oczy i zamrugał zaskoczony na widok całkowicie zastawionego stolika do kawy.

— Założyłem, że jeszcze nie jadłeś — Les wskazał na strój Marvolo — i poprosiłem twojego skrzata, Nodda, o coś do jedzenia.

Marvolo skinął głową i poczęstował się croissantem, przełamując go i smarując dużą ilością dżemu jeżynowego i cienką warstwą serka śmietankowego. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Lesa nalewającego herbatę i rzucającego w jego stronę ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Les podał mu herbatę z rozbawionym uśmiechem i Marvolo był zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że jest dokładnie taka jaką lubił.

— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie zacząć od początku — powiedział Les, kiedy Marvolo nadal się nie odzywał.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że twoi rodzice to najlepszy wybór na początek dnia? Myślałem, że może moglibyśmy porozmawiać dzisiaj jedynie o twoich najbardziej naglących obawach. Mamy sporo rzeczy do omówienia. Mam kilka zaplanowanych spotkań...

— Miałem na myśli przepowiednię. Nie zamierzam nigdy rozmawiać z tobą o moich rodzicach - przerwał chłodno Alessander. Wziął głęboki oddech, ale nie wydawał się wcale spokojniejszy, kiedy zaczął wyjaśniać. — Mentalnie, rozumiem. Byliście po przeciwnych stronach na wojnie. Robiliście co uważaliście, że musicie robić, by przeżyć. Emocjonalnie, pozbawiłeś mnie jedynych osób, które kochały mnie dla mnie samego, a nie ze względu na to, co mogliby ze mną osiągnąć. Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie przekonać mnie, bym czuł się z tym faktem dobrze i nic dobrego nie może wyniknąć z rozmawiania o tym. Nie chcę znać twojego punktu widzenia.

Marvolo skinął głową na znak zgody, po raz kolejny nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Les westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że Marvolo był tak samo niepewny siebie w tych okolicznościach jak on. — Wiesz, myślę, że czarodziejski świat byłby zszokowany, wiedząc jak bardzo podobni są Harry Potter i Tom Riddle — powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Marvolo uniósł pytająco brew.

— Obaj zostali osieroceni w młodym wieku. Obaj dorastali w nieodpowiednich środowiskach z powodu okoliczności, na które nie mieli wpływu. Obaj zostali wychowani, z braku lepszego słowa, w mugolskim świecie, ale wybrali czarodziejski świat za prawdziwy dom. Obaj po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się czym jest prawdziwy dom w Hogwarcie. Obaj chcieli za wszelką cenę chronić ten świat, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się smutno do młodzieńca, który tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał szansy na bycie dzieckiem. — Myślę, że zapominasz o ich pozytywnych cechach — powiedział. Marvolo przysunął się bliżej i niepewnie objął barki Alessandra. Zauważył nieznaczne zesztywnienie, ale kiedy Les nie odsunął się, pozostawił rękę na miejscu i kontynuował.

— Zarówno Harry Potter, jak i Tom Riddle są bardzo potężnymi czarodziejami. Obaj są inteligentni, przebiegli, ambitni — Marvolo uśmiechnął się złośliwie na oczywistą niezgodę Lesa co do dwóch ostatnich — czarujący, dystyngowani i oczywiście cholernie atrakcyjni — dodał, po czym parsknął na widok speszonej miny Alessandra. To było oczywiste, że młodzieniec nie widział siebie w takim świetle.

Alessander uśmiechnął się chytrze do Czarnego Pana. — Zapomniałeś, że kompletnie obłąkani i niestabilni...

Marvolo roześmiał się głośno i zapadła między nimi przyjemna cisza. Kiedy skończyli pić herbatę, Marvolo niechętnie usunął rękę z ramion Alessandra i powrócili do rozmowy.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że przepowiednia nie ma znaczenia?

— Tak.

— Cóż, jeśli pominiesz fakt, że zmieniłem cię w bezcielesnego ducha na ponad dekadę, sądzę, że mogę zapomnieć o czasach, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić — powiedział Les ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— Jesteś nieznośnym bachorem, mój drogi Alessandrze.

Les roześmiał się. — O której mamy pierwsze spotkanie?

— O dziesiątej — odpowiedział Marvolo. — Mamy spotkanie ze sztabem rekrutacyjnym o dziesiątej, które będzie trwało całą godzinę, następnie jedno z dowódcami szkolenia o jedenastej. Oni mają w zwyczaju kończyć znacznie szybciej. W południe mamy nieprzewidziane spotkanie z wampirami odnośnie szczegółów naszego sojuszu. — Marvolo ponownie przeczesał palcami włosy.

— Na tym etapie sądzę, że wojna skończy się, zanim dojdziemy do porozumienia — powiedział jakby do siebie, po czym kontynuował. — O trzynastej mamy lunch z naszymi zwolennikami zatrudnionymi w Ministerstwie. Od czternastej do szesnastej mam godziny urzędowe dla powszechnych zwolenników. Ten czas jest dosyć pracowity. Od szesnastej do osiemnastej mam godziny urzędowe dla członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nie przychodzi ich zbyt wielu, jako że cały Wewnętrzny Krąg ma apartamenty w zamku i przychodzą do mnie, kiedy tylko mają jakąś kwestię do omówienia, zamiast czekać na godziny urzędowe. Prawdę mówiąc, jeżeli nie będę miał niczego zaplanowanego, będziemy wykorzystywać ten czas na oprowadzanie cię po zamku, aczkolwiek, myślę, że zaczekamy z tym do czasu aż nie zostaniesz przedstawiony Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi.

— Z nimi też się dzisiaj spotkasz, prawda?

— O osiemnastej zrobimy przerwę na obiad, w czasie której wielu z nich do nas dołączy. O dwudziestej spotkamy się z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem.

Les popatrzył na niego przenikliwie.— Zamierzasz mnie przedstawić dzisiaj wieczorem — to nie było pytanie.

Marvolo westchnął. — To, ostatecznie, pozostawiam tobie. Wiem, że Evan ma swoje obawy, ale po zobaczeniu jak dobrze poradziłeś sobie z Bellatrix, myślę, że jesteś gotowy.

Marvolo obserwował jak Alessander wydawał się wycofać i niemal skurczył się w sobie. Jego wyraz twarzy stał się obojętny, jego oczy przymknęły się częściowo. W momentach takich jak ten, Marvolo mógł z łatwością dostrzec wpływ Evana. Niestety, Marvolo nie rozumiał, że Les został przez Evana wychowany, a nie wyszkolony.

Marvolo wzdrygnął się, kiedy przypomniał sobie jedno z dzieci Evana czekające na jego pozwolenie, by móc krzyczeć podczas Zaklęcia Cruciatus. Mała dziewczynka przegryzła sobie język i nieomal udławiła się krwią, kiedy drżała na podłodze, nie mając pozwolenia na poruszenie się, nim Evan przerwał karę Belli. To był jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy Evan pozwolił komuś zwrócić uwagę na któreś ze swoich dzieci. Mała dziewczynka klęczała na stopach Evana podczas spotkania a Bella potknęła się o smycz, przywiązaną do szyi dziewczynki. Evan dał jej pozwolenie na przeklęcie dziecka za to, że było na drodze. To wtedy Marvolo zaczął wierzyć w pogłoski na temat Evana Rosiera. Ta mała dziewczynka, która nie mogła mieć więcej niż sześć lat, była tak _wytresowana_ , że prawie umarła, próbując pozostać cicho niż woląc ryzykować gniewem swojego Pana.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o twojej relacji z Evanem Rosierem —powiedział niechętnie Marvolo, obawiając się tematu.

Les spojrzał na niego z konfuzją. — Moją relację z Evanem?

— Tak. Mój nowy sojusznik nie będzie kontrolowany przez jednego z moich wyznawców. Musisz być w stanie podejmować własne decyzje. Jeżeli uznasz to za konieczne, powstrzymam go przed jakimkolwiek kontaktem z tobą.

— Nie — krzyknął Alessander z nieoczekiwanym lękiem. — Nie możesz tego zrobić — odsunął się od Marvolo, stanął na równe nogi i odwrócił się. Podszedł do jednego z okien obok kominka i zapatrzył się na znajdujący się poniżej dziedziniec.

Les nadal stał plecami do Marvolo, kiedy zaczął mówić starannie kontrolowanym głosem. — Od wielu lat uważam Evana za rodzica. Jest ostatnim rodzicem jaki mi został. Moi biologiczni rodzice nie żyją, mój ojciec chrzestny najpierw pozwolił mi myśleć, że nie żyje, a teraz myśli, że ja nie żyję. Evan jest wszystkim, co mi zostało. Proszę, nie odbieraj mi go.

Marvolo przemierzył pokój i stanął obok młodzieńca, kładąc dłoń na jego lędźwiach w pokrzepiającym geście. — To nie była groźba. Jeśli chcesz, by Evan pozostał blisko ciebie, nie będę się wtrącać, ale też nie pozwolę mu cię już karać.

Les spojrzał na Marvolo zakłopotany. — Ale Evan nigdy mnie nie ukarał.

Teraz to Marvolo wyglądał na zakłopotanego. — Harry — zaczął, sprawiając, że Les popatrzył na niego zaskoczony faktem, iż użył jego prawdziwego imienia. Marvolo popatrzył na niego z troską i wziął dłoń młodzieńca w swoją własną, po czym zaprowadził go z powrotem na sofę. — Wiem, że zależy ci na Evanie, ale ja również wiem, co on robi swoim dzieciom. Nie pozwolę mu, by dłużej cię tak traktował.

Les potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Doceniam twoją troskę, ale Evan nigdy nie traktował mnie źle, nigdy jak jednego ze swoich dzieci-niewolników. Chronił mnie, leczył mnie, uczył mnie i troszczył się o mnie. Nigdy nie było żadnych kar.

Les uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując Marvolo przed przerwaniem. — Nie jestem jak pozostali. Ich złamał. Mnie poskładał od nowa.

Marvolo po raz kolejny nie wiedział co powiedzieć, kiedy spojrzał w te szmaragdowe oczy, odzwierciedlające doświadczenie, jakie nabył dużo wcześniej niż powinien.

Alessander uśmiechnął się lekko do Czarnego Pana. — Idź wziąć prysznic i przygotuj się do naszego spotkania. Rozważę przyłączenie się do spotkania z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, kiedy będę czekał.

Marvolo skinął głową na znak zgody. — Powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę, że masz już po swojej stronie czterech najwyższych rangą członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu plus mnie - powiedział, kierując się w stronę sypialni.

Les był wstrząśnięty, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Marvolo zaliczył Bellatrix do jego listy zwolenników. Tak bardzo zatopił się w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Nodd pojawił się i posprzątał stolik. Kiedy Marvolo po raz kolejny wyłonił się z sypialni, tym razem wykąpany i kompletnie ubrany, Alessander był tak zszokowany, że wyraził swoje myśli na głos.

— Wow — powiedział, sprawiając, że Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się złośliwie — wyglądasz niesamowicie. Rzeczywiście, Marvolo wyglądał oszałamiająco w oficjalnych szkarłatnych szatach, obcisłych w klatce piersiowej i luźnych w nogach, by umożliwić swobodę ruchów. Po jednej stronie znajdowały się trzy czarne guziki, które sprawiały wrażenie zwiniętych węży. Spinki do mankietów również były czarnymi wężami, a jego buty wydawały się być zrobione z czarnej skóry bazyliszka. Rzeczywisty wąż zbierał jego włosy w koński ogon, zmieniając co jakiś czas pozycję, ale ani na chwilę nie zwalniając uścisku.

Marvolo zdał sobie sprawę, że znieruchomiał pod gruntownym spojrzeniem Lesa. Odchrząknął, sprawiając, że Les spojrzał z powrotem na jego twarz z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Uderzyło go pragnienie, by pocałować atrakcyjnego młodzieńca przed sobą. Miał ochotę przerzucić Alessandra przez ramię i zanieść go do sypialni, którą dopiero co opuścił, gdzie mógłby spędzić kilka następnych godzin, badając każdy centymetr tej alabastrowej skóry. Les zauważył spojrzenie Czarnego Pana i oblizał nerwowo wargi. Marvolo wciągnął ze świstem powietrze na tę czynność, jego spojrzenie przeskakiwało z ciemnoczerwonych ust Alessandra na jaskrawe zielone oczy. Marvolo nachylił się do Lesa, nie będąc w stanie oprzeć się pokusie. Zatrzymał się, dając młodzieńcowi czas na odsunięcie się. Les przygryzł nerwowo wargę, ale nachylił się do Czarnego Pana. Marvolo musnął kciukiem tę wargę, delikatnie uwalniając ją od maltretujących zębów Lesa; jego oczy były ożywione, jego dotyk był łagodną i niesłabnącą presją. Alessander był wstrząśnięty, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zastanawia się jak smakuje Marvolo. Przypuszczał, że smakowałby on grzesznie, tak jak droga, gładka szkocka, albo może jak gorzka czekolada o intensywnym smaku. Les chwycił jego ramię jedną ręką, ani go nie odpychając, ani nie przyciągając, ale raczej wykorzystując Marvolo jako podporę dla swoich szalejących emocji. Marvolo zniżył głowę, by skosztować zakazanego owocu. Tym razem nie było Evana, który mógłby mu przerwać, nie było Lucjusza, który mógłby go zabrać.

Trzask aportacji w pomieszczeniu, sprawił, że obaj lordowie odskoczyli od siebie zaskoczeni. Marvolo przeklął w duchu skrzata, który im przerwał, ale jego twarz była kompletnie obojętna, kiedy Nodd informował ich, że pierwsze spotkanie czekało w sali konferencyjnej.

Les przejechał drżącą dłonią po twarzy, po czym roześmiał się nerwowo. — Cóż, przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Marvolo dotknął delikatnie ramienia Alessandra. — Jesteś na to gotowy?

Les szarpnął głową w prawie znośnej imitacji kiwnięcia.

Marvolo podał mu pelerynę niewidkę, ale Les tylko na nią spojrzał. — Jak wytłumaczysz moją obecność, jeżeli będę widoczny?

— Nie wytłumaczę. Nie będą mnie pytać o fakt, iż przyprowadziłem kogoś na spotkania, a ja nie zaproponuję wyjaśnień.

Alessander skinął głową na znak aprobaty, po czym poskładał pelerynę i położył ją na sofie. — Jestem gotowy — powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził do sali konferencyjnej. Marvolo zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, upewniając się, że maska Lesa jest na miejscu, i że przynajmniej wyglądał na gotowego, po czym pchnął drzwi i wmaszerował do środka. Usadowił się na szczycie stołu i poczekał aż Alessander zajął miejsce bezpośrednio po jego lewej stronie, zanim wskazał gestem reszcie grupy, aby usiedli.

Zgodnie z tym co powiedział, Marvolo nie zaoferował wyjaśnień dotyczących obecności Lesa i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. — Roberts, raport — zażądał.

Nijaki typ mężczyzny o średnim wzroście i przeciętnej sylwetce, który zajmował miejsce na drugim końcu stołu, wstał, głęboko się ukłonił i zaczął. — Rekrutacja wzrosła nieco po śmierci Dumbledore'a, ale po śmierci Pottera nastąpiła prawdziwa eksplozja. Ludzie już nie martwią się o bycie dyskretnymi. Tylko w tym tygodniu przedstawiono mi pięćdziesiąt nowych zgłoszeń od kandydatów. Dwadzieścia zostało zaakceptowanych, dziesięć odrzuconych przez rozmaite zgromadzenia, piętnaście oczekuje na weryfikację i pięć zostało wykluczonych.

Marvolo skinął z aprobatą głową. — Ewentualne reperkusje tych pięciu?

Roberts potrząsnął głową. — Brak — zaprzeczył. — Trzech było byłymi więźniami, wyraźnie obłąkanymi. Obecnie są w twoich lochach. Jeden był szpiegiem aurorów, zginął w ostrzale podczas ostatniego rajdu — Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Przez przypadek oczywiście.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się Marvolo, uśmiechając się po swojemu. — A ostatni?

—Zobliwiatowany. Był członkiem jednej z mrocznych rodzin, ale skończył jako członek Zakonu. Gdyby jego rodzina nie była tak szanowana, zabiłbym go. Przypuszczam, że szukał zemsty.

Marvolo skinął głową, po czym zerknął na Lesa, by zobaczyć jak przyjął te informacje. Po części ulżyło mu, kiedy okazało się, że maska młodego lorda jest na swoim miejscu, z drugiej jednak strony był zaniepokojony, jako że nie mógł dostrzec myśli Lesa.

— Diedreich — powiedział Marvolo, przechodząc do następnego rekrutera.

— Nein — powiedział, wstając i pochylając głowę, po czym przeszedł na mocno akcentowany angielski. — Sprawy za granicą nie poprawiły się jeszcze. Mam wiele zainteresowanych grup, ale żadna nie chce jak na razie podjąć ostatecznej decyzji. Wielu chce zostać zwolennikami, wliczając sponsorów, ale nikt nie jest gotowy, by zostać oznakowanym.

Marvolo odwrócił się do Alessandra, by wyjaśnić mu pokrótce. — Diedreich i Dubois skupiają się na werbowaniu zagranicznych arystokratów, podczas gdy Roberts zajmuje się społecznością brytyjską. — Alessander skinął głową, że rozumie, po czym powrócił do obserwowania stojącego mężczyzny. Marvolo również odwrócił się do Diedreich'a.

— Sporządź listę ewentualnych sponsorów i przekaż ją Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Daj mu również znać jeżeli będziesz potrzebować dostępu do większych funduszy.

Diedreich skinął głową, po czym usiadł. — Dubois.

— Nie udało mi się odnieść za wiele sukcesów jeśli chodzi o arystokrację w tym tygodniu, ale jestem blisko nawiązania sojuszu z Wilami. — Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni aktówkę, powiększając ją przed podaniem jej swojemu Panu. — Jest księżniczką klanu Blance'ów i jest bardzo zainteresowana twoimi ideałami. — Wahał się przez chwilę, zanim kontynuował. — Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, mój Panie.

Marvolo zrobił gest, by kontynuował.

Dubois odchrząknął nerwowo. — Powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę wysłanie Rabastana Lestrange'a na spotkanie z nią.

Marvolo uniósł brew w zaskoczeniu. — Rabastan nie zajmuje się negocjacjami.

— Wiem, mój Panie, ale księżniczka jest zainteresowana również nim — wyjaśnił niezręcznie Śmierciożerca.

Wargi Marvolo drgnęły w rozbawieniu a wokół stołu dało się słyszeć chichoty paru osób.

Dubois ukłonił się ponownie i usiadł.

— Parkinson.

Alessander zauważył kilka rzeczy, kiedy piękna kobieta wstała i pochyliła głowę. Uświadomił sobie, że mógł poznać, iż jest członkinią Wewnętrznego Kręgu poprzez jej pewne siebie zachowanie i szczyptę ciepła jaką Czarny Pan dodał do swojego tonu, kiedy się do niej zwracał. Les zauważył także jak zadowolona była ze swojej pozycji. Łatwo był dostrzec, że to, co robiła sprawiało jej radość. W końcu, zrozumiał, że Pansy musiała odziedziczyć urodę po ojcu.

Les był zaskoczony, kiedy zwróciła się do niego zamiast do Marvolo.

— Jestem Amaryllis Parkinson. Skupiam uwagę na uczniach kończących szkołę średnią w różnych czarodziejskich instytucjach, trzech głównych w Europie, jak również dziesięciu pomniejszych w Wielkiej Brytanii i Szkocji.

— Miło panią poznać, Madame Parkinson — odpowiedział Les, nie przedstawiając się jednak. Kiedy kobieta nie wydawała się chętna do kontynuowania bez prezentacji, podpowiedział. — Co może nam pani powiedzieć o świeżych absolwentach?

Amaryllis uśmiechnęła się do niego, w dalszym ciągu nie zwracając się do swojego Pana. Wyjęła z kieszeni swojej szaty rolkę pergaminu i zduplikowała ją, wysyłając kopię zarówno Lesowi, jak i Marvolo. Marvolo od razu rozwinął swoją i zaczął czytać. Les, jednakże, zignorował swoją kopię na rzecz przyglądania się osobliwej kobiecie przed sobą.

— Załączyłam listę przyjętych kandydatów i dziedzin, w których wierzę, że mogą przynieść nam najwięcej korzyści. W minionym tygodniu przyjęłam trzydziestu ośmiu uczniów, którzy skończyli szkołę w zeszłym roku. Siódemce już załatwiłam szkolenia. Mam oprócz tego dwunastu, którzy jeszcze chodzą do szkoły. Obecnie czekamy, aż ją skończą, zanim uznamy ich za kandydatów — wyjaśniła, nadal zwracając się do Lesa.

— Obawiam się, że Marvolo nie miał szansy, by wytłumaczyć mi niniejszy proces. Mogłaby pani wyjaśnić jak kandydat przechodzi od zakwalifikowanego do oznakowanego? — zapytał Les.

Dało się usłyszeć kilka sapnięć i szeptów na ten poufały sposób, w jaki nieznajomy zwrócił się do ich Pana. Amaryllis, jednakże, uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie, wiedząc, że musiał być ważny dla jej Pana, skoro zabrał go na spotkanie bez wyjaśnienia. Wiedziała, iż otrzyma swoje wyjaśnienia dzisiaj wieczorem albo bezpośrednio od Czarnego Pana, albo z plotek po spotkaniu.

Spojrzała na swojego Pana z uniesioną brwią. Analizował pergamin, dodając własne notatki samopiszącym piórem i ignorując resztę grupy. Kiedy nie zauważyła żadnych obiekcji co do pytania, założyła, że może odpowiedzieć na pytania młodzieńca.

— Kiedy znajdujemy kogoś, kto albo jest zainteresowany dołączeniem do naszych szeregów, albo kogoś, kim my jesteśmy zainteresowani, są oni uznawani za kandydatów. Jeżeli zdadzą egzamin i przejdą początkowe badania, przeprowadzane przez jednego z nas w procesie rekrutacji, zostają przyjęci. Kiedy już są przyjęci, negocjujemy z nimi i z jednym z trenerów, opracowując plany szkoleniowe, które współgrają z pozostałymi zobowiązaniami rekrutów, takimi jak praca, rodzina i tak dalej. Odtąd są pod opieką trenerów.

— Wszyscy rekruci szkoleni są w pojedynkowaniu się, magicznej walce, mugolskiej walce, podstawowych zaklęciach uzdrawiających, w skradaniu się. Są podzieleni na grupy ze względu na poziom umiejętności, każda grupa ma zespół trenerów. Ponadto każdemu trenerowi przydzielonych jest od pięciu do dziesięciu członków grupy, którym służy radą. Trener rozmawia z nimi o najróżniejszych obawach, jak również ustala na jakim stanowisku będą dla nas największą korzyścią, kiedy już zostaną oznakowani. Niektórzy z nich będą zajmować się sprawami w bazie, zatrudnią się w ministerstwie, będą przyłączeni do różnych grup zadaniowych, zorganizowanych przez Czarnego Pana. Pozostali po prostu powrócą do zwykłego życia codziennego, i będą wzywani jedynie, kiedy będą potrzebni do rajdów czy ochrony.

— Każda grupa szkoleniowa ma lidera, który spotyka się z Czarnym Panem. Czy na ich spotkaniu także będziesz obecny? — zapytała.

— Tak — przytaknął Alessander, nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Amaryllis uśmiechnęła się ponownie, zanim kontynuowała. — Lider każdej z grup daje znać naszemu Panu, kiedy rekruci skończą szkolenie. Niektórzy, jeżeli mają potencjał, są przenoszeni na wyższy poziom umiejętności i zaczynają proces szkoleniowy ponownie. Kilku otrzymuje pozycje, które zapobiegną potencjalnym bójkom wskutek ich braku sukcesu albo w walce, albo w trenowaniu pojedynków. Kiedy są całkowicie gotowi, zgodnie z opiniami trenerów, Czarny Pan testuje ich lojalność i jeśli zaliczą niniejszy test, zostają oznakowani.

— A jeśli nie? — zapytał Les.

— Są zabijani — odpowiedział Marvolo. Les skinął głową, jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. — Czy masz cokolwiek do dodania do swojego raportu? — zapytał Amaryllis Marvolo.

— Nie, mój Panie — odpowiedziała z pełnym szacunku skinięciem, po czym ponownie usiadła.

Dwaj ostatni rekruterowie złożyli swoje raporty. Obaj byli dosyć efektywni w swoich działaniach, ale żaden nie powiedział nic wystarczająco interesującego, by odciągnąć uwagę Lesa od pięknej Parkinson.

Kiedy tylko ostatni raport został złożony, Marvolo gładko odprawił grupę i kiedy wszyscy wyszli z sali konferencyjnej, odwrócił się do Lesa. Nałożył na nich obu zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym odezwał się. — Więc, co o tym sądzisz?

— Jesteś dużo lepiej zorganizowany niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Dużo lepiej niż Zakon. Albo Ministerstwo.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem na to oświadczenie. — Poczekaj aż zobaczysz trenerów. Każdy z zespołu rekrutacyjnego ma całkowicie inny styl, dlatego sprawiają wrażenie najbardziej zdezorganizowanej ze wszystkich grup.

Les odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, po czym zapytał nerwowo. — Czy w porządku było, że zadawałem Amaryllis pytania podczas spotkania?

— Oczywiście. — Marvolo złapał go za rękę i nachylił się do niego. — Chcę byś śmiało zadawał pytania komukolwiek chcesz. Zadawaj pytania, komentuj, rób sugestie, cholera przeklnij ich, jeżeli masz taką ochotę. Jesteś ponad nimi wszystkimi. Jesteś MOIM równym i możesz robić, co chcesz.

Les uśmiechnął się szeroko do Czarnego Pana, po czym uciekł wzrokiem, rumieniąc się. Kiedy odwrócił wzrok, szybko oczyścił twarz z jakichkolwiek emocji, sprawiając, że Marvolo również podniósł wzrok. Zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające, kiedy zobaczył Amaryllis obserwującą ich przenikliwie spoza wyciszającej bariery.

— Słucham? — zapytał ją Marvolo, zdejmując barierę.

— Chciałabym zostać na następne spotkanie jeśli mogę, mój Panie.

— Wiesz, że zawsze jesteś mile widziana. — Marvolo odwrócił się do Lesa. — Amaryllis współpracuje bliżej z dowódcami szkoleń niż z resztą rekruterów — wyjaśnił.

— Cóż, moi podopieczni na ogół trenują już o wiele dłużej niż pozostali. Są tacy młodzi i niedoświadczeni. — Przekrzywiła głowę. — Nie wyglądasz na starszego od moich podopiecznych — skomentowała, zdołałając nie dodać pytającego tonu do tej uwagi.

— Młodszy, zakładałbym — zgodził się Les — ale dużo bardziej doświadczony. —Wyciągnął do niej rękę. — Alessander Azrael, i to była szczera prawda, kiedy powiedziałem, że to przyjemność panią poznać, Ma'am. — Les pocałował delikatnie jej dłoń, kiedy ścisnęła jego własną.

Roześmiała się lekko na jego poczynania i usiadła obok niego.

Marvolo parsknął rozbawiony. — Nie daj się zwieść jej uroczemu głosowi i pięknej twarzy; nie będziesz w stanie oczarować jej tak, jak to zrobiłeś z Cyzią i Bellą. Praca jest dla niej najważniejsza i szybko zyska twój szacunek. Nie lekceważ jej. Amaryllis ciężko pracuje i nie będzie tolerować traktowania jej jak delikatnej damy.

— Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny, Madame Parkinson, nie miałem zamiaru pani urazić.

— Nic się nie stało, panie Azraelu. Nie mam nic przeciwko uprzejmym gestom, o ile nie mają one na celu lekceważenia mnie.

Les skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, po czym odwrócił się do Marvolo z jednym ze swoich figlarnych uśmieszków. — Sądzę, że będę musiał wspomnieć Belli, iż uważasz ją za wrażliwą damę.

Marvolo jęknął, wiedząc, że Bella byłaby albo wielce obrażona, albo strasznie zadowolona, a nie było możliwości, by przewidzieć jaką reakcję by wybrała.

— Damą może jest, ale wątpię, by ktokolwiek uznał ją za wrażliwą — stwierdził Les.

Amaryllis roześmiała się ponownie na ich interakcje, ale nie była w stanie tego skomentować ze względu na wejście dowódców szkolenia.

Les z łatwością mógł zauważyć różnicę w organizacji dwóch grup. Członkowie tej grupy weszli, mając na sobie szaty Śmierciożerców, każdy z innym kolorem opaski na lewym nadramieniu. Każdy z nich ukłonił się przed Marvolo i wręczył mu zwinięty pergamin przewiązany wstążką w tym samym kolorze, co opaska na jego ramieniu, po czym zajął w milczeniu miejsce.

Amaryllis nachyliła się do Lesa i wyjaśniła szeptem, podczas gdy Marvolo studiował raporty. — Ich opaski odpowiadają kolorem umiejętnościom grupy, za którą są odpowiedzialni. Każdy rekrut jest sprawdzany w czterech dziedzinach i przyznawane są im punkty stosownie do ich wyników. Określanie poziomu umiejętności jest oparte na ogólnych wynikach, aczkolwiek walka i pojedynkowanie mają większe znaczenie niż leczenie i skradanie się. Żółty oznacza najmniej wykwalifikowany zespół, następnie jest czerwony, zielony i czarny, czyli najlepsza grupa. Pod dowodzeniem żółtych jest dziesięciu trenerów, piętnastu pod czerwonych, ponieważ oni na ogół są liczniejszą grupą, dziesięciu pod zielonych i jedynie pięciu pod czarnych. Nawet jeżeli czarni mieliby tylko sześciu trenerów i tak każdy z nich skończyłby z jednym lub dwoma rekrutami, a czasami nawet z ani jednym.

— W której grupie była pani? — zapytał z ciekawością Les.

— Zielonych — odpowiedziała z dumą. — To nie jest zła ranga, a ja jestem jedną z niewielu osób, które zapracowały sobie na pozycję w Wewnętrznym Kręgu naszego Pana, a nie zaczynały w grupie czarnych.

— Pan Lestrange — wywołał Marvolo, przerywając chwilowo rozmowę między Lesem a Amaryllis.

Dowódca z czarną opaską podniósł się i złączył ręce za plecami, patrząc przed siebie i czekając na wskazówki swojego Pana.

— Chcesz, aby czterech kursantów zostało oznakowanych i dołączonych niebawem do trenujących zespołów?

— Tak, mój Panie. Dwóch trenerów z drużyny czerwonych wymaga zastąpienia. Chciałbym ponadto powiększyć drużynę czerwonych, jak również zielonych o dodatkowego trenera.

— Rabastan Lestrange. Nauczyciel Pojedynków — szepnęła Amaryllis Lesowi — podczas spotkań i szkoleń jest niezwykle poważny, ale poza pracą jest bardzo swobodny i wyluzowany.

— On również jest w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, prawda? — zapytał Les, znając już odpowiedź.

Amaryllis przytaknęła.

Marvolo skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się do dowódcy czerwonych. — Panie Lestrange, proszę wyjaśnić.

— Rudolphus Lestrange, Nauczyciel Magicznej Walki — kontynuowała Amaryllis. — Mąż Bellatrix. On również jest w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Nie jest tak bardzo poważny, jak jego młodszy brat, jeśli chodzi o pracę; ma przyjacielskie stosunki z niektórymi swoimi kursantami. Poza pracą jest raczej dowcipnisiem.

— Nasze obciążenie robocze zwiększyło się z ośmiu do dziesięciu rekrutów na każdego, do piętnastu albo więcej — zaczął Rudolphus, odpowiadając swojemu Panu. Jego postawa była identyczna jak ta, którą przyjął jego brat, ale mówił z przeciąganiem samogłosek, a nie tym szorstkim tonem, który preferował jego brat. — Dwóch z nich nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z przyrostem. Są dobrzy w tym, co robią, ale nie są w stanie spędzać dodatkowych godzin teraz koniecznych, by poradzić sobie z tak wieloma osobami. Rozmawiałem z Mulciber'em i chciałby, jeżeli się zgodzisz, przyłączyć ich do swojej kadry.

Marvolo skinął głową i Rudolphus z powrotem usiadł.

— Mulciber był jednym z tych, którzy niedawno zostali oswobodzeni z Azkabanu. Obecnie szefuje strażnikom pilnującym lochy. Współpracuje z Macnair'em, który jest z powrotem odpowiedzialny za straż w zamku i na terenach. Obaj są członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu — wyjaśniła Amaryllis.

— Panie Landley, chce pan by dwie osoby zostały ponownie przetestowane przed dalszym szkoleniem — upewnił się Marvolo.

Dowódca zielonych wstał i ukłonił się nisko, po czym przyjął postawę, taką jak wcześniej bracia Lestrange i odpowiedział. — Tak, mój Panie, jeden jestem pewny, że sobie poradzi. Drugi...to... Gabriel.

Les zauważył nagłe napięcie na to imię, jak również subtelną zmianę w postawie reszty przy stole. Spojrzał na Amaryllis, ale nie wydawała się chętna, by to wytłumaczyć. Jej wyraz twarzy ujawnił niezwykłą mieszankę złości i współczucia.

— Gabriel będzie miał takie same możliwości jak pozostali rekruci, jeśli tylko sobie na nie zapracuje — powiedział stanowczo Marvolo.

— Zapracował na nie, mój Panie, nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że powinien być w drużynie czarnych — potwierdził szybko Landley. — Zwątpienie siedzi w jego głowie. Sądzę, że się powstrzymuje. Fenrir zaproponował, że z nim porozmawia, ale Gabriel nie czuje się komfortowo w jego obecności.

— Mam zaplanowane spotkanie z Gabrielem na dzisiaj. Porozmawiam z nim o tym — powiedział Marvolo. — Coś jeszcze?

— Kilku będzie gotowych na oznakowanie mniej więcej w przyszłym tygodniu, nie wcześniej — powiedział Landley, po czym ukłonił się i usiadł.

— Pan Parkinson? — zapytał Marvolo.

Kiedy dowódca żółtych wstał, Les popatrzył tam i z powrotem, od mocno pokiereszowanego mężczyzny, do pięknej kobiety obok niego.

— Mój mąż — przyznała Amaryllis tym samym tonem, którego używała do opisywania pozostałych. — Anton Parkinson, Nauczyciel Runów. Również jest członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Co, żadnych komentarzy odnośnie jego osobowości? — dokuczył Les.

Amaryllis uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Jest dziki w łóżku — powiedziała z powagą.

Les musiał szybko zacząć wyliczać w myślach składniki eliksirów, by powstrzymać się od roześmiania się na głos na jej komentarz. Był tak zajęty próbami opanowania się, że przegapił raport.

— Powiedz mi, jak się ma Monique? — zapytała Amaryllis, zanim jej mąż zdążył usiąść.

— Zastanawiałem się, co tutaj robisz, kochanie. Monique ma się dobrze, chociaż nadal twierdzę, iż jest za młoda. Kolejny miesiąc i będzie musiała przejść testy ponownie, by awansować do grupy czerwonych.

— Dziękuję.

— Jakieś wolne wnioski? — zapytał Marvolo. Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał, odprawił ich wszystkich.

Rudolphus i Rabastan z ciekawością przyglądali się Lesowi. Kiedy zostali odprawieni, Rudolphus wstał, ale nie wyszedł z sali. Rabastan pozostał na krześle. Amaryllis roześmiała się rozkosznie, kiedy Les wstał razem z nią i pocałował jej dłoń na pożegnanie. Les przekazał ją mężowi i skinął im z szacunkiem głową. Dopiero gdy wyszli, i w pokoju zostali sami bracia Lestrange z dwoma lordami, Rudolphus odezwał się.

— On jest tym młodym Lordem, o którym mówiła Bella? — zapytał Marvolo.

— Tak — przyznał Marvolo.

Rudolphus ukłonił się lekko przed Alessandrem. — Zrobiłeś duże wrażenie na mojej żonie, mój Panie — powiedział. — Z niecierpliwością czekam na współpracę z tobą.

— Proszę, zaczekaj z jakimikolwiek pytaniami do wieczora.

Rudolphus skinął głową na zna zgody i wyszedł bez słowa.

Rabastan nadal przyglądał się młodemu Lordowi z ciekawością. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, niezmiernie zaskoczył obydwu Lordów. — Grupa młodszych zwolenników spotyka się w pokoju wspólnym w Koszarach A w każdy wtorkowy wieczór. Pijemy, gramy w bilard albo pokera, słuchamy muzyki. Jeżeli chciałbyś się do nas przyłączyć, z chęcią cię eskortuję.

Les gapił się na niego przez kilka chwil w oszołomieniu, zanim skinął ostrożnie głową. — Chciałbym - odwrócił się do Marvolo — jeżeli na mamy żadnych planów na ten wieczór.

— Nie mamy.

— Dobrze — powiedział Rabastan, uśmiechając się leniwie. Odchylił się do tyłu na swoim krześle, balansując na jego dwóch nóżkach, i zapytał. — Nadal przebywasz u Lucjusza?

Les przytaknął.

— Przyjdę tam po ciebie i będziemy mogli przefiuukować się do moich kwater w zamku. Być może będziemy w stanie namówić Lucjusza, aby pozwolił Draco także pójść.

Marvolo obserwował ich, czując ukłucia czegoś, co teraz mógł z łatwością zidentyfikować jako zazdrość. Kiedy za Rabastanem zamknęły się drzwi, odwrócił się do Lesa. — Wiesz, że Evan tego nie pochwali.

Les wzruszył ramionami. — Założyłem, że się do nas przyłączy.

— Wątpię, że Rabastan uznałby go za jednego z młodszych zwolenników.

— Oh. Ile lat ma Rabastan?

— Trzydzieści dwa — powiedział Marvolo przez zaciśnięte zęby, myśląc o swoim własnym wieku w odniesieniu do młodzieńca obok niego. Był tak pogrążony w swoich zdegustowanych myślach, że podskoczył, kiedy poczuł jak dłoń Lesa zawisła nad jego własną.

Jego dłoń odruchowo owinęła się wokół tej nieznacznie mniejszej. Spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie, jak gdyby nie wierząc w to, co widział, po czym podniósł wzrok na Alessandra w zaskoczeniu.

— Myślę, że Evan będzie spokojniejszy, po tym jak wytłumaczę mu, że nie jestem zainteresowany Rabastanem. Zazwyczaj nie miałem okazji gdzieś wyjść i czuć się zwyczajnie, jak reszta. Pomyślałem, że to może być moja jedyna szansa. Z pewnością po tym jak zostanę wszystkim przedstawiony, będą czuć się mniej swobodnie, spędzając czas ze swoim Panem.

Marvolo przytaknął z roztargnieniem, czując się zawstydzony swoim rozdrażnieniem na myśl o Alessandrze dołączającym do zabaw. Wiedział jak to było być zawsze pomijanym - Myślę, że jeśli powiesz to Evanowi, może zrozumie.

Les uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego nowego partnera.

— Wiesz, że pójdzie za tobą.

— Taa - sarknął Les.

— Sugeruję pożyczyć mu twoją pelerynę niewidkę. Jego animagiczna forma jest jadowita.

Les roześmiał się, co urzekło Marvolo. Uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem na myśl, że był w stanie rozśmieszyć Lesa. Bez niczyjej pomocy.

Les poderwał się nieznacznie na odgłos pukania do drzwi. — Reprezentacja Wampirów? — zapytał.

Marvolo przytaknął, po czym podniósł się, by przywitać gości. — Będę musiał cię im przedstawić; będą podejrzliwi, jeśli nie wyjaśnię powodu twojej obecności. Są podejrzliwi o wszystko tak czy tak.

Les skinął głową. — Sprawy nie mają się dobrze, prawda?

— Za każdym razem, kiedy myślę, że załatwiliśmy jedną sprawę i przeszliśmy do następnej, oni zmieniają zdanie i zaczynamy wszystko od nowa.

Marvolo przyjrzał się Lesowi dokładnie, upewniając się, że jest gotowy, po czym machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że drzwi się otworzyły. Zaniepokoił się natychmiast, kiedy jeden z przywódców klanu podszedł do Lesa i złapał go, chwytając za ramiona. Jedynie reakcja Lesa powstrzymała Marvolo przed podniesieniem różdżki na Wampira.

— Poznajesz mnie — powiedział zaskoczony Les.

Reynard objął go ramionami w pasie i powoli zniżył głowę w stronę szyi Lesa. Zaciągnął się głęboko. — Mm czuję twoją magię —powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski.

Pięść Marvolo zacisnęła się mocno wokół różdżki, kiedy Wampir przejechał dłonią po plecach Lesa. Sześć pozostałych przywódców wampirów zajęło swoje miejsca, ale uważnie obserwowali Reynarda i dwie istoty ludzkie.

Reynard odsunął się nieznacznie i przekrzywił głowę, kąciki jego ust wygięły się w ciekawskim uśmiechu. — Wytłumaczysz? Pachniesz tak samo, ale to nie wydaje się być przebranie — Reynard przerwał. — Powiedziano mi, że nie żyjesz.

— Bycie martwym mnie nudzi — odpowiedział Les z beztroskim machnięciem, po czym roześmiał się lekko.

Reynard jęknął. — Brzmisz jak Evan. Powstrzymaj się na razie od tych nonsensów.

— To nie przebranie, to prawdziwy ja. Marvolo usunął moją bliznę i oto rezultaty. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję. Pogrzebali mnie.

Czarujący blondwłosy książę wampirów wyciągnął dłoń i ścisnął lekko ramię Lesa. — Biedactwo. Ja osobiście się pogrzebałem, to nigdy nie jest przyjemne doświadczenie.

— Na szczęście, nie pamiętam tej części — powiedział cicho Les.

— Patrick De Vil — przedstawił go Reynard, kiwając głową w stronę siedzącego wampira.

Les uśmiechnął się. — Alessander Azrael.

— Lord Alessander Azrael — poprawił Marvolo.

— Twój dziedzic? — zapytał zaskoczony tytułem Reynard, puszczając Lesa i w końcu zwracając uwagę na Czarnego Pana.

— Mój równy.

— Rozumiem — powiedział Reynard, przeciągając samogłoski i patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

Cała trójka zajęła swoje miejsca i Les nachylił się do Marvolo, by wyjaśnić. Nie kłopotał się, by szeptać, wiedząc, że bez względu na to jak cichy by był, wampiry i tak by ich usłyszały.

— Jest przyjacielem Evana.

Marvolo nie kłopotał się z poprawieniem słowa "przyjaciel". Wiedział już, że ci dwaj byli kiedyś kochankami. — Czasami spotykaliśmy się z nim w parku.

Marvolo spojrzał zszokowany na Lesa, po czym zamknął oczy, potrząsając głową i pocierając czoło, jak gdyby starając się wymazać z pamięci to, co właśnie usłyszał albo, być może, odeprzeć nadchodzący ból głowy.

W końcu zwrócił nadal pełne niedowierzania oczy na Lesa. — Nic dziwnego, że nigdy nie mogłem cię pokonać. Twoimi towarzyszami byli niebezpieczny szaleniec i sadystyczny psychopata. Nie mogłem konkurować. Prawdopodobnie wydawałem się być tym o zdrowych zmysłach.

Wszyscy roześmiali się na to.

— Jeżeli nie ma żadnych pytań odnośnie Alessandra, sugeruję, byśmy zaczęli.

Marvolo był wstrząśnięty sposobem, w jaki potoczyło się po tym spotkanie. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że poczynił postępy z Wampirami. Doszli do kilku porozumień dotyczących między innymi tego, co Wampiry zechcą zaoferować, co spodziewają się otrzymać za ich wysiłek w czasie wojny i jakie dobrodziejstwa otrzymają później.

Debatowali nad ostatnią kwestią, która dzieliła klany od podpisania kontraktu z Czarnym Panem. Urodzone wampiry chciały, żeby ich dzieci mogły uczęszczać do czarodziejskich szkół, jeżeli wykażą magiczne zdolności.

— Rozumiem, że chcielibyście, by wasze dzieci nauczyły się wszystkiego, co byłyby w stanie, ale czarodzieje nigdy nie zgodzą się na to, by wampir przebywał tak blisko ich własnych dzieci — powiedział ponownie Marvolo.

— Traktujesz nas jakbyśmy byli nieposkromionymi potworami! — krzyknęła ze złością olśniewająca Księżniczka Wampirów.

Marvolo obserwował jak rezultaty całego spotkania wymykały mu się między palcami i robił się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Byli już tak blisko!

Cały stół pogrążył się w ciszy, kiedy Les powoli wstał. Gdy wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nim, odezwał się. — Zgadzam się tobą, wasza wysokość, wasze dzieci powinny mieć prawo do magicznej edukacji.

Les przerwał na szepty, jakie przeszły przez pomieszczenie, ale zignorował napięcie Marvolo na jego komentarz. — Jednakże, pragnę abyście wy również zrozumieli naszą ciężką sytuację. Nikt tutaj nie uważa was za potworów, nieposkromionych i tym podobne. Prawdę mówiąc wierzymy, iż jesteście wystarczająco moralni, by nie wymagać kontroli. Gdybyśmy wam nie ufali, nie negocjowalibyśmy tutaj dzisiaj.

Les kontynuował, po tym jak wszyscy z powrotem się uspokoili. — Myślę, że zapomnieliście jak to jest być w tak bliskim kontakcie z tak wieloma ludźmi, zwłaszcza nastolatkami. Oprócz tego, całe szkoły wypełnione są hormonalnymi nastolatkami, praktycznie jeden na drugim. Wasze własne dzieci będą tkwić w takim środowisku, kiedy osiągną dojrzałość płciową. Naprawdę chcecie stwarzać im taką pokusę?

Les z powrotem usiadł, jego dłonie trzęsły się, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź. Marvolo również obserwował wampiry, mając nadzieję, że Les zdołał do nich dotrzeć.

— Czy istnieje możliwość, by dzieci wampirów mogły uczęszczać na zajęcia z dziećmi czarodziejów, a później być oddzielone na resztę dnia? Być może dzielenie pokoju razem z jakimiś innymi nie ludzkimi stworzeniami — zapytał Reynard.

Marvolo rozważył to. — Musiałbym porozmawiać z paroma osobami odpowiedzialnymi za funkcjonowanie szkoły. Jeśli zdołam z nimi coś wypracować, będę w stanie zaoferować wam na tę chwilę jedynie Hogwart.

— Myślę, że to wystarczy — powiedział Reynard, podnosząc się z siedzenia. — Podpiszemy kontrakt z zastrzeżeniem, że dostęp do edukacji dla naszych dzieci będzie zaoferowany po wojnie i wtedy też uzgodniony.

Marvolo dodał warunki do kontraktu, ale zawahał się przed podpisaniem go. Nie lubił oferować czegoś, nie będąc wcześniej pewnym czy zdoła to spełnić.

Reynard zauważył jego wahanie i uśmiechnął się, w końcu przekonany, że podejmuje właściwą decyzję. — Twoi nauczyciele przychodzący do naszych szkół wypełnią kontrakt. Chociaż nie jest to to, czego naprawdę chcemy. Jeżeli, po wojnie, nadal nie będziemy mogli dojść do porozumienia, będzie to do przyjęcia.

Marvolo skinął głową i podpisał kontrakt atramentem połączonym z własną krwią, po czym podał go Reynard'owi. Reynard ugryzł własny palec i podpisał się krwią. Pozostałe wampiry poszły za ich jego przykładem. Kiedy wszystkie się podpisały, Reynard wziął kontrakt i położył go przed Lesem.

— Ty też, Mały Lordzie.

Les uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po pergamin i pióro, kiedy nagle zawahał się, nie będąc pewnym czym go podpisać. Powinien to zrobić własną krwią, ale nie miał sporządzonego atramentu, a krwawienie w pomieszczeniu pełnym wampirów nie wydawało się być dobrym planem.

— Pozwól — powiedział Reynard. Delikatnie wziął dłoń Lesa i ugryzł go w palec wskazujący. Stał troskliwie obok Lesa, podczas gdy on podpisywał się, a następnie zassał lekko jego palec, lecząc go swoją śliną.

Reynard pocałował wewnętrzną część jego dłoni, po czym odwrócił się do Marvolo i zaoferował mu dłoń uściśnięcia.

Marvolo uroczyście uścisnął dłoń Wampira, zrobił dla każdego z nich kopię kontraktu i odprowadził ich do wyjścia.

Les przytulił Reynard'a i pomachał na do widzenia kilku innym.

Kiedy drzwi ponownie zostały zamknięte, Marvolo wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i podniósł Lesa, obracając go w kółko. — Udało ci się! — zawołał, zanim postawił go i pocałował go w celebracji.

Marvolo zauważył jak Les napiął ramiona i natychmiast puścił go i odsunął się, patrząc z niepokojem na młodzieńca.

Les z trudem przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w Marvolo. Patrzył przez moment w te zaniepokojone szkarłatne oczy, zanim podjął decyzję. Alessander przybliżył się do Czarnego Pana, powoli objął ramionami szyję wyższego mężczyzny i delikatnie przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

Marvolo stał tak nieruchomo, jak to możliwe i pozwolił Lesowi przejąć kontrolę. Nie chciał wykonywać żadnych nagłych ruchów, by nie wystraszyć aniołka w swoich ramionach. Kiedy Les przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i pogłębił pocałunek, Marvolo przegrał walkę ze swoją samokontrolą, objął ramionami talię młodzieńca, przyciągając go bliżej i przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Jego język badał wnikliwie podniebienie Lesa bez żadnego wahania, ale nadal delikatnymi ruchami, do których nie był przyzwyczajony.

Les jęknął na pierwszy dotyk języka Marvolo na jego własnym. Miał rację, Czarny Pan smakował grzesznie, ale nie jak szkocka czy czekolada, ten smak był całkowicie jego. Walczyli o dominację, zanim z przyjemnością podporządkował się umiejętnościom starszego mężczyzny. Kiedy się w końcu od siebie odsunęli, Les wyglądał na naprawdę zdeprawowanego, Marvolo natomiast na niezwykle z siebie zadowolonego. Poza tym byli piętnaście minut spóźnieni na lunch.


	32. Gabriel

_Les jęknął na pierwszy dotyk języka Marvolo na jego własnym. Miał rację, Czarny Pan smakował grzesznie, ale nie jak szkocka czy czekolada, ten smak był całkowicie jego. Walczyli o dominację, zanim z przyjemnością podporządkował się umiejętnościom starszego mężczyzny. Kiedy się w końcu od siebie odsunęli, Les wyglądał na naprawdę zdeprawowanego, Marvolo natomiast na niezwykle z siebie zadowolonego. Poza tym byli piętnaście minut spóźnieni na lunch._

Poniedziałek, 26 sierpnia 1996 roku, Zamek Slytherina, 13:15

Żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez kilka sekund. Les był jednocześnie zaniepokojony i zdenerwowany, i przestraszony, i podniecony. Obawiał się, że Marvolo chciałby więcej niż był obecnie chętny mu dać. To był Lord Voldemort! Nie sądził, by Czarny Pan był łagodny czy cierpliwy. Bał się, że nie byłby w stanie dać Marvolo tego, czego chciał i ucierpiałby na tym ich sojusz. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł pociąg do starszego mężczyzny i niech to szlag, mógł się nawet z nim całować! Ale czego Marvolo od niego chciał? Pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że Les podskoczył zaskoczony.

— Wejść — powiedział Marvolo, przyglądając się emocjom przemykającym po twarzy Alessandra. Spojrzał przelotnie na Śmierciożercę, który ostrożnie wszedł do środka, po czym odwrócił się do swojego sojusznika, obserwując z niepokojem jego odruchy.

— Przepraszam za przerwanie, mój Panie.

Marvolo odsunął na bok swoje obawy, przenosząc całą uwagę na strażnika, kiedy upewnił się, że Alessander ponownie zamaskował swoje emocje.

— Grupa z Ministerstwa miała spotkanie wyznaczone na trzynastą i jej członkowie byli zaniepokojeni, kiedy się nie pojawiłeś... — strażnik zamilkł, nie chcąc zarzucać Czarnemu Panu spóźnienia.

Marvolo popatrzył badawczo na Lesa, próbując zdecydować jak teraz postąpić. Po chwili odwrócił się do strażnika. — Odwołaj spotkanie.

Alessander zaprotestował.

Marvolo zignorował protest i kontynuował wydawanie poleceń. — Poinformuj ich, że przełożyłem je na następny poniedziałek na trzynastą. Jeżeli mają coś, co nie może tak długo czekać, niech zostawią pisane sprawozdanie albo umówią się na indywidualne spotkanie podczas godzin urzędowych.

Strażnik skinął gwałtownie głową, ukłonił się i wyszedł bez słowa.

— Nie musiałeś odwoływać — powiedział cicho Alessander, patrząc na swoje stopy.

— Myślę, że lepiej jeśli zjemy lunch na osobności. — Marvolo westchnął, kiedy Les skinął głową, nadal nie patrząc mu w oczy. Sięgnął po dłoń młodzieńca. — Zjesz ze mną lunch w moich kwaterach?

Les spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaproszony; sądził, że zostanie mu to nakazane, jak innym zwolennikom. Skinął niepewnie głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że Marvolo nadal czeka na odpowiedź.

Marvolo nadal trzymał rękę Alessandra, prowadząc go do swojego osobistego salonu. Zmusił Lesa do zajęcia miejsca na sofie i usiadł obok niego.

— Czy jestem ci winien przeprosiny? — zapytał łagodnie Marvolo.

Alessander spojrzał na niego, marszcząc w konfuzji brwi. — Nie. Dlaczego miałbyś...Jesteś... Żałujesz po...tego?

Marvolo uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. — Nie, nie żałuję, że cię pocałowałem. Chociaż, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty pocałowałeś mnie.

Alessander zarumienił się lekko i odwrócił wzrok.

— Żałuję, że sprawiłem, iż czułeś się niekomfortowo.

Alessander wzruszył ramionami, nadal nic nie mówiąc.

— O czym myślisz?

— Nie jestem dziwką — powiedział stanowczo Les, w dalszym ciągu unikając spojrzenia Marvolo.

— Nigdy nie uważałem, że jesteś.

— N-nie mogę ci dać tego, czego chcesz — przełknął z trudem ślinę.

— Czego chcę?

— Seksu.

Na brak odpowiedzi, Les rzucił okiem na Czarnego Pana. Marvolo wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale nie wydawał się być zły. Alessander nadal obawiał się, że Marvolo postanowi, iż nie jest wart takiego zachodu i ostatecznie go zabije. Albo gorzej, zatrzyma go jako seks-zabawkę. Nie widząc złości w spojrzeniu Marvolo, Les poczuł się pewniej i spróbował się wytłumaczyć.

— Nie powinienem był cię całować. N-nie żałuję pocałunku, ale takie zwodzenie cię nie jest w porządku. Nie chcę uprawiać seksu...Nie tylko z tobą... z nikim. Jeśli... jeśli to była część naszego sojuszu... cóż, sądzę, że... — Les przełknął z trudem ślinę, powstrzymując łzy rozczarowania — sądzę, że to się jednak nie uda — zakończył cicho, po raz kolejny uciekając wzrokiem.

Marvolo był pewien, że kryło się coś więcej za tym, iż atrakcyjny szesnastolatek nie chciał uprawiać seksu "z nikim", i postanowił, że odbędzie długą rozmowę z Lucjuszem i Evanem po wieczornym spotkaniu. Hmm. Cóż. Może nie z Evanem. Teraz, jednakże, czuł, że ważniejszą sprawą jest ich sojusz i przyszła współpraca.

— Po pierwsze, tylko dlatego, że zgodziłeś się na pocałunek, nie znaczy, iż wyraziłeś zgodę na więcej. Rozumiem co znaczy "nie" oraz "stop". Wolę chętnych partnerów i nigdy nie czułem pragnienia, by kogoś zmuszać. — Marvolo zdał sobie sprawę jak głupio to zabrzmiało, jako że Les znał z pierwszej ręki jego tendencję do zaklęcia Imperius. — No, nigdy nikogo nie zmuszałem magicznie czy fizycznie, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o sypialnię. Ani nigdy nikomu nie groziłem.

— Po drugie, i najważniejsze, jest tylko jeden warunek naszego sojuszu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką musisz robić, jest pozostanie lojalnym wobec Mrocznej Strony i jej ideałów. Nie oczekuję nawet całkowitej lojalności wobec mnie. — Jego wyraz twarzy stał się obojętny, ukrywając złość na myśl o zdradzie Lesa.

Marvolo ścisnął obie dłonie Alessandra. — Jesteś moim równym. Możesz się ze mną nie zgadzać. Nie wiem jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć, Harry, musisz mi w tym pomóc.

— Już drugi raz dzisiaj użyłeś mojego prawdziwego imienia.

Marvolo skinął z powagą głową. — Chcę, byś wiedział, że rozmawiam z tobą. Nie chcę rozmawiać z jedną z masek, które ty i Evan stworzyliście, ale z prawdziwym tobą.

Les spojrzał w dół, na ich ściśnięte dłonie, a następnie znowu w szkarłatne oczy Marvolo. Wyglądały na takie szczere. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zobaczy w nich takie autentyczne emocje. Zaczynał rozumieć, co Marvolo próbował powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że rzeczywistość nie zawsze postępowała zgodnie z planem. — Boję się, że zmienisz zdanie. Jestem twoim równym tylko dlatego, że tak powiedziałeś. Jestem za to wdzięczny. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w wykonywaniu poleceń; nie sądzę, bym uszczęśliwił cię jako zwolennik. W ten sposób nadal mogę być z Evanem a ty możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Ale nadal czuję, że muszę się mieć na baczności. Co się ze mną stanie, kiedy powiesz wszystkim, że zmieniłeś zdanie?

— Nie jesteś mniej ważny ode mnie i nie musisz mnie uszczęśliwiać. Jesteś moim równym. Jesteś moim równym nie dlatego że tak powiedziałem, ale dlatego że taka jest prawda. Zostałeś dosłownie "naznaczony jako mi równy". Postanowiłem przyjąć to do wiadomości i zaproponowałem sojusz. Nie spodziewam się, że będziesz zachowywał się jak zwolennik. Nie spodziewam się, że będziesz mi posłuszny. Nie spodziewam się, że zawsze będę z ciebie zadowolony ani nie spodziewam się, że ty będziesz zawsze zadowolony ze mnie.

Marvolo westchnął, kiedy Les nadal wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. — Miałeś rację, kiedy wspomniałeś jak podobni jesteśmy, ale myślę, że to raczej nasze różnice, a nie podobieństwa przyniosą nam najwięcej korzyści. Spodziewam się, że będziemy mieć parę konfliktów i sądzę, iż wiele z nich będzie gwałtownych. Mimo to, myślę, że może nam się udać.

Alessander przytaknął nerwowo. — Naprawdę nie jesteś taki, jak przypuszczałem — powiedział cicho.

— Myślałem o tym samym. Jesteś taką dziwną kombinacją doświadczenia i niewinności. Posiadasz niesamowitą moc i nie chodzi mi jedynie o tę magiczną. Chociaż, sądzę, że naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak potężny magicznie jesteś. Ktokolwiek inny, łącznie ze mną, złamałby się lata temu. Ty nie tylko się nie poddałeś, ale nadal potrafisz cieszyć się życiem.

Les wzruszył otumaniony ramionami na ten opis. Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Marvolo wstał i rzucił rozdrażnione spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi. Gwałtownie je otworzył, z gniewnym spojrzeniem, które potrafiło sprawić, że dorosły mężczyzna moczył się ze strachu. Niestety, była to akurat osoba, która nic nie robiła sobie z jego gniewnych spojrzeń.

Marvolo westchnął i bez słowa odsunął się na bok, zapraszając Evana do środka. Evan zupełnie zignorował swojego pana i wziął Lesa w ramiona, po czym odsunął go, by zlustrować go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, jak gdyby czegoś szukając.

— Evan — roześmiał się Les — co ty robisz?

— "Ból można kontrolować, po prostu go wyłączasz."*

— Nie odczuwam bólu.

— "Och, nigdy, nigdy nie powinieneś wątpić w coś, czego nikt nie jest pewien."**

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział Les, delikatnie odpychając Evana.

— Rosier! — przerwał Marvolo, szkarłatne oczy zabłysły na aluzję Evan. — Wydaje mi się, że dałem jasno do zrozumienia, iż nie jesteś dzisiaj zaproszony. Jednakże, zanim wyjdziesz, możesz wytłumaczyć dlaczego sądzisz, iż wyrządziłem Alessandrowi krzywdę.

Evan rzucił swojemu Panu gniewne spojrzenie, po czym odpowiedział zimno. — Lucjusz wcześniej wrócił do posiadłości. Powiedział, że odwołałaś lunchowe spotkanie. Kiedy zapytał strażnika, którego wysłałeś, powiedziano mu, że twój gość wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Les odpowiedział mu. — Evan, nie możesz się tak zachowywać — powiedział stanowczo.

Fioletowe oczy Evana ociepliły się znacznie, kiedy odwrócił się do swojego dziecka. Przekrzywił głowę i czekał aż Les dokończy swoje myśli.

Kiedy Les znowu przemówił, jego ton był znacznie delikatniejszy, ale nadal stanowczy. — Doceniam to, że starasz się mnie chronić, naprawdę. Ale Marvolo i ja sami musimy być w stanie się dogadać. Prawdopodobnie czasami skończymy walcząc, ale może nam się udać.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się, słysząc jak Alessander sparafrazował jego własne słowa.

— Oczywiście, że ci się uda. "Jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, że są jakiekolwiek wzgórza, na które nie może się wdrapać człowiek, który zna sekrety spełniania marzeń...Kiedy w coś wierzysz, wierz do końca, bezgranicznie i bezsprzecznie."***

Alessander uśmiechnął się do Evana, potrząsając głową. — Kiedy Walt Disney to powiedział, nie sądzę, by miał na myśli Czarnych Panów, opanowujących Czarodziejski Świat.

Evan wzruszył ramionami. — Zobaczymy się dzisiaj wieczorem po spotkaniu — powiedział, umieszczając pocałunek na czole młodego lorda. Był taki dumny z osoby, jaką stawało się jego dziecko.

— Zobaczysz się z nim podczas spotkania — powiedział Marvolo.

Evan rzucił Czarnemu Panu gniewne spojrzenie, jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się a zęby zacisnęły, ale tym razem się nie kłócił. Wiedział, że Alessander był gotowy, nawet jeżeli mu się to nie podobało. Evan skinął gwałtownie głową, po czym wyszedł bez słowa.

— Przepraszam — odezwał się Les, kiedy drzwi trzasnęły zamykane. — Porozmawiam z nim o takim zachowaniu.

Marvolo roześmiał się. — Absolutnie nie masz za co przepraszać. — Pstryknął palcami, by wezwać skrzata i zamówił dla nich obu lunch.

— Evan jest moim zwolennikiem od nazbyt dawna. Nigdy nie był mi ślepo posłuszny i zachowywał się z szacunkiem tylko kiedy czuł taką potrzebę — kontynuował Marvolo, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie niektórych z bardziej irytujących sytuacji z Evanem.

— Czy kiedykolwiek wspomniał ci o tym, jak podczas ogólnego spotkania nazwał mnie przekraczającym wszelkie granice idiotą?

— Co zrobił? — zapytał wstrząśnięty Les.

Marvolo zachichotał. Poczekał aż skrzat skończy rozstawiać ich lunch na stole i wyczarował obok okna dwa krzesła. Odprowadził Lesa na jego miejsce, po czym kontynuował opowieść.

— Nigdy mu tego nie przyznam, ale to było całkiem zabawne. W środku spotkania, on i Bella zaczęli się sprzeczać o jeden z moich planów. Odmówił uczestniczenia w nim a ona stanowczo twierdziła, że zostanie za to ukarany. Odpowiedział, że ona może oferować ślepe posłuszeństwo, ale on nie czuje potrzeby, by bić pokłony przekraczającemu wszelkie granice idiocie.

Les sapnął, zakrywając usta dłonią na tę myśl.

— Cała sala umilkła i przysięgam, każdy zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu. Nawet Bella się od niego odsunęła.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Próbowałem rzucić na niego Crucio.

— Czekaj, próbowałeś?

— Mm Hm. Tak, ominął moją klątwę i wyciągnął własną różdżkę. Wygłosił kilka cytatów, o których nigdy nie słyszałem o walce z wiatrakami czy coś takiego i czekał aż spróbuję ponownie. Nie zamierzałem pojedynkować się przed wszystkimi z członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Odprawiłem całą grupę i byłem gotowy się z nim zmierzyć. Po tym jak wszyscy wyszli, on jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział, że wiedział, iż zrozumiem, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł. Byłem tak oszołomiony, że pozwoliłem mu odejść.

Les parsknął na myśl o Marvolo, próbującym zrozumieć szalone zachowanie Evana.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się do niego. — Opowiedz mi o dorastaniu z Evanem — zażądał, nawet jeśli było to bardziej sformułowane jako prośba.

Les schylił na moment głowę, zanim z powrotem podniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się smutno. — Evan był dla mnie bardzo dobry, chociaż myślę, że początkowo nie bardzo mnie lubił. Moja rodzina mnie nie chciała i odkąd pamiętam dokładała wszelkich starań, bym nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Evan był ze mną od samego początku, ale ujawnił się mi dopiero wtedy, gdy miałem cztery lata. Powiedział, że jest moim wyimaginowanym przyjacielem... — Les zamilkł z uśmiechem, wspominając. — Chociaż nie zachowywał się jak przyjaciel... Nie żebym zdawał sobie wtedy z tego sprawę, ale był mną poirytowany i ledwie tolerował moją obecność. Patrząc wstecz, myślę, że miał wrażenie, iż zdradza cię poprzez okazywanie mi sympatii.

— Co się zmieniło? — zapytał łagodnie Marvolo.

— Tydzień przed moimi piątymi urodzinami zapytał mnie jak je zazwyczaj obchodziłem. Urodziny Dudley'a były krótko przed moimi i zawsze miał wielką imprezę z mnóstwem gości. Myślę, że Evan obawiał się, że odwiedzi mnie członek Zakonu. Powiedziałem mu, że nie mam urodzin. Oznajmiłem, że tylko dzieci z prawdziwymi rodzicami je mają. Ja byłem sierotą. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem złość Evana. Przeraził mnie. Poinformował mnie, kiedy mam urodziny i oświadczył, że będziemy świętować równo o północy.

— Zabrał mnie do parku; nigdy wcześniej tam nie byłem. To wtedy poznałem Reynarda. Przyszedł z tortem urodzinowym i kilkoma jaskrawo zapakowanymi prezentami. Nie mogłem dostać zabawek ani niczego, co mogliby znaleźć moi krewni, więc każdy z nich podarował mi książkę, coś na co moi krewni nigdy nie zwróciliby uwagi. Po tym, każdego roku świętowaliśmy w ten sam sposób. Reynard zawsze dawał mi mugolskie dzieło klasyczne a Evan zawsze dawał mi opowiadanie czarodziejskie. Spotykaliśmy się w parku i Reynard zawsze przynosił tort.

Pomimo radosnego tonu Lesa, Marvolo zalała fala smutku. Nawet dorastając w sierocińcu, obchodzono jego urodziny. Były gry i tort. Zawsze dostawał nowy zestaw ubrań i jeden błahy prezent, jak również kartki od innych dzieci. Pracownicy, podobnie jak dzieci, gardzili Marvolo, ale nadal co roku świętowali jego urodziny.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi ponownie przerwało obu lordom. Marvolo wstał, by otworzyć je z warknięciem. Otworzył szeroko drzwi, sprawiając, że młody mężczyzna na zewnątrz cofnął się, po czym padł na kolana przed Czarnym Panem. Złość Marvolo od razu rozpłynęła się, kiedy rozpoznał dygocącego przed sobą młodzieńca.

— Wejdź, Gabriel — powiedział łagodnie.

Oczy Alessandra rozszerzyły się, kiedy obserwował jak młody mężczyzna podniósł się na rękach i kolanach, jak gdyby chcąc wczołgać się do pomieszczenia.

Marvolo westchnął ponownie. — Możesz wstać.

— Dziękuję, Mój Panie — powiedział Gabriel cichym chrapliwym głosem. Wstał i wszedł do środka, zatrzymując się na środku pokoju i patrząc stanowczo na podłogę.

— Chciałbym, abyś poznał mojego nowego sojusznika, Lorda Azraela — powiedział łagodnie Marvolo. — Możesz na niego spojrzeć.

— Dziękuję, Mój Panie. — Gabriel podniósł wzrok, jego bursztynowe oczy spojrzały w te zielone, zanim ponownie spuścił głowę.

Les sapnął, kiedy zobaczył młodego wilkołaka. Wyglądał na dwadzieścia parę lat i miał bliznę, biegnącą od prawego ucha do kącika ust a następnie od drugiego kącika ust do drugiego ucha. Les wyobraził sobie, że zdecydowanie przypominałby Jokera z Batmana gdyby się kiedyś uśmiechnął. Chociaż tym, co zaskoczyło go najbardziej, były oczy Gabriela. Wydawały się puste. Nie były martwe; to nie było jak patrzenie na pozbawionego duszy trupa, ale raczej jak wejrzenie w okna opuszczonego domu, zabitego deskami i tylko czekającego na licytację.

— Czy coś nie tak, Gabriel? Potrzebujesz przesunąć nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie? — zapytał Marvolo.

Gabriel natychmiast padł na kolana i zaczął błagać Czarnego Pana. — Twój pokorny sługa przeprasza za zapomnienie o zmianie terminu spotkania, mój Panie. Proszę, przypomnij temu stworzeniu o czasie naszego spotkania. Twój sługa będzie w twoim gabinecie dokładnie o tej porze. Wiem, że to stworzenie jest niegodne przebywania w tych kwaterach, mój Panie. Proszę, przyjmij przeprosiny tego stworzenia za taką arogancję.

Marvolo westchnął znużony. Rzucił Tempus****, wiedząc, iż Gabriel nie zapomniałby o czymś takim oraz, że było dużo bardziej prawdopodobne, iż to on nie zdał sobie sprawy, że jest już czternasta. Jak można się było spodziewać, jarzące się liczby oznajmiły, że jest już pięć po czternastej.

— Nie zapomniałeś o terminie spotkania, Gabriel, to ja nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest już tak późno. Usiądź, proszę. — Kiedy wydawało się, że Gabriel usiądzie bezpośrednio na podłodze, Marvolo poprawił się, wydając z siebie kolejne sfrustrowane westchnięcie. — Usiądź na sofie. Możesz podejść normalnie.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie — powiedział, jego głos ponownie był cichy, bez nuty desperacji, jaką miało jego błaganie. Usiadł na samym skraju sofy, jak gdyby starając się jak najmniej dotykać fizycznie mebel. Przez cały czas miał spuszczony wzrok.

Kiedy się usadowił, Gabriel ponownie przeprosił, tym razem jego głos był ostrożny, ale nie błagający czy zdesperowany, jak wcześniej. — Przykro mi, że moje zachowanie cię rozdrażniło, mój Panie. Jeśli mnie poprawisz, postaram się bardziej, żeby cię zadowolić.

— Już jestem z ciebie bardzo zadowolony, Gabriel - powiedział Marvolo. Zlustrował wzrokiem Alessandra i uświadomił sobie, że powinien był go ostrzec. Alessander wydawał się nie być w stanie przywołać na twarz swojej zwyczajowej maski. Stał tam, jego nieznacznie drżąca dłoń zakrywała usta, jego zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte i udręczone, kiedy tak patrzył na młodego mężczyznę siedzącego na sofie. Marvolo nie potrzebował Legilimencji, by zgadnąć o czym Alessander myślał.

— Gabriel, muszę przez chwilę porozmawiać z Lordem Azraelem. Niedługo wrócimy, by pomówić o twoim szkoleniu. Możesz zostać na sofie, nawet gdy nas nie będzie — powiedział Marvolo. Podszedł i wziął niestawiającego oporu Alessandra za rękę, prowadząc go do sypialni. Marvolo w ostatniej minucie zmienił zdanie i skierował się w przeciwnym kierunku, do biblioteki, przewracając oczami na niestabilność emocjonalną obu młodzieńców.

Marvolo delikatnie popchnął Lesa na jedno z krzeseł i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Był jednym z dzieci Evana — powiedział cicho Alessander, gapiąc się obojętnie przed siebie.

Marvolo wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, jak bardzo Alessander przypominał teraz Gabriela. Na szczęście, iluzja zniknęła, kiedy Alessander na niego spojrzał. Alessander nadal był Gryfonem. Nadal pozostało mu sporo woli walki. Marvolo przytaknął. — Gabriel był Evana. Przepraszam. Powinienem był ostrzec cię wcześniej.

Alessander potrząsnął głową. — Nie sądzę, by cokolwiek co byś powiedział mogło mnie przygotować. — Westchnął. — Czy oni wszyscy byli jak on?

— Tak i nie. — Marvolo usiadł ciężko na krześle naprzeciwko Lesa. — Gabriel był z Evanem odkąd był bardzo młody. Sądzę, że to pozwoliło mu go... łatwiej ... wyszkolić. Nie stawiał oporu tak bardzo jak ci starsi. Jest wyszkolony lepiej niż większość z nich. Jak widziałeś, jest idealnie posłuszny. Traktuje każdego jak potencjalnego pana. Wszyscy są ponad nim. Jest bardzo inteligentny, ale nie szalony. Niektórzy z nich... — Marvolo zamilkł, nie będąc pewnym jak dużo ujawnić.

Postanowił jak na razie zostać przy historii Gabriela. — Kiedy Gabriel miał sześć lat, wdał się w bójkę z jednym z pozostałych dzieci należących do Evana. Ugryzł drugie dziecko. Evan ukarał go, pozwalając wilkołakowi go przemienić. Powiedział, że jeśli Gabriel będzie zachowywać się jak zwierzę, stanie się zwierzęciem.

Marvolo przerwał, kiedy Alessander zacisnął kurczowo powieki, jak gdyby starając się zasłonić obrazy roztaczające się w jego głowie.

— Kontynuuj — wyszeptał Alessander, nie otwierając oczu.

— W pierwszą pełnię Evan dał Gabrielowi Wywar Tojadowy. W następną nie. Kiedy Gabriel doszedł do siebie po zadanych samemu sobie ranach, Evan powiedział mu, że to od teraz będzie jego kara. Jeżeli Gabriel będzie się zachowywał tak, jak Evan chce, otrzyma eliksir w każdą pełnię i będzie mógł pozostać w domu. Jeżeli nie, będzie skuty łańcuchem jak zwierzę — na dworze. Potem, zachowanie Gabriela było nie tylko idealne, ale jeśli przydarzyło się coś, co zupełnie zdenerwowało Evana, Gabriel winił siebie i błagał o wybaczenie.

— Czy zdarzało się, że Evan karał dzieci tylko dlatego, że miał zły dzień? — zapytał z napięciem Les.

— Nie. Dzieci nie zawsze zasługiwały na kary, jakie im dawał, ale kiedy był zły i nie miało to z nimi nic wspólnego, nie wyżywał się na nich.

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział Les, w końcu otwierając oczy.

— Ukarałby je gdyby to ich dotyczyło. Gdyby przyprowadził któreś ze sobą na spotkanie i ktoś powiedziałby coś na temat dziecka, dziecko zostałoby ukarane. Gdyby zawadzało, poprzez pozostanie w miejscu, w którym im polecił, zostałoby ukarane. Nie zostałoby ukarane jeśli byłby zły na mnie albo na ministerstwo, albo ogólnie zły.

Alessander skinął głową. — Ale Gabriel myślał, że zostanie ukarany?

Marvolo uśmiechnął się gorzko. — Gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, Gabriel byłby Ślizgonem. Manipulował Evanem. Błagając o wybaczenie, kiedy tylko pojawiała się najmniejsza oznaka niebezpieczeństwa, miał szansę uzyskać wybaczenie Evana i być może lżejszą karę.

Gapiąc się na Marvolo wypełnionymi bólem oczami, Les skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

Marvolo westchnął, po czym sięgnął po dłoń Alessandra i ścisnął ją w pocieszającym geście. — Gabriel był ulubieńcem Evana.

Alessander wydał z siebie pełen bólu dźwięk i ponownie zamknął oczy. Marvolo nadal trzymał go bez słowa za rękę, dając mu czas na przyswojenie nowych informacji.

— To była dla nas gra — wyszeptał Alessander, w dalszym ciągu nie otwierając oczu.

Marvolo nie odezwał się, nie będąc pewnym co Alessander miał na myśli.

Alessander zaczął wyjaśniać cichym, niepewnym głosem. — Moi krewni robili mi... różne rzeczy. Kiedy miałem siedem lat, Evan powiedział, że chce nauczyć mnie jak się bronić. Powiedział, że muszę stworzyć postaci, tak, jak pisarze i aktorzy. Kiedy przebywałem z... pewnymi osobami, udawałem postać, jaką oczekiwali, że będę; w ten sposób byłem przed nimi chroniony, bo nie byli ze mnie niezadowoleni. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek byli ze mnie naprawdę zadowoleni, ale byli mniej rozdrażnieni, kiedy zachowywałem się tak, jak oczekiwali. Powiedział, że w ten sposób mogę chronić prawdziwego mnie. Jego syna.

Marvolo desperacko chciał wziąć Lesa w ramiona i pozbawić go całego bólu. Chciał powstrzymać zranionego młodzieńca przed dalszym mówieniem, ale chciał także żądać, by Alessander kontynuował. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Koniec końców Marvolo nie zrobił nic. Siedział cicho, słuchając i trzymając Alessandra za rękę, oferując tyle otuchy, ile czuł, że będzie akceptowalne.

Alessander spojrzał na Marvolo. — Wytrenował mnie. Kiedy byłem sam z moim wujkiem, zachowywałem się dokładnie tak, jak Gabriel. Mogłem wywoływać tę rolę i równocześnie odgrywać ją perfekcyjnie przez tygodnie. Ale Evan upewnił się, że to zawsze była rola. Upewnił się, że to nie byłem nigdy ja.

Alessander uciekł wzrokiem i wydał z siebie kolejny pełen bólu odgłos, tym razem podejrzliwie podobny do szlochu. — Co czyniło mnie innym? - szepnął.

Marvolo sięgnął ręką i wciągnął niestawiającego oporu młodzieńca na swoje kolana. Przytulił Alessandra do swojej klatki piersiowej, jak dziecko i objął go mocno na długą chwilę. Ostatecznie Alessander zaczął się napinać w tej pozycji. Marvolo poluźnił uścisk i odpowiedział na pytanie. — Byłeś inny, ponieważ cię kocha.

Alessander prychnął niedowierzająco na tę odpowiedź. — Evan nie kocha. Miłość jest słabością. Jeżeli kogoś kochasz, ten ktoś może zostać użyty przeciwko tobie.

Marvolo przytaknął. — Jesteś słabością Evana.

Twarz Alessandra stała się nieprzeniknioną maską. — Dziękuję — powiedział cicho.

Pochylił się, by złożyć na ustach Marvolo rzekomo niewinny pocałunek. Jednakże, kiedy wargi Lesa dotknęły tych Marvolo, przestworza wydawały się śpiewać. Mężczyzna nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że pogłębił pocałunek. Jęk i otwarcie ust Alessandra na niepewny dotyk języka Marvolo było wszystkim, czego starszy mężczyzna potrzebował. Wplątał palce we włosy Alessandra, trzymając go pewnie w miejscu, i kontynuował pożeranie młodzieńca.

Alessander jęknął ponownie, po czym zmienił pozycję tak, że teraz siedział okrakiem na kolanach Marvolo. Przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, badając usta starszego mężczyzny w gorączkowej desperacji na więcej i czymś, czego nie potrafił wówczas rozpoznać. Marvolo skwapliwie poddał się eksploracjom młodzieńca. Uwolnił jedwabiste kasztanowe pukle i przemknął dłonią po umięśnionych plecach Alessandra. Marvolo szybko odkrył wrażliwe miejsce na lędźwiach Lesa. Les krzyknął z rozkoszy na zręczną opiekę palców Marvolo. Wił się w miejscu na kolanach Marvolo, wywołując u Czarnego Pana rozpaczliwy jęk i biadolenie w potrzebie. Marvolo nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i szarpnął biodrami, uderzając o twardego penisa Lesa.

Reakcja Alessandra była natychmiastowa; Marvolo zamrugał w osłupieniu, zanim uświadomił sobie, co się stało. Kiedy odzyskał jasność umysłu, zobaczył Alessandra po drugiej stronie pokoju, trzęsącego się, z obiema dłońmi zasłaniającymi usta, wyraźnie przestraszonego.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Alessander.

— _Nie masz za co przepraszać, Harry_ — wysyczał Marvolo, nie chcąc ryzykować, że Gabriel mógłby słyszeć przez zaklęcia wyciszające, jak większość wilkołaków. Wstał i podszedł do Alessandra, stając obok niego.

— Już trzeci raz dzisiaj mnie tak nazwałeś.

— Mm chcę być pewny, że wiesz, iż rozmawiam z tobą a nie z którąś z masek, jakie ty i Evan stworzyliście.

Alessander uśmiechnął się, doceniając troskę.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko całowaniu cię. Dałeś jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chcesz robić niczego więcej. Chcę wszystko co jesteś chętny zaoferować. Na razie, jestem skłonny to zaakceptować.

— Na razie? — zapytał nerwowo Les.

— Koniec końców jestem pewien, że będę chciał więcej. Kiedy to nadejdzie, razem zdecydujemy czy jesteś gotowy, by pójść dalej albo, czy powinniśmy pójść każdy w swoją stronę.

Alessander po raz kolejny przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę.

— Nawet jeśli posuniemy się do przodu po byciu... zaangażowanymi, nadal będziesz moim sojusznikiem, moim równym.

Alessander skinął głową i uśmiechnął się do Marvolo nieśmiało. — Sądzę, że również chciałbym to zgłębić... cokolwiek to jest.

Marvolo nachylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek w kąciku ust Lesa. — Powinniśmy tam wrócić. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zostać na to spotkanie?

— Tak.

Alessander poprowadził ich z powrotem do salonu. Otworzył drzwi i zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył zaciekawione bursztynowe oczy patrzące prosto w jego własne. Gabriel ponownie szybko spuścił wzrok.

— Dziękuję, że czekałeś, Gabriel — powiedział Marvolo, siadając z gracją na jednym z foteli.

W czasie gdy Marvolo zwracał się do Gabriela, Alessander zajął inny fotel i wezwał Nodd'a prosząc go o herbatę, jako że ich lunch został przerwany.

— Pan Landley mówi, że jesteś gotowy na przeniesienie do drużyny czarnych.

— Nie zasługuję na taki zaszczyt, mój Panie. — Gabriel rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie Alessandrowi, ale odpowiedział Marvolo.

— Myślę, że zasługujesz na pozycję w wyższej rangą grupie szkoleniowej.

Gabriel skrzywił się, próbując wymyślić sposób jak zaprzeczyć, nie zarzucając przy tym Czarnemu Panu, że się myli. Les utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Gabriel nie jest całkowicie złamany. Był również rozbawiony, kiedy zobaczył jak uległy próbował manipulować Marvolo.

— Jedna łyżeczka cukru, bez śmietany — powiedział Marvolo do Alessandra, który zaczął nalewać dla nich trzech herbatę.

Alessander poprawnie założył, że była ona dla Gabriela, jako że wiedział, iż Marvolo używa mnóstwo śmietany. Podał filiżankę, zaskoczony, kiedy Gabriel spojrzał mu na krótki moment w oczy, kiedy ją przyjmował.

— Dziękuję, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

— Proszę. Chcesz herbatnika?

Gabriel wydawał się być chwilowo zdezorientowany. Rzucił Alessandrowi kolejne spojrzenie, zanim odpowiedział. — Jeżeli tak sobie życzysz, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

Alessander zamknął z westchnięciem oczy, uspokajając się, po czym odpowiedział. — Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś, Gabriel?

— O trzynastej, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

— Dzisiaj?

— Tak, mój Lordzie Azraelu, mój Pan polecił mi jeść o dziewiątej, trzynastej i osiemnastej. Mam jeść "zdrowe jedzenie dopóki nie będę pełny".

— I nadal jesteś pełny czy możesz spokojnie zjeść więcej?

Gabriel zerknął na niego ponownie, ale spuścił z powrotem wzrok, zanim odpowiedział. — Mogę spokojnie zjeść więcej, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

Alessander skinął rozstrzygająco głową, po czym umieścił kilka herbatników na talerzu i podał go Gabrielowi.

Marvolo zauważył, że kiedy Gabriel przyjmował talerz, jego palce otarły się o te Alessandra. Zmarszczył brwi na to niecodzienne zachowanie. Zazwyczaj Gabrielowi trzeba było rozkazać, by na kogoś spojrzał, teraz obserwował Alessandra odkąd wrócili. I Gabriel nigdy chętnie nikogo nie dotykał. Nie był pewien czy Gabriel testował Alessandra, czy był tak zaciekawiony, że się zapominał.

— Gabriel. Wyjaśnij swoje zachowanie wobec Lorda Azraela. Natychmiast — zażądał Marvolo.

Gabriel sapnął, po czym poruszył się, by paść po raz kolejny na kolana.

— Stop! — rozkazał Les, chwytając Gabriela za nadgarstek, by powstrzymać go przed ruchem. Gabriel spojrzał na niego ponownie, tym razem nie spuszczając wzroku. Les usiadł na sofie obok Gabriela, rzucając w stronę Marvolo gniewne spojrzenie.

Gabriel nieomal nabawił się hiperwentylacji, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu i zmieszania i nie był pewien co robić.

Les uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. — Nie musisz przepraszać. Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego i nie zostaniesz ukarany za swoje zachowanie.

Gabriel nadal gapił się na Lesa, jednakże jego oddech uspokoił się a drżenie zmniejszyło się.

— Odpowiedz na pytanie Lorda Voldemorta, Gabriel.

— Słyszałem waszą rozmowę — wyszeptał Gabriel, obawiając się reprymendy.

Les przytaknął, jego uśmiech nie osłabł. — Dużo wilkołaków jest w stanie słyszeć przez zaklęcia wyciszające. Czy nasza rozmowa cię zmartwiła?

Gabriel powoli potrząsnął głową, jego oczy ciągle wpatrywały się w te Alessandra.

— Czy masz jakieś pytanie odnośnie tego, co usłyszałeś? — zapytał Les, starając się nie zarumienić na myśl o tym, jak dużo wilkołak rzeczywiście słyszał.

Gabriel powoli skinął głową. — Ty też należałeś do Pana Rosiera — wyszeptał.

— Tak — zgodził się Alessander.

Gabriel zmarszczył brwi. — Ale... jesteś Lordem!

— Teraz jestem. Nie zawsze byłem.

— Nie ro... Nie powinieneś być ważniejszy niż twój Pan.

— Czy to dlatego nie chcesz być przeniesiony do drużyny czarnych?

Gabriel spuścił wzrok. — Mój pan mnie sprzedaje. Jest dobrym panem. Pozwolił mi zapisać się, ale nie może zatrzymać mnie, kiedy zostanę oznakowany. Pan Nott prowadzi o mnie negocjacje. Nigdy nie był w drużynie czarnych.

Les zwęził oczy i odwrócił się do Marvolo z gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Ten sadystyczny drań nie dostanie Gabriela w swoje ręce.

Marvolo wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. — Więc ty go kup.

Na jeden krótki moment, oczy Alessandra rozjaśniły się, jego uśmiech poszerzył się i wydawał się promieniować zadowoleniem. Niestety, jego mina szybko się zmieniła. — Nie mogę — nie zgodził się.

Marvolo zmarszczył brwi zarówno na oczywisty smutek Lesa, jak i krótki przebłysk zawodu Gabriela. — Dlaczego nie?

Les zerknął na Gabriela, po czym odpowiedział w wężomowie. — _Jestem martwy. Nie mam już dostępu do moich skarbców._

Marvolo machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Porozmawiamy o tym dzisiaj wieczorem z Lucjuszem. Tymczasem ja zaoferuję fundusze. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę od razu wysłać Amaryllis, by wynegocjowała warunki i cenę.

Les uśmiechnął się do niego olśniewająco, po czym odwrócił się do Gabriela. — Czy masz jakieś zastrzeżenia?

Marvolo pomyślał, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi uśmiech Gabriela. Pozwolił sobie na mentalne klepnięcie po plecach zarówno za uśmiech Gabriela, jak i radość Alessandra.

— Nie, mój Lordzie Azraelu. Dziękuję, mój Lordzie Azraelu!

Marvolo pstryknął palcami, wstając i zwracając się do skrzata, który od natychmiast się pojawił. — Wynken, zaprowadź Lorda Azraela i Gabriela do kwater połączonych z moimi. Zostań z nimi i zapewnij Lordowi Azraelowi wszystko, czego sobie zażyczy.

Odwrócił się do Lesa. — Muszę wrócić do gabinetu, ale dzięki temu będziecie mogli się poznać i zaaklimatyzować. Przyjdę po ciebie przed obiadem i wyślę Amaryllis, by bezzwłocznie zaczęła negocjacje.

— Muszę również porozmawiać z Evanem — powiedział Les. — Wolałbym to zrobić przed wieczornym spotkaniem.

— Dam mu znać. Czy o siedemnastej ci pasuje?

— Jak najbardziej. — Zerknął na Gabriela. — Chciałbym porozmawiać z nim w twoich pokojach, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Absolutnie nie. Poinformuję go, żeby tam na ciebie czekał.

Alessander wstał i złożył na wargach Marvolo krótki pocałunek. — Dziękuję.

Alessander zaoferował Gabrielowi dłoń, zadowolony, kiedy przyjęto ją tylko z krótkim wahaniem. Podążyli w milczeniu za skrzatem, zostawiając Czarnego Pana, który pośpieszył z powrotem do swojego gabinetu, spóźniony na kolejne spotkanie. Znowu.

— Jak wiele z twojego zachowania jest grą? — zapytał bez ogródek Les, kiedy zapewnili skrzata domowego, że umeblowanie jest wspaniałe i, że niczego na razie nie potrzebują.

Gabriel patrzył na niego przez długi moment. — Nie jestem pewien.

Les skinął głową, spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. — Zatem przedyskutujemy zasady i wymagania.

— Dziękuję, mój Lordzie Azraelu — powiedział Gabriel, czując ulgę, że będzie wiedział jakie są wobec niego oczekiwania, zanim zrobi coś niewłaściwego.

— Wolisz mieć to zapisane czy możemy to po prostu przedyskutować?

— Nie potrzebuję tego na papierze, mój Lordzie Azraelu. Mam dobrą pamięć.

— Dobrze, zasada numer jeden. Jeśli cokolwiek cię zmartwi albo sprawi, że będziesz się czuć niekomfortowo, masz mi powiedzieć. Nie obchodzi mnie czy to coś, co zrobiłem ja, coś, co zrobili twoi trenerzy czy coś, co zrobił Lord Voldemort. Masz mnie informować za każdym razem, kiedy coś cię zmartwi. Zależnie od sytuacji, mogę nie zrobić nic by złagodzić tę dolegliwość, ale nadal chcę wiedzieć.

— Tak, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

— Zasada numer dwa. Masz jeść, kiedy tylko będziesz głodny. Wiem, że nauczenie się od nowa jak słuchać swojego organizmu może ci trochę zająć. Dlatego na razie chcę, byś nadal jadał o dziewiątej, trzynastej i osiemnastej.

— Tak, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

— Zasada numer trzy. Będziesz się mył, ciało, zęby, włosy, i tak dalej, codziennie i korzystał z toalety, kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebować. Nie musisz czekać na pozwolenie.

Kiedy Gabriel nie odpowiedział, Les zapytał. — Czy potrzebujesz bardziej szczegółowych instrukcji?

— Mogę decydować kiedy będę robić te rzeczy?

— Tak.

— Dziękuję, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

— Zasada numer cztery. Kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe, będziesz przesypiał całą noc, w łóżku, z poduszką i z kocami odpowiednio do pory roku... Czy ta zasada będzie akceptowalna? Nie chcę, żebyś czekał na mnie, bym polecił ci iść do łóżka. Wiem też, że, biorąc pod uwagę treningi i rajdy, przesypianie całej nocy w łóżku może nie być zawsze możliwe.

— Mogę to zrobić.

— Dobrze. Zasada numer pięć. Masz mi mówić, jeżeli czegoś chcesz. Nie tylko, kiedy potrzebujesz, chociaż chcę, byś o swoich potrzebach także mi mówił, ale jeśli czegoś chcesz, chciałbym o tym wiedzieć.

Gabriel zmieszał się na to. — Nie jestem pewien czy mogę to zrobić. — Sapnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział i padł na kolana.

— Nie — powiedział Les, podciągając go z powrotem. — Zasada numer sześć. Nie będziesz klękał w swoim własnym domu. — Myślał przez chwilę o dodaniu "chyba że chcesz", ale obawiał się, że to byłoby dla uległego zbyt wiele. — W zasadzie, od teraz będziesz klękał tylko przede mną i Lordem Voldemortem, nikim innym, i nigdy we własnym domu.

— Teraz — kontynuował Les — wróćmy na chwilę do zasady numer pięć. Chcę, byś starał się przestrzegać tej zasady, ale nie ukarzę cię, jeżeli nie będziesz w stanie.

— Dziękuję, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

— Jakieś pytania?

Gabriel przełknął nerwowo ślinę, obawiając się zadawać pytania swojemu nowemu Panu. — Jakie są moje wymagania?

Les odparł z namysłem. — Jeden: będziesz codziennie uczęszczać na treningi, chyba że będziesz chory albo poważnie ranny. Dwa: będziesz spisywał się najlepiej jak potrafisz. Trzy: będziesz stosować się do poleceń swoich oficjalnych przełożonych i tylko poleceń od swoich oficjalnych przełożonych. Cztery: będziesz stosować się do moich zasad najlepiej jak potrafisz.

Gabriel czekał.

— Jakieś pytania?

— Och! To wszystko? Tylko tyle ode mnie wymagasz?

— Tak, to wszystko.

Alessander był niezmiernie uradowany, kiedy Gabriel uśmiechnął się radośnie. — Dziękuję, mój Lordzie Azraelu.

We dwójkę spędzili kilka godzin, poznając się i zwiedzając swoje pokoje. Apartament ten miał dwie sypialnie, salon i kuchnię. Alessander zajął apartament, który miał łazienkę wspólną z Marvolo. Zdecydowali, że Gabriel wróci dzisiaj wieczorem do domu, by pożegnać się ze swoim obecnym panem. Alessander zaproponował, że wyśle kogoś, by przyprowadził go z powrotem dzisiaj wieczorem, ale Gabriel postanowił zostać na ostatnią noc u swojego pana. Alessander był zachwycony, że Gabriel był w stanie zdecydować. O siedemnastej każdy z młodzieńców poszedł w swoją stronę.

Alessander wszedł do pokoju Marvolo przez łączące dwa pomieszczenia drzwi, co zdecydowanie było błędem. Kiedy wkroczył do salonu prosto z sypialni Marvolo, Evan już tam był i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z ewentualnych implikacji.

— "Słodkie są sny cnotliwego człowieka."***** — powiedział stanowczo Evan.

— Nie uprawiam z nim seksu, mamy wspólną łazienkę.

Evan przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w Lesa uważnie. — Co się stało?

Les wskazał gestem, by usiadł. Oczywiście Evan nie mógł po prostu zrobić tego, co mu kazano. W dalszym ciągu stał, patrząc z niepokojem na Lesa.

— Co się stało? — zapytał ponownie Evan.

Alessander westchnął. — Kupiłem Gabriela.

 

***********************  
* "Terminator"  
** "Willy Wonka i fabryka czekolady"  
*** Walt Disney  
**** tempus — zaklęcie, które podaje aktualną godzinę; powszechnie używane w ff, niekanoniczne, nie zostało wspomniane w żadnym oficjalnym dziele Harry'ego Pottera  
***** Joseph Addison, "Cato, a Tragedy"


	33. Nowi Przyjaciele i Ewentualni Wrogowie

_Alessander westchnął. — Kupiłem Gabriela._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Poniedziałek, 26 sierpnia 1996 roku, Zamek Slytherina, 13:15

Evan zatoczył się do tyłu, opadając tępo na sofę. Siedział tam przez kilka sekund, gapiąc się na swoje kolana, zanim podniósł udręczone oczy na Alessandra, z wyraźnym cierpieniem. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego dziecko wie co robił. Przeszył go dreszcz, kiedy pomyślał, że jego Animikii wzdryga się na jego dotyk. Jego zwierzątka wzdrygały się na sam dźwięk jego głosu. Nie sądził, by potrafił znieść, gdyby Les zachowywał się w ten sposób. Cholera, nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć!

Les podszedł, by usiąść obok mężczyzny, którego kochał jak ojca, opierając się o jego bok, nie będąc pewnym czy sam szuka pocieszenia, czy może oferuje pocieszenie.

Evan objął drżącym ramieniem barki Lesa, ale szybko odsunął się, kiedy Les poruszył się w miejscu.

— Nie bądź idiotą — powiedział Les, chwytając dłoń Evana nieomal z wściekłością. — Nie boję się ciebie.

— A powinieneś — wyszeptał Evan.

Les splótł swoje palce z Evana, ale patrzył prosto przed siebie. — Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — odezwał się po paru sekundach.

— "Nie ma dnia, w którym bym nie żałował. Nie dlatego, że jestem tutaj czy dlatego, że myślisz, iż powinienem. Spoglądam wstecz i widzę osobę, jaką wówczas byłem. Młodym, głupim dzieciakiem, który popełnił to straszne przestępstwo. Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. Chciałbym spróbować przemówić mu do rozsądku. Powiedzieć jak sprawy się mają. Ale nie mogę. Ten dzieciak odszedł. Ten starzec jest wszystkim, co zostało. Muszę z tym żyć."

— "Skazani na Shawshank". Ale czy naprawdę tego żałujesz? I czego żałujesz? Żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś czy tego, że się dowiedziałem?

Evan westchnął. — Mój Animikii, żałuję tak wielu rzeczy. Żałuję, że nie uwolniłem cię z więzienia, w którym umieścił cię Dumbledore, żałuję, że wycierpiałeś tak wiele w swoim życiu bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, żałuję, że w pewnym stopniu przyczyniłem się do tego cierpienia, ale najbardziej żałuję wszystkiego, co zrobiłem a co wywołało w twoich oczach ten niepokój.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po twarzy Lesa. — Ale żałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś czy tego, że się dowiedziałem? — wyszeptał.

— Żałuję, że było coś, o czym musiałeś się dowiedzieć.

Les zamknął oczy, zrozumiawszy, że Evan nie żałuje swoich poczynań, ale tego, jak jego poczynania wpłynęły na Lesa.

— Kiedy przyłączałem się do Śmierciożerców, widziałem świat w czarno-białych barwach. Uważałem czarodziejów półkrwi za coś obrzydliwego... za pomyłkę. Dla mnie to było równorzędne z rozmnażaniem psa i stworzeniem młodego. Mogło ono wyglądać jak czarodziej, ale tak naprawdę nim nie było... — zaczął Evan niepewnym głosem, niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. — One nigdy nie były dla mnie dziećmi. Były pupilkami. Wyszkoliłem je... tak jak ktoś inny wyszkolił by zwierzę domowe.

— To dlatego byłem inny? Nie byłem półkrwi? Jestem prawie tak samo zły, moja mama była mugolaczką.

— Jeszcze zanim cię poznałem, myślałem o tobie jako o czystokrwistym. Twoja matka była czarownicą a twój ojciec — czarodziejem. To prawda, byłeś pierwszej generacji czystokrwistym, ale nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia. Lucjusz jest typem, który to rozróżnia, nie ja. Chociaż to nie jedyny powód, dla którego byłeś inny.

— Muszę zrozumieć dlaczego, Evan. Dlaczego on zmaga się z tym, by usiąść na meblu a ja nadal potrafię stawiać opór, kiedy nie zgadzam się z sytuacją?

Evan nie odzywał się tak długo, że Les pomyślał, iż nie zamierza odpowiedzieć.

— Nie ujawniłem ci się, ponieważ twoja ciotka cię molestowała.

Les spojrzał na Evana pytająco, ale się nie odezwał.

— Wiem, że tak myślisz, ale większy wpływ miało nie to, co _ona_ ci zrobiła, ale to, co _on_ ci powiedział.

Udręczone oczy Evana złączyły się z tymi przepełnionymi bólem Lesa. — Nazywał cię bezużytecznym dziwolągiem. Mówił, że jedyną rzeczą do jakiej się nadajesz jest dostarczanie im rozrywki. Mówił, że nauczy cię jak być idealnym zwierzątkiem.

Les wzruszył ramionami, słowa, które słyszał tak wiele razy rozbrzmiewały echem w jego głowie. Mógł zobaczyć rozjuszone oblicze swojego wuja, jego purpurowiejącą twarz, kiedy wykrzykiwał wulgaryzmy do kulącego się ze strachu czteroletniego chłopca.

— "Ten, który z demonami walczy, winien uważać, by samemu nie stać się jednym z nich. Kiedy spoglądasz w otchłań ona również patrzy na ciebie."* Wypowiedziałem dokładnie te same słowa, jakie ten sukinsyn zwykł ci mówić. Patrzyłem jak ten podły, pożałowania godny mugol traktuje czystokrwistego w taki sam sposób, w jaki ja traktowałem tamtych półkrwi. Byłem zdumiony. Wiedziałem kim byś się stał, ponieważ wiedziałem co on by zrobił. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Wtedy po raz pierwszy uświadomiłem sobie, że moje dzieci były tylko dziećmi.

— Tej nocy je wypuściłeś.

— Każdemu z nich znalazłem nowego pana. Kogoś, kto zaspokajałby ich osobiste potrzeby. Utworzyłem skarbiec, z którego ich właściciele mogli podejmować fundusze, których potrzebowali. Nie sprzedałem ich. Jedyną rzeczą o jaką poprosiłem, było nauczenie dzieci tyle samodzielności, ile byłoby możliwe. Wiedziałem, że dla wielu z nich jest już za późno, ale czułem, że pomagając im, mogę zapobiec podobnej sytuacji od przytrafienia się tobie.

Les ponownie przytulił się do mężczyzny. Oplótł swoje barki ramionami Evana i ścisnął jedną z jego dłoni. — Chcę, byś słuchał uważnie, Evan, nie zamierzam tego powtarzać: Jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego przetrwałem moje dzieciństwo. Nie wiń się za to, co mi się przytrafiło. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za cierpienie, tylko za przetrwanie.

— Wybaczasz zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo, moje dziecko.

— Nie mam czego wybaczać. Jeżeli tego chcesz, rozmawiasz z niewłaściwym dzieckiem. — Les z łatwością popadł w rolę obeznaną z Evanem, ale stanowił mieszankę zakłopotania, smutku i strachu.

Siedzieli w teraz komfortowej ciszy przez długi moment, każdy zagubiony we własnych myślach.

— Dlaczego kupujesz Gabriela?

— Jego pan jest nieoznakowanym wyznawcą. Nie może trzymać oznakowanego niewolnika w swoim gospodarstwie. Pozwolił Gabrielowi wybrać. Mógł zostać sprzedany i nadal aktywnie wspierać Marvolo albo zrezygnować z oferty rekrutacyjnej i pozostać tam, gdzie był.

— Ale dlaczego ty? Z pewnością nie chcesz mieć go na własność.

— Nott był w procesie negocjacyjnym o niego. — Les przerwał, zanim kontynuował. — Nie pozwolę ci go ponownie skrzywdzić, Evan.

— Wiem.

Dwójka ponownie umilkła, po prostu tuląc się do siebie na sofie i starając się nie myśleć.

Marvolo wszedł po cichu do pokoju i wykorzystał okazję, by poobserwować dwójkę niezauważony. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Les podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy, krótko po jego wejściu. Był zaskoczony delikatnym uśmiechem, jaki otrzymał.

— Jak minęło ci popołudnie? — zapytał cicho Les, sprawiając, że Evan także na niego popatrzył. Twarz Evana była obojętna, kiedy spojrzał na swojego Pana.

— Bez wrażeń — odpowiedział Marvolo, siadając elegancko na jednym z krzeseł, jak gdyby nie stał w drzwiach swojego własnego pokoju przez ostatnie dziesięć minut, gapiąc się na nich. — A twój? Czy jesteś zadowolony ze swoich pokoi?

— Wiesz, że tak — powiedział Les, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. — Chociaż nie wiem czy Evan pochwala przejściowe drzwi.

— Pokoje są pod moimi własnymi zabezpieczeniami. Będziesz tutaj najbezpieczniejszy, ale jeżeli chcesz mogę kazać przenieść cię do innego apartamentu.

— Nie powiedziałem, że mam jakiekolwiek obiekcje.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się do błyszczących zielonych oczu przed sobą. — Zakładam, że mu powiedziałeś.

— Powiedziałem mu o Gabrielu.

— Czego mi nie powiedziałeś? — zapytał Evan, patrząc podejrzliwie to na jednego, to na drugiego. Był nadal poirytowany, że kiedy po raz pierwszy coś razem planowali, dotyczyło to śmierci Alessandra!

— Nic, o co musiałbyś się martwić — powiedział z uśmiechem Les. — Daj spokój, pokażę ci moje pokoje, podczas gdy będę odświeżać się na obiad. — Les podniósł Evana na nogi, po czym podszedł do Marvolo.

— Zaraz wracamy — powiedział, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

Marvolo spojrzał na Alessandra, nie będąc pewnym w co ten pogrywa. Uświadomił sobie co Les zamierza na sekundę przed tym jak te miękkie wargi złączyły się z jego własnymi. Od razu pogłębił delikatny pocałunek, pociągając intryganta na swoje kolana. Kiedy upewnił się, że niemożliwy bachor został gruntownie pocałowany, odsunął się łagodnie.

Evan wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, ale jak na razie trzymał ją z boku. Marvolo z łatwością mógł dostrzec jak Śmierciożerca drży z ledwo skrywanej złości.

— Czy to było w porządku? — szepnął mu do ucha Les, nie schodząc jeszcze z jego kolan.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś dawał ludziom znać, że jesteś mój — odpowiedział Marvolo, w dalszym ciągu uważnie obserwując Evana.

Les zadrżał, pozytywnie zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo spodobało mu się zaborcze stwierdzenie. Pocałował Marvolo ponownie, tym razem bardziej powściągliwie, poderwał się i wyszedł z pokoju, chwytając wyraźnie rozzłoszczonego Evana za nadgarstek i pociągając go za sobą.

Evan czekał aż drzwi się zamknęły, by zareagować na pokaz Lesa. Alessander przypuszczał, że w rzeczywistości tak długo zajęło mu sformułowanie odpowiedzi.

— Powiedziałeś, że nie uprawiasz z nim seksu.

— Nie uprawiam.

— Więc CO TO było? — zapytał Evan przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się panować nad złością.

Alessander wzruszył ramionami. — Nie jestem pewien.

— Harry — powiedział z westchnięciem Evan.

— Alessander — przerwał Les. — Teraz jesteśmy sami, ale niedługo będzie ze mną mieszkał Gabriel. On potrafi słyszeć przez zaklęcia wyciszające. Nie możemy ryzykować. Jeśli chodzi o Marvolo... dobrze się bawię. Nie jestem pewien dokąd to zmierza, ale rozmawialiśmy o tym. Decyzje odnośnie wszystkiego, co się zdarzy zostawia mnie... — Alessander zamilkł na kilka minut.

— Część mnie nadal się go boi, Evan. Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł, ale dobrze się bawię. Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętam, czuję się wolny. Mogę decydować z kim rozmawiam i co robię, i kogo całuję. Lubię to uczucie, Evan.

— Oczywiście, że tak, mój Lesie — powiedział Evan, obejmując mocno swoje dziecko. — "I stracony niech dla nas będzie dzień, w którym choć raz jeden się nie pląsało! Fałszywą każda prawda, która choć jednym nie obdarzyła uśmiechem!"**

Les roześmiał się. — Więc powinienem po prostu robić to, co chcę i chrzanić konsekwencje?

— Dokładnie! — Evan uśmiechnął się maniakalnie. — W końcu, po wszystkich tych latach, załapałeś!

Les odepchnął obłąkanego Śmierciożercę z uśmiechem, po czym umył twarz i rozczesał włosy, zadowolony, że w końcu ułożyły się prosto.

— Chcesz, bym cię szybko oprowadził przed obiadem?

— Nie, później, mój Lesie. Lepiej udam się na obiad, żeby nie wyglądało tak, jakbym przyszedł z tobą.

Les odprowadził Evana do salonu, a następnie do hallu, po czym wrócił do pokoi Marvolo. Był zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, że Marvolo przebrał się na obiad w czarno-jedwabiste, oficjalne szaty. Spojrzał na swoje własne szaty, a następnie znowu na Marvolo. — Czy ja także powinienem się przebrać? Nie przyniosłem żadnych innych szat, ale mogę wrócić do Malfoy Manor i się przebrać.

— Nie. Wyglądasz doskonale — powiedział Marvolo z delikatnym uśmiechem, obejmując lekko młodzieńca przed sobą. Wziął go za rękę i poprowadził do jadalni. Kiedy zbliżali się do dwuskrzydłowych drzwi i mogli usłyszeć dochodzące zza nich głosy, Marvolo zauważył drżenie, które zdenerwowany młodzieniec starał się ukryć. Splótł swoje palce z tymi Lesa i uścisnął je.

Marvolo wykonał swoją wolną ręką gest i drzwi otworzyły się. Weszli do środka, trzymając się za ręce. Całe pomieszczenie umilkło i wszystkie pary oczu skupiły się na Czarnym Panu i jego towarzyszu.

Bellatrix jako pierwsza przerwała ciszę. Podbiegła do obu lordów, dygnęła szybko, a następnie uczepiła się wolnego ramienia Lesa. — Mój Panie, musisz usiąść obok mnie — mizdrzyła się.

Alessander popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, ledwie zdolny do utrzymania swojej maski. Kobieta poprowadziła go do dużego okrągłego stołu na przedzie pomieszczenia.

Alessander zajął wolne miejsce pomiędzy Bellatrix a Rabastanem, wymieniając powitania z osobami, które poznał jako Alessander i pilnując, by nie przywitać tych, których znał, będąc Harrym Potterem. Rudolphus siedział po drugiej stronie swojego brata a Marvolo usiadł po drugiej stronie Belli. Obok Rudolphusa były dwa wolne miejsca, na kolejnych siedzieli Walden Macnair i Mulciber, których jako Alessander jeszcze nie poznał. Następny był Nott i dwaj mężczyźni, których tożsamości nie znał. Evan siedział obok nich a pomiędzy nim i Czarnym Panem było dwa razy więcej pustych miejsc.

Krótko po tym jak Marvolo zajął miejsce, na stole pojawiło się jedzenie i wszyscy zaczęli się obsługiwać. Jedzenie wydawało się być sygnałem i Śmierciożercy przy stole od nowa zaczęli rozmowy. Oprócz okrągłego stołu, który zajmowali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się cztery prostokątne stoły, przy których siedzieli różni Śmierciożercy, głównie ci, których nigdy nie poznał. Jeden ze stołów był pełen dzieci w każdym wieku. Dwie kobiety i paru nastolatków pomagało tym młodszym się obsłużyć.

— Sala jest bardziej zatłoczona w poniedziałki — powiedział Rabastan, widząc jak Alessander rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu.

— Ponieważ są tutaj już na dzisiejsze spotkania? — zapytał Les.

— Niektórzy są tutaj pośrednio z powodu spotkań. Spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu zawsze przyciąga kilku, którzy chcą z nami porozmawiać albo wręczyć raporty. Oprócz spotkań Czarnego Pana, niektórzy z dowódców także organizują dzisiaj zebrania. Ale to głównie dlatego, że Czarny Pan zawsze jada w sali w poniedziałki jest taki duży napływ ludzi. — Rabastan nachylił się i powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Jedzenie zawsze jest lepsze, kiedy on tutaj jest.

Les uśmiechnął się ironicznie na tę uwagę. — Czy wielu z nich mieszka na terenie zamku?

— Prawie wszyscy wolni wyznawcy. — Rabastan zrobił gest w kierunku dwóch hałaśliwych stolików w kącie najbardziej oddalonym od dzieci. — Apartamenty są darmowe, jedzenie jest dostępne trzy razy dziennie w sali, skrzaty domowe zajmują się sprzątaniem i praniem oraz mieszkasz blisko swoich przyjaciół.

Bella chwyciła Lesa za ramię, wyraźnie poirytowana, że nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. — Mogę cię później oprowadzić, mój Panie. Pokazać ci okolicę.

— Ja oprowadzę Alessandra po okolicy — poprawił ją Marvolo, sprawiając, że Bella dąsała się przez następne kilka minut.

Alessander był zaskoczony, że nikt nie zadawał pytań odnośnie jego obecności. Zasadniczo rozumiał, że wyznawcy na spotkaniach nie zadawali pytań gościowi Czarnego Pana, ale teraz, siedział z członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu i jego obecność nie został zakwestionowana. Oczywiście, większość z nich go ignorowała.

— Gdzie jest Lucjusz? — zapytał Alessander Rabastana, kiedy było oczywiste, że ten nie przyjdzie.

— Lucjusz, Snape i Parkinsonowie zazwyczaj z nami nie jedzą — odpowiedział Rabastan, robiąc gest w kierunku pustych miejsc. — Lucjusz i Parkinsonowie zdecydowali jadać ze swoimi rodzinami i przychodzą przed spotkaniem. Snape zazwyczaj przybywa dokładnie na czas spotkania. Myślę, że obawia się, iż Lucjusz mógłby zrobić z niego osobę towarzyską, gdyby przychodził przed czasem.

Kiedy obiad dobiegł końca, Alessander czuł się o wiele pewniej. Nie był zbyt zaskoczony, gdy Bella po obiedzie przyczepiła się do jego boku i poprowadziła do pobliskiego salonu na poobiedniego drinka. Lucjusz przybył niedługo potem i po sprawdzeniu zarówno Belli, jak i Lesa, usprawiedliwił się, by omówić służbowe przedsięwzięcia z dwoma mężczyznami, których Les jeszcze nie poznał.

Amaryllis i Anton przybyli zaraz po Lucjuszu i Anton porwał Bellę, żeby omówić pokaz, jaki chciał, by dała jego kursantom. Les przywitał oboje wesoło, wdzięczny Antonowi za rozproszenie uwagi jego najnowszej wielbicielki. Przez większość czasu, Alessander siedział wygodnie i obserwował interakcje. Był przyjemnie zaskoczony tym, jak rozluźniona w swoim towarzystwie była ta grupa. Wiedział, że będzie musiał stawić czoła paru zakwestionowaniom ze strony członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ale nie mógł się doczekać dnia, w którym będzie traktowany jak jeden z nich.

Podniósł się, kiedy podszedł Mulciber, pamiętając o obawach Lucjusza i Evana, że on i Nott mogą przysporzyć najwięcej problemów. Les już postanowił, że użyje na Nott'cie tych samych metod, które zastosował na Belli. Miał nadzieję, że Nott rzeczywiście będzie mniej pojętny niż Bella. Les zadrżał prawie niezauważalnie, kiedy przypomniał sobie komentarze Notta.

Evan i Marvolo, którzy rozmawiali pod zaklęciem wyciszającym na krzesłach naprzeciwko Alessandra, zdjęli zaklęcie i odwrócili się, by obserwować Mulcibera. Kątem oka Les zauważył napięcie Lucjusza, kiedy koncentrował uwagę na nadchodzącej konfrontacji.

— Mason Mulciber — przedstawił się cicho Mulciber, skinąwszy głową. — Czy plotki o tobie są prawdziwe?

— Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Nie słyszałem jeszcze plotek, ale mogę powiedzieć, że zostaniesz o wszystkim poinformowany w trakcie wieczornego spotkania — odpowiedział obojętnie Les, starając się ignorować powiększającą się widownię, która teraz przysłuchiwała się ich konwersacji.

Mulciber uśmiechnął się cierpko. — Nie sądzę, byśmy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się o wszystkim — powiedział w zamyśleniu, jak gdyby do siebie, zanim odezwał się ponownie do Lesa. — Chciałbym osobiście wyrazić swoje zadowolenie w związku z twoim sojuszem z nami, mój Panie. Czekam z niecierpliwością na to, by z tobą w przyszłości współpracować.

Les miał wrażenie uczucia déjà vu na te słowa i zadrżał z niepokojem. Jego przeczucie potwierdziło się, kiedy Mulciber nachylił się i powiedział cicho, prosto do jego ucha.

— Moja oferta pomocy nadal obowiązuje, pomimo twojej zmiany wyglądu. Daj mi proszę znać, gdybym mógł coś dla ciebie zrobić.

Gęsia skórka pokryła całe ciało Lesa a jego twarz zbladła o kilka odcieni. Jego maska upadła całkowicie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ten mężczyzna wie dokładnie kim on jest. Les poczuł się obnażony i bezbronny. Pomimo że nie był dokładnie pewien dlaczego Marvolo uznał ukrycie jego tożsamości za takie ważne, wierzył, że było to niezbędne do zrealizowania ich planów.

Mulciber zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, kiedy zobaczył zmianę na twarzy młodzieńca, a następnie rozpadnięcie się jego maski na skutek tego, co dał do zrozumienia. — Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Możemy porozmawiać o tym na osobności — polecił, niesłyszalnie dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Lesa.

Les skinął głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się do ponownego nałożenia maski, zanim ktokolwiek poza Marvolo i Evanem zdążyłby zauważyć, że upadła. Obrócił się i bez słowa wskazał drogę na zewnątrz.

— Zostań tu, zachowuj jakby nic się nie stało. Zajmę się tym, jeżeli będzie potrzebował pomocy — polecił Evanowi Marvolo, po czym podążył za dwójką na zewnątrz.

Kiedy tylko drzwi za Czarnym Panem się zamknęły, członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu zaczęli jawnie plotkować. Lucjusz i Evan wymienili spojrzenia, po czym przyłączyli się do pozostałych, mając nadzieję na zniechęcenie do jakichkolwiek szkodliwych pogłosek. Evan był rozbawiony tym, że Bella wydawała się radzić sobie lepiej niż którykolwiek z nich w bronieniu reputacji Alessandra.

Nie wspominając o tym, co wydarzyło się dzień wcześniej, potwierdziła, że jest on równym ich Pana i bardzo dobrze sprawdza się w tej roli. Chełpiła się tym jak potężny jest i stanowczo oświadczyła, że może i wygląda jak dziecko, ale jego wiedza o mrocznych sztukach przewyższa "nawet jej własną". Bella stwierdziła, że jest wystarczająco potężny, by z łatwością używać magii bezróżdżkowej, ale nie jest okrutnym panem. Powtórzyła dwa razy, że jeśli chodzi o kary jest "stanowczy, ale sprawiedliwy".

Lucjusz był wstrząśnięty jej oświadczeniem. Bellatrix nigdy nie została ukarana przez Czarnego Pana i zakładał, że będzie obrażona i mściwa za to jak potraktował ją nowy Lord. Zamiast tego wydawała się być zasilona nową energią. To było tak jakby była pewna, że Pan wystarczająco silny, by karać nawet Wewnętrzny Krąg będzie wystarczająco silny, by doprowadzić ich do wielkości.

Wierząc, że Lucjusz sobie poradzi, Marvolo postanowił dowiedzieć się co Mulciber powiedział Lesowi. Był zaskoczony, kiedy zastał ich obu zaraz za drzwiami jadalni. Uniósł brew na wyraźnie wstrząśniętą postawę Alessandra. — Zakładam, że mój gabinet wystarczy na tę rozmowę?

— Dziękuję, mój Panie — powiedział Mulciber.

We trzech pokonywali drogę w milczeniu, czekając aż znajdą się w zasięgu barier i zaklęć wyciszających, zanim którykolwiek się odezwał. Mulciber jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę. Zignorował Marvolo, czując, że musi najpierw uspokoić swojego młodego Lorda, zanim wytłumaczy się Czarnemu Panu. Poprowadził młodzieńca na sofę, nie czekając na pozwolenie, by koło niego usiąść.

— Nie miałem zamiaru cię zmartwić. Chciałem jedynie upewnić się, że jesteś świadomy, iż szczerze proponowałem pomoc w czymkolwiek byś potrzebował.

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — zapytał cicho Alessander, drżąc nieznacznie. Jego zdenerwowanie wzrosło, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to druga osoba, która zdała sobie sprawę ze związku. Miał wrażenie, że już zawiódł w swojej nowej roli po Mrocznej Stronie.

Marvolo spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na swojego najstarszego wyznawcę, zdając sobie sprawę, że Mulciber zna prawdziwą tożsamość Lesa.

— Wybór czasu sprawił, że zacząłem coś podejrzewać. Przedstawienie sojusznika tak szybko po śmierci Harry'ego Pottera, bardzo młody wiek nowego lorda i jeszcze uznanie go za równego mojego Pana... to było trochę zbyt przypadkowe. Mógłbym większość tego potraktować lekceważąco, gdyby nie zachowanie Rosiera.

Les zmarszczył zmieszany brwi. — Evan i ja celowo się unikaliśmy, co takiego zrobił, że doprowadziło cię do do twoich wniosków?

Mulciber uśmiechnął się do młodzieńca wystarczająco młodego, by być jego własnym wnukiem, ale wystarczająco silnego, by być nowym czarnym panem. — Już nie rozpacza.

Marvolo westchnął i zmarszczył brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy zawiedli, nie uświadomiwszy sobie jak zachowanie Evana może być postrzegane.

— Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek inny to zauważył — Mulciber pośpieszył, by rozproszyć obawy swojego przyjaciela. — Rosier nigdy nie zachowuje się zgodnie z oczekiwaniami a wybór czasu może być wytłumaczony śmiercią pana Pottera. Twój sojusznik mógł wybrać ten czas, by się ujawnić, wierząc, że zmaleje ryzyko. — Mulciber czekał, aż Marvolo rozluźni się, po czym kontynuował. — Myślę, że będziemy musieć wymyślić dla niego przeszłość, zanim weźmie udział w ogólnym spotkaniu.

— Powinniśmy mieć przynajmniej podstawy do jutrzejszego wieczora — powiedział w zamyśleniu Marvolo.

— Jutrzejszego? — zapytał Mulciber.

— Został zaproszony na cotygodniową grę w pokera.

— Nie muszę iść — powiedział cicho Les — potrzebujemy więcej czasu na stworzenie przeszłości.

— Nie — powiedział Marvolo, pamiętając o powodach, dla których Alessander chciał pójść. — Chcę, żebyś poszedł. Potrzebujemy jedynie wystarczająco planu, żeby nie dopuścić, by pozostali stali się podejrzliwi. Porozmawiamy o tym rano. Będzie w porządku, jeśli pójdziesz zagrać. — Marvolo uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Poza tym, oni zazwyczaj pod koniec nocy są zbyt nietrzeźwi, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Alessander skinął głową, ale nadal miał zaniepokojoną minę.

Marvolo wziął go delikatnie za rękę, sprawiając, że Mulciber popatrzył na nich z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem. — Powinniśmy iść i zacząć spotkanie, jeśli jesteś gotowy.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Les, zmobilizowany przez pełen współczucia dotyk Marvolo. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odepchnął swoje zmartwienia w głąb umysłu.

Mulciber zmarszczył na nich brwi, ale nie odezwał się.

— Jutro rano Severus, Evan i Lucjusz przyłączą się do nas w moich kwaterach, by przedyskutować twoją przeszłość. — Marvolo odwrócił się do Mulcibera. — Będziesz mógł do nas dołączyć?

— Tak, mój Panie — odpowiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Alessandra. — Czy mógłbyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych, Lordzie Azraelu?

Alessander przytaknął. — Poczekam w salonie — powiedział, opuszczając pokój bez zakłócania barier.

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Marvolo — powiedział Mulciber, porzucając wszelkie pozory bycia po prostu kolejnym wyznawcą, kiedy został sam na sam ze swoim starym przyjacielem.

— Wierzę, że będzie atutem dla mrocznej strony. Jest inteligentny, ambitny i potężny. Wierzę, że jego współczucie złagodzi moją bezlitosność i pomoże nam osiągnąć cel bez niszczenia świata, który staramy się chronić. — Marvolo wstał z nieomal pełnym żalu westchnięciem. — Jest wystarczająco silny, by mi się przeciwstawić, Mason. Ty, jako jeden z niewielu, powinieneś wiedzieć, że potrzebuję kogoś chętnego, by sprawić, iż posłucham głosu rozsądku.

Mulciber uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela. — Chłopak jest na pewno tak uparty jak ty.

— Wolę myśleć o sobie jako zawziętym — powiedział wyniośle Marvolo, zanim poddał się i uśmiechnął.

Mulciber prychnął. — Oczywiście, że tak. — Zmarszczył ponownie brwi, zanim skierował konwersację na inny tor. — Zgadzam się, że przyniesie nam ogromne korzyści. Jestem zaniepokojony faktem, że najwyraźniej pieprzysz chłopaka.

Marvolo zmarszczył brwi, patrząc się na Masona Mulcibera. — Prawdę mówiąc, nie... Przynajmniej, jeszcze nie. Nie żeby była to twoja sprawa, ale prosił, żebyśmy powoli zgłębiali jakiekolwiek stosunki intymne.

— Był fizycznie i seksualnie wykorzystywany przez aurorów i strażników w czasie swojego więzienia. Jestem pewien, iż nie wiem wszystkiego odnośnie domniemanego trójkąta pomiędzy nim, Lucjuszem i Rosierem, ale to oczywiste, że z nimi również był powiązany. Wszystkie te kwestie schodzą na drugi plan w porównaniu z faktem, iż jest wystarczająco młody, by być twoim cholernym wnukiem! — Pod koniec wypowiedzi Mulciber nieomal krzyczał i piorunował wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela.

— Wiem.

Cicha zgoda Marvolo i jego widoczna obawa zmniejszyły złość Mulcibera.

— Zostaw chłopca w spokoju, Marvolo. Wycierpiał wystarczająco bez grania na jego emocjach — poprosił cicho.

Marvolo podniósł udręczone szkarłatne oczy na jedyną w dalszym ciągu żyjącą osobę, którą uważał za przyjaciela. — Nie mogę. Ani nie chcę. Byłem sam już tak długo, Mason. Nie chodzi jedynie o seks, nawet nie uprawialiśmy seksu! To nie jest po prostu zdobycz, której chcę ani łup który można zdobyć. To Harry'ego chcę. Chcę jego całego. Potrzebuję kogoś, na kim mógłbym polegać, mojego przyjaciela.

Marvolo zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. — Jestem na to za stary — westchnął. — Chcę kogoś, kto będzie moim równym, moim partnerem w każdym aspekcie mojego życia. On jest jedynym, zdolnym do bycia tym, czego chcę. Nie mogę zaprzestać bez sprawdzenia czy to się uda.

Marvolo wytrząsnął z siebie swoje myśli i wrócił na krzesło naprzeciwko swojego najbardziej zaufanego powiernika. — Wiem, że jestem dla niego o wiele za stary. — Marvolo roześmiał się niewesoło. — Jestem za stary, by być kochankiem jego ojca. Ale jeżeli mu to nie przeszkadza... Jeżeli jest wystarczająco silny i dojrzały, by mnie zadowolić a ja — by zadowolić jego, czy różnica wieku pomiędzy nami naprawdę ma znaczenie?

Mulciber przejechał dłonią po twarzy z westchnięciem. — Na początku martwiłem się o jego dobre samopoczucie, mój przyjacielu, ale teraz martwię się także o ciebie. Co jeśli nie będzie chciał związać się z mężczyzną, który w czasach szkolnych kochał się w jego prababce?

Marvolo uśmiechnął się, kiedy przypomniał sobie kobietę, która uczyła go na jego pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie; kobietę, która porzuciła nauczanie, by urodzić ojca Jamesa Pottera. — Wtedy zyskam sojusznika i przyjaciela. Zadowolę się tym, jeżeli nie będę mógł mieć więcej.

— Wiesz, że pomogę ci jak tylko będę umiał, Marvolo.

Marvolo skiną z wdzięcznością głową, po czym uspokoił się i wstał, by powrócić do pozostałych.

Mulciber i Marvolo weszli do salonu i zastygli na widok sceny, jaka ich powitała.

Naprzeciwko drzwi, przed ogromnym kominkiem, Rudolphus i Lucjusz fizycznie obezwładniali uciszoną Bellatrix. To było oczywiste, że jest uciszona. Jej usta były całkowicie usunięte.

Rabastan, przypuszczalnie z rozkazu Lesa, stał ze swoją różdżką wycelowaną w Evana, który był zakneblowany i przywiązany do jednego z foteli czymś, co wydawało się być żywymi wężami.

Amaryllis siedziała na fotelu najbliżej Evana. Jedynym co ją powstrzymywało wydawały się być dłonie męża, które spoczywały na jej ramionach, ale była widocznie wkurzona. Marvolo rzadko widywał spokojną, pracowitą kobietę tak wściekłą.

Macnair, Gumboil i Cresswell stali w odległym prawym kącie, obserwując w milczeniu, jak gdyby starając się pozostać poza linią ognia. Marvolo był ciekawy co mogło spowodować to widowisko, ale była to zaledwie refleksja w porównaniu z pożądaniem, jakie owładnęło jego umysłem na widok swojego nowego partnera.

Na samym środku pokoju stał Alessander, przypominając w każdym calu rozzłoszczonego mrocznego Lorda, kiedy tak piorunował wzrokiem leżącego na podłodze mężczyznę.

Nott leżał na podłodze, zakrwawiony i posiniaczony, w kałuży własnych wymiocin. Severus klęczał nad rannym mężczyzną, lecząc gorsze z urazów, w ogóle się przy tym nie spiesząc.

— Czy zrobił coś, co cię uraziło, Lordzie Azraelu, czy byłeś po prostu znudzony? — zapytał Marvolo z nutą rozbawienia, widząc jak dobrze Alessander wydawał sobie poradzić z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem.

Alessander odwrócił się i posłał Marvolo mrożący krew w żyłach uśmiech. — Och, nie mam nic wspólnego z jego stanem. — Kucnął, by chwycić garść włosów Notta, wykorzystując ją do wykręcenia jego głowy tak, by na nich spojrzał. — Ale kiedy Severus skończy leczyć pana Notta, zamierzam odbyć z nim rozmowę — powiedział miło, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Alessander przejechał uspokajająco dłonią po policzku Notta. — Nie mogę się tego doczekać — wyszeptał błogo.

Alessander podniósł się z gracją i odwrócił się do Marvolo. — Kiedy przyszedłem, Evan i Bella używali go jako celu do poćwiczenia. Nie jestem pewien co zrobił, by zasłużyć na ten przywilej, ale Amaryllis i Lucjusz byli bardzo rozczarowani, kiedy przerwałem atak.

— Życzliwiej byłoby pozwolić im go zabić — wtrącił Severus, uśmiechając się złośliwie, kiedy Nott jęknął na jego stwierdzenie, i rzucając kolejne lecznicze zaklęcie.

— A co takiego zrobiłem, że uważasz, iż byłem życzliwy, Severusie? — zapytał Les, brzmiąc przerażająco podobnie do skrzyżowania Marvolo z Evanem.

Marvolo potrząsnął w rozbawieniu głową. — Uwolnisz ich czy powinniśmy zacząć spotkanie bez nich?

— Uwolnię ich, jeżeli będą pamiętać, że są zaufanymi członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu a nie pierwszorocznymi Gryfonami — powiedział Les, wzruszając niedbale ramionami.

— Dobrze — powiedział Marvolo, uśmiechając się do Alessandra, po czym zwrócił się do Severusa. — Czy jego stan jest wystarczająco stabilny, by mógł wziąć udział w spotkaniu?

— Tak, mój Panie.

— Zatem doprowadź się do porządku i wstań z podłogi — powiedział Marvolo do Notta. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Dołączymy do was niedługo w sali zebrań — powiedział, odprawiając grupę.

Alessander odwołał czar z Bellatrix za pomocą ruchu palców, a następnie złożył na jej nowo uformowanych wargach delikatny pocałunek. — Dziękuję za obronę, milady — wyszeptał, sprawiając, że obłąkana kobieta zachichotała i oblała się rumieńcem.

Lucjusz i Mulciber zostali, czekając na pozostałych.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Lucjusza Marvolo, podczas gdy Les uwolnił Evana, wskakując na kolana zdenerwowanego mężczyzny jak zwykł robić, kiedy był wolny.

— Nott nazwał Bellę idiotką i powiedział, że nigdy nie pokłoniłby się żałosnemu dzieciakowi. Utrzymywał, że Alessander jest niczym więcej jak twoją konkubiną.

— Dał do zrozumienia, że prędzej zostanie informatorem niż pokłoni się twojej dziwce — powiedział Evan, tuląc swoje dziecko troskliwie.

Les położył głowę na ramieniu Evana, zanim powiedział. — Nie lubię faceta, ale muszę przyznać, że niewiele o nim wiem. Nie wiem również dlaczego jest w twoim Wewnętrznym Kręgu, ale wiem, że mu nie ufam. Tym razem zdam się na ciebie jeśli chodzi o poradzenie sobie z nim, ale jeśli w przyszłości poczuję, że naraża nas na niebezpieczeństwo zabiję go, publicznie i brutalnie.

Evan wzmocnił uścisk na swoim dziecku, wiedząc, że pomimo iż jego Les nie był zabójcą, zrobiłby wszystko, co konieczne, by chronić swoją rodzinę i tak bardzo jak mu się to nie podobało, ta rodzina wydawała się powiększyć o Malfoyów i Marvolo.

Marvolo przeczesał włosy ręką i zajął fotel, który Amaryllis właśnie zwolniła. — Co myślisz, że powinniśmy zrobić? — zapytał Alessandra poważnie, siadając bokiem na krześle, by być zwróconym do młodzieńca twarzą.

— Uważam, że potraktowanie przez Evana i Bellę było wystarczające za obelgi skierowane do mnie. To z pogróżką mam problem. Gdyby był tylko mój, zrobiłbym z niego przykład. Zagrożenie zdrajcą jest spodziewane w tak licznej grupie. Ktoś będzie wystarczająco oportunistyczny, by przyjąć lepszą ofertę. Zdrajca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu to ewidentna zdrada.

— A co z Severusem? I Lucjuszem?

Les uśmiechnął się do nagle zdenerwowanego blondyna. — Żaden z nich nie był dostatecznie głupi, by ci grozić, poza tym wątpię, by nie ponieśli żadnej kary, gdybyś kiedykolwiek miał dowód na to, że cię zdradzili.

— To prawda — zgodził się Marvolo, wzruszając niedbale ramionami.

— Ale, Nott nie jest tylko mój. Teraz, ty znasz go lepiej niż ja. Jeżeli wygłaszał jedynie puste pogróżki, nie będzie stanowił zagrożenia, jest po prostu głupi. Tylko ty możesz zdecydować czy jest wart ryzyka.

Mulciber przekrzywił głowę, obserwując obydwu swoich Lordów. Jego obawy odnośnie ich przyszłego związku znacznie zmalały po przypatrzeniu się ich interakcjom. Pomijając fakt, że Alessander siedział na kolanach Evana, oboje zachowywali się zupełnie jak równi. Omawiali sytuację i opracowywali możliwe rozwiązania. Spodziewał się, że Marvolo będzie próbował zdominować młodzieńca a Alessander będzie odpowiadał z dziecinną histerią. Wydawało się, że żadnego z nich nie docenił.

Marvolo potrząsnął głową. — Nie słyszałem dokładnie co zostało powiedziane. Lucjuszu, co o tym myślisz?

— Sądzę, że próbował sprowokować Bellę. Nott nie byłby w stanie cię zdradzić. Byłby zbyt przerażony, aby wykonać ruch.

Marvolo przytaknął. Odwrócił się do Alessandra. — Zostanie ukarany za pogróżki, ale na razie to wszystko. Chcesz go ukarać?

Alessander rozpatrzył starannie sytuację, zanim diabelny uśmiech przemknął po jego twarzy. — Myślę, że powinien móc wybrać. Może zaakceptować moją karę albo może przejść test, jaki muszą przejść kursanci drużyny czarnych, łącznie z testem lojalności. To będzie poniżające i będzie przypominać mu, by nie wygrażać się podobnie w przyszłości, nie dając ci szansy na przekonanie się czy pogróżki są czymś więcej niż tylko pogróżkami. — Alessander zachichotał mrocznie. — Oczywiście, mam nadzieję, że zamiast tego zdecyduje się przyjąć moją karę.

Marvolo roześmiał się, wstając płynnie i oferując Lesowi pomocną dłoń przy zejściu z kolan Evana. — A więc, chodźmy złożyć ofertę.

We dwójkę weszli do sali zebrań, trzymając się za ręce. Alessander zauważył, że tu także stolik był okrągły. Uświadomił sobie, że było to po to, by zapobiec rankingowi. To była elita i pomimo że wśród nich mogli być ulubieńcy, nie byli sklasyfikowani, wszyscy byli uhonorowani jednakowo. Zajęli dwa miejsca najbliżej drzwi. Lucjusz usiadł po drugiej stronie Marvolo a Evan usiadł po drugiej stronie Alessandra. Mulciber usadowił się mniej więcej w połowie stołu, obok Notta.

— Jestem bardzo rozczarowany dzisiejszym pokazem — wysyczał Marvolo i spiorunował po kolei każdą siedzącą przy stole osobę. — Sugeruję, by jakiekolwiek kolejne pokazy odbywały się w sali pojedynków po spotkaniu. Jeżeli niniejsze spotkanie zostanie przerwane przez niestosowny wybuch, winowajca spędzi noc w lochach. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Chór "Tak, mój Panie" rozbrzmiał od każdej osoby, z wyjątkiem Lesa.

Marvolo wziął głęboki oddech i z ostatnim gniewnym spojrzeniem na dobrą sprawę, rozpoczął spotkanie. — Zaczniemy od zaznajomienia wszystkich. Jestem pewien, że wielu z was już wie, to jest mój nowy sojusznik, Lord Alessander Azrael. Jest mi równy we wszystkim i oczekuję, że będzie okazywany mu taki sam szacunek jak mnie. Jeżeli nie będziecie mu posłuszni albo okażecie mu brak szacunku, ukaranie was będzie leżało w jego rękach.

Wymieniono kilka zaskoczonych spojrzeń, ale nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać. Ta grupa nigdy nie była karana. Byli traktowani prawie jak równorzędni przez Czarnego Pana i było oczywiste, że nie są zadowoleni z tego komunikatu.

— Jestem pewien, że po tym wieczorze nie będzie to konieczne — powiedział obojętnie Alessander.

Marvolo przytaknął. Wykonał gest w kierunku Lucjusza. — Lucjusz Malfoy jest odpowiedzialny za finanse, jak również za działania wojenne. Jest pośrednikiem wszelkich rekwizycji, między innymi żądań o łapówki. Współpracuje także z ministerstwem, wspierając nasze legalne działania. — Marvolo odwrócił się w prawo, zwracając się twarzą do Lucjusza. — Bardzo się cieszymy, że jesteś z powrotem z nami, Lucjuszu.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie. Nie mam obecnie żadnego sprawozdania, ale chciałbym powiedzieć, że mój zespół radził sobie bardzo dobrze podczas mojej nieobecności — powiedział dumnie Lucjusz.

— Severus Snape — powiedział Marvolo, wskazując na mężczyznę obok Lucjusza — jest naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów i szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa. Jest również w pełni wyszkolonym uzdrowicielem.

Severus skinął potwierdzająco głową. — Zakon negocjuje z ministerstwem. Próbują uzyskać wsparcie od Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Jak dotąd, Madame Bones nie podjęła decyzji. Kolejnym wydarzeniem był powrót Syriusza Blacka. Zakon jest w dalszym ciągu zdezorganizowany i w rozsypce, bez żadnego pewnego lidera.

— Przypuszczam, że McGonagall nadal pełni funkcję dyrektora? — zapytał Marvolo.

— Tak, chociaż Moody czasem również obejmuje kierownictwo.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. Następny jest Anton Parkinson. Jest on odpowiedzialny za szkolenie drużyny żółtych. Oprócz szkolenia i doradztwa, informuje kursantów o naszych wierzeniach i celach. Większość z jego kursantów dopiero skończyło szkołę a niektóre szkoły, zwłaszcza Hogwart, wymagają dodatkowego szkolenia w podstawach mrocznych sztuk, jak również w pewnych starszych dyscyplinach, które nie są już nauczane.

— Nie mogę się doczekać współpracy z tobą, Lordzie Azraelu — powiedział Anton.

Les skinął głową, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Marvolo.

— Obok Antona jest jego żona, Amaryllis Parkinson. Jest jedynym oficerem dowodzącym rekrutacją w Wewnętrznym Kręgu i często dostarcza nam wieści o sojuszach, o których się dowiedziała.

Amaryllis skinęła z szacunkiem głową swojemu Panu, po czym zwróciła się do Alessandra. — Zakup, którego prosiłeś, bym dokonała w twoim imieniu, udał się, mój Panie. Powinien nadejść jutro wieczorem po zakończeniu treningu.

— Dziękuję, Madame Parkinson.

— Mason Mulciber — kontynuował Marvolo, skinąwszy głową swojemu przyjacielowi — jest moim najstarszym wyznawcą. Jest ze mną od samego początku. Odszedł dwukrotnie, ale na szczęście dla nas, zawsze wracał. Jest odpowiedzialny za ochronę lochów. — Marvolo zwrócił się do Masona. — Rudolphus wspomniał, że chciałbyś przyjąć dwóch z jego trenerów do straży.

— Tak, mój Panie. Są zdolnymi ludźmi i pożądanym dodatkiem do mojej kadry. W związku z napływem więźniów od czasu uwolnienia z Azkabanu, pracujemy na więcej zmian. To pomoże zapobiegnąć jakimkolwiek nadgodzinom.

— Czy potrzebujesz kogoś więcej?

— Byłbym wdzięczny, ale nie chcę przyjmować nikogo, kto obecnie jest przydzielony do terenów. Jeżeli Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i Zakon Feniksa zjednoczą się, będziemy musieli utrzymać bezpieczeństwo na wysokim poziomie.

— Jeżeli mogę coś zasugerować — przerwał Lucjusz.

Marvolo skinął głową.

— Było paru strażników w Azkabanie, zwłaszcza Patterson, którzy znacznie wykroczyli poza granice pomocy. Być może można byłoby zaproponować im stanowisko, jako że ich zatrudnienie... zostało zredukowane — zakończył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Mason przytaknął. — Możesz zrobić mi listę tych, którzy według ciebie się wyróżnili? Obawiam się, że nie zwróciłem większej uwagi na ich nazwiska.

— Evan i Theodor zrobią to samo — powiedział Marvolo, zerkając na wskazanych mężczyzn. — Witaj w domu, Mason.

— Dobrze jest być z powrotem, mój Panie.

— Sądzę, że poznałeś już Theodora Notta — powiedział Marvolo, rzucając Nottowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się do Alessandra. — Jest bardzo wartościowy w swoich negocjacjach z zarówno mrocznymi, jak i nie mrocznymi stworzeniami. — Marvolo zwrócił się do Notta. — Kiedy dojdziesz do siebie po karze Lorda Azraela, spotkaj się ze mną w sprawie ewentualnego sojuszu z Wilami z klanu z południowej Francji.

— Tak, mój Panie — mruknął Nott, nie ośmielając się podnieść wzroku.

Marvolo patrzył na Notta przez długą chwilę, nim przeszedł do następnej osoby. Theodor miał taki duży potencjał, kiedy się do nich przyłączał. Został umieszczony w Wewnętrznym Kręgu w bardzo młodym wieku i Marvolo przenigdy nie żałował tej decyzji. Jednakże, miesiąc po jego odrodzeniu, żona Theodora została zabita po rajdzie. To zmieniło mężczyznę. Był przez cały czas zły. Stał się bardziej okrutny podczas rajdów i Marvolo podejrzewał, że również w domu stał się bardziej okrutny. Marvolo martwił się jak dwaj synowie Notta radzili sobie, odkąd ich ojciec został uwolniony z więzienia.

— Theodorze — powiedział łagodnie Marvolo.

Nott zaskoczony podniósł wzrok.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś z powrotem z nami.

Nott spojrzał zszokowany na swojego Pan, niezdolny do sformułowania odpowiedzi.

Marvolo odwrócił się do Alessandra. — Nie sądzę, byś znał, Walden Mcnair.

Les potrząsnął głową.

— Walden jest odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo na terenach i współpracuje blisko z Masonem. — Marvolo odwrócił się do Waldena. — Jest kolejnym, z którego powrotu się cieszę.

Walden skinął z wdzięcznością głową.

— Alaster Gumboil jest naszym szpiegiem w Ministerstwie i pełni także funkcję łącznika z Oddziałem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, jeżeli potrzebujemy ich usług.

— Żałuję, że to mówię, ale nie będę w stanie tego już dłużej kontynuować, mój Panie.

Marvolo zmarszczył brwi i wskazał gestem, aby mówił dalej.

— Obawiam się, że Madame Bones argumentuje za nową ustawą, która wymaga, by każdy pracownik Ministerstwa został sprawdzony na obecność Mrocznego Znaku. Obawiam się, że zostanie ona uchwalona.

— Lucjuszu, czy jest coś, co możesz zrobić, by zapobiec ustawie albo ją odwlec?

Lucjusz niechętnie potrząsnął głową. — Pierwsze słyszę. Jako że dotyczy to jedynie pracowników Ministerstwa, wątpię, bym miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ. To jest wyłącznie sprawa ministerstwa. Nie będzie postawiona przed Wizengamotem.

— Będziemy musieli ostrzec naszych, którzy pracują dla ministerstwa. Czy może to zaczekać do ogólnego zebrania we wrześniu?

Alaster skinął głową. — Ustawa musi zostać przedstawiona i uzgodniona, zanim będą mogli wprowadzić ją w życie. Powinniśmy mieć co najmniej miesiąc.

— Przypuszczam, że znaku nie można zamaskować — odezwał się Alessander.

— Jest parę maskujących zaklęć, które się sprawdzają, ale wszystkie mogą zostać z łatwością wykryte przez Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów — powiedział Marvolo.

— Czy mogą zostać przeniesione? — zapytał w zamyśleniu Les.

Marvolo westchnął. — To kosztowałoby nas dodatkowy czas. Gdyby Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów sprawdzał jedynie przedramiona a my przenieślibyśmy znaki gdzieś indziej, byłoby to przynajmniej tymczasowym rozwiązaniem... Niestety, znak musi zostać usunięty i wypalony ponownie, co jest bolesnym procesem.

— Co gdyby były zaczarowane tak, by pozostać poza polem widzenia?

Marvolo uniósł z ciekawością brew na Alessandra.

— Niektóre magiczne tatuaże są zaczarowane tak, by przemieszczać się w obrębie pewnego obszaru, a niektóre piętna niewolników są zaczarowane, żeby przemieszczać się tak, by były zawsze widoczne. Czy Mroczny Znak może być zaczarowany, by przemieszczać się, tak aby nigdy nie był widoczny, chyba że któryś z nas wydałby taki rozkaz?

Marvolo postukał w zamyśleniu opuszkami palców o stół. — To wymagałoby kilku eksperymentów, ale to może się udać. — Zwrócił się do Alastera. — W międzyczasie, informuj nas o przebiegu nowej ustawy.

— Tak, mój Panie.

— Dirk Cresswelk jest kolejnym pracownikiem ministerstwa. Jako szef Biura Łączności z Goblinami, jest w stanie obrócić wiele negocjacji Goblinów z Czarodziejami na naszą korzyść. Podobnie jak Nott, pracuje nad negocjacjami odnośnie sojuszów, chociaż skupia się raczej na Istotach.

— Poinformowałem już Lucjusza o niektórych biznesowych inwestycjach, które zasugerował Griphook — powiedział Dirk, skinąwszy z szacunkiem głową swojemu Panu.

Marvolo potwierdził, kiwiąc głową, po czym przeszedł dalej. — Bellatrix Lestrange zajmuje się torturami i karami według potrzeb. Współpracuje blisko z Masonem, kiedy potrzebuje więźniów, jak również z Lucjuszem, kiedy przekupstwo nie przynosi efektów.

Bella zachichotała.

— Obok niej jest jej mąż Rudolphus. Jest dyrektorem czerwonej grupy szkoleniowej. Następny jest jego brat, Rabastan. Rabastan nadzoruje drużynę czarnych, jak również, ogólnie, program szkoleniowy. Inni przywódcy przychodzą do niego z problemem, zanim zwrócą się do mnie. Zajmuje się także wszelkimi dodatkowymi treningami koniecznymi do stoczenia pojedynku czy zwalczenia ciężkiej sytuacji.

Marvolo zwrócił się do Rabastana. — Rozmawiałem z Gabrielem. Może zostać jutro przetestowany. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz miał wrażenie, iż nie daje z siebie wszystkiego.

— Tak, mój Panie.

— W końcu, Evan Rosier. Evan zajmuje się przesłuchiwaniem, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Chociaż, jestem pewien, że nie potrzebujecie wzajemnej prezentacji.

— Nie — zgodził się Alessander, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Jakieś wolne wnioski? — zapytał Marvolo, ogarniając pokój spojrzeniem.

Czekał chwilę, ale nikt się nie odezwał. — Możecie odejść. Theodorze, zostań.

Kiedy sala opustoszała, Alessander wskazał Nottowi gestem, by podszedł bliżej. Nott niechętnie wstał i przeniósł się na krzesło obok Marvolo.

Theodor spojrzał z wahaniem na swojego nowego Lorda. — Przepraszam za moje komentarze, jakie wygłosiłem dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie powinienem był tak cię znieważać — wyznał cicho.

Alessander nachylił się do niego i chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek. — Nie obchodzą mnie twoje osobiste zniewagi. Bella i Evan zajęli się tym ku mojemu zadowoleniu. Jednakże, kiedy usłyszę, że znowu mnie znieważasz, kara będzie upokarzająca, okrutna i niezwykle publiczna — syknął zimno.

Usiadł z powrotem, uśmiechając się łagodnie. — To nie dlatego tutaj dzisiaj jesteś.

Nott spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego Lorda, przybierając uroczy odcień zieleni.

— Proszę, nie chciałem... nigdy bym... Proszę... — jąkał się, nie będąc pewnym kogo błagać o litość. Nie miał pojęcia co sobie myślał, kiedy zaatakował dziś Bellatrix, czarownica po prostu tak go zdenerwowała. Teraz, wiedział, że zostanie ukarany za swoją głupotę.

— Wystarczy — syknął Marvolo.

Alessander wstał i podszedł z drugiej strony do teraz drżącego mężczyzny. Łagodnie potarł szyję Notta swoją dłonią, podpierając jego brodę drugą, upewniając się, że Nott nie spuści wzroku. — Uspokój się — rozkazał łagodnie.

— Postanowiliśmy dać ci wybór. Albo dowiedziesz swojej wartości i lojalności poprzez zaliczenie końcowego testu drużyny czarnych, jak również testu lojalności, albo poddasz się mojej karze... — wyjaśnił łagodnie i cicho Alessander, uśmiechając się, kiedy Nott jęknął i zamknął oczy.

Nagle, Alessander uwolnił Notta i z powrotem usiadł, narzucając tak duży dystans między sobą a mężczyzną, jak tylko było możliwe.

— Jednakże, postanowiłem, że zostałeś już dzisiaj dostatecznie ukarany. Nie chcę, byś był niezdolny do natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia negocjacji z Wilami. W zamian, chcę, abyś wrócił do domu i starannie rozważył swoją lojalność. Jeżeli dzisiejszy wieczór był pomyłką, spotkamy się, by porozmawiać o Wilach. Jeżeli dzisiejszy wieczór nie był pomyłką...

Alessander podniósł się, uśmiechając się szeroko i nachylił się do Notta. — Sugerowałbym uciekać — wyszeptał, umieszczając pocałunek na czole Notta, i wychodząc bez słowa.

Marvolo uśmiechnął się złośliwie i potrząsnął głową na przedstawienie swojego partnera, obserwując Notta przez moment, zanim on także wyszedł bez słowa. Był zaskoczony, kiedy zastał pusty hall, i skierował się prosto do własnych komnat, szukając swojego krnąbrnego sojusznika. Jego salon okazał się pusty i zaczął się martwić. Skierował się w kierunku sypialni, planując przeszukać pokoje Lesa, kiedy zauważył notatkę na stoliku.

_M._

_Mam nadzieję, że to było w porządku. Wyglądałeś na zmartwionego podczas spotkania z Nottem. Tak jak powiedziałem, znasz go lepiej niż ja. To wszystko to dla mnie trochę dużo na dzisiaj i mam wiele rzeczy do przemyślenia. Zostanę dzisiaj na noc u Lucjusza. Evan zostaje w moich pokojach, gdybyś chciał dodać barierę do przejściowych drzwi. Zobaczę się z wami dwoma jutro rano._

_A._

Marvolo zmarszczył brwi na wiadomość, po czym skierował się do salonu Lesa. Evan rzeczywiście był w salonie, patrząc w zamyśleniu na niezapalony kominek. Marvolo usiadł obok niego, nadal głowiąc się nad zachowaniem Alessandra.

— Poprosił mnie, bym dzisiaj w nocy trzymał się od niego z daleka — powiedział w końcu Evan.

Marvolo zaskoczony podniósł na niego wzrok. Kiedy Evan nie powiedział nic więcej, wyznał. — Zostawił mi notatkę.

— Czy kiedykolwiek żałowałeś czegokolwiek, co zrobiłeś? — zapytał Śmierciożerca swojego Pana.

Marvolo westchnął. — Sądzę, że osiągnięcie celu, do którego dążymy, usprawiedliwi środki, których użyliśmy, by odnieść ów sukces.

Evan nie odzywał się przez długi czas. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, jego głos był pełnym żalu szeptem. Tonem, jakiego Marvolo nigdy wcześniej u mężczyzny nie słyszał. — Pewnego dnia, będziesz mieć dziecko. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, ty także postąpisz zgodnie z tradycjami i stworzysz dziedzica, wiem, że Alessander chce mieć w przyszłości dzieci. I koniec końców to dziecko zrozumie, co robiłeś i zapyta dlaczego... Ja nigdy nie żałowałem swoich poczynań. Żałuję, że moje dziecko się mnie boi.

Marvolo nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Poniedziałek, 26 sierpnia 1996 roku, Malfoy Manor, 21:00

Draco znalazł Alessandra skulonego na jednym z krzeseł w bibliotece, z cichymi łzami spływającymi po jego twarzy. Usiadł obok nastolatka, niezdolny do zostawienia go w takiej niedoli.

— Chcesz, żebym zawołał ojca? — zapytał cicho Draco.

Les potrząsnął niemo głową.

— A Rosiera? — zapytał z zaniepokojeniem Draco.

Les zaszlochał, potrząsając głową nieomal gwałtownie.

— Co się stało?

Les załkał ponownie. — Wiesz kim jest Gabriel? — zapytał.

Draco wytrzeszczył oczy i sapnął.

Les wziął to za tak. — Poznałem go dzisiaj... — Les przejechał dłonią po twarzy i odwrócił się do Draco. — Wiedziałem, że Evan nie jest idealnym opiekunem. Wiedziałem, że robił straszne rzeczy, ale... — Les załkał ponownie.

Draco patrzył na Alessandra przez parę sekund, zanim wydawał się podjąć decyzję. — Chodź ze mną — polecił, oferując dłoń.

Les przyjął jego dłoń i pozwolił się prowadzić. Draco zaprowadził go do własnych kwater, popychając go w kierunku miejsca, które zajmował poprzednio.

— Tutaj jest łazienka. Doprowadź się do porządku a następnie zaczekaj tu — zażądał Draco, wychodząc bez słowa.

Les zrobił jak mu powiedziano i potem przysnął w ciągu trzydziestu minut, jakie zajął Draco powrót. Draco wyrwał go z drzemki i Les podskoczył, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w centrum uwagi w nagle zatłoczonym pokoju. Spojrzał zmieszany na Draco, ale ktoś inny odezwał się jako pierwszy.

— Dlaczego nas wszystkich tutaj ściągnąłeś, Draco? I kto to jest? — zażądała Pansy Parkinson.

— Ja również chciałbym to wiedzieć — zażądał łagodnie Alessander, wstając.

Draco przytaknął, rozumiejąc, że musi być ostrożny, jako że Alessander mógł uznać to za publiczne zgromadzenie. — Oczywiście, mój Panie — powiedział, pochylając nieznacznie głowę.

Odwrócił się do swoich teraz oniemiałych przyjaciół. — Przedstawiam wam, Lorda Azraela, nowego sojusznika Czarnego Pana, i jego równego we wszystkim — powiedział oficjalnie. Draco odwrócił się do Lesa. — Chcę przedstawić ci: Pansy Parkinson, Theodora Notta, Blaise Zabiniego, Vincenta Crabbe'a, Gregory'ego Goyle'a i Millicentę Bulstrode — powiedział, wskazując na każdego po kolei.

Alessander skinął każdemu z oniemiałych Ślizgonów głową, po czym odwrócił się do Draco z uniesioną brwią.

Draco wskazał wszystkim, aby usiedli, po czym sam zajął miejce obok Alessandra i wyjaśnił. — Z wyjątkiem Blaise'a, wszyscy mamy rodziców Śmierciożerców. Blaise ma starszego przyrodniego brata, który został w zeszłym roku oznakowany. Pomyślałem, że wiedza, iż nie jesteś sam ci pomoże.

Oczy Lesa rozszerzyły się, kiedy uświadomił sobie co Draco próbował zrobić. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale skinął Draco, by kontynuował.

Draco odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół i wytłumaczył. — Alessander jest biologicznym synem Evana Rosiera.

Oświadczenie to wywołało kilka przerażonych sapnięć, jak i parę podejrzliwych spojrzeń od Theo i Pansy.

— Dlaczego twoje nazwisko to Azrael? — zapytał Greg.

— Mój ojciec dał mi nazwisko matki na cześć jej pamięci. Zmarła, kiedy się urodziłem.

— Jak to możliwe, że nigdy przedtem cię nie poznaliśmy? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem Blaise.

— Mój ojciec jest paranoidalny. Miałem nauczanie domowe i niewiele kontaktu z kimkolwiek.

— Ile masz lat? — zapytał podejrzliwe Theo.

Draco i Les wymienili spojrzenia.

Les odwrócił się do Theo, uśmiechając się z wyższością. — Jestem zasadniczo szefem twojego ojca. Wątpię, że powinieneś wiedzieć ile mam lat.

Draco roześmiał się szturchnął Lesa żartobliwie. — W gruncie rzeczy, i tak się dowiedzą. Ma siedemnaście lat, a w grudniu będzie miał osiemnaste urodziny.

— Chodzą słuchy, że Evan Rosier był... blisko... z Harrym Potterem. Czy to prawda? — zapytała Pansy, jej oczy zabłysły na myśl o dostępie do tak pikantnej plotki.

Les zachichotał, myśląc szybko. — Fizycznie blisko, co najmniej. Mój ojciec znalazł sposób na manipulowanie osłonami krwi wokół okolicy Pottera tak, by obejmowały również nasz dom. Mieszkaliśmy po sąsiedzku.

— Czy Potter naprawdę był jednym z pupilków twojego ojca? — zapytała Millicenta z chorobliwą ciekawością.

Alessander spoważniał na to pytanie. — Wówczas nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale teraz...tak myślę — odpowiedział cicho. — "W niektóre rzeczy trzeba najpierw uwierzyć, żeby je zobaczyć."***

Draco uścisnął delikatnie jego rękę. — To dlatego was tutaj wszystkich ściągnąłem. Alessander poznał dzisiaj Gabriela. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, co jego ojciec robił.

Pansy sapnęła. — Biedactwo! — wykrzyknęła, rzucając się przez pokój, by uścisnąć Lesa.

Les siedział w napięciu i klepał ją niezręcznie po plecach, rzucając na Draco gniewne spojrzenia.

Draco nie mógł całkowicie ukryć uśmiechu na reakcję Alessandra na pielęgnującą Pansy. — OK, Pans, puść go — powiedział z rozbawieniem. Zauważył spojrzenie Lesa i uśmiechnął się swobodnie. — Wszyscy to przechodziliśmy — powiedział łagodnie.

— Na moim drugim roku mój ojciec nieomal spowodował śmierć małej dziewczynki. Była zaledwie pierwszoroczną. Należała do rodziny zdrajców krwi, a on próbował wskrzesić naszego Pana i jednocześnie im ubliżyć, ale ona była jedynie małą dziewczynką. Zawsze będę kochał swojego ojca, ale już nigdy nie widziałem go w tym samym świetle. Przedtem był doskonałością. Dużo czasu zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że jest tylko człowiekiem.

— I prawdopodobnie pobiłby cię do nieprzytomności za przyznanie tego. Malfoy nigdy nie jest tylko człowiekiem — powiedział Theo, przerywając wypełnione niepokojem napięcie.

Draco rzucił poduszką w roześmianego chłopca z imitacją nadąsanej miny. — Musisz wiedzieć, że mój ojciec nigdy by mnie nie uderzył. Jestem idealnym dziedzicem — powiedział wyniośle.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś — powiedział Blaise, przeciągając samogłoski. Odwrócił się do Alessandra ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Kiedy miałem pięć lat, moja matka ponownie wyszła za mąż. — Zignorował kilka "Znowu", jakie wywołał ten komentarz. — Byłem bardzo podekscytowany, tym, że zyskałem dzięki temu starszego brata. Darren był dla mnie wszystkim. Był moim bohaterem. Zeszłego lata, wrócił do domu cały we krwi. Uczestniczył w rajdzie, który nie poszedł dobrze. Dostali rozkaz, aby zniszczyć wszystko. Odmówił powiedzenia mi czegokolwiek na ten temat, ale następnego dnia Prorok o wszystkim napisał. Pewna rodzina, rodzice, troje dzieci i pies, jak również siedmiu aurorów, zostali wypatroszeni i powieszeni na własnych jelitach w salonie, w domu całkiem niedaleko stąd. Byli żywi, kiedy zostali powieszeni i wykrwawili się na śmierć, czekając na pomoc.

Pansy sięgnęła po dłoń Blaise'a, dodając mu tyle otuchy, co sobie samej. — Moi rodzice nie mówią mi za wiele o rajdach. Nie sądzę, by brali w nich często udział. Ale słyszałam jak mój ojciec pocieszał matkę, kiedy zginął jeden z jej rekrutów. Werbuje absolwentów, młode osoby, w naszym wieku i wysyła je na program szkoleniowy, który można albo zaliczyć, albo zostaje się zabitym. Wiem, że się o nich troszczy i opłakuje ich, ale część mnie zgadza się z tym, że to jej wina, iż giną.

Theo wciągnął Pansy na swoje kolana i potarł jej plecy uspokajająco. — Mój ojciec przyczynił się do śmierci mojej matki. — Popatrzył udręczonymi oczyma na swojego przyszłego lorda. — Był odpowiedzialny za rajd, który uwzględniał śmierć rodziny członka Oddziału Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. W odwecie, członek Oddziału zaatakował moją mamę. Wiem, że czuje się winny. Ale to tak naprawdę niczego nie zmienia.

Minęła chwila ciszy, zanim odezwała się Millicenta. — Mój tata pracuje w lochach Czarnego Pan. Słyszałam jak chwalił się, że zgwałcił więźnia — powiedziała, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć nikomu w oczy.

Draco objął Lesa, kiedy poczuł jak ten zadrżał na to oświadczenie.

— Mój ojciec w zeszłym roku zaatakował naszych kolegów z klasy w Departamencie Tajemnic — powiedział Greg.

— Mój również — wyznał Vincent.

Alessander rozejrzał się, patrząc na dzieci swoich zwolenników. To była strona jego kolegów z klasy, której nigdy nie spodziewał się poznać. Obiecał sobie, że jego zwolennicy staną się ludźmi, z których ich dzieci znowu będą dumne.

— Mój ojciec torturował dzieci. Gwałcił je, bił je i łamał je. Szkolił je aż nie były niczym więcej jak pupilkami. Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego ja zostałem oszczędzony.

Pansy spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się olśniewająco. — To jasne, mój Panie. Jesteś jego.

 

********************************

Informacja od autorki:

Mulciber: leksykon Harry'ego Pottera podaje Mulcibera jako dwie odrębne postaci o tym samym nazwisku. Jeden był oryginalnym zwolennikiem Voldemorta a drugi chodził do szkoły ze Snape'em. JKR nie sprecyzowała, który z nich walczył w Departamencie Tajemnic i był ekspertem od klątwy Imperius, a który został uwięziony w czasie procesu Karkarowa.

W tym opowiadaniu, Mason Mulciber jest tym, który chodził do szkoły z Voldemortem, jest ekspertem w klątwie Imperius, walczył w Departamencie Tajemnic i został uwięziony podczas procesu Karkarowa (uciekł wtedy, gdy Lestrange'owie). Jego syn, Carter Mulciber chodził do szkoły ze Snape'em i nie należy do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

 

********************************

* "Poza Dobrem i Złem", Friedrich Nietzsche

** Friedrich Nietzsche

*** Ralph Hodgson


End file.
